Frozen: The Tides of Darkness
by Hatesolstice
Summary: Book One of The Godstone War - A woman and her child on the run. A strange man in dark robes. A myth long forgotten. A demon on the rise. Will Elsa, Anna and the others have what it takes to stop the evil about to be unleashed upon the world? Or will their strained and troubled pasts interfere once more? Most importantly, will they still have each other in the end?
1. Prologue - The Chill Winds of Fate

**PROLOGUE**

_The Chill Winds of Fate_

The moon had just risen above the snow-covered treetops when the woman entered the village. Her steps seemed staggered and tired, as if she had been walking for days without stopping. In truth, it had been much longer. She knew if she stopped, they'd find her, and she wasn't about to give in to her exhaustion. Not now.

She wore a hooded light blue robe that was simple in both design and purpose, with a white belt around her waste and the clasp a small golden sun. She wore deerskin boots, but they were worn from travel, and in desperate need of repair. The gloves she wore were torn and missing most of their fingers. It was hardly enough to fight back the cold of winter, but her fear and sheer determination were all the warmth she needed. She was small, almost fragile in appearance, but that belied her speed and capabilities. When the need arose, her strength at times surprised even herself.

As she walked through the gates, she looked about her, hoping to find a guard or evening passerby. The icy flagstone streets, unfortunately, were mostly silent and dark. The only illumination came filtered out through frosted windows of the homes that lined the path she took, and the only sound she heard came from a pub at the end of the lane. She decided this would be her best chance to find what she spent weeks looking for.

_The Iron Flask _was a well kept establishment, all things considered. The door was stained a deep brown, the windows were mostly clean of filth and smears, and there were only a handful of barrels full of debris set about the front and side of the building. The walls were a deep tan color, similar to the men that worked the docks back home. Even the sign looked professional, with the lettering engraved and filled in with a golden yellow.

A raucous sound of laughter and drunken, off-key singing came pouring out as she opened the door, and a wintry draft slipped through, causing the many candles and lamps adorning the walls to dim and flicker. This forced several people to stop and see who was intruding upon their evening revelry. The few that didn't notice were jostled and elbowed by the other patrons, scowls contorting their faces.

She held her breath for a moment, too scared to make any other movement. Of course, she knew deep down that there was no need to fear these people. They had nothing to do with the danger that nipped at her heels. Still, she stood there, motionless for what felt like minutes.

Finally, the silence was broken. "You seem to be a wee bit lost, miss. Do you need some help?" the barkeeper asked, concern instantly washing over his face. He wore a brown vest over a beige tunic, the sleeves rolled back above his elbows. He had a sort of pudgy, rounded face, and the trend continued down the rest of him. There was a hint of sincerity to him that was both refreshing and surprising. "Perhaps you should come in out of the cold for a drink? I have water or tea for you and the babe, if you'd like."

She looked down at the bundle she carried. Her son had been so quiet since their journey started, she had nearly forgotten she carried him clutched so tightly to her. She glanced down quickly . Two inquisitive little blue-gray eyes looked back at her, almost reassuring her that all was fine within his swaddled confines.

"No, no, that's quite alright," she said, still looking down at her son. Without thinking, she began to move further into the room before catching herself. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just looking for someone. A Lady Mirith...I was told she lived here in town."

The barkeep scratched his head a moment, furrowed brow and wrinkled nose hard at work. "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't know of any Lady Mirith. We haven't got any Lords or Ladies here, as we're just a town of hunters and traders," he said in a defeated tone.

There was another moment of silence. Suddenly, a man at the back of the room slammed his fist on a table, causing every head in the pub to spin around. "Geoff, you fool! The young lady is looking for Tabitha! Honestly, how does a barkeep such as yourself not know one of his biggest customers?" an old, tall, wiry man spat in earnest. Turning his attention to the woman standing at the door, he said "Milady, Miss Tabitha is only a few streets over." He pointed to the far wall of the room."You'll know her place as soon as you see it. It's quite...unique." He gave a slight bow, and sat back down with his mug already raised for another swig.

Hurriedly, she thanked the elderly man and portly barkeeper for their help, and was back on the road heading in the direction she was pointed. She peered through the blanket of darkness and snow covering the streets, with many people turned in for the night and lights extinguished. Occasionally, she'd stop and listen to the sounds of the night, holding her breath and preparing for the worst, but it never came. No crunch of snow under footfall, a rustle of leaves, or even the heavy breathing. Nothing but complete, utter silence. Even the air was still.

She eventually came to a house at the end of a row that could only be described as odd. It was a two-story, disproportionate mess, with the second floor much larger than the first. It was supported by large wooden beams, and one room appeared to just hang without any form of support at all, and was a bit smaller than the rest of the floor. She could just make out hints of yellow and red paint, and the chimney was crooked and out of place. If only the rest of the building was some semblance of normal. A single light shone through a window upstairs, but all else was as dark and still as the street itself.

With a deep sigh, she stole herself up the steps to the strange home, and rapped at the door with a nervous hand. A few moments later, shuffling footsteps could be heard from within, and a light could be seen bobbing through the darkness on the other side. The lock of the door clicked as the knob began to turn, almost deafening in the unsettling silence. As the door swung inward, an older woman stood there in a light yellow night gown and white stockings. She wore her cedar brown hair in a bun, and pushed a pair of glasses slightly up the bridge of her nose to adjust them. She was a women that was definitely in her older years, but not elderly; she still had some life and youth left in her. Squinting to see the woman on her front stoop, she cocked her head to the side just a little and asked, "Yes, and who are you, my dear?"

"M-My name is K-Krystara, milady, and I've traveled a-a long distance to f-find you. I was told you c-could help." She spoke through gritted, chattering teeth, but that wasn't entirely due to the cold. The girl felt a dam inside her about to burst, but she fought with every bone to hold it back. She wasn't about to show any sign of weakness.

"I'm sorry, dear, but please come back in the morning. I am already turned in, and I'd much rather receive company in a proper manner," Tabitha said with an annoyed tone in her voice, turning back inside and slowly closing the door.

Krystara panicked, and quickly thrust herself into the doorway to stop it from shutting. "P-Please! You have t-to help! You're t-the only one left that c-can! They're g-going to find us if you d-don't." She felt the tears welling up and escaping before she could blink them back, creating streaks on her face in the dirt and grime of her long journey. "Y-You have n-no idea what we've g-gone through to get here."

Tabitha Mirith, a woman that had worked hard to get to where she was, a woman that did everything should could for those in dire need, remembered in that moment just why she did what she did. She was once in a similar position, she reminded herself, and no matter what always assisted those who asked for it. With a heavy sigh, a quick glance up and down the row of houses, and a nod, she motioned for the strange girl to bring her child in from the cold dead of night. Safe, at least for the time being, from the nightmares that followed.

"Here you are, dear," Tabitha said with a smile, handing Krystara a small cup of tea, steam still drifting up from the contents. "It's chamomile, one of my favorites. I hope it's warm enough for you." Grabbing a chair opposite of Krystara, she sat down and tossed a log into the fire she had lit for the girl and her child.

"Yes, thank you," was all Krystara was able to utter before gulping the tea down in a single motion.

Tabitha blinked, her heart nearly broken by the sight of the pair. It was clear they were exhausted and starved, but she had no idea just how badly off they were. She was still angry with herself for trying to turn them away before.

"Tell me, child, from where have you come just to see me? You made it quite clear that you went through a lot of trouble to find me," she inquired.

Krystara hesitated a moment. "We've come from across the ocean, to the west."

Dissatisfied with the answer, Tabitha pursed her lips, but nodded in defeated approval.

"You must forgive me for being so to the point, but who exactly are you running from?" Tabitha sipped at her tea, more interested in the girl's tale than her drink. _Surely_, she thought, _they must be quite dangerous for her to come to me at such an hour._

Krystara held the empty cup in her lap, staring down for a few moments at her son before returning her gaze to her savior. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to the older woman, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

In the firelight, Tabitha could see the girl much more clearly. Her skin was tanned as if bronzed by the sun, her hair dark like pitch, but her eyes truly stood out. They were a deep green, like emeralds, and had a mix of fear and power behind them. Perhaps it was simply the girls willpower and determination to keep her and her child safe, but Tabitha knew this girl was incredibly strong deep down. Her face was slender and beautiful, if not for the filth from her weeks, or possibly even months, of meager survival. Tabitha could see that this girl had been through far worse than she let on.

Strong though she may be, Krystara was nearly at her breaking point. She managed to hold back the floodgates just a bit more, just long enough to tell this woman her tale. "Most would call them nightmares, if there was a word at all for them. They were sent after us by the man responsible for my husbands death."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, dear. These men you say are after you, who exactly are they?" Tabitha squinted just a little to look down at her cup.

"They're not men. They're monsters. Wicked fangs and piercing eyes that cut through you like cloth." She fought back more tears, and did her best to keep her voice from breaking.

It wasn't uncommon for victims of violence to associate their attackers with wild beasts. Over the years, she had heard all manner of colloquialisms, most not at all befit of a lady. But in the heat of the moment, when emotions ran high, many tossed manners and proper behavior to the wind.

This, at least, was true of the women she had helped. She helped men just as much, but most only came to her for advice, which she offered freely. Not that she ever charged for her services, that just wouldn't be proper, but she was often considered quite sagely. Typically, however, mostly women came to her for refuge and protection.

"Well, these vile beasts, what exactly do they want with you and your child? Have you or your husband done something to warrant such radical behavior?" She raised a questioning brow at her guest.

"My husband and I took them in and sheltered them, fed them, and tended their wounded. We knew that they were soldiers, but we had no idea who they truly were until it was too late." Krystara stared into the fire, her eyes matching the intensity of the blaze in the hearth. "As to why they are after my son and myself, I cannot say. They are savages, if not men, but what they have set upon us is most certainly not human."

Tabitha considered this a moment, deciding best how to help the girl. Taking another sip of her tea, she contemplated enforcing her usual methods, but they might not have been enough in this instance.

Just then, the sound of breaking glass could be heard above them. The women started, but sat and listened a moment. Krystara picked up her son and held her breath, a habit that she adopted quickly out of necessity.

In a single motion, the elder woman leapt from her chair, sped across the room to a closet on the other side, and grabbed something from within. Krystara immediately recognized it to be a sword. She quickly rose from her seat as Tabitha motioned for her to stand behind her.

Upstairs was silent for a moment, then another shattering sound of glass and debris could be heard, this time from a separate room. Seconds later, there was the sound of shuffling at the top of the stairs. Then another sound, this time clearly a window breaking, came from the kitchen followed by shouting. Tabitha couldn't understand a word of it, but she could only assume they were giving orders to search the house for the girl.

Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open, and several men poured through the opening. Swords in hand, the men had a lust for blood in their eyes, and two of them rushed the women. Tabitha moved to greet them, proving to be much more agile than her age let on, and ducked beneath a swinging blade as she spun on a pivot and returned the favor in kind. The man fell, screaming, as his partner stepped over him and thrust forward with his sword. Stepping to the side, she was able to parry the attack with an upward stroke, causing another victim falling to her blade.

More crashing could be heard from the various rooms of the house, and several more men ran down the stairs to join their comrades as Tabitha stepped to meet them. A quick flash of steel, a couple more cries of pain, and she yelled over her shoulders. "Go! Take your child and run! I will find you soon!"

The young mother took no time in obeying, and ran through the now open doorway leading to the front stoop of the house. On the street, she could see several figures running towards her from down the snowy lane, and turned to run in the opposite direction. As she ran, she saw several buildings on fire, including the pub where the kindly old man and friendly barkeeper had helped her find Miss Tabitha's home. A pang of agony and regret filled her heart, as she never wanted harm to come to anyone that helped her.

She eventually made it to the edge of town, near a river on the southern side. The icy, black waters were strong here, crashing on rocks and rushing into the distance as she looked for a means to cross. She could hear the men shouting just a short distance behind her, as she had managed to outrun them. Spending so much time running for her life and that of her son had proved to be incredible for her stamina and speed, and both were vital if they were going to make it through this nightmare alive.

Moments later, she spied Tabitha running up the snowbank to meet with her, somehow following her trail in the snow. The older woman had somehow managed to survive the attack, and made good on her promise to find them.

Heaving from the exhausting melee, Tabitha leaned over a moment and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Phew! I haven't had to fight like that in years, but I gave them a piece of my mind. We should get going, though, as they are likely to find you if I was able to." She righted herself, stretched her back a little, and lead the two to a wooden bridge that crossed into the forest on the opposite side of the river heading east.

It was quite some time before they stopped, their footsteps in the snow deadened by the surrounding trees. Their breathing was heavy in the air, and sweat beaded down their faces in a deluge of fright. Somehow, Krystara's infant son still managed to keep calm and quiet during their flight from town.

"I think...we're safe...for...the time being," Tabitha said through strained breathing. She felt herself nearly keel over, her lungs burning from the freezing air.

Krystara allowed her exhaustion to take over and fell to her knees. She spent a few moments checking the blanketed infant in her arms, and felt the tears once again fight their way out. There was no holding back now, and the tears broke through the dam and flooded her vision. Making every attempt to breathe, she could only manage to speak between broken sobs. "I-I'm sorry...S-so s-s-sorry! I n-never meant for t-this to happen!"

"No, dear girl! None of this is your fault!" Tabitha knelt down beside her and placed her arm around the broken mother. "Whatever those men are after, it's not because of something you did."

"You don't understand! My husband killed their commander! The man was a murderer, and my husband caught him in the act! He said he was looking for my son when he was caught, but it was someone else's baby! He had no regret or remorse for what he did!" Krystara was nearly in hysterics at this point, and now anger had taken over where fear once was.

"Dear heavens, who could do such a thing?" She spat in disgust. "But more importantly, why your child? What could they possibly want with him?"

"I don't know, and my husband wouldn't hear of it. He had the man executed, and the others were to be sentenced with him, but they escaped. The next day, they sneaked back in and killed my love in his sleep." She looked down at her child once more. A smile crept across her lips, but it was clearly full of sorrow. "I miss him dearly."

Tabitha was at a loss for words. She had seen some horrid things in her time, but the wanton murder of infants was something else entirely. Nothing in her line of work was ever easy to deal with, this least of all. One could count on one hand the number of cases she had seen something so barbaric in her career.

The moon was much higher in the sky before they decided to continue onward. Tabitha knew of a cabin only an hour from where they were, provided the men from town hadn't been able to follow. They had left a trail in the snow that any woodsman or hunter could track, and these men had been able to find the girl and child easily enough. If they could find her home, they could find them in the woods just as well.

Their pace was much slower now, both in part due to the cold and their energy drained, but they pressed on all the same. Ahead of them was a clearing, just down a small decline into a dell that had muddied snow and several groves of oak and birch trees. Here, the crunch of frozen mud and small puddles could be heard beneath their feet. Tabitha stepped too heavily onto one such puddle and the surface broke, soaking through her boots. She cursed under her breath. "At least I had time to change before my house was invaded and burned to the ground," she said wryly.

A fog had begun rolling in when they entered the clearing, adding an eerie tone to the already foreboding winter scene. At one point, where the snow stopped and the fog began had blurred, and Krystara could see tiny ice crystals forming right before her eyes. "What is this nonsense?" she asked, bemused by this foreign sight.

"Freezing fog, dear. It happens sometimes, when the temperature is low enough. It isn't common, but it's quite interesting to watch." Tabitha nodded approvingly to herself, as if proud she had knowledge of such an event.

In the distance, they heard shouting once more, but the direction seemed swallowed by the fog's embrace. Wherever the men were, they had little chance of discerning the location through sound alone, and there was zero visibility to assist. The women knew that if they didn't pick up the pace, their pursuers would be right on top of them in no time.

Fear-stricken once more, they decided to lie in wait in a nearby copse and hope for the best. With such thick fog, they were certain that they could hide as long as needed, knowing that it would be impossible to find Tabitha's cabin. Thus they made their way into a thicket of dead ferns and tall oak, knelt down, and listened.

The shouting was getting nearer, becoming almost distinct now. It was still difficult to tell where it came from, but Tabitha was almost certain it came from the south and the west, from which they themselves had made their escape. It took her several minutes to recognize where she and her companions were. The cabin itself wasn't much further.

The baby boy began to fuss, and the two women started. Krystara began cooing and bouncing the child in an attempt to calm him down, but was met with little success. "Shh, sweet child, shh...We're almost safe, just a bit longer," she said, her throat now raw from the midnight frost. "Please, mama needs you to be quiet for just a little more, please." The child barely responded.

As the shouts grew louder, the child fussed more, when suddenly the shouting stopped. The air hung thicker still, the only sound being that of a freezing babe in the arms of a desperate mother.

She continued to try and silence the child, but to no avail. Tabitha, now beginning to panic herself, offered to take the child a moment so the mother could rest. As if by some form of miracle, the child calmed and stopped. Tabitha assumed it was likely because she was a stranger and had an unknown scent. A child always knew it's mother by smell, no matter if man or beast. Of this, she was certain.

Krystara mouthed her gratitude as she caught a glimmer of movement from the corner of her peripheral view. Her head spun quickly, but nothing was there. Then again, and yet again more movement just on the edge of her vision. She felt the cold and fear wash over her like the waves against a craggy shore, and she tugged at Tabitha's sleeve and pointed where she was sure she saw something.

Tabitha slowly handed the child back to his mother, now asleep in his cocoon. As soon as her hand was free, she placed it on the pommel of her sword, undoing the hasp on the sheath. She too began to see movement, not from the sides, but directly in front of them. This is when she noticed the fog had begun to lift just a little, if only enough to allow her to see the horror they were about to face.

The men had reached the clearing.

They had begun burning the copses littering the dell, and were about to move onto theirs. _Thank the heavens the child didn't give us away,_ she thought to herself. She raised herself up just enough to stand on the balls of her feet but still remain hunched down behind the bushes, and motioned for Krystara to do the same. "I know where we are now," she whispered. "Over the rise and about half a mile further. On my signal, we move."

Without hesitation, she moved to the far edge of the covert, checked for any obstacles that might meet them, and waved Krystara to follow. Still squatting over, they dashed for the incline on the east embankment. They were nearly there when the shouts began anew, and they threw caution to the wind and broke out in a dead run.

They could hear their pursuers do the same, with some yelling for others to follow, or at least that's what Tabitha presumed. She couldn't understand the dialect they spoke, and she wasn't sure she cared to. All she knew was that if they didn't make it to the cabin, they were done for.

They reached the crest of the hill quickly enough, and as they began running again, Tabitha looked over her should at Krystara. "If...something...happens...to me...keep...heading...straight...to...reach...the cabin!" she shouted between gasps of air. Her chest felt as if it could shatter from the cold.

They ran for a bit, when suddenly, Tabitha stopped. Krystara nearly slid and fell on the snow trying to emulate her. "What are you doing!? Why did you stop!?" she shrieked at her companion.

Tabitha nodded as if to direct Krystara's attention. Ahead of them they could see flames licking at the night sky, burning away the fog.

"That's the cabin," Tabitha said solemnly.

Krystara shook her head. "No. No, no no no no!" she cried. She fell to her knees and began to weep.

Tabitha looked around. The men hadn't arrived just yet, but would any moment after the noise they had made. As she continued her search, she spied a hollow at the base of a nearby oak. Then, an idea came to her.

"Quickly, give me the child!" she commanded, and the mother obeyed without question. She had seen the tree as well, and knew what the older woman was thinking.

Tabitha dashed to the tree, took a quick glance inside, and placed the bundle just out of sight. Straightening herself, she peered around for something of similar size, and found a small log of roughly the same length and girth. Even the weight was right. Removing her shawl, she wrapped the piece of wood as if swaddling her own child, and ran back to Krystara and handed it to her.

"They'll be here in a moment, and we're out of options. There is a highway nearby, but we won't make it in time. Not with them so close. But should something happen, there is still a chance someone will hear him when he wakes up, provided he survives the night. Dawn is only a few hours away, and if the heavens are willing, he'll make it." Tabitha looked back at the hill, then back to the burning cabin in the distance, and sighed. "Now then, do exactly as I say and the odds of your son living will drastically improve," she said in hushed tones, then leaned in and began whispering into Krystara's ear.

The men weren't far off. When they reached the women, they slowed to a standstill just a few feet away. Torches and weapons in hand, they stood there and taunted the women in their foreign tongue, when one of them stepped forward. Tabitha concluded that this must be their leader.

She stared the man down a moment, taking in his large physique. He was taller than her by a head with broad, relaxed shoulders, and hands that were rough and filthy. He had scars across his unwashed face, and his maple brown hair was unkempt and greasy from lack of hygiene. His eyes were black, and had a certain sense to them that they had seen and done horrific things. He wore a long brown coat with a filthy white blouse beneath, and his dark brown pants were tucked into the tops of his fur boots. He had a large knife sheathed at his side.

"Ah' b'lieve yeh've got sumthin' we want, girlie," he said, his accent thick and broken. Tabitha could just barely make out what was said.

"Please, let us go! We've done nothing to you!" Krystara cried, tears once more streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorreh, love, bu' tha' isn' an opshun," he spat, as if disgusted with the discourse. "Now, han' ov'r the babe or we'll kill the lot o' yeh."

She slowly backed away a few steps, one hand on the bundle and the other on Tabitha's sleeve. The older woman made a move to ready her blade, but the man stopped her.

"Tha' isn' a gud idea, lassie. Do it, an' yeh'll be cut to ribb'ns." A malicious smile flashed for just a moment across his face, but was gone as quickly as it came. He then turned his attention back to the weeping mother. "Giv 'im to meh, or yeh'll die wit' 'im."

Tabitha drew in a deep breath, stepped forward, and drew her sword. "I'll give you lot one chance to put away those nasty weapons, turn around, and leave this valley. Otherwise, I will turn you into food for the wolves."

Of course, she was bluffing. She had no stamina, no life left in her to fight. She knew she could take a few, there was no question about that. But this man seemed different, and there were far too many others, even for her. The cold of steel and leather bit into her frostbitten hands, but she didn't care. Whatever she did, she had to ensure that the child, and hopefully his mother, could escape. It was her sworn duty, her life mission. It's why she didn't turn them away when they came to her for help, why she invited them into her home, and why she stood there now between her charge and their assailants.

The man smirked, readied his weapon, and began to step by Tabitha without even looking at her. She spun on her heels, swinging her sword in an upward fashion, knocking his away from Krystara just before he was able to cut her. He glared at her and growled, but was able to recover his own blade and bring it back around towards Tabitha's head. She ducked, then righted herself and took a step back to re-position her feet. She barely had time to ready herself before he was on top of her, swinging in a wide arc to the side.

The exchange of blows continued as snow began to fall. The fresh flakes powdered their faces and melted, impairing Tabitha's vision as a large fist belted her in the side of the head, knocking her glasses to the ground. Everything became a blurry mess, and she had trouble making out her opponent. She could hear the slicing of his weapon through the air, though, and was able to guess just about where it would strike. She parried the attack, but was unable to prevent the knee that slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind from her. She fell to the ground, gasping.

She looked to Krystara and told her to run just before the man's blade found it's mark between her shoulders. She gasped again, this time in agony and searched for her sword, but the man stepped on her hand, crushing it beneath his weight. Moments later, she lay still in the freshly fallen snow. Krystara had a look of horror on her face, and made an attempt to run.

The man spent no time in an attempt to stop her. Before she had made it more than a few feet, he was already on her, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to face him. Her eyes grew wide with fear as he drew her closer, wrenching the bundle from her arms. Terrified, she stood there, motionless, snow and tears mixing upon her icy blue cheeks. She had forgotten how cold it was since the encounter began.

The man quickly threw back the wrappings of the child, when he suddenly stopped. He just stood there and stared at the bundle in his hands, then slowly looked up at Krystara, a look of pure rage contorting his face.

"Where is he!? Where's the boy, wench!?" he roared, tossing the log to the ground. It made a muffled thud as it hit a rock hidden beneath the surface of the wintry blanket.

"Somewhere you'll never find him," she said to herself just beneath her breath.

He roared into the air, and the others were becoming visibly restless, weapons clanging together in intimidation. He grabbed Krystara by the wrist, drew her close once more, and she suddenly felt sharp pain in her belly. Looking down, the man had grabbed the knife from his side and placed it firmly inside her stomach, the cold steel biting deep.

He ripped it out a moment later, and spat at her. Krystara fell to the ground, holding her wound, but was too exhausted to fight the pain. She couldn't even feel it anymore, the cold already working it's way through the gash into her insides. She knew her time was done.

As she laid there in the snow, the men began to disappear from view. She thought a moment to herself of how she let her child down, how she missed her husband's warm, loving embrace, how she'd never get to see the ocean again, or feel the sand between her toes. There were too many things she never got to see, or smell, or taste. But most importantly of all, she wouldn't be there to do any of it with her son.

_Malek, my son. My dear, sweet baby boy._

Her thoughts began to drift away, the fog now gone and the stars in the sky drawing closer. Her breathing became raspy and infrequent, and she could feel her heart slow to a crawl. No more tears fell from her eyes. No more fear to cause her to run. Warmth soon began to take over, like a comforting blanket on a soft bed, and then, all was still and silent.

He watched from a distance, hidden among the trees. He had waited for sometime before leaving his refuge, and crept through the snow to a tree with a large hollow at it's base. Reaching inside, he slowly withdrew a large bundle wrapped in wool. As he drew it close, he began to unwrap it just to make sure it was there. A grin crept across his face.

A little baby boy, still so young and full of life, looked up at him with two little blue-gray eyes.

"Worry not, my child, for you...you are destined for great things," he whispered.

Nodding his approval, he replaced the child's swaddle, glanced about for just a moment, and pulled his hood back over to conceal himself. He then set off into the freezing shadows of the night.

On that night, half a world away in the kingdom of Arendelle , a baby girl with platinum hair, aquamarine eyes, and with just a slightly icy touch, was born into the world.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Spring In Bloom

**CHAPTER 1**

_A Spring In Bloom_

A midday breeze whisked across the farmlands and forests along the fjords, brushing the hemlocks and wheat fields, and carried with it the remaining chill of the thawing snow-capped mountains to the north. The smell of tulips and daffodils was strong in the air, bringing a pleasant aroma to the children playing along the water's edge. The cry of an osprey could be heard in the distance.

The runoff from the spring thaw caused the shoreline to rise a bit more than usual, forcing the geese and herons to wade deeper than normal for their meals among the reeds. Fishing boats dotted the deeper waters of the inlet, catching the returning trout and salmon from the ocean. Fish were always fresher in the capital than they were in the towns and villages further inland; one of the perks to living right on the water.

The bay sparkled in the sunlight, a deep royal blue that lightly lapped against the rocks along the city walls. The ships in the harbour swayed and rolled with the motion of the choppy surface, and the seagulls crowed as they nested atop the masts of the ships. Below, dockworkers brought in fish and trade goods from the ships and carted them off to the marketplace.

Arendelle had become a veritable hub for merchants and tradesmen alike, with foreign imports such as spices and silk from the far east. Mines ran deep into the mountains to the north, providing much needed iron and coal to the city. This exchange proved to be lucrative for the kingdom, especially now that the gates were once again open to all.

As she sat in the shade of a large maple in the palace garden, Anna watched the clouds above drift lazily across the bright cyan sky. She tried to find familiar shapes among the myriad cotton-like clusters, her imagination taking over and running wild. This occupied her for a time, until she looked across the garden expectantly.

Next to her sat a large basket filled with various foods from the castle's kitchen, beside it a pale green blanket rolled up neatly and fastened with a piece of ribbon. Sticking out of one end of the basket could be seen a piece of paper folded into thirds, with the word _"Kristoff"_ elegantly written across the outside. A moss green bottle of wine sat beside the basket in anticipation.

She looked around again, her patience running thin. Drawing her knees up to her chin, she began to rock back and forth while quietly humming to herself. She picked up a twig that had fallen from the tree and started drawing images in the dirt. This clearly didn't entertain her long, as she let out a small sigh and tossed it aside.

_What could possibly be taking him so long?_ she thought to herself.

Anna was ready to give up and head back to the palace when a voice from behind startled her.

"I'm really sorry I'm late!"

As Anna's head whipped around, her annoyance quickly melted away and was replaced with a smile. She hopped up from her perch against the tree. "Kristoff!" she yelped as she bounded to the rugged blonde, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. "I didn't think you were going to come!"

The man was taller than most, with a strong physique forged from years of carving and hauling ice from the northern lakes. He wore a thick green shirt beneath a brown leather jerkin, with breeches that were a faded tan colour. His boots were made from the grey-white mottled fur of a wolf. He was carrying a large black cloth sack over his shoulder, which he set down in order to embrace the slender redhead.

He ran a calloused, muscular hand through his dirty blonde hair, a look of concern upon his face. "I had to meet with a few of the other harvesters from up north. Karl and Egan said there have been problems up at the ice fields, but wouldn't give me any details. They asked if I'd head up there and see what the commotion was."

Anna took a step back, her smile quickly disappearing. "Do you have to go now? What about our picnic?" she asked, unhappy with the news.

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's urgent. They need me now, and ever since your sister put me in charge, I don't have much choice. Besides, there's no one else to send." he said in a defeated tone. He was clearly frustrated.

Anna began to fuss with her coppery braids, obviously disappointed by the news. She had spent the entire morning raiding the kitchen stores and writing the letter.

The letter...

"Oh! I have something to give to you!" she chirped as she turned to the basket and grabbed the folded parchment to hand to him. "Here. It took me a little bit to figure out what to say, but I hope you like it."

He unfolded it and began to read its contents:

_I know it's still a month away, but I wanted to give you your birthday present early. I found it while I was in the market, and immediately thought of you. It may not be much, but I hope you still like it!_

_ Anna_

As Kristoff looked up from the letter, he noticed Anna was staring up at him expectantly. She had a big smile, and her bright blue eyes shimmered as she raised her arms up to him. In the palm of her hands was a music box carved from alpine. Along the front of the box was the word _"Forever"_ stenciled in gold, with two finches perched on a branch. He took it delicately from her and opened the lid. As he did so, a tiny wooden couple sprang to life and began to spin in place. Inside, he could see a metal comb fastened above a cylinder lined with raised bits of brass. There was even a little compartment inside, but to what use he could put it he had no idea. He found the melody it played to be rather charming.

He blushed as he tried to find the right words to say. "Anna...this – you didn't have to do this. Besides, aren't you worried I might break it?"

She shook her head, her fiery braids whipping with the motion. "I know you, and I know you'll take care of it. Besides, you can take it with you when you leave. It'll help you think about me until you get back... you will be coming back, won't you?" She looked a little unsure at this.

Kristoff couldn't help but smile. "Of course I'm coming back, Anna. When have I not? Besides, I'm the _Royal Ice Master and Deliverer_, remember? I don't think your sister would be too happy if I just quit my job. Never mind how Olaf would feel without Sven around to get into trouble with." He placed the trinket carefully within his bag and turned back to her.

Anna perked up in response, anticipation replacing doubt. "So, do you like it? I hope you like it. It was the prettiest one I could find." She rocked back and forth on her heels, hands held behind her back.

"I love it," was all he said as he picked her up around the waist and gave her a passionate kiss.

He set her back down gently, and looked longingly at the basket. He could have eaten the contents by himself, as he had quite the appetite. The mere sight of the bottle of wine made him feel a bit parched.

"I really hate to do this Anna, but I've got to get Sven ready and head out immediately. I want to get up there before dark, and before whatever trouble they're having turns into a disaster. I'll be home in a couple of days at the most," he said reassuringly.

Anna cocked her head to the side a little in a questioning manner. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. That's all, but if it turns out that I'm needed longer, I'll be sure you're the first to know," He picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

He gave her one last kiss before setting out, and she stood there waving to him until he was out of sight. She let out a big sigh, gathered her things, and trudged her way back into the castle.

* * *

Elsa sat at the head of the large conference table, her chin rested in the palm of her hand above it's surface. She'd been sitting there for over an hour already, and was starting to get stiff and restless. But she kept up the facade, as the Queen of Arendelle must do, while the chancellor droned on about import taxes and the flourishing trade the city has seen. It was all very much the same news at every council meeting: discussing capital gain, ways to cut taxes for the merchants guild, which kingdoms to improve trade with. She had heard it so many times that she could recite it by memory alone, and wondered if her father ever felt as bored as she did just then.

As the lecture continued, she looked out through the tall windows that lined the hall. It was a large circular room made of gray stone, with large vertical beams made of dark oak that stretched up along the walls to the center. A massive chandelier, inlaid with gold and crystals, hung suspended from rafters and illuminated the entire room. The walls were lined with various portraits of previous rulers, and on the far wall opposite of where she sat hung a large and outdated map.

"...within the next year we should see exponential growth of nearly three-hundred percent from exports alone..."

Outside the windows, she could see the water and mountains. She longed for the meeting to be done with. She desperately wanted to feel the grass under her feet, the breeze through her hair, and the sun on her skin. She had spent so much of her childhood isolated from the world around her that she never got to experience the simple pleasures that her sister had. Just once she wished she could just jump into the water and swim like the children in town got to. To run through the fields and just enjoy the outdoors. Unfortunately, her place was inside the castle, sitting through these dull council sessions.

Eventually the chancellor finished his practiced speech, and just as everyone rose to leave the chamber the captain of the Royal Guard made an announcement. "Your Highness," he said in a gruff voice, "I have a bit of news that I feel you and the rest of the council should hear."

He was a man in his mid-thirties, with hair like chocolate. He was clean shaven and wore the official uniform of the Arendelle military, a thick dark green jacket and pants hemmed with deep purple and black trim. He had several medals and ribbons hanging from the left breast of his coat. On the back was a golden crocus, the symbol of the kingdom. His gloves were a bright white and his boots were dark black leather. He held in one hand a tall columnar hat which also bore the crocus.

Elsa was both surprised and annoyed by this. She had hoped to escape and take a walk through the garden and see how her sister and Kristoff were doing on their picnic. However, she remained calm and composed, then nodded her assent. "Of course, Captain Reinhardt. Please continue."

He gave a curt bow and continued. "I have word from the mines that bandits have taken up residency within the woods, near to the ice fields. The harvesters have been having trouble with stolen supplies, and have caught a couple of these intruders in the act before they managed to escape," he said with a defeated glance around the room. "Unfortunately, we haven't been able to locate their exact whereabouts, nor have we been able to apprehend any for questioning." He gave a dissatisfied glance around the room.

Elsa became slightly worried by this. She had heard before that the men had been missing supplies, but it was assumed that it was due to mismanagement. Now they had thieves to deal with. If they were allowed to run rampant, then the mining operations could be in jeopardy as well. If this were to happen, the kingdom could begin to suffer economically. She wasn't about to see Arendelle suffer again so soon after pulling it back from the brink of a serious recession.

"Has anyone been injured since this has started? Is it only supplies they are after?" Elsa slowly lowered herself back into her seat, and the other council members followed suit. She didn't like where this was going, and she couldn't stand the thought of anyone becoming hurt, or worse, due to these scoundrels.

"I have heard no reports of injury or death as of yet, Highness. I sent some scouts up to the ice fields just a short bit ago, and I anticipate their return in a day or so with an update. In the meantime, I felt it was necessary to bring this to the council's attention. I'd handle the matter personally, but we've never had bandits that far north, and I don't want to risk the lives of my men needlessly. However, I have a contingent of men awaiting the scouts' report in case the need arises. With your blessing, Your Grace, I think it'd be best to begin escorting the cargo haulers once we know the severity of the matter." Reinhardt reported.

Elsa considered this a moment, tapping a finger on her mouth in thought. She didn't particularly like the fact that her people were unprotected in that region, nor the fact that bandits had now decided they were going to make the northern lakes their new home. She wanted this dealt with, but didn't want to cause a panic with the traders or miners.

"You have my full support, Captain. However you need to handle this matter, do so swiftly. I do not want to see our people threatened by these men," she said sternly.

"Of course, Highness." He gave another bow, and with that, the council members emptied the chamber, leaving Elsa there alone with her thoughts.

It made sense, of course, that the bandits would target the men up north. With the mines and the ice fields so close, two important exports could be easily intercepted. Luckily the issue hadn't progressed beyond stolen supplies, but if she simply sat on her laurels and ignored the situation, it wouldn't stay that way for long. Besides, what kind of queen would she be if she just let her people handle the bandits themselves?

She massaged her temples for a moment, then stood and slowly exited the room.

As she made her way down the long halls to the garden, she passed by a portrait of her mother and father and stopped. Staring up at it, she could recall exactly when it was painted. It was only a week before their fated voyage, and her father had given her a necklace bearing a large sapphire inlaid in gold. It was a birthday present that she still cherished.

She fought back the tears that she knew would inevitably come, placed a hand upon the portrait and, then turned and continued her way out of the castle.

She wandered the garden a bit, deep in thought and unaware of where she was walking. Eventually she found herself in front of a large fountain, the centerpiece that of a mermaid holding a vase. At the base of the monument, an epigraph inscribed into a marble slab lay faded by its years in the garden:

_There Is No Soul_

_That Is Beyond_

_Redemption_

"Then why do I feel so lost?" she whispered.

Elsa thought back to her childhood, before the isolation, when she and Anna would play with the cool waters during the summer months. She remembered the time they made small paper boats and tried to race them across the fountain when they sank to the bottom half way through, and the time she sneaked up behind Anna and pushed her in. She had been punished quite severely for that, and her sister wouldn't talk to her for days afterwards.

She nearly forgot she had gone to the garden in search of Anna to begin with. Elsa wandered a bit more, stopping to take in the scent of the primrose and daphne that had begun to blossom. Eventually she gave up her search, and walked instead down to the water to look out over the bay.

She sat on the edge of the rocks for a time, gazing across the fjord and up to the North Mountain. She recalled running across the water, freezing it with every step as she fled from her own coronation. She remembered how Anna and her fought just before her departure, and how it pained her inside every moment she wasn't able to return and set things right. She knew there was still a rift there deep down, and she could never forgive herself for accidentally hurting her sister. In the year since the Great Thaw, Elsa had done all she could to mend wounds that still remained, but she always felt it just wasn't enough.

_Why do you constantly do this to yourself, Elsa?_ she thought. _You can't change the past. There are no words nor deeds that can undo what was done. Yet all you do is beat yourself up over and over. You're pathetic._

More tears began to well up in her eyes, and as she wiped them away she relieved herself from the memories and made her way back into the castle.

It wasn't until suppertime that Anna and Elsa saw one another. They sat together at the end of the long table in the dining hall, chatting about the events of the day. Olaf was sitting nearby, making an effort to teach himself how to read from a child's storybook. He proved to be quite persistent and eager about the affair, if not exactly what one would call successful. The sisters giggled as they watched, offering advice on pronunciation and diction. The pint-sized snowman declined their offers several times before admitting he was making no headway on his own.

Eventually Elsa brought up the topic of the princess's lunch date with Kristoff. "So, did everything go smoothly with your picnic today? I tried to catch you two after my meeting with the council, but I couldn't find you anywhere." Elsa took a sip of wine expectantly.

Anna let out a sigh, her eyes filled with disappointment. "Things didn't really happen at all. He was late getting there – not his fault, of course, he was dealing with some workers from up at the ice fields – then he told me he had to go. At least I was able to give him his gift before leaving." She stabbed the vegetables on her plate with disinterest.

"Leave? Where did he have to go that was more important than a picnic in the garden with you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the strange behaviour of her sister's beloved.

"Oh, he had to head up to the lakes to deal with something. Apparently they're having some sort of trouble and asked him to check it out." Now she was playfully mashing her food with a fork. The vegetables showed little sign of resistance.

The queen shook her head, worry quickly replacing her composure. "What? He went to the ice fields? Oh no! When did he leave?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat.

Anna shrugged. "Sometime early this afternoon. Like I said, he was in a hurry. Oh, he seemed to really like that music box I got him!" This thought cheered her up a bit, and she decided her food would taste much better in her mouth than crushed into a mush on her plate.

"Anna, this is bad. I just heard from Captain Reinhardt earlier today that there are bandits stealing supplies from the harvesters and miners." Elsa choked back the fear in her voice, afraid of alarming Anna too much. She didn't want to see her sister become horribly upset over a hypothetical situation.

The freckled redhead gulped down her glass of wine, tossing aside all table manners. "What do you mean this is bad? Do you think Kristoff is in trouble?"

"I don't know," Elsa responded, "and from what the captain said, there haven't been any attacks or injuries yet. However, we can't rule out the chance of these men turning hostile either. I hope for your sake that Kristoff can keep his head and stay safe."

This didn't sit well with Anna as she became visibly shaken by the idea of something happening to the man she loved. In the year they had been together, she never once worried that he might become injured or lost while hauling ice back from the lakes. She often felt that she wasn't worthy of being loved, nor understood why he loved her, but never complained and never doubted his survival skills would bring him home in one piece.

"Don't worry, Anna. Kristoff will be home before you know it!" The little snowman had been listening to the conversation and offered his support. "He's never let you down before. That's what love does."

Anna couldn't help but smile at his optimism. "Thanks, Olaf, for believing that. I'm sure you're right. Nothing will happen and he'll be back safe and sound in just a day or two!" At that, the princess perked up and gobbled up the rest of her dinner with pure abandon.

The next morning was much the same, the two sisters eating at the head of the oak dining table discussing their plans for the day. Anna intended to head out to the fields near the farms to pick flowers and herbs. She loved to hang them in her room. As they dried, it created a fragrance that she absolutely adored. Elsa, to her surprise, offered to go with her.

"You want to go pick flowers with me? What about your meetings and all that queen stuff you usually have to do?" Anna tried talking around a piece of toast she had hanging out of her mouth, barely managing to avoid choking on it.

Elsa nodded excitedly, her face beaming with delight. "Meetings have been canceled, and I can just delegate most of what I need to do to the other council members. Besides, they've been saying for awhile that I overwork myself, and today I feel like agreeing with them. Plus, it gives us some time to just be sisters for a change. It's about time we had a day to just the two of us. Well, and Olaf if he feels like going." The last she directed to the funny little snowman, whom was practicing balancing his body on top of his head while giggling.

They stared at him for several moments until he realized he was being addressed, to which picked up his dislodged head and plopped it back into place. "I would LOVE to go flower picking with you! Think of all itty-bitty bugs and little rabbits and birds we'll get to see! Sounds like so much fun!" In a fit of joy, Olaf began to juggle his head and what constituted as feet with his tiny wooden arms, only to miss and drop all three in a mess on the floor.

After breakfast, they readied themselves and the trio made their way down towards the farmlands on the southwestern outskirts of the city. It was a nice long walk, though as hard as she tried Elsa was unable to stay unrecognized for long, and drew several crowds of people cheering and praising her for all she's done in the short time she had been their monarch. She waved in return, putting on a facade of smiles and bows and thank yous as they made their way through the city gates and to the grasslands beyond. However, on the inside she pitied the poor people, because she just knew that she wasn't half the ruler her father had been. Of this she was sure.

_I am nothing compared to Father. If only the people could see that. If only they could see me lie awake at night in tears, terrified of what I will inevitably do and what I have already done once before. All that I ever manage to do is bring pain and suffering to everyone around me, especially Anna._

She shooed the dark thoughts away with a hand as one might with a buzzing fly, and told herself that she was going to enjoy the day with her sister no matter what. She owed at least that much to her. After all, she'd spent so much time in meetings and entertaining delegates from the other realms that she hardly got to spend any time with Anna, unless she was shadowing the queen to groom her own capabilities as a princess should something ever happen to her.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful and proved to be an excellent bonding exercise for the siblings. As the sun began to set on the western horizon, they made their way back into town. They spent their time reminiscing over the few happy memories of their parents they could recall, or when Olaf decided to chase a butterfly across a field and right over an outcrop above the water. They giggled at the display, all at Olaf's expense. The snowman, of course, joined them and laughed at his own folly. How he was able to always be so full of life and joy, neither sister knew.

The streets of Arendelle were nearly empty by the time they returned from their trip. The sun had already set bellow the horizon, and the skyline was painted a bright orange that faded to violet then a deep blue. The shops were already closed, and the few stragglers that were still out were cleaning up their storefronts before heading in for the night. A few stopped as they passed, bowed and curtsied to Elsa and Anna, and made their way inside before the last rays of light were consumed by the chasing night.

* * *

The following morning, Anna rushed from her room to the council chamber to meet with her sister. She was still slipping on her shoes as she dashed into the room, her green dress ruffled and creased from tripping while making a mad dash down the stairwell leading from the second floor. She was, of course, late as usual to the conference and attempted to sneak in unnoticed. This, however, failed miserably as every eye followed her from the door to her seat, all the while waving awkwardly as she sat down.

Elsa put on a smile in an attempt to hide her waning patience. Anna had always been a bit goofy and clumsy, and Elsa never held that against her. What did get on her nerves was her lack of common sense and tact in some instances. It wasn't really so much that she was rude, she just rarely thought before speaking, and would often say things without realizing that she needed to remain silent. She even had a habit of changing the direction of a conversation, though Elsa had learned ways to keep her on track and not let her mind stray.

"Thank you, Anna, for finally joining one of our council sessions. As I have mentioned to the others, I feel that it's time you start participating so that one day you can take my place should something happen." The young monarch looked at Anna with a prideful glance, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

Anna gave a meek smile, discomfort quickly setting in. She hated being the center of attention, and was easily consumed by stage-fright. She felt she was just an ordinary girl, nothing special and certainly not worthy of being in charge of anyone or anything. "Um, t-thanks for, uh, letting me j-just tag along!" she sputtered nervously.

For the better part of the day Anna sat there silently, completely overwhelmed by the deluge of information her brain was bombarded with. First there was the Head of the Tariff and Excise Office, with his weekly reports on taxes of all the imports and exports the kingdom had seen, and how to best avoid losing any treasury funds through trade. Then there was the Chief of the Trade Merchants Guild discussing new possible avenues and partners to bring in more goods. Even the Head of Staff for the castle was present, and urged the queen to bring in more servants to accommodate the influx of dignitaries and other royal guests that frequented the palace.

It was sometime after midday before the council broke for lunch, and Anna was feeling famished. As she and Elsa headed to the dining hall, they discussed everything that had been brought up during the meeting. Elsa knew that it'd be an information overload on her poor sister, and Anna proved this to be correct. She tried to clarify things for her sister, but it proved to be too much.

When the meeting reconvened an hour later, it was Captain Reinhardt's turn to address the council. "Your Highness, Princess Anna, and dignified members of the council. I come bearing terrible news. I am afraid that our worst fears have been realized." He paused, and glanced quickly to Elsa and Anna. "The men at the ice fields and mines have been attacked."

Everyone around the room began to talk all at once, making every attempt to be heard over the others. Elsa and Anna sat there, mouths open, shock and horror contorting their faces.

"Everyone, please... please, calm yourselves!" Elsa demanded over the din of panicked chatter.

The room fell silent, and for a moment no one moved a muscle. Then slowly, Anna stood up and everyone turned to look at her. She didn't care now if they stared. She just had to know.

"Captain, how bad is it? Have you heard from Kristoff?" she asked, he voice quivering.

He shook his head. "Only one of my scouts has returned, and he was badly wounded. He reports that the bandits have burned down the shacks that the harvesters use to shelter themselves during the storms, and have stolen all of the remaining supplies. Everyone that was there has either been killed or gone missing. The situation is the same at the mines..." His voice, filled with grief and anger, trailed off at the end.

Anna broke down crying, tears streaming down her face and gasps between fits of hysterics. Elsa knelt down beside her and made every effort to comfort her, wrapping her arms around her and placing her head on her shoulder. She began brushing the back of Anna's head with her hand, and looked up at the captain.

"Captain, please send more men out to the fields to do a thorough search for any survivors." She asked pleadingly, choking back tears of her own.

Reinhardt bowed deeply. "Of course your highness, I will have men dispatched within the hour. At your leave." He bowed again and hurried out of the room. His face was stern, and Elsa wasn't sure but believed even he was trying to keep himself composed.

As the other council members slowly filtered out of the room, they offered their condolences to the princess. This didn't seem to improve matters any, as Anna was still crying on her sister's shoulder. Eventually it was just the two of them, and Anna rested her head on Elsa's lap as the queen continued to try and comfort her poor sister.

After some time, there was a knock on the chamber door. Elsa bade them to enter, and as the door opened she immediately recognized it to be Kai, the head of servants. He entered slowly, a solemn look upon his face.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Your Grace, given the current situation. However, there is someone here asking for an audience with you." He spoke softly and cautiously, making every effort not to say anything that could upset the princess.

Elsa looked up at Kai, raised a questioning brow, and nodded her assent. "Tell them that I will receive them in a bit. I want to spend a little more time with Anna."

Kai nodded. "Of course, Your Grace. It's just that this man claims that it is a dire issue he wishes to discuss with you."

She let out a sigh. She didn't want to leave her sister alone just then, but she wanted to find out what this man wanted.

"Go and talk to him Elsa," Anna said weakly. She sat up, wiped her eyes dry, and looked at the door.

"Are you sure Anna? You'll be alright while I handle this?" Elsa sounded highly concerned.

Anna nodded, but kept her eyes on the door. "I'm sure. Maybe he knows something about what happened."

With that, Elsa made her way towards the throne room to meet the mysterious guest. She walked through the various corridors with a singular purpose, her pace indicating to the staff she passed by that she was not to be interrupted.

As she came upon the hall leading to the throne room, she suddenly felt a sudden sharp pain in her belly, as if she had been hit repeatedly. She slowed her pace and looked about, but there was no one within sight. As she rounded a corner, her stomach nearly turned causing her to stumble into the wall. She tried to catch herself on a small pedestal that held a decorative vase, knocking it over with a loud crash. Falling to the floor, her head hit the ground causing her to black out momentarily.

When she tried to open her eyes, everything started to spin. Her ears slowly began to fill with a low buzzing sound, which progressively became louder and louder as the moments passed. An immense pressure was building inside her head, her temples pounding like beating drums. She clutched her head in an attempt to contain the noise, and when it became to much she let out a horrible scream.

The last thing she saw as she began to pass out was the guardsmen running down the hall to her aid.


	3. Chapter 2 - Shadows in the Pines

**CHAPTER 2**

_Shadows in the Pines_

He crouched in the shade of the tall pine, scanning the forest overgrowth for signs of his prey. His arrow had found its mark, of this he was sure but now was the time to follow the trail until it bled out. The deer couldn't have gone far, not with a punctured lung. Still, they were hardy creatures, and often even gave the wolves more trouble than they were worth.

The tracks led him to a ravine, where through the middle ran a small brook. Where the beasts hooves left no sign to follow, the blood from its wound did. It followed the brook to the north a bit, then cut across west before disappearing once more into the underbrush.

Cautiously stepping through the brush and leaves, the hunter slowly stalked through the trees. There was no wind here, and the birds had silenced some time prior. Every so often he would stop, use his spyglass to scan the woods, then return to his hunt. The deer was proving to be an annoyance, but it was a good size and could easily feed a family for a month, so he pressed on.

Eventually the trail led the man to a small clearing, the deer corpse laying on the far edge. As he approached the dead animal, he could sense something was wrong. There was far more blood than a mere arrow wound could produce. Once he reached the body, it became obvious why.

The deer had been rent in half, it's carcass a mass of exposed tendons and bloodied fur. Whatever did it was quiet enough to avoid detection, but terrible enough rip apart a seasoned buck.

The woodsman took in the scene, astonished at what he was witnessing. He had been in the these woods for years and never seen anything that was capable of the kind of destruction as that which laid before him. The only creatures that could take a full grown buck were the bears and wolves, and neither could do this.

Quickly, he knocked an arrow and glanced around. There was no trail that led away from the body, and he had no way of guessing where it came from. He knew stumbling about would prove dangerous now, and so he sat a moment crouched over and listened.

There was nothing but silence. The hunter wasn't sure if the lack of noise was more or less comforting than if there had been something rustling about. The beasts he was familiar with would have warned him right away if they were nearby. Whatever this was didn't play by the same rules.

Suddenly, there was a cacophony of cries as a cloud of wood lark billowed out of the trees just to the northwest. Curious, he crept back into the trees and made his way towards the noise. As he got closer, the piercing squall grew louder, and he came to another clearing where the birds were still evacuating the various groves of pine. A dark cloud of feathers and fear filled the sky as they continued their ascent, lending to the ominous scene at a nearby cluster of trees and brush.

There was a small pond with several dead birds floating in the water, however this wasn't what caught his attention. There was a strange disturbance in the pool, almost as if it was boiling from underneath. The surface bubbled frantically as vapors of heat and decay escaped, causing him to cover his face from the stench. Around the edges of the pool the grass and reeds appeared charred, but no sign of fire was to found elsewhere.

He looked around a bit more before deciding it would be best to head back. There was little left of the deer, so he now had to find new game before heading back to camp. The story he'd tell the others would surely be an interesting one, but the odds anyone would believe him were quite unlikely.

It was several hours later when he returned to check his snares for small game, and the sun had already begun to set behind the mountains. They only managed to catch a couple wild hares, but every bit helped. With the waning light came colder air, and that meant he was nearing the lakes. He often shared his kills with the men who harvested the ice fields, especially since they allowed him to use their shacks to clean his bounties. It was a good deal that had worked well for years, and as far as he was concerned it was worthwhile as long as everyone benefited.

Making his way back to the camp, he carried what little he was able to kill on a line over his shoulder. The sky was a multitude of oranges, reds and blues from the setting sun, casting a strange glow upon the snow and ice that remained. The lakes managed to stay frozen most of the year due to their altitude, which meant there was nearly always work for the ice cutters. This in turn caused the woodsman's hunting to be in constant demand, which he certainly didn't mind.

As he approached the treeline near the shacks, he could see the men heading in for the evening. One man approached him wearing a thick grey sweater and pants.

"Aldrik! How did the hunting go?" the man said, waving to the hunter.

He smiled and held up the few hares he brought back. "It went well enough. How are things with you, Kristoff? I thought you were back in Arendelle with your princess?" Aldrik smirked at that.

Kristoff shook his head, letting out a big sigh. "I would be, but there's apparently been some trouble up here that I need to sort out. Something about supplies being stolen."

"Ah, I had heard about that. Here, walk with me," he said, motioning to Kristoff to follow him. He headed to a shack just a short distance away. "The first incident I heard about was just a few nights ago, but there has been word going around that it's been happening for weeks now. It's partly why I've been doubling my hunts. With the supplies running low, the men are losing their patience."

Kristoff nodded. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

As they arrived at the hut, Aldrik placed the line with the rabbits on a hook attached to the wall and unloaded his bow and quiver. "Well, I know that about a week ago they found a couple thieves that had sneaked in just after dark. They managed to get away and headed into the woods. I myself haven't seen anyone else out there, but I know they're still up here because things still keep going missing. " With that he shrugged, removed his knife and pack, and hung them on a separate hook.

Kristoff thought to himself for a moment. Aldrik was one of the best trackers he knew, though he was a bit of a loner. He preferred to hunt alone, and had a shack to himself where the others had bunks. But he was a good and honest man, and knew his way around the woods better than anyone. If he couldn't find them, no one could.

"Well, why don't we set up a watch tonight? We'll join you." He looked towards the stables.

"We? Oh, you mean Sven. You really think a reindeer could help? I get that he's your pet, and an interesting one at that, but what could he possibly do?" Aldrik asked with an amused look on his face.

"Whoa, hold on. First of all, Sven is my companion and friend, not a pet. Secondly, he's plenty smart for a reindeer. He'll let us know if he spots anything, I promise." Kristoff sounded offended.

Smiling, Aldrik could only shake his head in amusement. "Alright, you win. Tonight we'll do it. I'll sit up on top of the hill over on the east side of the camp, and you can take the thicket just to the southwest of the lake shore. That should give you a good vantage point. We'll be able to see anyone coming in and out." He let out a heavy sigh staring at the rabbit carcasses. "I need to take care of these before it gets dark, so we'll meet back here after sundown. Be sure to dress warm."

* * *

Sven munched loudly on the carrots in his food trough. Kristoff had bought them at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna on their way up to the lakes, and they were still fresh. Business for Oaken and his family was booming as of late; especially since it was discovered that the princess and her beau were regular customers. Or at least they were according to Oaken, who had taken the liberty to embellish his side of the story a little. As far as he was concerned if he hadn't sold Anna the carrots and gear the night of the Great Freeze, she never would have been able to get Kristoff to help search for the queen. In his mind, Oaken was very much a major player.

Kristoff had his thick snowcoat, a garnet coloured and long sleeved jacket lined with wool. His dirty blonde hair stuck out from under the edges of a small black wool cap that he had pulled over the top of his ears, and his gloves were the same dark grey as his sweater. Even with all his heavy winter gear on, the night wind blowing across the frozen lakes chilled him to the bone. They were high up enough in the mountains for the snow and ice to stick during most of the year, which was good for business, but very rarely allowed for the warmth of a good hearth and thick bed covers.

He patted Sven on the back and led the reindeer out of the stables and into the cold of the evening air. They were due to meet with Aldrik before setting off to their assigned post in the tall trees, and he wanted to hurry to ensure they didn't miss anything. The snow was a bit softer than during the winter, but still made a thick crunch underneath his heavy boots; even the reindeer's hooves were quieter.

The hunter was waiting for them outside the storehouse, leaning against the door with arms crossed. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to come and drag you down here," he said with a grin. "I said after sundown, not at sunrise."

Kristoff let out a hearty laugh. "And let you have all the fun? Yeah, right! I had to feed the furball here. He gets cranky if he doesn't get fed." He gave a sideways glance to Sven.

"Looks like we might not have to freeze tonight after all," the woodsman said, nodding towards the road, "the Royal Guard have decided to show up."

All three looked towards the highway that wound its way towards the camp. Four men on horseback, all dressed in the garments of the Royal Guard, rode towards them. Sven let out a grunt, with Kristoff nudging him in the side with an elbow. The man in front dismounted and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Gentlemen, I am First Lieutenant Liam of Her Grace's Royal Guard. We have received reports of theft and banditry in the area, and are here to investigate the matter." He gave the two men and reindeer a thorough once-over before continuing, "what can you tell me about this?"

Aldrik spoke first. "The name's Aldrik. This here is Kristoff, the queen's _Royal Ice Master _and his faithful steed Sven," he said, pointing to his companions with a hint of sarcasm. "I'd hate to break it to you fellas, but you know about as much as we do. In fact, we were just getting ready to go on watch for these buggers. You're more than welcome to join us."

The lieutenant gave a smirk. "While I do appreciate the offer, I cannot allow civilians to do the work of the Royal Guard. I'm afraid I will have to ask you gentlemen to head indoors where it is safest."

It was Kristoff's turn to chime in. "Really? Well, that's too bad. I would think the _Royal Ice Master and Deliverer _would get a little more respect from his friends in the Royal Guard; especially when he knows the princess so well." He said the last with a toothy grin.

Liam looked from one man to the other, completely at a loss for words. "Well – I mean I, uh..." He stammered over his words a bit.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be the guy on the wrong end of Princess Anna's wrath, or even the queen's for that matter," Aldrik added a quick wink to his friend.

Lieutenant Liam was looking rather flustered now, unsure how to respond. He had zero intention of being the target of anyone's wrath, be it that of the princess, queen, or otherwise. "Perhaps we can-" was all he was able to utter before being interrupted again.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to tell Anna that I couldn't do my job because some stuffy lieutenant didn't want me taking all the glory when we finally found these thieves." Kristoff shrugged, then turned to head into the shack.

"No, wait! Please!" The lieutenant panicked, and glanced over his shoulder to the other men. "Now look, perhaps we can work something out here. What if I permit you to assist us in apprehending these thugs, and in exchange we forget all about that nasty business of bothering Her Royal Majesty or the princess, hmm?" He now looked like a man bargaining for his life.

Kristoff's grin only grew wider. "I dunno...I mean, it's an awful lot of work trying to catch guys that don't want to be found. Seeing the Royal Guard here would only cause them to hide even more. What do you think, Al?"

"Oh, I think these guys will be just fine," he replied in a rather amused manner, "so long as they don't go announcing to the world that they're even here. But we'll have to split up, and you'll have to trust us. So, lieutenant, figure out how you want to do that and let's get going before the thieves decide not to show up after all."

With that, the lieutenant was forced to make quick decisions on who would go with whom, and they set off into the night. It wasn't easy, splitting up the team with a couple of strangers, and there was even a handful of off-colour comments, but Lieutenant Liam ignored them and sent his men on their way. He decided it'd be best to send his weapons expert, Bertrand, and field medic Olvar with Kristoff. He sent Jorik, the team's expert on the arcane arts, and himself with the woodsman. He had heard the man's name before from a few others in the guard, and truth be told he was somewhat excited to see this man in action. He had become something of a local legend as well, from what Liam had heard, being able to track anything and anybody with next to no trace to follow. It just so happened that there was an additional spot open within the scout regiment for such a man, provided the lieutenant could talk him into it. The woodsman had reportedly turned down several offers in the past.

They made their way up to the hill overlooking the southern end of the camp; the lieutenant admitted to himself that the hunter had picked a fantastic vantage point. The last hint of sunlight in the sky crept below the horizon, and the world was awash in moonglow. The snow was still fresh here, as was often the case in the mountains and foothills, and highlighted everything against it with the eerie heavenly light. The last of the harvesters wandered into the cabins, dotting the camp like black specters ushering an otherworldly silence.

They sat there for a time enduring the quiet and cold in the shadows underneath the evergreens and pines, awaiting visitors that may never arrive. The thought that they might not show had occurred to him several times, but Liam had a gut feeling; something told him that tonight would be the night they caught the curs and brought them to justice. He didn't know why he felt this way, he just knew that it was. Maybe it was the chill of the night, maybe it was ominous view from the hilltop, maybe it was some unseen force, he wasn't sure; but every ounce of his being told him that whatever was going to happen, it would happen tonight.

"This is ridiculous," whispered Jorik. The man was tall and thin, with a deep scar over his right cheek. This gave him the look of a constant sneer, and he had an attitude to match. He also had little patience for things he found to be a waste of his time. "There is no reason for them to come. The supplies are dangerously low. What more could they possibly steal?"

"You know as well as I do that bandits don't operate on reason, but with greed and desperation. These men will keep showing up until this place is picked clean. Even then they may not stop." The lieutenant slowly rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm them.

Aldrik relaxed a bit in his stance. "They've been here nearly every night this week according to the others. I'm willing to bet that they'll be back."

"Why have you not set up watch until now then, hunter?" Jorik said with a bit of disgust. He clutched his cloak tightly around him, clearly becoming affected by the cold as well.

The other man shrugged. "I've been gone for several days up in the woods. Otherwise, I probably would have. But the men have their reasons, most likely of which being they didn't want to put themselves in harm's way. I can't readily blame them. They're not fighters."

The wind had begun to kick up now, making it's way down the mountainside into the lakelands and the fjords below. It was a bitter wind, bringing with it a chill the others hadn't felt since the deepest hours of winter. The gust cut right through their cloaks and their outer layers of clothes, reminding them that spring may have come for those in the city at the foot of the mountains, but for the men up here it was very much still the season for snow and ice.

The men's horses began to whinny, and the trees began to sway back and forth against the moonlit sky. At the western edge of the camp, near to the edge of the woods, several figures appeared creeping slowly out of the treeline. They stopped a short distance from the camp and started to spread out.

"Well, Slim, it looks like this wasn't such a waste after all," he said to the arcanist. "Our friends are right on queue."

By now more shadows had joined and began to surround the camp in a sea of black. Many began to light torches, but from that distance their faces were still nearly impossible to discern. As they encircled the huts, Aldrik could make out one particular figure that seemed to stand out from the others. They carried no torch yet they still held fire in their hands. Something didn't seem quite right, and he was just about to say as much, but had no time to voice his concern.

The light quickly rose up into the air to illuminate the others beneath. Then, without warning, the ball of flame flew straight into the center of the camp like a cannon ball, and exploded in a shower of molten snow and splintered earth. Men could be seen running out of the shacks still in their nightwear in a haze of confusion over what had happened. Just as quickly as they stepped out into the night, they were attacked by the men that had surrounded them.

Liam spent no time in signaling his men to attack. He blew into a goat horn that had been fastened to his belt, and Aldrik could just make out the men on the other hill riding straight at the bandits. The lieutenant and arcanist mounted their horses and rushed towards the camp, pulling out pistols as they rode down the hillside. Aldrik pulled out his bow and a handful of arrows, and trained a shot at the nearest thug and struck his target. The man fell instantly in a lifeless heap. The moonlight did little to help his aim, but he knew which ones were the ambushers.

Barreling towards the attackers, Sven carried Kristoff on his back as he rammed through a wall of bodies, clearing a path for the harvesters to escape through. Bertrand, close behind, aimed and shot his pistol right at the chest of another bandit and quickly swapped to his spare. The other man fell backwards into the snow while clutching his chest, and then was still. Before he could make another shot, Bertrand was knocked from his horse by a powerful force. As he attempted to pick himself back up, he saw his attacker running at him wielding a large club. The man struck him across the face with a backswing, blood and spittle spraying in a mist.

He could barely see. Everything jarred momentarily, and the night seemed darker suddenly. The snow no longer gave off a white glow, but was now dull and grey. Suddenly another strike to his side knocked him completely over again, forcing what little air was left in his lungs out. The arms master waited for the next hit to come, but it never did. Drawing a deep breath to recover, his vision slowly came back into focus to let him see the situation at hand. Olvar, the medic, had managed to run the man down. His saber was drawn and bloodied, where the brigand was slumped over on the ground.

Quickly, he offered a hand to Bertrand to help him up when another loud explosion of fire struck nearby. The blast was strong enough to knock many of the men, both harvesters and bandits, off balance and to their hands and knees. Looking for the source of the conflagration, they saw the strange figure from before standing nearby, one arm raised into the air while the other clutched a large staff. It was gold in colour, and at the top a large globe sat inside a clawed fixture, like the talons of a hawk. As the glass ball began to glow, so too did a ball of flame begin to appear in the person's upright palm.

Almost like a great cat, Jorik leapt through the flames of the wreckage and ran towards the robed wizard. In one hand he held his saber, but in the other he carried a peculiar trinket. It was a small amulet on a chain, and he was yelling in the old tongue.

_"Slå tilbake!"_

It was a counter-spell, a form of magic to prevent others from casting spells of their own. Bertrand didn't know the specifics, but he understood enough to know that it had just bought them a few extra moments. The cloaked figure was thrown backwards as the spell exploded in their hand, hitting a nearby tree. The smell of sulfur and burnt flesh permeated the air for a moment, then was carried away in the wind. He shook himself from shock and sprang back to his feet, pistol and sword at the ready. Across the field of chaos was Liam, directing the remaining workers to safety. He had already rallied many, and several had taken up arms against their adversaries.

Kristoff led Sven and several more men to the larger group, taking out a couple of straggling bandits in the process. In their wake was a trail of dead or unconscious bodies, with smoldering earth and fire filling the empty space between. As they reached the others, Kristoff turned to head back to retrieve more men until he was stopped in his tracks. Several of the bandits were rushing towards them, staves and swords in hand. He whistled for Sven when one of the men fell, an arrow protruding from a lung. Then another, and another, all in quick succession. Without looking for the shooter he ran forward, dodged to the side of a sword that whirred past his head, grabbed up a cudgel from one of the bodies and swung backwards. The solid impact told him he had hit the man, but the arrow flying overhead told him to stay down as it found another mark. This time he did look back and saw Aldrik joining the group of rescued harvesters.

Suddenly, the assault ceased. The attackers quickly gathered up their living and rushed back into the shadows of the woods. The sorcerer came to just in time to be swallowed up in the retreat, then vanished with the others. On the far side of the lake, up the road towards the mines, another loud explosion could be heard as a jet of flame shot into the night sky. The lakelands lit up as bright as midday, and shouts from the miners camp could be heard echoing across the mountainside. Liam ordered his men to gather up the survivors while he checked on Kristoff.

"What in the world was that?" Kristoff asked as he accepted the lieutenant's help to his feet.

"I have no idea, but it came from the mines," he replied hurriedly. "Gather your men, we'll need all the help we can muster."

With a nod, Kristoff took off into the crowded wreckage and smoke. The lieutenant took a moment to gather himself. These men had been more than just bandits, but why were they attacking the ice harvesters and miners? They were simple laborers, not warriors. There was no honour to be had in killing them, and they possessed nothing of value. Worst of all, the thieves had magic, and terrible magic at that. Why bring such a powerful weapon down upon civilians? These questions concerned him, and he had no clear answer to give.

The sound of another explosion rocked him from his deep thought. In a hurried panic, the scouts assembled what men were able as Olvar instructed the remaining men to help the wounded. Shortly after the chaos had been calmed, the men headed up the highway towards the mines and explosions. The ridge had been cloaked once more in the shade of night, the only light coming from the moon glinting off the blanket of snow. The distance wasn't terribly far, and they arrived quickly at the next camp.

What lay before them was much the same as it had been at the lakes. The cabins and shacks were decimated, burned out shells of what they once were. Debris and bodies littered the ground, and much of the snow ran red with blood. There were far fewer survivors than down below, and the few that had managed to escape death's horrid grip were in as sad a shape as those that had succumbed to the endless sleep. Only a few managed to emerge from the destruction unscathed and they were already busy tending to their maimed companions.

Olvar immediately set to work bandaging wounds and finding warmth and shelter for those that could be easily moved. Others had small makeshift shelters erected nearby, and the dead had begun to be robbed of their clothing to help keep those that still drew breath from freezing. It was a heartbreaking sight to see these men so tattered and torn, clinging on to what little life they had left. Kristoff could barely stomach the ghastly scene.

"Does anyone know where the attackers have gone, or why they were here?" Liam asked as he passed by several groups of men, hoping for a response. Those who did knew nothing more than the lieutenant himself, and this caused further frustration.

Finally, one young man spoke up. "I don't know why they are here for certain, but they headed into the mines shortly before you arrived, sir." The boy was younger than Kristoff.

"Thank you," Liam replied, and turned his attention to the other scouts. "That must mean they are looking for something. But what? All that's in these mountains is iron and coal. That's hardly worth the slaughter they've subjected these people to."

The others had no response, but then Jorik had an idea. "Perhaps they believe there is some sort of untold treasure to be had? It certainly wouldn't be the first time an ancient fable led men to act like savages for glory and riches."

"Yes, true," Lieutenant Liam replied. Turning his attention to the young man, he asked, "Is there any other way in or out of these mines?"

The boy thought before responding. "Not any longer. The old entrance caved in some time ago."

"Then they'll have to come back out through here as well. Right. Well, I think it's obvious what we need to do," he looked at his men and shook his head. "We're going to have to go in and find out what they're up to, then report back to the castle immediately. Olvar, you help clear these men out of here. Take the tracker and _Ice Master_ with you if necessary."

This seemed to irritate Kristoff. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere without finding out why these people are here. Besides, I've got climbing gear and you don't. You'll need help in there," he said defiantly.

Liam was taken aback by this. He had not taken Kristoff to be such the heroic sort. "Alright, _Ice Master_, if you insist on this I won't reject the offer. You've proven yourself more than capable already. However the moose-"

"Reindeer."

"-reindeer needs to stay." The lieutenant couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Ok. I can live with that. You hear that Sven?" He patted the reindeer between the antlers. "You stay here and help where you can. Alright?"

Somehow, he wasn't quite sure, but the lieutenant believed that for a moment the reindeer actually nodded. He had turned out to be one strange beast, but he listened to the blonde man as if he really understood what was being said to him. It was quite remarkable.

The hunter approached the group as they prepared themselves. "What would you have me do?"

Looking out over the number of injured, the lieutenant replied, "Olvar will need your help here, and the men back at the lakeside will need more direction once it's possible to get them back to town. If you can do that, it would help tremendously."

"Of course. Don't take too long in there, Kristoff's princess is waiting back home for him." He said the last with a grin and a glance to the man.

The scouts gathered up their things and began to make their way into the mine entrance. Lanterns hung lit along the walls, and each man grabbed one as they entered the earthen maw. A short distance in, a strange noise pricked their interest.

"Is that...a woman laughing?" Bertrand mused.

The ground began to quake around them, dirt and dust falling from overhead as the earth moved. They had little time to react. As the shaking intensified, the mouth of the mineshaft started to collapse, trapping them inside. The men were bathed in a cloud of debris, coughing and gasping for air. Luckily, no one had been crushed by the falling rocks.

"Great. Now what?" Jorik waved his hands at the dust still thick in the air.

Liam sighed. "Well, for now we keep heading down. Hopefully by daybreak help will be here to dig us out."

"Unless they assume we're dead," said the weapons expert.

The lieutenant shook his head. "No, they still need these mines to operate. They'll dig it out before long. Besides, we might get lucky and find some explosives down here. They've got to keep them nearby I would wager."

With that, they descended deeper into the mines. It felt surprisingly warmer the deeper they got, and most of the lanterns had managed to remain lit.

As they made their way down towards the belly of the mountain, Kristoff only had one thought occupying him.

_Don't you worry, Anna. One way or another, I'm coming home._


	4. Chapter 3 - The Depths of North Mountain

**CHAPTER 3**

_The Depths of North Mountain_

Olvar panicked.

He knew that pursuing the ambushers into the mines would be a bad idea, but it wasn't his place to argue with his commanding officer. Now, they were either entombed on the opposite side of the rubble, or crushed beneath the fallen rocks and dirt. Either way, he was now left in charge of several dozen men and what amounted to a large dog with antlers. What made matters worse was the fact that more than half of the men now lay severely injured.

_Worst of all, _he thought to himself, _I don't have a means of moving these men out of the cold. Everything's gone, and I'm left here with the Ice Master's pet for company._

He looked around the destroyed campground. None of the buildings were left standing, and there were even a few craters where cabins had once stood. The only structure that was still somewhat intact provided the only real means of light and warmth as it burned, and he had started to move the survivors nearby to keep them from freezing to death.

Something had to be done. Someone had to return to the castle and report what had happened. It would take a good part of a day to reach the city, and his horse had been maimed in the attack along with the others. There was no way anyone there could make it in time, and he couldn't just leave them alone with the bandits still in the area. He was at a complete loss. He needed a mount, a reliable steed to get him there quickly. If he could do that, he could then at least instruct the healthy on how to change bandages as needed and to keep the others as comfortable as they could. If he could manage all that, then there might be a chance for everyone.

Sven watched the man as he ran back and forth among recovering ice cutters and miners with a curious stare. Occasionally, he'd look back at the mine entrance and wonder why no one was trying to rescue his friend, but he was a reindeer and didn't really understand human behaviour. Thus, he decided to start following the medic around what was left of the camp, hoping to catch his attention and persuade him to get Kristoff out of those rocks.

With a gentle nudge, Olvar glanced over his shoulder and shooed him away. The reindeer persisted and decided to nudge him again, this time more forcefully, knocking the man to the ground. When the medic looked up, Sven simply looked at the rubble lying in the cave entrance.

"Stupid moose! Don't you think if I could get our friends out of there I would have done so already?" he shouted, and as he got up he brushed himself off and waved his hands at Sven once more.

He grunted at the man, and looked at the rocks again.

Olvar placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "We don't have the manpower, the time or the resources to dig them out! I'm sorry!" He silenced himself momentarily, then in a calmer tone said, "Look, I know you understand what I'm saying. I don't know how, and I don't care. But right now these men need our help. These men I know how to help. Agreed?"

As if on command, Sven nodded in agreement.

"Ok, good," he said, a hint of disbelief in his voice. Was he really holding a conversation with the beast?

This time Sven grunted in a much milder tone, and licked the man's face in approval. He seemed to be warming up to Olvar, which the medic wasn't sure made him feel any better about the situation. However, he felt it was once less person – or reindeer, rather – that he had to babysit.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. What if the silly beast would let him ride it back to Arendelle? A reindeer could run just as well as a horse, or well enough at the very least. It wouldn't be ideal, reporting to the captain on the back of this creature rather than his military issue steed, but he was fresh out of options. Sure, he'd be the laughing stock of the Royal Guard and would never live it down, but with the emergency on his hands what other choice was there?

He turned to face the animal once more, let out a deep sigh, then spoke in hushed tones. "Sven – it is Sven, right? - Sven, I have a favor to ask of you. Is there any chance you'd let me ride you?'

The reindeer reared back his head, and Olvar could swear he saw a look of disgust on it's face, then the thing shook it's head defiantly.

"No no no," the man said quickly, throwing his hands up in defense. "What I mean is, can you take me back to Arendelle so that we may be able to get help? If you do this for me, there is still a chance to save everyone, including our friends. What do you say?"

Slowly, Sven looked back over his shoulder to the cave-in, a sad look creeping across his face. Then, just as slowly, he returned his gaze to the man and nodded.

This seemed to surprise the man. "Really? You will!? That's fantastic! Let me gather a couple things and we'll be on our way."

He rushed back to the men, quickly instructed them on what to do in his absence, gather his weapons and gear, and clambered atop the beast's back. It took him several tries, considering there was no harness or saddle to steady himself on, and a few of the men watched in amusement. They even had the nerve to laugh as Olvar finally managed to get on top just to slide over the other side face first into the dirt and snow.

Once he was finally successful, he turned to Aldrik and saluted him. "I thank you for your services, hunter. Please, keep these men safe until I return with help. I trust you know what to do."

"Yeah, of course. Now get out of here already. Get back and make sure the princess knows we are gonna get her man out of there." He waved a disinterested hand at the medic as he knelt down to care for a man with a severed hand.

Olvar noticed something odd about Aldrik. He had been holding his side, but hadn't insisted on being checked over. "Is something the matter, hunter? You seem to be hurt."

Slowly returning to his feet, Aldrik looked up at him and tried to hide the fact he was wincing in pain. "I may or may not have cracked a rib. I'll be fine. Just get to the castle already. These men aren't going to last long in the cold."

The medic nodded and saluted once more, but in doing so nearly slid off of Sven's back and quickly grasped around his neck to steady himself. After the uproarious affair was over and they had their backs to the camp, the medic pat Sven on the side of the neck. "Thanks for putting up with that. Let's get a little ways away before we decide to speed up the pace. They don't need to see me fall again."

Sven snorted in response. Olvar took that as an agreement, or at least hoped it was.

They road down the quarry road a bit, then near to where the lakeside camps once stood. It was oddly quiet now, and what fires had once been there seemed to have finally burned out. The wind slowly started to pick back up, and the darkened treetops began to sway as the leaves began to rustle in the breeze. It was nearly ominous, how dark and strangely calm it was after what they had endured. Even the smell of sulphur was calming.

Wait a minute... Sulphur?

He pulled back on Sven's hackles until they slowed down, and looked about. He couldn't see much thanks to the lack of light, and clouds had drifted in front of the moon some time ago. He suddenly felt very uneasy about his surroundings, and motioned for Sven to move again. As they slowly lurched forward once more, the smell became stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang out across the mountain, and the force of the sound nearly knocked Olvar from the reindeer's back. Looking back over his shoulders, he could see another fireball launch into the sky, coming straight from where he had left the survivors. He sat there in horror a moment, frozen by fear and regret. He had just left those men there to die.

Sven nipped at him to bring him back to focus, and began to run towards the city. It was all he could do to hold on without falling again. Now their purpose just became paramount. They absolutely had to reach the city as quickly as possible to warn the others. They had to do whatever it took to rescue their friends.

* * *

Kristoff had no idea how long they had been walking, but he could only guess it had been several hours. The trail they followed was rather straightforward, and for being a mine shaft it didn't seem to branch out as much as one would have thought. The cross-sections they did come to were always dark, with the lanterns on the walls being the only source of light that seemed to zigzag throughout the tunnels. Dust hung heavy in the air the further they progressed, with the occasional air shaft providing the only source of oxygen.

It had been rather uneventful, their journey into the mountain. They did come upon the occasional dead body, several so mangled that it was hard to tell who it might have been. It became apparent that the bandits had kidnapped several of the men from the camp, as these were the only corpses they saw. Why they would bring them into the mines to kill was anybody's guess.

Every so often they would hear the sounds of screams and cries, and shortly after would find the body the voice belonged to. They weren't sure if they were following close behind the bandits or being led into a trap, but they kept on just the same. The three scouts were well trained and well armed, and moved silently through the maze. Kristoff, however, was unused to moving so cautiously and fumbled every now and a again. Ask him to climb a mountain and he could do it with his eyes closed. Sneak up on an enemy that was armed to the teeth with magic and the lust for blood and you might as well hand him a trumpet to announce his presence to the world.

He did try, though, to be as stealthy as his companions. He moved with a purpose as much as they did, even if that purpose was different. They needed to know what these men were doing here, while he just wanted to make it back to his princess in one piece. Even if that meant taking the life of another person, which he desperately hoped it didn't come to.

As they rounded a long bend in the tunnel, they felt the ground rumble once more as a groan was heard elsewhere. It was abrupt, and ended as quickly as it came. They stood for a second and looked at one another before continuing.

"Another explosion?" he whispered.

Bertrand shook his head. "I don't know. It's very well possible, but it's impossible to tell from where. Maybe they're trying to mine something out."

"I've a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Jorik replied, scowling into the shadows of branching tunnels as they passed.

They continued in that fashion for a bit, listening for the inhuman wails echoing throughout the corridors in silence. This lasted for some time before they came across another cross section. This time the lights had dimmed so much that most of the lanterns had extinguished.

"Jorik, you're up," the lieutenant ordered.

The tall man nodded and slipped by into the center of the intersection. He procured that strange amulet from his pouch, crouched down, and started murmuring to himself.

_"Lokalisere."_

The trinket began to give off a faint glow, then began to act as if tugging at his hand to follow. The man stood up, and pointed in the same direction.

"They took the left route." He looked proud of himself.

Curious of the magic he just witnessed, Kristoff asked, "How does that work?"

The arcanist walked near him as they proceeded down the tunnel. "It's simple, really. The locket is infused with a magical enchantment that allows me to use it as a focal point for certain spells. It's designed to detect and help cancel out other magics. You have to be very precise in what incantation you say, as it's only really good for short commands." His face began to glow with pride.

Kristoff stroked his chin in thought. "So, that's how you were able to stop that other wizard from blowing everything up with another fireball?"

Jorik nodded. "Indeed. It was a last ditch effort, honestly. I had thought I was too late, but thank the heavens I wasn't. Otherwise we likely wouldn't be having this conversation."

The other man smiled. "Well, for that I thank you. What else can you do with it?"

"More than you'd understand," the arcanist replied. "My job is more than just casting spells. My role is to detect magic when and where it is used, to prevent harmful magic from being used, and incapacitating those that try to use it. I would go into detail, but much of it would be beyond your knowledge. Even beyond that of the queen, bless her young soul."

The ice cutter was silent for a moment. The man was certainly a force to be reckoned with, but he was still curious about that amulet. _If Elsa had one of those,_ he thought, _would she be even more powerful than she already was?_

The other man seemed to read his mind, shook his head and sighed. "No, Her Highness has no need for instruments. She is _Velsignet,_ a being beyond our comprehension. Only we _Magi_ require such relics."

"_Magi?_" Kristoff asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Those of us born without the gift of magic." Jorik seemed almost melancholic.

"Will you two quiet down a moment? Listen!" Bertrand barked.

They did as they were commanded, and strained to hear what the weapons master was hearing. It took them several moments to realize that all he heard was silence.

"The screaming... It stopped." Kristoff could barely whisper.

The lieutenant gave a motion with his free hand, and the scouts flattened themselves against the walls. They stood that way for several minutes until Liam motioned for them to move. Silently, they crept down the corridor, carefully picking their footing to avoid loose ground and gravel. The air was becoming thicker, forcing the lanterns to flicker uncontrollably. The heat from the mountain interior was causing the men to perspire heavily.

Ahead of them a strange light could be seen, an unnatural yellow hue that clashed with the earthen tones it washed across. Shadows could be seen dancing against the walls, and a low hum that was barely audible accompanied them. As Liam rounded the tunnel's long curve, he spied several toying with what a appeared to be a pile of bones and wood. The closer he got, he could see that they had fashioned morbid effigies of flesh and sinew. Motioning for the others to halt, he slowly pulled out a spyglass from his pack and put it to his eye.

Whispering, he said, "I count six. Bertrand, you've got the left. Jorik, set up a sound ward. _Ice Master, _stay back and try not to get killed."

Kristoff had wished he never brought his title up, but he did as he was instructed. It was hard to feel useful when he had zero combat experience, but he reached for his climbing pick all the same. Unhooking it from his belt, he gripped it tightly and prepared himself should any of the bandits make it past the scouts. He prayed it wouldn't come to that, and he refused to let himself think of the mayhem and death from earlier; he couldn't afford to lose himself, especially now.

Like silent assassins, the scouts crept towards the tinkering men. Bertrand readied several throwing knives in his hand, and prepared to let loose the moment Jorik gave the signal. The arcanist was already setting the ward in place, and nodded upon completion. In one movement, the others let their knives whisk through the air into the backs of the murderous thugs, killing two and wounding one. The others barely had time to react as the three men rushed forward and cut them down with their swords. Kristoff could only blink.

Not a single sound had escaped, and as Liam grabbed the wounded man from the ground Jorik waved his hand. The sudden noise of the man sputtering with the knife in his side shocked the ice cutter, unused to such odd tricks. The lieutenant slammed the man against the wall and held him and sword point.

"You have one chance to speak, dog, before I cut you down. Why did you attack those people? What are you looking for?" It was a violent whisper, one Kristoff hoped to never have aimed at him.

The man gave a strained laugh. "D-do what you w-will. M-my master will r-raze your kingdom to the ground, and your q-queen will be his p-pet!"

Lieutenant Liam placed a hand over the man's mouth, and with the other grabbed the knife sticking from his side and began to twist, forcing a choked scream out of him. "This pain is what I will visit upon each and every one of you until I have my answer. Now be a sport and tell me what I want to know, and the pain will end."

The man was starting to shake, but his resolve seemed to hold. "Y-you can't d-do anything to m-me that my m-master hasn't already d-done tenfold."

"Is that so?"

Liam gave another twist, forcing the man to nearly collapse.

"Come on, just end it already," Kristoff pleaded. He didn't have the stomach for torture.

The lieutenant ignored him. He pressed on, pushing and turning the knife deeper into the wound. The man was clawing at the wall, his fingers bleeding from digging into the rock. His muffled screams were almost too much for Kristoff to bear.

"Alright! Cut it out! You've made your point!" Kristoff was getting furious.

"Looks like the _Ice Master_ doesn't care much for interrogation. I'll give you a moment to recover. I want you to think about the next answer you give me very carefully. Bertrand!" Liam handed the man over to the weapons master, and turned to Kristoff.

"Look, I don't think we need to stoop to their level. It's inhumane. We need to be better than that."

"I understand your position. Really, I do. But right now we have an entire kingdom to worry about. He knows something, and we need to find out what. But we won't be able to if we play fair, because they won't. We're the only ones that even know they are here, and that they pose a serious threat," he looked back at their prisoner, who slowly seemed to be stabilizing. "Besides, what would you do if the princess or even the queen were in danger? Or both? You need to think about that. What are you willing to do to keep the ones you love protected?"

Kristoff fell silent. Of course he thought he would do anything to keep Anna and Elsa safe. But could he really? Could he torture and maim and kill if it meant their safety?

Liam returned to his prisoner and offered him a drink from his canteen, but the man refused. Taking a swig himself, he placed it back on his belt before questioning the man further. "Have you decided if you're going to tell me what I want to know?"

"Y-yes. I'll t-talk."

Liam nodded. "Good. Now tell me why your people are here."

The man hesitated a second, but winced when the lieutenant went for the knife again. "T-there is a t-temple that lies w-within these mines. M-my master wants w-what's inside."

"A temple? I've never heard about there being a temple down here."

The man tried to laugh but couldn't. "Of c-course you haven't. I-it has remained b-buried, but my m-master knows where it i-is."

"What's inside that your master would start a war over?"

The man gave a toothy grin. "A gift...from the gods. A gift to strike down the harlot queen and princess!"

This angered Kristoff, and he made a move to strike the man but was stopped by Jorik and Bertrand. He was bigger than either man, but he let them stop him. He knew the man was just trying to anger them further. Liam, however, didn't wait for further explanation and ripped the knife from the man's body. Then, without hesitation, he ran the blade through his throat and let him slump to the floor.

"Don't let them get to you, Kristoff. These vermin well say anything to get you to finish them without getting what you need. Remember, the woman you love and the queen are both counting on us, even if they don't know it yet." With that, he wiped the blood from the blade and placed it back inside the hidden pocket inside his coat.

* * *

"Any idea what this is?" Bertrand was holding a strange, glowing sphere in his hand. It was the source of the unwavering light they had seen before.

"It's a light enchantment, you fool," Jorik sneered.

_That man is never pleasant, _Kristoff thought to himself. He didn't know if the others were warming up to him or not, but he could sense that Jorik was rude and offensive all the time. He did have a lot of pride, but it seemed to have gone to his head as the man was always seen as looking down on people. Though it could also have been the scar on his face that gave that impression. Kristoff wasn't quite sure which, but to him it didn't really matter.

Bertrand dropped the orb to the ground with a dull thud, causing the light to fade away momentarily. "Hmm. This could prove useful," he said as bent to pick it back up.

They continued further down the tunnel, but saw no more guards or patrols. Eventually they came to a large chamber that opened up to a deep chasm in the middle. The path here worked downward in a spiral around the outer wall, while the center remained empty and black. The chamber wasn't completely round, as the walls and pathway joggled back and forth on occasion. It took them some time to reach the bottom, with the walkway cutting into the floor and continuing down into the depths of the earth.

This tunnel, too, seemed to wind ever downwards until it flattened a bit and ran alongside a pool of water. This no longer seemed to be part of the mines, and had the appearance that it was carved from the earth long ago. The far end was flooded, and the tunnel angled down into the murky depths.

"Great. Now what?" Kristoff asked, perplexed.

Bertrand walked to the edge of the water and peered down, holding the glowing ball to provide more light. "Can't even see into it. It's full of clay and dirt."

"I'll go take a look," said Liam, removing his boots and gear. "We've come this far, I'm not about to let some water stop us."

He stepped in slowly, and was surprised by how warm the water actually was. It quickly rose up to his waist the further he went in, and when it got up to his waist he plunged in and disappeared. He was gone for several minutes before resurfacing.

"It's clear on the other side. The ceiling caved in at the end of the tunnel, but there's a room just off to the side where we can get back out." He gathered up his gear and bundled it in his coat, and the others followed suit. "It's about halfway down the tunnel on the right side. I hope you can hold your breath."

As they stole themselves to step into water, Kristoff took a deep breath and headed in. He knew he was doing this for Anna, but that didn't make him feel any more comfortable swimming in water he couldn't see in. He dove in and made his way through the tunnel in the dark, keeping his hand on the wall to find the doorway. It was much further than he had anticipated, and holding his breath became difficult, but he managed and emerged just behind the others in a room that had been lit up with torches. How they were burning so brightly down here when their lanterns didn't have the oxygen they needed was a mystery.

The far wall looked like it had been busted down, and a draft was blowing through the large gap. Peering out, they saw and enormous chamber, but this one seemed to be man-made. The walls were smooth and rounded, and steps led up to the center where a stone structure had been erected. It was made of rectangular stones placed on one another to create large archways. The familiar glow of a light enchantment could be seen emitting from the interior, and men were lined around the outside.

"Do you suppose that's our temple?" Kristoff asked.

"I certainly hope so, just so we can worry about getting out of here and reporting back," said Jorik, this time his hubris taking a back seat to awe.

Liam didn't seem as intrigued by their discovery. "We need to get closer and find out what is in there, but there's too many of them. I won't be able to see anything from here with my spyglass."

Almost as if on command, the men surrounding the structure began to enter the temple, emptying the larger chamber. Liam waved for the others to follow as they climbed down the rubble and quickly climbed up the steps. Once they were at the top, they slunk against the pillars and peeked inside.

The interior was a single room, with crude runes carved into the columns and floor. Everything was a cold stone grey, and at the center sat an idol crudely made of sticks and the skull of some horned beast. A tattered cloth with the image of a flame painted onto it hung from the front. At the base was a small wooden stand holding a sword that stood nearly as tall as a man. It was simple in design and well preserved, but was obviously of importance.

The robed figure from before stood now at the forefront of the large congregation, and bent forward to pick up the weapon. Raising it up in the air, the mage threw back his hood to reveal the face of a woman. Her face was slender and pale in complexion. She had jade green eyes and red hair like the leaves in autumn. She had a strange beauty to her, one that belied her terrible nature.

Holding the sword above her head, she shouted, "_Sjelspise!"_ The men raised fists into the air and shouted in return. The companions looked at one another, and Liam quickly motioned for them to return.

They were nearly back inside the smaller chamber when they heard someone shout "Intruders!" from across the great hall. Clambering over the rubble back into the flooded room, they could see a swarm of people rushing down the steps towards them. From one of the archways, a fireball the size of a boulder flew straight towards them and exploded on the wall outside. A portion of the wall crumbled inwards and landed in the water, splashing about as the group jumped in and began swimming back to the other side.

Emerging from the pool, they set about their ascent at a run, making good distance before the shouts began anew. This only caused them to increase their pace, as they were far outnumbered and had little chance of surviving a confrontation. So onward they ran, until they came upon the ghastly effigies they had discovered before.

"Douse that light! Follow my lead!" Liam said as he slid to a stop. He quickly ran over to a couple and crawled underneath them. The others followed suit as the light went out.

The ruse seemed to have worked. Once the others had caught up, they ran right by without stopping. The girl, however, stopped right in the center of the cross-section, and looked around. She was still carrying the sword.

"I know you are here, my lovelies. I bring a message. Return to your queen and tell her to prepare herself. My master will be here soon." She began to chuckle, and then slowly continued walking down the corridor.

The party waited until she was a good distance away before returning to their escape. "Do you suppose she knew we were there?" asked Kristoff.

"It's possible. But either way, I don't want to hang around and find out. We need to find a way out of here." Jorik no longer seemed the angry man he usually was.

The followed the same path their pursuers had taken, knowing there were other passageways to hide in should the need arise. It wasn't too long before they came upon one of the air shafts they had passed before, and Kristoff suggested they try climbing out through one.

"I have the gear, but it will be slow going. We'll have to take turns. I'll go first to get everything set in place."

He set to work placing pins and finding reliable footing, and slowly made his way up the vertical tunnel. It took some effort, and a bit of time, but he finally reached the top of the shaft. It was dark, except for at the far end he could see light shining in. It must have been where the mouth of the tunnel exited to the outside.

Giving a signal and lowering the rope, the others too made their ascent without incident. When the last of them had finally pulled himself up, they helped gather the gear and continued to the tunnel mouth. It lead directly outside, and looking down they could see they weren't all that far from the entrance to the mines; they were maybe the distance of a tall fir from where they had first entered, and the sun was high in the sky.

Their descent down the mountainside was much the same, slow and uneventful. When they finally made it down, they found themselves in the midst of more destruction. The makeshift camp of survivors had been decimated. There were bodies and limbs strewn about, most burned or frozen through. Kristoff spied Aldrik lying in the snow face down, and rushed over to him. Checking him for signs of life, he felt for a pulse and was shocked.

"He's still alive! Quick, we need to get him warm!" He began removing his coat and wrapping it around the hunter.

The others quickly built a fire and prepared bandages with what little they could salvage, and slowly as the man warmed up he became a bit more lucid. It was nearly an hour before he was able to really talk, and he told them about the attack they had suffered after Olvar had left to retrieve help. He was surprised himself that he had somehow lived through it, if just barely. How he hadn't frozen to death is anyone's guess, but he was a rugged man of the great outdoors, and had survived worse injuries in worse conditions.

When Aldrik was finally feeling well enough to travel, they began their journey down the mountain trail and passed the lakeside ruins. Their pace was slow as they lacked transportation, but they had to press on all the same if they intended to warn Arendelle of the coming danger. They were lucky to be alive, and they each knew this, but they had no time to celebrate their small success. No, there would be no time for celebrations until everything they held dear was safe and sound from madmen and evil sorceresses.

* * *

Celeste stood there at the mouth of the tunnel, looking down at the five men as they fled the mountain. She had been watching them the whole time, they just weren't aware of it. She preferred inciting fear and panic whenever possible, and passing her message on to them was the best way to do that at this juncture. They would report back to their queen, who would think them as fools and ignore their tale, or she'd feel the weight being placed upon her by the terrible forces of _Sjelspise._

She smiled to herself at the thought of the kingdom cowering to her and her host. Terrible might was always something she prided herself in, and her cunning was what made her so terrible. Her plan was already set in motion, and those fools were going to play right into it.

Not that she really cared if they delivered the message or not. No, that wasn't what mattered. But it was the thought of everyone being frightened and looking over their shoulder at every shadow that truly pleased her. Chaos. Even if war was to prove to be fruitless for her people, she knew that she'd be pleased all the same with just stirring the pot and watching the contents mix and collide in a swirl of terror.

"The game has just begun, old friend. Perhaps you should run along before I decide to add you to the stew." She spoke, seemingly to herself. However, only the keenest of eyes could spot her companion, a raven perched next to her on a outcropping of rock.

The bird just looked at her, cawed, then took off. As the raven disappeared into the distance, Celeste smiled even deeper to herself. She knew what had to happen next, and she was delighted. If this didn't set things into motion, then nothing would. She turned to leave, and the thought of everything going so perfectly caused her to chortle hysterically as she walked back into the darkness of the mines.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Cloak of Feathers

**CHAPTER 4**

_A Cloak of Feathers_

Elsa had spent the better part of a day chasing after Anna through the endless hallways of the castle, and nearly caught up with her at every turn. Yet, every time Elsa came within inches of reaching her, her sister would round a corner and then suddenly be gone. It started to irk her a bit, the fact that she was playing these games when there were far more pressing matters at hand. For starters, Elsa had nothing to wear to the evening's ball.

The ball? No, that wasn't right. There was no ball. Or was there? Elsa couldn't quite remember, but she knew she had somewhere important to be, and Anna was the only one that could show her the way. She didn't know why, but this was the only thing that made sense. So why was her baby sister being so difficult? More importantly, why wouldn't she turn and face Elsa, or even speak to her?

Elsa put the thought out of her head. She had to catch Anna, and that was going to be tricky.

Around the next corner she saw Anna again, who was now standing in front of one of the tall, elegant windows that overlooked the garden. Elsa crept slowly so as not to alert her, and when she drew near attempted to grab her arm. This proved to be fruitless, however, as her sister vanished before her eyes, only to reappear a few windows away. Anna still refused to look at her sister, and once again disappeared as Elsa tried to nab her. This went on for some time until, at last, they came to a large iron-wrought door.

_I don't recall this door ever being here,_ she thought. She decided to investigate and as she drew near, Anna stepped through the portal and slammed the door shut behind her. Reaching for the handle, it was incredibly hot to the touch and nearly burned Elsa's hand. Pushing on it caused the door to swing open easily, leading into a dark hallway. Curtains were drawn on the windows, and the lamps were doused. Only a sliver of sunlight managed to creep through, illuminating the motes of dust like fireflies.

As she entered, she noted the silence that lay heavy on the place. It was ominous, and she had a fleeting sensation in the pit of her stomach. Stepping forward, the door shut behind her, enveloping her in darkness. Nothing stirred, and the air was thick and warm. Her footsteps made no sound on the carpeted floor, and this unsettled her even more.

Surreptitiously, she made her way through the blackened corridor, which seemed to go on forever. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, and every so often would steel herself to peer behind her, only to see the door had been swallowed some time ago by the looming dark. She couldn't help shake the feeling that someone, or perhaps something, was watching her. How or from where, she couldn't guess, but the sensation never went completely away.

_"Elsa."_

This startled Elsa, causing her to nearly knock over a dust-cover sculpture of a raven. "Anna, is that you? This isn't funny anymore."

There was no response. She continued on, this time her steps a quicker pace than before, and eventually came to an end of the hallway. Another door, identical to the last, sat before her. As she reached to open it, she spared one last glance over her shoulder to see a door very much like the one she came through only feet away. Confused, she turned back only to find nothing was there but more hallway.

_What in the world is going on? _She thought she was going insane.

"Anna, please, come out now. We need to get going," she begged, dread slowly filling her voice.

_"Go where, Elsa?"_ This time, the voice came from right behind her.

Elsa whipped around, and saw that her sister was standing where the door had been. She had her hands at her sides, and was awfully still. A single beam of light split the hall between the two. When Elsa moved closer, Anna took a step back.

Frustrated, Elsa huffed. "Anna, stop being so childish and let's get out of here."

Anna stepped forward just enough so that her mouth was visible in the light, a wry smile piercing out of the shadow. _"We aren't going anywhere."_

Incredulous, the queen threw her arms down in anger. "Anna, that's enough! We're going, now!" She was nearly shouting.

The smile turned twisted, and crept back into the blanket of darkness. A cackle rang out through the pitch black corridor, and Elsa suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Whatever game Anna was up to now, she had no more time for it.

"Fine, do what you like. I'm leaving." She wrapped her arms around herself again, this time a little more tightly, and started to head in the direction she believed the door she came through was in.

The cackling ceased. _"Oh no, dear sister. I said "We" aren't leaving. You are here to stay."_ The voice no longer sounded sounded playful, but sullen.

Elsa began to hurry, panic now taking over her senses. This wasn't Anna anymore, this was something sinister. As she ran down the hallway, she could hear the laughter intensify, and felt the darkness become overbearing. Her lungs filled with dust, and her breathing became raspy and difficult. The hall began to twist, and the row of windows was suddenly above her on the ceiling.

She stopped, unable to believe what she was seeing. The laughter once again ceased. Looking up towards the windows, she saw Anna standing facing straight down at her.

_"You are here to stay."_

* * *

Elsa awoke in a pool of sweat. Sitting upright, the world began to spin around her. Her head throbbed uncontrollably, and she attempted to massage her temples to ease the pain. It seemed to work, as everything slowly began to settle back into place, including her awareness of her surroundings.

She was back in her bedchamber, and had been changed into a soft white silk shift that clung to her. It took her several moments to realize she wasn't alone in the room. Quickly, shame took over and she covered herself again with the covers, and looked around. Once everything was in focus, she saw that it was Anna and the head maiden Gerda.

"Elsa, you're awake!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around her sister. "Everyone has been worried sick about you. You hit your head pretty bad, but not nearly as bad as you hit the hallway."

The queen looked concerned. "I did what?" she asked, still groggy from her dream.

_Not a dream, _she thought. _A nightmare._

Anna let go and looked down at the floor. "You kind of blasted everything with your powers. But it's alright, no one was hurt! Just some paintings, and furniture, and vases...windows...a couple doors..." She trailed off at the end.

Elsa was horrified. "I did all that? But, I don't remember any of it. All I can recall was feeling some stomach pain and dizziness. Anything after that is a complete blank."

"Don't worry, Your Grace, it wasn't your fault. Kai and myself have already spoken with the staff, and everyone understands you simply fell ill," Gerda reassured her.

"Besides, the repairs are already being taken care of. So you just need to rest for a bit. How are you feeling?" A look of worry washed over Anna's face.

_I feel like I'm going to be ripped apart, _Elsa thought to herself. She dare not say anything to her sister or the elderly maid, but she knew she wasn't quite right. Far from it, in fact. Instead, she simply said, "Much better now."

It took several minutes for her to notice that there was another person in the room, and they had remained silent. Her eyes simply passed over them before, but now she could see them standing in the penumbra cast upon the bedposts by the lamp light. She still had trouble fixating on them, but she was at least now aware they were present.

Anna picked up on this right away, and quickly introduced the guest. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Angemar, the man who wanted to see you earlier."

He stepped forward out of the shadow, but the dark almost seemed brighter in comparison. The man was quite tall, and wrapped around himself a cloak made of black feathers that almost touched the ground. His face was old and gnarled, and his white hair hanged in thinned strands down to his shoulders. His left eye was a milky white and was scarred, but his right was as dark as obsidian. He bore a long white beard that was braided and tied with leather laces. One hand was free from the cloak, and in it he held a long wooden staff that was as knotted as his visage.

Angemar commanded an intimidating presence, and when he spoke it was deep and heavy, albeit a bit raspy. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I have traveled great distances to speak with you. Unfortunately, time is short I'm afraid. A shadow looms in the distance, and much like the ocean tides it will wash across this land unless you prepare yourself."

This bothered Elsa greatly, and it seemed to affect Anna and Gerda as well. "What kind of shadow?" she asked cautiously.

"The kind with sharp swords and a lust for blood." His gaze pierced right through her, unwavering and somber.

Nervously, Elsa looked to the maiden. "Gerda, would you be so kind as to fetch some tea?" She hoped to speak with the man further without terrifying the poor woman.

"Of course, Your Highness," the other woman said as she curtsied out of the room.

The man's stoic gaze never left Elsa. It made her feel uncomfortable, the way his eyes never blinked or moved, and his voice carried more power than his age led one to believe. She wondered who this man really was, and what truly brought him to her kingdom.

"Who is it that threatens Arendelle?" She finally met his eyes, and nearly looked away in discomfort.

"Not who. What," he replied cryptically. "Long before time began, the gods banished the demon _Sjelspise_ to the deepest pits of the Nine Hells. To guard his prison, they placed four seals that could only be opened by the _Sword of Himmelen._ It is also said that two souls would be born into the world in its time of need; two halves of the same whole. They would become as beacons of light to cast away the shadow."

"However," Angemar continued,"the sword has been found and the seals are falling. Time is quickly becoming an enemy to the world, and there is little that can be done to prevent this dark host from rising and laying waste to everything you hold dear."

"What does this have to do with us? Why Arendelle?" Terror had risen in Elsa's voice, and Anna reached for her sister's hand as she sat next to her.

"Because of you, Elsa. You are one of the chosen, and they will not stop until your head rests on a spike." Angemar said this with such importance.

The sisters looked at one another, and then back at the old man. Anna tried to speak, but fumbled her words. "You think – I mean to say, Elsa is – That's not – What?"

Elsa quickly intervened. "What she's trying to say is that there is no way I am this chosen one. I am nobody important, and I certainly can't fight a demon."

"Elsa, I never said you aren't important..." Anna began.

She simply placed a hand up to put an end to the debate. Elsa wasn't about to discuss her self-worth in front of the stranger. There would be plenty of time for arguing later. For now, they had far more pressing matters, and she wanted to know more about this prophecy of which he spoke.

The grizzled man nodded, and began to pace. "You believe you are insignificant to the world, eh? Most in your position do. But I know of your powers, young queen, and I know what you are capable of becoming." He gave her a glance that told her he knew far more than he was telling.

Looking down at the bed sheets, Elsa began to blush. She hated being the center of attention, and she hated it even more that everyone always thought she was something more than just a young woman. She had always carried with her the burden of her powers, and not since her childhood has she ever viewed them as anything more than a curse. There was no denying it in her eyes; if she was anything, she was a monster.

Angemar seemed to read her thoughts, because he walked to her and placed knotted hand on her shoulder. "You must not give in to fear and doubt, girl. You were born with a gift, something others can only dream of. But you must learn to master your powers if you hope to ever protect those you love from this unholy host. It's not easy, but being different never is."

Elsa looked up at him, tears welling up in the corners of her big blue eyes. "And what if I can't?"

"Then your powers shall destroy you," he said solemnly.

This left her visibly shaken. Elsa knew her powers were too much for her, and she never wanted them to be her downfall. But now they posed a very real threat to both her well-being and that of everyone in the kingdom, including Anna and Kristoff. She had to do everything she could to protect them, but what could she do to protect herself?

"Please, tell me what I must do. If I can prevent disaster from occurring, then I will do whatever it takes." She tried as much as she could to sound confident and determined.

A smile split Angemar's ancient face. "Good. Seek out a young man by the name of Malek. He will be key in defeating this demon. You must steel yourself for the bloodshed and death that is to come. You will face great hardships, all of you. But you, young Elsa, must harness your powers. Accept them, control them, or they will control you and be your undoing."

"Where will we find him?" Anna asked.

He turned his back to the sisters. "He was found abandoned as a child in the wilderness near the city of Branisberg to the north. He is a blacksmith, but shouldn't be too hard to find. Be warned, however, that the enemy will also be looking for him."

The two women looked at one another. "He's a blacksmith?" Elsa asked as she turned back towards the man.

He was gone. There was nothing left where he had stood save for a single black feather on the ground. Bending over to pick it up, Anna looked around the room for other signs of his whereabouts but found nothing. "How did he do that?" she asked herself.

Elsa was left feeling queasy. She felt a great unease take over her, and she feared what the old man had said. She was one of these Chosen, and now she had to find this Malek to help prevent the world from being swallowed by darkness. But how was she to find him and approach him? More importantly, how would he react to being told that he was chosen to be the saviour of the world?

A knock at the door brought her back to attention. "Yes? Come in."

It was one of the castle staff, a brunette girl that was younger than Anna by several years. "Sorry to bother you, Your Grace, but I have some urgent news." She nearly stammered, appearing nervous standing in the doorway.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" Elsa pressed the girl.

The girl blinked quickly before speaking. "It's about Ice Master Kristoff and the scouts. They've returned."

* * *

Anna and Elsa rushed through the castle corridors to the grand hall. From the top of the stairwell, they saw the men gathered just inside the doorway speaking with Captain Reinhardt and several other officials. Sliding down the banister, Anna squealed as she ran to Kristoff and pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He swept her up off her feet and kissed her passionately on the lips, then embraced her tightly for a moment until the redhead began to fight for air. They were giggling, though she had tears streaking down her face. She couldn't have been happier.

"I thought you were gone! They said everyone was...I mean, I'm just so happy that you're okay!" She started kissing him all over, causing him to blush a bit.

"To be honest, I wasn't too sure if we were going to make it back. But I'm okay – we're okay. Unfortunately, there is major trouble coming." He set her back down, ignoring her opposition, and turned to Elsa who had made her way down the stairs.

She was now wearing her favorite blue dress, and her platinum hair hung down in a braid at her shoulder. She had a smile on her face; for the first time in ages, she was genuinely happy. To learn that someone you cared about could potentially be in danger, only to learn that they were safe after all was a liberating sensation. She had come to love the mountain man like the brother she never had, and was ecstatic for her sister's happiness. _Maybe someday, _she thought, _maybe someday that will be me. _The notion seemed silly and foreign to her, but she occasionally thought of what romance would be like.

"I'm so relieved that you were able to come home in one piece, Kristoff. The scouts made it back too, it seems. Welcome home, all of you. What can you tell us of the situation?" Elsa had now transformed back into the queen she needed to be.

"Please, Your Royal Grace, allow me to report on the matter. I am Lieutenant Liam of the Elite Scouts." He stepped forward and bowed low.

He told the story of the assault on the camps near the base of North Mountain, of how Kristoff and Aldrik played vital roles in rescuing many of the men and bravely fought off the attackers. He spoke of their entrapment in the mines, and their journey through the dark and treacherous caverns, of their discovery deep within the mountain. As he finished his tale of their escape, everyone seemed to hang on to every last word. Many held their mouths open in awe and shock at the events.

It was Elsa that broke the silence afterward. "This is terrible news, and it means that old man was right. Something horrible is coming, and we need to figure out a way to stop it."

"What old man?" Kristoff asked.

"We were visited by this old guy that wore a weird cloak made out of bird feathers. He was kind of creepy. But he told us about this prophecy where he thinks Elsa is some chosen one, and how she's supposed to find this guy, and then stop this shadow or whatever from destroying Arendelle." Anna barely took a breath.

The others began murmuring among themselves for several moments. Then a tall man with a scar on his cheek spoke up. "Your Highness, what exactly did this prophecy say?"

Elsa looked around the hall at the others, slowly inhaled, and calmly repeated what Angemar had told her. When she had finished, she looked at the tall man expectantly.

"This is Jorik, Your Grace, our squadron's Arcanist. He specializes in combating evil magics, and has extensive knowledge of all manner of lore and myths." Liam announced.

Jorik rubbed his chin in thought. "This, I am afraid, is not a story I am familiar with. There are, however, countless untold tales of the Old Gods and this could very well be one of them. Many are still told in the countryside and in small undeveloped villages. I will do some research and see what more I can learn."

Elsa agreed that it would be best if he did so, and just as she dismissed everyone, Reinhardt approached her. "Your Imminence, if you would permit it, I would like to send some men up to the mountain camps to investigate further. I want to see if we can glean anything further on these attackers."

"I think that would be best. We cannot allow anyone else to fall victim to these brutes," she replied.

He bowed and took his leave, disappearing through the door that led to the barracks. Turning her attention back to Anna and Kristoff, she caught them once again embracing one another. Olaf had made his way into the hall, and ran up to the couple laughing and throwing his tiny wooden arms around Kristoff's leg. Elsa smiled, happy to see her family being reunited, even if times were growing dire.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sven made it back with the other scout that survived!" Anna sang.

Kristoff's smile widened. "Looks like the gang is back together then."

Liam turned from the other scouts to address the princess. "Olvar made it back? This is fantastic news! We had feared the worst."

"Yeah, he's on bed rest in the barracks. You guys should go say hi to him." Anna barely looked at them as she was busy trying to peck at Kristoff, who was now trying to playfully fight her off.

As the scouts left to follow the captain, Elsa felt the weight of everything slowly return to focus. The sudden realization that this joyous reunion wasn't meant to last made her feel ill, and her smile slowly melted away. Anna noticed the sudden change in her sister's mood, and approached her to give her a hug.

"Everything will be okay, Elsa. As long as we stay strong we'll all make it through this."

* * *

Elsa spent the rest of the day alone, pacing about the castle deep in thought. How was she supposed to learn how to fully control her powers if there was no one that could teach her? She thought she had learned more than enough after she accidentally set a false winter upon the land, and in that year believed she was finally mastering her magic. But now she felt she didn't know anything, and was simply a ticking time bomb waiting to detonate.

This troubled her nearly as much as the news of an evil force coming to lay waste to her home and her people. As monarch of Arendelle, it was her duty to ensure the safety of her people was paramount. But what kind of enemy did they face? If they were simply just men like those that attacked the ice harvester and miner camps up north, then surely the military would be all that was needed. But the scouts also reported another person that could use magic was involved in the attacks, and she didn't know how to feel about this.

She didn't see the others until dinner time, but she decided to join them in the dinning hall and did her best to keep her worries to herself. It was apparent to everyone that something was bothering her, but they said nothing of it and ate while making small talk. It was a special meal, with the scouts and Aldrik invited for their brave efforts and returning home with Kristoff. It was more of a celebration than Elsa was in the mood for, but she felt they had earned it after suffering such heavy casualties.

"I will admit, Kristoff, that I never once thought that I'd be eating a meal with the queen and princess, much less a meal I didn't kill myself," the woodsman said triumphantly. "This is something else entirely."

"I wish to thank you, Your Majesty, for such a wonderful feast. We are humbled by such generosity, as we were merely doing our duty as members of the Royal Guard." Olvar stood and bowed deeply.

Elsa smiled. "We are just glad that you were able to return to us after such an ordeal. But more than anything, you have made Anna incredibly happy for bringing Kristoff back to her, and for that I wanted to show my appreciation. It means far more than you can possibly know."

As the feasting continued, and the wine ran heavy, she looked outside through the ornate windows towards the city proper. The sun had set over an hour ago, and the city was aglow with the light of the streetlamps. The people had no idea of what had transpired just a day before, and when the news spread she new fear would quickly follow. She had ordered the guards to be doubled at every post, and for the army to remain prepared should the need arise for them to be called into action. But for the moment, the world seemed peaceful.

A strange light at just the edge of the city walls caught her attention. Another started near the harbour, until others slowly sprang up across the city. These weren't simple houselights. It had a bizarre and unstable nature to it. A loud boom sounded in the distance, and Elsa slowly stood and moved to one of the windows. It took a moment, but it dawned on her what it was she saw.

Fire.

The city was catching fire, and it was spreading fast. Another explosion could be heard, and a building near the market erupted in flame and debris. Arendelle was burning.


	6. Chapter 5 - City of Fire

**CHAPTER 5**

_City of Fire_

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. The fire had come out of nowhere, and began to spread at an alarming rate. Pure terror had taken over, and she felt she was unable to move from the window to tell the others. How could this happen so quickly? How could their borders be invaded without any warnings?

Anna noticed something was wrong with her sister, and when she joined her at the window she gasped. The others began to notice something was amiss as well, and she spun around on her heels to face them.

"The city...it's on fire!" She panicked.

As if to pronounce the exclamation of her statement, the castle began to shake as another explosion sounded nearby. Outside the great windows could be seen balls of fire and stone hurling through the air before plummeting into the houses and shops below. The great walls on the outskirts of the city were crumbling, and plumes of smoke and ash whisked into the night sky.

Below, soldiers could be seen rushing across the castle grounds to the gates into the city, and shouting rang out through the yards. Rifles in hand, men scrambled to face a threat they knew nothing of. Cavalry streamed by in a mad dash to get to the front lines, and sharpshooters set about the turrets along the walls.

Liam and the others had already drawn their weapons and ran to the doors of the dining hall. "Your Majesty," he yelled, "we must see you and the princess to safety! Please, follow us!."

Elsa backed away from the window and turned to address them. "And do what, lieutenant? Leave my people to die in the streets? No, I will stay and I will fight. Take Anna and get her out of the castle."

Anna was incredulous. "I am not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you!"

"Anna, I can't worry about both you and the city. Please, just get out of Arendelle while you can!" Elsa pleaded with her sister, hoping she would accept and head for safety.

Defiantly, Anna knocked over a chair and proceeded to rip off one of the legs to wield as a club. "I'm staying."

The castle rocked again, knocking wine glasses over and paintings off the walls. The chandeliers swayed maniacally above them. Another explosion went off, this time close to the castle, and one of the chandeliers broke free from it's fixture and fell onto the table bellow, shattering to pieces. Even the windows rattled noisily from the thundering boom.

"Might I suggest we get out of here and somewhere that doesn't have so much glass?" Aldrik said, trying to bring tension off the situation.

Kristoff agreed. "He's right. What's the safest room in the castle?"

"The throne room is heavily reinforced...and a lot less glass." Bertrand responded.

As if on command, everyone quickly began to empty out into the adjoining hallway. However, the dining hall quickly lit up as one of the large fireballs headed straight towards the windows. Crashing through, the stone was the size of a wagon, and exploded in a shower of molten rock and ash. The dining hall was destroyed.

It had managed to ram through the opposite wall before completely stopping, setting the interior ablaze. The flames spread quickly along the tapestries and carpeting, and the boulder now blocked off the quickest route to the throne room. Servants could be seen running through the halls, attempting to avoid the fire and flee any further danger.

Heading to the south end of the palace, the passageways twisted and turned. They ran by the kitchen, which now had collapsed in on itself from another explosion from the outside. As they continued on their way, children could be seen running from one of the servant's quarters that had caught fire. It was difficult to tell, but Elsa thought she saw someone still trapped inside, but thankfully a couple guards arrived with buckets of water to try and douse the inferno.

When they finally reached their destination, they saw that the doors had been bashed in. Inside were men fighting off a group of invaders, who the scouts recognized to be the bandits from near the lakes. The chaotic melee was a bloody affair, as several of the Royal Guard fell quickly to the wildmen that assaulted them. Turning to face the newcomers, they ran headlong into the party and began to attack.

Bertrand stepped sideways to avoid being run through as he returned the favor to his attacker. Pulling his blade free, his other hand immediately brandished one of his pistols and aimed at the chest of one the man's fellows. Before he could fire, another ran into him and knocked the pistol away. Bertrand recovered quickly with a downward cut, catching his assailant in the shoulder.

Liam and Jorik moved in unison, slashing right then left, cutting down more men that came after them. Olvar and Kristoff held the hallway, which the fire had now spread far enough into to be worrisome. On the far side of the chamber, a couple archers set up behind some fallen debris and took turns taking potshots at the group. Turning to face them, Bertrand tossed two throwing knives at them and killed them instantly. Breaking from the group, Aldrik ran quickly to the fallen men. Grabbing up their quivers and a bow, made a few shots into the hallway opposite of where they had entered.

Bertrand retrieved his pistol and slid it back into it's holster. "I don't think we should stay here. If they're already getting into the castle, it might be best to just run."

"Agreed. We need to devise a new plan. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we must get you out of the city." The lieutenant looked out of the large double doors that led in from the grand hall.

Elsa was at a loss. The thought of running and leaving her people behind was horrifying and twisted her insides, but there was little choice now. They had already been cutoff from the rest of the city. Their only hope now was to make their way to the outer walls of the city, and that required them to forge their way through the hell that had been unleashed on the streets.

"There's only one way out of here, and it's through the front entrance. Unfortunately, my ancestors never thought to have an escape plan," she said with a hint of consternation in her voice.

"Oh no," Kristoff announced. "I've got to get to Sven. He's still at the stables."

Olaf ran to the large doors. "Don't worry, I'll go get him. You guys worry about getting somewhere safe. We'll meet you outside the city." Without waiting for a reply, he sped off down the steps and out of the palace.

"That's one brave little snowman," Aldrik whistled.

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "You don't know the half of it."

Rushing out of the castle entry, they saw the Royal Guard locked into heavy combat with the invaders. Riflemen had set up barricades just inside the gates. One row would aim and open fire while the other prepared to switch in rotation. Large balls of fire still rained out of the sky into the sides of the castle and perimeter walls, and the attackers kept coming in droves. Cannons along the parapets boomed as they unloaded their charges into the enemy below, only to be smashed to bits by falling rocks.

Captain Reinhardt rode by on horseback, and reared his mount to a stop. "Lieutenant! Get the queen and princess back inside immediately!"

"Sir, the castle has been overrun! It's no longer safe! We need to find passage out of the city!" Liam exclaimed.

Another boulder impacted nearby, leaving a giant crater in the cobbled surface of the yard. Several men lay crushed beneath it's weight.

"The sewers! Take the sewers beneath the castle! There should be a maintenance hatch near one of the laundry washrooms in the servant's quarters! Escape through there if able!" Reinhardt shouted. "You must do this on your life, lieutenant!"

Winding their way through the wreckage of the castle, they managed to avoid any further encounters with the invaders. The servant's quarters were empty, and they found the entryway into the sewers behind an old iron grate. It swung open with a loud shriek, and the odor that wafted out was foul. Offended senses aside, they fled into the dank depths beneath Arendelle castle.

* * *

They crept through the sewers in silence, occasionally passing under a storm drain that led in from the streets above. The very thought of being caught frightened Anna, as she held the hand of the man she loved and gripped tightly for reassurance. He looked back at her and smiled, as if to tell her that all would be alright. This somehow comforted her, and she let the fear abate and slip from focus.

It was a slow process, managing their way through the tunnels. Their goal was to exit near the harbour and find a boat to escape upriver on. It wasn't the greatest of plans, but they had run out of options and time. The castle was now in ruins, and what wasn't utterly destroyed was overrun by the invaders. Arendelle was no longer safe for them.

The tunnels weren't terribly difficult to traverse, as the water was low and light from streets above shone through, reflecting off of the water and illuminating the sewers with a sickly glow that danced in ripples on the walls. Some of the passageways had been labeled with signs hung by chains near branching sections, making the harbour a bit easier to locate than they had originally thought.

In order to get a better idea of the direction they were headed, they located one of the storm drain covers and had Jorik climb to investigate. It only took him a moment to recognize where they were, and he informed the others they were under the central plaza of the city, which meant that directly east lay the docks.

As they prepared to continue their journey through the damp sewer tunnels, the ground once again began to shake. The sewer resounded with a rumble, almost as if the earth itself let out a deep bass moan that reverberated throughout the passages. Suddenly the water levels began to rise, and the smell of salt perforated the air; the fjord had begun washing back into the sewer.

Elsa began to panic, as she had a fear of the ocean from living such an isolated childhood; she never learned how to properly swim. Afraid the tunnels would flood further, she crept closer to the wall and almost hugged it as they made their way forward. Anna took notice of this and tried to reassure her sister that she'd let nothing happen.

"Elsa, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just hold my hand and you'll be fine." Anna extended her hand, putting a smile on to comfort her sister.

Begrudgingly, Elsa took the hand. He face was still frozen with fear, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull, but she calmly took Anna's hand and gripped tightly. "Thank you. I don't know how I would make it through this without you."

"Well, you're not gonna have to find out!" Anna piped, broadening her smile for her sister's sake. In reality, she was just as terrified.

Suddenly, the passage behind them collapsed, replaced instead by one of the stones that seemed to fall out of the sky. Everything shook with a dizzying thunderous noise, water and steam filling in the small pocket of air that was left. The water had risen to above the waist, and those that hadn't been knocked over from the impact helped those that had. Lieutenant Liam instructed for the party to make haste, the icy black waters from the fjords rushing in to take them under.

The light from above still managed to filter through, the shimmer giving the impression of a large serpent slithering along the passageways. The water continued to rise, still freezing from the winter thaw of the mountains. It was now above their bellies, and their progress through began to slow to a crawl.

Eventually they came to what should have been a drainage point for the docks, but found the exit to have been crushed by more debris. The passage that connected to the adjacent tunnel rose up out of the water at an angle, and as they began to ascend they discovered that a handful of the attackers were already in the tunnels.

Gripping his sword tightly in one hand, Liam motioned for the other scouts to follow. Slowly they crept into the other tunnel and found piles of debris to hide behind. Peeking around the edge of a stack of crushed boxes, Bertrand was able to count nearly a dozen men scouring the far end of the tunnel, in the direction they needed to progress to escape. He signaled back to the others with silent hand gestures what he saw, and the lieutenant motioned for the hunter to creep closer.

"I need you to provide us with cover fire if things go south in a hurry. Our pistols are too wet to use, and your bow will be far more silent. But only if you have a clear shot, and only if I give the signal. Can you manage that?" he whispered.

Aldrik simply nodded, and leaned against the side of the tunnel in the shadow.

"Kristoff, I need you to stay with the queen and princess. Let nothing by you."

The men at the far end of the passage slowly made their way towards the group. They were set up for an ambush now, Liam and Bertrand on either side of the only viable path through the clutter of debris. The men were spread out, and as the first one stepped into the shadows Bertrand quickly grabbed him from behind, placing one hand over his mouth has he drove him to the ground and slit his throat. Olvar then helped smother the man as he bled out, and dragged the body off into the dark.

The next was much the same, but this time Liam stabbed the man in the lungs through the back before handing him off to Jorik to dispose of the corpse. Before any more could enter through, one of the men in the back shouted, and everyone's heart jumped in their chest. The others turned around and rushed back to the far end and disappeared. Letting out a sigh of relief, Liam motioned for the everyone to follow as they continued to creep down the tunnel, moving from shadow to shadow.

They finally came to a drain that exited out just above one of the docks. Climbing down atop a pile of crates that had been wedged between the seawall and the dock, the netting that wrapped around the boxes provided ample footing. Once out, they crept along the docks and came upon a fishing boat that still managed to float. Many of the others seemed to have been destroyed in the attack, but this one escaped such a fate. Elsa didn't know if it was mere coincidence or destiny, and she cared little. They climbed aboard, and immediately Olvar set about to instructing the others on what to do to set them free of their moorings.

"Where did you learn so much about boats?" Kristoff asked.

Olvar shrugged. "My father was a fisherman his entire life. Growing up, I used to help him and his crew bring in their hauls. By the age of ten I was able to help navigate and by fifteen I could captain if I wanted. It's been years since then, but it's not something you easily forget." He had a sort of longing expression on his face, almost as if he missed his days sailing.

Suddenly movement down the docks caught their attention. To their surprise, it was the little snowman Olaf riding on the back of Sven, and they appeared to be running from several men. Aldrik heaved a heavy sigh, and took aim with his bow and let loose several shots. Each one found its mark, and they greeted the pair as they made a mad dash for the boat.

"How in the world did you find us?" Jorik asked incredulously.

"The nice captain told us where to find you, and so we ran as fast as Sven could go!" Olaf said excitedly.

The man simply shook his head. "I don't bloody believe it."

Once the anchor was raised and the masts set, the small vessel began to drift towards the direction of the river that ran north of the fjord. Looking back, Elsa and Anna watched as their city burned to the ground. Their memories of their childhood home flooded their thoughts, of running through the great halls as children laughing and playing, to the isolation and silence of their early teens. The images of their mother and father were pushed aside from the havoc that now lay before them. Every last loving memory they had left now lay in fiery ruin as the castle was razed to the ground. Arendelle was lost.

The tears started to well up in their eyes and fall, and they embraced in an effort to comfort one another. Kristoff placed a hand on their shoulders, and Olaf looked up at them with a long face. Their grave reprieve was short-lived, however, as a blast brought them out of their thoughts and back to the boat.

Several ships had started to cast off from the docks, and from the looks of it they were naval vessels. One had already been turned to allow for cannons to fire upon the smaller fishing boat, and the waters around them rocked as the volleys missed their target. The men began to grab up the oars and row, speeding the boat towards the river mouth. The larger boats wouldn't be able to follow, and it was their only means of escape.

They raced across the fjord, just barely outrunning their pursuers. Looking out over the water towards the ships chasing them, Elsa suddenly had an idea. _I can slow them down. I can stop them!_

Stretching out her hands, a soft white glow began at her fingertips, then slowly began to cascade from her hands into the water below. The light quickly faded, and instead was replaced by large chunks of ice. She tried again, putting more effort into it, and the ice grew larger and drifted away towards the other ships. One of them rammed into the magical icebergs, and the hull crushed causing the ship to roll sideways before capsizing.

Elsa couldn't believe that it had worked. A new feeling began to surge through her, something she hadn't felt in a long time: hope. She took a deep breath and concentrated again, forming more ice to create a flow, forcing the other ships to either cease their pursuit or run the risk of foundering in the bay.

Anna began to clap excitedly as she jumped up and down, cheering her sister on. It had been so long that she had seen Elsa use her powers at all, that she was surprised to see them used in such a way. But whatever the reason, she encouraged her sister nonetheless, reinforcing her belief in her.

One of the ships managed to break through, and kept on it's chase. It took on a sideways path, trying to cut them off from reaching the river. The vessel began to open fire again, and nearly took out the mast of the fishing ship. The wind grew still and silent, which meant it'd be no help to them now. The long oars of the pursuing ship were like legs of a giant spider skittering across the surface of the bay. The cannons fired again, and shot passed them and crashed into ocean. One managed to nick the stern of the ship, and rocked it about enough to knock everyone off their feet. This nearly sent Anna overboard, but Elsa managed to grab her just in time.

Hanging over the edge, Elsa held on to her sister with every ounce of strength she could manage. The wash below jumped and rolled in an effort to swallow Anna in, and she was screaming at her sister to not let go. She struggled to climb up the side of the boat, but continued sliding back down and each time would lose a little more grip of Elsa's hand.

"Anna, stop struggling! I can't hold on forever!" She cried.

Just as her last bit of strength gave way, a strong hand rushed forward and grabbed Anna, lifting her back up into the boat. Kristoff had managed to reach them just in time. There was no time to celebrate, as the other ship had nearly caught up with them and was firing at them with reckless abandon.

Elsa felt anger rise up inside her as she tried once more to stop the ship in it's tracks. She extended her hands as she had before, this time a fire in her eyes feeding her powers. As a blast of energy shot from her fingers, it impacted the side of the vessel and exploded in a radiant shower of ice. The force penetrated the ship, and piercing spears of frozen salt water projected from the interior, shredding the boat to pieces. Men could be heard screaming as they were sucked into the black abyss by the eddy of sinking wreckage.

She collapsed to her hands and knees, feeling weak from the expenditure of her waning energy. Anna rushed to her side and tried to help her up, but her sister refused. She felt the tears come once more, and allowed the dam she had built up to slowly crumble. Sobbing, she could barely see anything beyond the city burning in the distance. Anna held her a bit longer, and even Olaf attempted to cheer her up.

As the craft made it's way into the mouth of the river, a thought occurred to her that hadn't crossed her mind before. Now that they had escaped the city, where would they go? They were now in need of refuge, and their closest allies would likely be heavily watched. So who could they possibly turn to?

Eventually, she regained her strength enough to stand, and turned to the others. She had one more task. "Lieutenant," she announced weakly, "we need to find this man named Malek."

"Of course, Your Grace. Where shall we begin our search?"

"Branisberg."

* * *

"At last!" Celeste exclaimed, laughing to her self.

She stepped through the entrance of the ruined castle, the flames still high and the smoke still thick. Stepping through the billowing clouds, she made her way to the throne room, which had somehow remained intact. Her laughter intensified as she looked about at the destruction her host had rendered upon the place.

She slowly approached the throne of Arendelle, a modest dark oak high-backed chair with elegant embroidery on the seat. A crocus decorated the top of the chair, and she snickered as she snapped it off. Celeste glanced at it with a smirk before tossing it aside, and it landed in a pile of burning rubble. Taking a seat in the chair, she smiled as a handful of robed men filed into the chamber.

"What would you have us do now?" one of them asked. " The ice witch escaped."

Celeste let out a roar of laughter, almost startling herself. "Her time will come soon enough. Now leave me! Go pilfer and pillage to your heart's content. I wish to be alone."

She sat there a time, deep in thought of what her next move should be. The little black bird that watched her from it's perch among the rafters cawed, and brought her out of her internal reflection.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She said dismissively.

As if in response, the bird flew down and landed on the arm of the throne and squawked.

"I'm well aware of that. I didn't tear the castle apart because I was bored. It isn't here. But your little ice queen is gone, you pest. I hope you're happy." Celeste was beginning to grow irritated.

The bird just looked at her and tilted it's head before replying.

"Yes, I know! But don't worry, the first seal is to fall soon. They aren't even aware of it. You may have interfered where you weren't wanted, but you still performed admirably. I won't forget to reward you once he arrives." She sat upright, and stared down at the little bird with an amused look.

Suddenly, the thing chirped once more, hopped around and took off into the air and out a busted window. It continued it's cry off into the distance of the night.

She sat there for a time, just smiling into the darkness that had filled the throne room. She knew she had won, even if the game had just begun. She had moved her first pieces into place and now watched as Elsa and company struggled to survive. Though what she was looking for in Arendelle was no longer there, she was still quite content with taking the city. She could rebuild the city in her image, and rule as she had always wanted to. But then what of him? What of her master?

The last thought sent a shiver down her spine. She anticipated his coming for some time, and the wait was starting to tax her patience. _Soon, _she thought, _soon you'll be home. Soon you'll be returned to us._ With that, she cackled once more, and her laughter echoed through the dark halls of the ruined castle.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Long Highway

**CHAPTER 6**

_The Long Highway_

It had been several weeks since the invasion of Arendelle, and it was the only thing most could even think about. Every pub and market was abuzz with what happened, and the stories got more and more fanciful the further you went from the capitol. It started off as a militant group that caused an uprising, and eventually became an army of dragons breathing hellfire when one got to the farthest reaches of the kingdom. The dark host that had consumed the city was now the stuff of legends.

The neighboring kingdoms had become quite leery, as the fall of the small kingdom could be a sign that anyone could be next. Who or what the queen could have offended to bring such a terrible fate down upon her people was anyone's guess, and those stories too grew wild and rampant like a forest fire. Whatever had happened within Arendelle's borders was best left there.

The tales had begun to become too much for Elsa and Anna to bear. Many had started to cling to the harsher and uglier rumors and gossip, which turned Elsa into some horrible dictator that committed genocide on her own citizens. While none had the evidence to support such claims, the more horrible and twisted the stories the more life they breathed.

_The Silver Skilling_ was heavy with the talk, and had been this way since word of the attack first arrived. Rumors claimed the onslaught lasted only a few days, and that there was nothing but rubble where proud Arendelle once stood. It was said that those that died first were shown true mercy.

As he walked back to the the table with three tankards of beer in either hand, Aldrik noticed a familiar poster on the notice board. It was a picture of the Queen of Arendelle as a fugitive, with a hefty bounty on her head. This was not the first wanted poster that had sprung up, and each time the reward nearly doubled for her capture. Declared a monster, a witch, and a murderer, those that had posted these notices desperately wanted her found.

Taking his seat, he passed the drinks around to the other men at the table. They had all been forced to change their clothes into something more suitable for those that were on the run, and even the sisters had to start wearing their hair in buns like the locals. The best way to hide was in plain sight, as they said, and what better way than to emulate those you wanted to be lost among?

Taking a long draft of his beer, Aldrik spat out in disgust. "I will never get used to this swill. It's not even beer."

Bertrand raised a brow in amusement. "It's not so bad. It's not like back home, true, but then what would these people think of Arendellean ale?" This was not the first time this discussion had been brought up.

"They'd go cross-eyed, in a good way," the woodsman retorted.

"Just shut up and drink," Jorik chimed in. He had clearly heard this far too many times.

Leaning back in his seat, Aldrik looked over towards the front of the bar. "Hey barkeep! There's something wrong with my beer!"

The man behind the counter was thin and greyed, and gave Aldrik a cold look. "Yeah? What's that?"

"It's not beer!" Aldrik mocked.

The old man stared right through the hunter, and his eyes narrowed. "Is that so? If you have a problem with it, you can bring it up with my associate, Otto. Here, I'll go fetch him."

"No, that's fine. My beer seems to taste better now." He said defeated.

The bar erupted in laughter, and even the scouts and Kristoff joined in. Several pat Aldrik on the back as they passed, and the man just sat there and stewed. This, too, had become a regular scene at the many pubs they had visited.

His foul mood didn't last for long, however, as he turned to Elsa and took another drink. "So, the price for your pretty little head is now five-hundred speciedaler. They want you quite badly."

Elsa could only grimace. "Thank you, Aldrik, for reminding me of the bounty. As if we haven't seen that enough already."

"Anytime."

"I think we have slightly more pressing matters, like what our next move is supposed to be," Kristoff said. "Remember we still have to find this Malek, and we've got very little to go on."

Liam leaned in closer to the group. "We know he's a blacksmith and that he's in Branisberg. That should be plenty. Branisberg isn't that big, so there can't be more than a handful of blacksmiths in the city."

"I'm still curious about this prophecy," Jorik added. "Now that we don't have access to the castle library anymore, digging up information is going to be far tougher. Luckily, I have a contact here in Gratisport, so I will check with them before we move on."

"That's not a bad idea," Liam agreed. "Something about this prophecy doesn't sit right with me though."

"None of it sits right with me," Jorik commented around his glass.

Ignoring him, Liam continued. "Why was the old man – Angemar, you said his name was? - why was Angemar so vague on details? And why is he so sure it's you?"

This was to Elsa. They had decided that their survival and anonymity would be jeopardized if they continued to address her as royalty, and she couldn't have been more relieved. She hated being queen, but more than that she hated being addressed in such a way that made her feel different than everybody else. She had enough of that without the added titles and honors.

She simply shrugged and said, "I have no idea, but he left zero room for question. The old man made it very clear that it had to be Malek and I. Beyond that, he didn't say."

"Do you think he was lying?" Anna asked.

"It's a possibility, but we won't know either way until we find out more about this prophecy," Jorik replied, emptying his tankard. "I'll go now and question my contact. See if he knows anything about this _Sjelspise_ business." With that, he stood up and strolled out of the pub into the night.

Kristoff leaned back and stretched his arms above his head. "We may want to get back and check on the furball and his partner in crime."

The others agreed, and they stood up to file out of the bar and onto the city streets. The air was cool and smelled of the sea, and they could hear the waves crashing against the quay. It was an eerily calming sound, as the water was dark and the sun gone.

The streets were still quite busy for how late it had become, but that was the way of it at the port. Merchants and sailors from all over kept the city lively, spending their coin and their leisure wherever the entertainment brought them. Being so far from the capitol, Gratisport was nearly a free city, and with that came many unsavory sorts. Many had learned to steer clear of Kristoff and the scouts, but every so often one soul brave or foolish enough to harass the sisters met with the harsh reminder of a fist to the face and a knee to the gut. Even the girls had started to get a little tougher, and at times didn't need any protection at all.

They made their way to the edge of town, where poverty had taken it's toll the hardest. The streets were filled with those that most would dare not trust, and for good reason. Many were harlots and criminals, and they eyed the group suspiciously as they made their way through the side roads and alleys. They had found an abandoned shack on the outskirts, and had taken up temporary residence.

Olaf and Sven had been instructed to stay indoors, and for the most part they listened quite well. Though he had the maturity of an adolescent, Olaf was still able to hold a grasp onto the gravity of their situation. This, however, did not prevent him entirely from forgetting himself and occasionally wandering outside. After one such incident, Anna had been tasked with finding a proper disguise for the snowman, and to her credit she succeeded. He was now Grandfather Olaf, an elderly man getting on in years which accounted for his short stature and odd behaviour.

Upon entering, the party found the two fast asleep in a corner of the small room. Due to the shack's size, they had taken to sleeping in shifts which worked out well. This ensured the girls were never alone, something Elsa and Anna both feared. This also helped to keep people away, as there was always someone around to scare off any trouble.

Somehow Olaf and Sven were able to sleep through anything, and the others sat down and started to talk in low whispers. Olvar took watch at one of the windows that looked over the busiest part of the street.

Liam looked around at the others, his face taken with concern. "I think we need to start looking for people that are still loyal to you, Your Grace. Our people are scattered in the wind right now, and they need guidance to come back home. With how many were displaced during the attacks, I honestly believe most would be willing to fight for you and for Arendelle."

Elsa looked down at the ground. "But I failed them all. I was supposed to protect them and I let them down. Who could possibly still be loyal to me after everything that has happened?"

"Well, for starters, we are," Olvar said from his perch.

Elsa smiled meekly, but the sadness still filled her eyes. "I know you are. I can't possibly begin to show my gratitude for your loyalty. But how likely are the others to still feel the same?"

"Elsa, everyone loved you! Even after the accident, when you came home and fixed everything, everyone forgave you. You are as loving, kind, and just as father was," Anna said confidently.

This stung Elsa more than it should have. She hated being reminded of how much she was like her father, as she felt she was less than half the ruler he had been. Not a day passed that she didn't grieve in silence. However, she choked back the tears and words she had been about to utter.

"Anna speaks the truth. Most were very loyal to you, and still would be. I say it's worth a shot," the lieutenant added. "But if we are to act, it should be soon."

Bertrand nodded in agreement. "It'll be easier to do so with the memory of the attacks still fresh in everyone's minds. I'd wager most would be looking for vengeance."

"Do you really think people will be so willing to fight after losing everything?" Elsa sounded doubtful.

"If not, they can be persuaded. People don't like to be ousted from their homes, and even if they are timid at first, it'll only take a little shove to get them headed in the right direction," Liam said matter-of-factly.

"What do we do about the wanted posters? It won't be long before all of our faces are on them," Anna asked, frightened of the answer.

Liam thought a moment before responding. "Propaganda. We'll use the wanted posters as a means to root out those that would remain loyal. Sympathizers will be easy to turn, and loyalists won't need any help at all."

Elsa blinked in surprise. "That's actually not a bad idea," she said as she stood up and began to pace. "But how will we rally them? Doing so in broad daylight would just tell the world where we are."

"You just leave that part to us. We'll have to start slow, but I say it won't take long to get a good gathering of men that will start spreading the word. Once they believe Queen Elsa of Arendelle is back and looking to reclaim her throne from these vile invaders, the rumors will start flying. Honestly, word of mouth is our most powerful weapon right now." Liam stroked his chin in thought.

Olvar shifted at the window, his hand moving to the dagger under his coat. "There's movement outside."

The men were on their feet instantly, hands on their weapons and ready to draw. Liam had insisted that the sisters begin carrying knives as well for protection, and had been teaching them basic self-defense. Both of them proved to be quick studies.

Olvar stared a few more moments before relaxing. "Just a couple of drunks."

Slowly everyone else followed suit, and weapons disappeared into the folds of clothing and pockets of coats. Returning to their seats around the room, the silence lingered for a bit longer before anyone moved.

Aldrik was the first to break the silence. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel like stretching my legs a little. Why don't you ladies get some sleep? Olvar and I can take first watch."

There was little argument from anyone, and as Elsa and Anna prepared to turn in they both wondered what fate the morning light would bring. Neither had slept more than a couple of hours a night since everything began, and that didn't look to be changing any time soon.

* * *

The next day brought much of the same routine. Early morning practice in the woods with Liam and Bertrand, then soon after was breakfast. This had proven to be quite effective, as Kristoff, Elsa and Anna picked up on things rather quickly. There had only been one incident where they had to put their short amount of training to the test, and the girls made absolutely sure that the men that attacked them wouldn't make the mistake of harassing them again.

Afterwards, they headed into town and started trying to pickup on the latest news from the invasion. They were surprised to hear that another attack had occurred just miles from Arendelle, a small village that was burned to the ground while the people were herded like cattle and slaughtered. Another claimed that several more villages had met the same fate, and that the countryside was slowly burning in the host's wake.

By early afternoon they had rendezvoused at the shack to go over what they had learned. It wasn't much to go on, but it was the first new gossip they had heard in over a week. Jorik had also returned with news, and divulged what he had managed to learn from his research.

Liam looked up at the arcanist from his position near the window. "Glad to see you're back. Were you able to find anything on our mysterious prophecy?"

Jorik gave a grin. "Why yes, actually."

Everyone's head whipped around in a strange synchronization at this announcement. "You mean the old man was telling the truth?" Aldrik whistled in amazement.

"Well, I wouldn't go quite so far as to say that. As it turns out, he left out quite a few details." Jorik took a seat next to the woodsman on a pair of boxes. "According to the information I was able to gather, this _Sjelspise_ was a real thing. Before the creation of the world this demon angered the gods, and they banished him to the deepest pits of Hell."

"In order to contain him, they created four different seals to lock his prison. Then, at the behest of the gods, a blacksmith named Völandar crafted the _Sword of Himmelen._ This sword was the only way to kill the demon, should he ever escape his imprisonment."

"It goes on to say that only one soul will ever be born that is able to slay the demon with the sword. It says that the four seals will be destroyed, and that once he is risen the Eater of Souls will begin to devour humanity. Only the Chosen is able to wield the sword and cut him down before that happens."

Elsa shook her head. "But the old man said that two were required. You're telling us only one person is able to do this?"

Jorik looked at her thoughtfully. "I had wondered that as well. Either the old man lied, is a fool, or the prophecy is wrong. I can promise that the tomes I scoured for this information are well known for their accuracy."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would he tell me to find Malek and stop this demon from rising if only he can do it?" Elsa began to look worried, and ran a slender hand through her hair.

The arcanist shook his head. "I wish I knew, Your Majesty. There is quite a bit I don't like about this man, but there is even less I like about this prophecy. Either you are truly involved somehow, or we are wasting our time."

"Are we even sure this prophecy thing is actually going to happen? I mean, what are the odds it's not just a bunch of ancient gibberish like all the old stories?" Aldrik asked as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Whether it's real or not doesn't really matter at this point. Lives have been destroyed because someone thought it was, and that's more than enough for me," Liam replied.

"Agreed. Our home is gone because of this. Right now, we can't afford not to act." Elsa stared down at the ground, melancholy washing over her in waves.

Bertrand looked around the room before speaking. "Well, I suppose this means that we'll need to head to Branisberg, and sooner than we thought."

Jorik raised a brow at this. "Sooner than we thought? We don't even know when this demon is supposed to rise, nor do we know where these seals are."

The weapons expert folded his arms in protest. "It matters little. I heard that the _Magi's_ army is on the move again. They're supposedly headed northward, and you'll never guess their destination."

Jorik scoffed. "Don't tell me."

Leaning forward, Bertrand gave a wry smile. "Yeah, and what's worse is they already have a couple days on us.

Elsa panicked and began wringing her hands. "No! This is bad! We can't subject more people to that."

"Well, I think that pretty much tells us our next move. We should start gathering our things and head out of here within the hour. We can't let the enemy beat us there," Liam commanded.

* * *

The journey north was a slow and uneventful one. Even Olaf, who had a knack for creating his own fun, had run out of things to occupy his attention for long. Travel had already been hard in the weeks since the attack, and it looked to continue that trend. What was worse was that they had to travel by foot; horses cost far more than they had, and now that the royal treasury belonged to the enemy things seemed quite grim.

The highway they traveled was mostly empty, though the further inland they went the more farmland they passed. Occasionally a rickety old cart would amble by, axles squealing and the contents jounced by the rocks and ruts in the road. The driver would then nod at them and continue on their way, ignorant of the danger that was on the way. Elsa very much wanted to warn every passerby of what was to transpire, but knew doing so could inadvertently give them away to the enemy.

By evening they had come by a large ranch, and after some begging from Anna and Olaf the party stopped and watched as the horses ran across the fields. Most were already being herded to their stables for the night. This voyeurism didn't last for long, though, as they were hurried away by suspicious ranch-hands and the owner staring at them.

"I wish we had some horses. That would make this so much easier," Anna pouted.

Bertrand grumbled. "If we had the money, we would. Those horses look to be in excellent shape, too."

"What are the odds they'd be supportive of our cause and donate some?" Aldrik pondered.

They continued a ways down the road until they found shelter among a family of elm trees. The group quickly set to work setting up camp for the night, and in no time had a small fire going. The spring chill had waned some in recent days, and the need to fight back the cold had receded with it. The fire snapped and hissed as it took hold of the branches and leaves that filled the pit.

The queen and princess had been spending what time wasn't taken by weapons and defense lessons with survival training from the men. They were quite eager to learn, and often would take over the duties of the others when the opportunity arose. Neither wanted to be a burden on the others, and they both believed their best chance at surviving was doing everything they could.

Spending so much of her life isolated and alone, Elsa had become quite book smart, but also had a desire for the applications of what she learned. Anna, on the other hand, had become more practical and often did things without knowing how or why entirely. In the end, both caught on rather quickly, and this made the scouts' jobs easier.

After everything had been settled, they gathered around the fire. They sat in silence for a time, each contemplating what their next move would be. They had already decided that they needed to reach Branisberg, but did they have enough time to beat the _Magi's_ army there? More importantly, what would they tell this Malek once they did find him?

_If we find him, _Elsa thought to herself.

As if they were sharing the same thought, Anna asked aloud. "What are we going to say when we find him? I mean, it's not like our story is all that believable."

"I had been wondering that myself," Liam replied. "The truth might be best, but the odds of this Malek taking us seriously when we tell him he's a demon slayer aren't looking that good."

Aldrik pulled out a wooden pipe and filled it with tobacco. "I'd just tell him that everything and everyone he cares about is in great danger unless he helps. He doesn't need to know every detail right away."

"We're not going to lie to him, or hold anything back," Elsa responded. "He has as much right to know as we do. But I'm not worried about what we're going to say to him so much as how we're going to get there in time. We can't possibly beat the enemy there if we continue at this pace."

Olvar shifted in his position near one of the large elm, looking down the road from where they had come. "I'm with Her Grace on this. We can tell Malek whatever we want, but it's going to matter little if we're late to the party."

"Please, just call me Elsa. We had already agreed titles were a bad idea, and I honestly don't mind." The queen nearly seemed offended by this.

Olvar nodded. "Of course, Your – er, Elsa. Old habits."

Ignoring this exchange, Jorik leaned over the fire and tossed in an extra branch that had been broken up. "Well, what did you have in mind? We don't exactly have many options."

Elsa looked down into the fire for a moment before responding. "There's that ranch just down the road. They had plenty of horses..."

The weapons master shifted in his seat near the fire pit. "Aye, that they do."

Absently fidgeting with her braids, Anna looked at her sister in confusion. "Yeah, we know. We stopped and watched them, remember? They did have some lovely horses. I don't see how that helps us at all."

"I always wanted a pony." Olaf added.

Elsa tried to swallow, but she felt the severity of what she was about to suggest stick to the back of her throat like a lump. "Well, what I'm saying is we could...steal...some of the horses." She cringed at her own words, and quickly looked away in shame.

Anna gasped at this, and the men started murmuring. Apparently, the queen wasn't the only one who had considered this. "Elsa! I can't believe you'd even think that!" Anna was incredulous.

Elsa's face was as red as the fire, and she dared not meet her sister's gaze. "Anna, we have very little choice..."

Shaking her head, Anna had become visibly upset. "That gives us no right to steal! We're not thieves!"

The lieutenant intervened. "Look, Anna, obviously this is a tough decision for us to make, and it's clear that your sister doesn't like it any more than you do. Unfortunately, we have a very small window of time and opportunity here. With the _Magi's_ army on the move, that window is shrinking."

"But to start stealing from people? How can you justify that?" She asked, anger still lingering in her voice.

Liam made a waving gesture with his hand. "By saving more lives. Yes, stealing the horses is wrong, but don't you think that pales in comparison with every life we can potentially save by stealing them? Believe me, I wish there was a better way, but we have little coin, our supplies are abysmally low, and we have an army of savages laying waste to the entire countryside. Unfortunately, Elsa is right. We have no other choice."

Anna looked from her sister to the fire, a look of sorrow taking over momentarily. "Fine, do what you must. But I want no part of it."

"Right. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but let's get this over with and put it far behind us. Jorik, Aldrik and myself will head back to the ranch and pick out the horses we'll need. The rest of you will need to get everything ready, as we're not going to stay with a handful of stolen horses," Liam instructed.

Elsa looked up at the man, the firelight dancing in her eyes. "I'm coming too."

Liam simply shook his head. "No, Elsa, I don't think that that's a very good idea."

"I'm not asking. This entire ordeal is my burden to bear, and I'm going to do everything I can to see it through." She was adamant in her decision.

* * *

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Aldrik asked her as they crept near the old wooden fence.

Elsa simply nodded. Everyone had tried to talk her out of it, except for her sister. Anna refused to talk to her. However, she told everyone that she had made her decision and that was final. Leaving no room for argument, they had left the camp for the ranch.

The stables were quite a bit away, several pastures over from where they entered. The fence wasn't in the best of conditions, and many of the planks were rotted and either broken or falling apart. Climbing through the partitions silently, the men were impressed with how limber and quickly their queen could move.

As they ran through the next field, they could see lights coming from the farmhouse and barn. This caused them to slow their pace some, and they crept through several more fields before coming to the darkened stables.

Liam scanned the place before motioning for the others to climb over. In single file they sneaked around the outside of the building towards the front, which was facing in towards the main yard. In the front the stables were open, leading inside to the individual stalls. It was a bit darker than outside, and very little moonlight shone through the slats in the roof.

Each stall door was locked with a cast iron padlock, and the stalls were packed two horses to each. Without instruction, Elsa pulled a couple clips from her hair and started fidgeting with the first lock.

The men just stood there and watched in amazement as the padlock clicked and sprung open. Quickly and quietly she moved onto the next, and in no time at all had several of the locks removed. The others gathered the tackle that lined the walls and started fitting the horses, who had slept through the intrusion.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" Liam asked her.

Elsa shrugged. "I had a lot of free time growing up, and at night I'd try and sneak out of my room so I could wander the castle without my parents worrying I'd freeze everything. You'd be surprised what you can learn out of a book."

Suddenly, shouting could be heard from across the yard, and everyone froze in place. Looking out from the stables, they could see movement near the barn. Men were walking in from the fields on the far side of the house, many of them robed and carrying torches.

The lieutenant looked at the others. "Shall we find out what's going on?"

Quickly they crept across the yard, hiding behind several bales of hay that had been stacked near the entrance. Running around to the other end of the barn, they were able to look in through one of the low windows. Inside, there was a large group of men standing in a semi-circle around another man and a woman that wore dark red robes and carried a large staff.

"That's the woman from the mines," Jorik noted.

Elsa looked shocked. "The one that can use magic? Why would she be here?"

"Let's see if we can hear what they're saying..." Aldrik replied, and quietly jostled the window open just enough for sound to carry through the crack.

"Andolf, my dear, you have failed me," the woman said in an amused tone. "How do you plan to fix this blunder of yours?"

The man in the middle was the farmer they had seen earlier that day staring at them. He was a heavy set man and balding. He wore tan coveralls over his clothes, and wore a wide-brimmed hat that was in disrepair. He was sweating heavily, and had a look of terror in his eyes. "I had no idea it was them, Celeste! I wasn't expecting them to come here!"

The woman walked up to Andolf and slapped him several times, fury contorting her face. "You had no idea!? I specifically told you that they had been spotted nearby! I gave you a description of them, you idiot!" Finally she swung her staff full force at him and clubbed him in the head, knocking him over.

"I-I'm sorry, Celeste! Please," he said groggily, "please, let me send men after them! They can't have gotten far!"

Celeste glowered at the man. "Yes, you'll do just that. Send every man you have available after them. Gut them where they stand for all I care, but I want the women alive. Do you hear me, you filthy pig? I have plans for them, so nothing is to happen to them! If you fail me again, I will skin you alive and feed you to the imps!"

Crouching back down, the others quickly decided that they had best get those horses and escape. Running full speed back across the yard, they gathered up the horses and started to lead them back through the pastures. Behind them, they could hear shouts start to ring out again as the men realized that the horses were missing.

They made it to the last field, and as Aldrik looked back he could make out torchlight in the fields near the stables. "Guys, I think we better hurry this along. It's not going to take them long to find out where we are."

Hurriedly, they mounted the horses, led them over the final length of fence, and sped off down the highway towards the camp.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Sister's Wrath

**CHAPTER 7**

_A Sister's Wrath_

Riding hard down the highway, Elsa managed a frightened glance back towards the ranch. There was torchlight all over the pastures on either side of the road, and a large group of men could be seen riding in their direction in the moonlight. Shouts could be heard from all sides as the group pressed the horses to move faster. They still had a good distance to go before they reached camp, and even then there were too many men to fight.

From behind, myriad small explosions could be heard echoing across the fields and into the woods that lined the road. As she looked back again, she saw that the men were firing pistols and rifles, and the men on horseback were gaining ground fast.

"These extras are slowing us down!" Jorik yelled over his shoulder.

"We keep riding! It's too late to turn back!" Liam replied, concentrating on the road ahead.

It was true, however. Each person had to string along an extra horse, and this made it a bit more awkward than normal. The animals were well trained, though, and never once fought against the leads. This might have been something to commend if they weren't running for their lives.

More shots were fired, and they could be heard buzzing by and hitting the trees and dirt in a volley of lead. The wind had picked up, and it was nearly deafening at times as it whistled through the woods. At the range they were at, the guns were proving to be ineffective. Ahead of them more men could be seen standing in the road, guns raised and trained in their direction. This led them to slow to a stop, as the underbrush was too thick here for them to escape.

"Anyone mind telling me how they got in front of us?" Aldrik murmured.

The others quickly caught up, and in no time at all had the four of them completely surrounded. Andolf, the ranch owner, arrived with the last group, and had a wicked grin on his face.

"You must be the Snow Witch everyone is talking about! You know, you've proven to be a lot of trouble for the wrong people," he said as he approached her horse.

"Sir, I would back up right now if you wish to see daylight," Liam warned.

The rancher laughed, his gut shaking like pudding. "Or what? You'll cut me down? Your little witch here will freeze me? Please, the ones I serve could and would do far worse."

Elsa clutched the reins in a death grip, her knuckles whitened and shaking. Frost and ice started forming around her hands, and this caught the man's attention.

"What's the matter, witch? Are you frightened?" He taunted her, eyeing her up and down. "Good. You should be terrified."

Elsa's eyes flashed towards her companions, and they were staring straight at the rancher with a vicious gaze. Her heart beat hard and fast, and she could swear it was loud enough for the others to hear. She begged for it to stop, but it just thumped faster until she thought it was going to burst in her chest.

"Tie them up and take them back to the barn. We'll get the others soon enough. I don't feel like standing around all night. Time to celebrate!" Andolf laughed heartily at this, and the other men cheered in response.

Once they were apprehended, they were marched back to the ranch much like the horses they had stolen. They were poked and prodded along the way, much to their chagrin. Through the yard more men could be seen near the barn and stables, staring and taunting the foursome as they were led to their prison. Finally they were locked away in a storage room in the barn that looked to have seen other uses.

Waiting until the door was shut, Liam adjusted himself and looked towards Elsa, who was propped against the far corner of the room. She was absolutely terrified.

"Elsa, can you get your hands free?" He asked calmly.

She shook her head. "They wrapped them in cloth, I think. I don't know why, but my powers aren't working." Her voice was wavering.

"That's fine. I just want you to remain as silent as possible when they come in to question us...and they most likely will question us. The less you say the better."

After some time had passed, there was a commotion outside the door. It swung open, and a bright light shone in from outside. Two men rushed in, grabbed Jorik, and shoved him out before slamming the door shut again. From the next room, they could hear muffled voices and some laughter. There was banging and crashing sounds for some time before the door opened again.

A bloodied and bruised Jorik was thrown to the floor, and the door was shut again. The man was still conscious, and inched his way towards one of the walls where he tried to right himself several times before giving up. He sputtered and spat, and his breathing was heavy.

"Jorik! Are you alright, man? What happened?" Aldrik asked.

Finally Jorik was able to pull himself up, and he leaned back against the wall. "They didn't even ask any questions. The fat man just hit me repeatedly with an iron rod while the others just watched and laughed. I'm pretty sure nothing is broken, though," he managed.

It wasn't long before the door opened again. This time the rancher was standing in the doorway, and the lantern he held cast a sinister shadow across his face. His mouth was twisted into an evil smile, and he just stood there for a few moments staring at them. At last, he raised a hand and pointed it directly at Elsa.

"Bring me the witch."

* * *

Elsa was scared out of her mind. Her heart was racing, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

The man led her out on a leash like a dog, and sat her on a stool in the middle of the large barn. There was a single large lantern lit hanging from above her in the rafters. Around the room were men lounging on boxes and bales of hay. She could hear the words "snow witch" and "ice wench" murmured through the crowd. Many made lewd gestures towards her, and several spit at her.

Andolf walked around the perimeter of the room and glared at her, licking his lips. Sweat was beading upon his face, and he carried in his hand a long metal rod. Next to her, Elsa noticed a small wooden table with several sharp and terrifying instruments lying neatly in a row. She tried not to think about what their uses were, and concentrated on the man that was staring her down.

Raising a stubby hand into the air, he waited a moment while the rest of the men fell silent. Then slowly he walked forward a few steps, dragging the metal rod on the ground. It scraped and made a horrible sound as it dug into the dirt and clinked against some rocks.

"Witch, do you have any idea just how much trouble you have caused me? Hunting you down has cost a lot of men and resources. I've heard no end of it from my superiors, and for awhile, I honestly thought you had vanished into thin air."

He dabbed a cloth at his face, then tucked it back inside his coat. "But here you are, delivered to us as if a gift from the gods. Those men you have with you, while very dangerous and skilled, can't protect you any longer. And those rags wrapped around your hands? A present from Lady Celeste. They're designed to prevent magic from being used. So if you've had any thoughts of blasting us with your icy powers, you might as well give them up."

He laughed at this, and the others around the room joined in his taunt. Again, he raised his hand into the air and silence fell on the crowd.

"Now then, I have strict orders to bring you and that nasty little sister of yours to my masters. In fact, they don't want either of you harmed. But, you see, that doesn't sound like much fun. Besides, who's to say you weren't hurt on accident when we caught you? Maybe you fell off your horse, accidentally got cut...who knows?"

Elsa eyed the rod the man was carrying with fear, and Andolf took notice. Grinning, he walked up to her and shoved end of the stick under her chin and pushed up, forcing her to look at him. Licking his lips again, he walked behind her and brought the rod up to rest horizontally under her chin. Then he slowly brought it back to her throat and started pressing it against her windpipe, choking her.

Elsa flailed and quickly started to black out. The sounds of her struggling echoed through the room, and suddenly the man let go and dropped her to the ground. She lied there a moment gasping for air, coughing and wheezing as dirt and dust filled her lungs. She didn't have long before the man flipped her over on her back and sat on her, pressing the rod down once more into her neck.

Again, he stopped as soon as her struggle started to fade, letting her breath in the cold air. The other men laughed and hollered at her, and the rancher stood there staring down at her with a sneer on his face. Then he reached down and pulled her up by the lead he had around her neck, and forced her to stand up. Motioning for a couple of other men, they ran over with a step ladder and tied a rope that was hanging down to her leash.

Once they were down and out of the way, Andolf walked a around her a couple more times. Elsa's throat was on fire, and there was dirt pressed onto her face where she fell. Tears trickled down her flushed cheeks, which were in stark comparison to her naturally pale complexion. She shivered in fear, and was doing everything she could to avoid breaking down in front of these men.

Andolf slowly raised the shaft into the air, then brought it down hard on the back of the queen's legs. Elsa collapsed under this pain, but immediately started choking again as the lead tightened and pulled on her throat. It took everything she had, but she fought back against it and slowly stood back up. She refused to cry out for him, and she refused to be taken down so easily.

Impressed, the large man whistled at her. Suddenly, he jabbed the butt end of the rod into her stomach, forcing a gasp and whimper out of her. She doubled over instantly, and the rope once again squeezed hard against her airway. Her face was starting to turn purple as she fought to stand up again. Slowly, she made her way back to her feet.

"Do you understand _why_ this is happening, my little snow flower? Hmm? Do you have any idea why you, of all people, have been chosen? It's because the gods don't care! They left this world to rot and you, my dear, got caught in the middle. Then you were unlucky enough to cross paths with me." The man stood inches away from her face and gave her a toothy grin.

Elsa stood there, staring straight into the yard beyond the barn door. Daybreak was coming, and an early morning fog started to roll in. In the distance, she could just barely make out some movement in the fields. But quickly her attention was brought back to the man before her as he backhanded her across the face. He was screaming profanities at her, and kept hitting her over and over. Then he stopped.

Barely able to see through the pain, her head was pounding. Everything was spinning and out of focus, and Elsa could taste blood in her mouth. She blinked several times, but each time her vision would just blur again due to the tears. Still, her resolve held and she refused to break.

He hit her in the stomach again before tossing the rod across the room with a loud clang. Once more she fell to her knees, and struggled only a little to stand before losing the energy. Dissatisfied with this, Andolf ordered a couple of the men to lift her back up to her feet and set her on the stool.

"I can't have you going and dying on me now. Buck up. You're doing a lot better than I had expected. You've barely even shed a tear. I'm truly impressed. Usually, women are so easy to break. So, I'm going to give you a couple minutes to regain yourself before we continue." Slowly he walked towards the open barn door and stared out across the yard.

She couldn't think straight. Her head was still pounding, but her vision was normal again and she was able to breathe better. Her legs and stomach were in agony, but there was little she could do about that. The taste of blood was still fresh in her mouth, and the shaking was becoming worse.

Then she had an idea. Carefully, she started scraping her fingernails together through the fabric of the bindings wrapped around her hands. She thought if she could tear through them, that might be enough to let her use her powers to stop this madman from continuing. However, the cloth was proving to be a little thicker and more stubborn than she had first anticipated, but she kept trying just the same.

He eventually walked back over to where she sat, and from the table grabbed a long serrated knife with a forked tip. Elsa tried to swallow as she stared at the horrid thing, but found it difficult and painful after what had happened earlier. Running the blade along the tips of his fingers, she could see just how sharp the edge was.

Chuckling to himself, he ran the length of the knife slowly and carefully down the side of her face, making sure not to cut her. It took everything she had not to squirm or whimper, but the tears still managed to cloud her vision and streak down her cheeks. Bracing herself, she did her best to prepare for the bite of the cold steel.

Moving the blade towards her chest, he placed the tip on her breast bone and started to cut the top of her white blouse. He only managed to cut a short length before shots could be heard ringing out through the yard outside.

Spinning around on his heel, Andolf looked both surprised and outraged by this disruption. Running to the barn door, he looked out and started shouting at the other men. Turning back towards the crowd inside, he motioned for them to follow and they emptied out of the building with weapons in hand.

On the other side of the yard, behind a bale of hay, Elsa could see her little sister peek around the edge. Pistol in hand, she took aim and fired.

* * *

They had heard the gunfire from down the road, and it didn't take long for them to determine what had happened. Bertrand quickly gathered up the weapons the others had left behind and started distributing them to the remainder of the group. It only took a few minutes to go over the basics of how the pistols worked for Anna and Kristoff to understand, and then they were off down the road on their way to save their family and friends.

They managed to reach the ranch just as daybreak arrived. There was a light fog that still clung to the fields, which was just enough cover to allow them easy movement through the pastures. Upon reaching the main yard, they could see there were only a handful of men moving about tending to the horses.

Motioning for them to hide behind a pile of boxes that were stacked near the stables, Bertrand and Olvar crept around the side of the building and were able to silently dispatch a couple of guards that were standing watch. Dragging the bodies back, they quickly tossed them over the fence into the neighboring field before returning to scan the remainder of the yard.

Anna peeked around the boxes and looked towards the barn, and her eyes widened in horror. She could see her sister standing in the middle of a large group of men, with a large man repeatedly hitting her in the face. Frantically she grabbed Kristoff and pointed for him to look as well, and he was shocked at what he saw.

The scouts had seen this as well, as they moved into position behind a couple bales that were strewn about the place. Another one of the ranch-hands walked by, and quickly they snatched him over the edge of one of the bales and smothered the life out of him. After, they motioned for the other two to move up into position near them.

Glancing back towards the barn, Anna could see her sister was now sitting down, and the large man was standing near her toying with something. She couldn't make out much more than that, but she didn't want to give them any more time to hurt her.

Unfortunately, one of the men saw them and shouted out for the others. Shots were quickly fired, and then an exchange of volleys took place across the main yard. The scouts were deadly in their aim, and were quick on the reload as well. They were able to take down several men before the others reached them.

Anna poked her head out around the side of bale she had hid behind, aimed for one of the men near the barn door, and fired. Surprisingly, her shot hit its mark as the man fell backwards and lay still on the ground. Quickly, she reloaded the gun the way Bertrand had shown her, and was about to fire again when she saw the big man that had been hitting Elsa standing in the doorway of the barn.

Furiously, she pointed the gun right at him and pulled the trigger. Her shot missed, however, and hit the door frame just inches from his face, sending wooden splinters everywhere. Hurriedly, the man ducked back inside and disappeared into the shadows. Anna looked to the others, and saw that they were about to be overrun.

Bertrand and Olvar jumped to their feet and pulled out their swords just as a couple men leapt up on top of the haystacks and exchanged blows. The scouts, however, were able to overpower the men and cut them down fast. Several more came up on either side, and Bertrand rushed to meet them head on.

Ducking to the side, he was able to jab his dagger into the chest of one assailant as the next swung down at an angle towards him. He met their blade with his, and gave them a forceful kick to the midsection, knocking them off-balance. This gave him the time he needed to run them through. With as much speed as he could manage, he pulled his sword free and ducked low as another swung sideways at him. This was the only chance the man had as Bertrand rammed his dagger into the bottom of the mans jaw straight upwards.

On the other side Kristoff was fighting off several men, with Anna swinging a shovel around violently that had been leaning against the boxes nearby. She had managed to crack several of the attackers in the head, leaving a trail of unconscious men in her wake. One managed to sneak up behind her, though, and grabbed her up. Without thinking, Kristoff shoved the man he was struggling with off and landed a solid fist to the back of the head of the man that had tried to take her. He slumped to the ground as Anna freed herself, and she quickly spun the shovel around to knock out the man that Kristoff had forgotten about.

Running across the yard, Olvar began cutting down a group of men that were still busy reloading their weapons. Behind him, he could hear movement and hastily reached into his coat to pull out a throwing knife. Spinning around, he flung the blade forward and it bit into the chest of his would-be attacker.

From the field, Sven sprang over the fence and started to charge straight for the barn with Olaf in tow. Crashing through another large group of men, the reindeer scattered them as he barreled towards the structure. This gave the others a chance to move around the yard and follow in his wake.

Crashing through the entryway to the barn, the group stopped just inside as they saw the large man standing next to Elsa. He held a large knife to her throat, and her face was bloodied and bruised. He stood there with a wicked grin and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Let. Her. Go." Anna demanded, her tone full of fury.

The fat man cackled in response. "I'm afraid not! I'm not quite done with her, you see. Besides, I've been waiting for you!"

Moving like lightning, Anna pulled a knife from the folds of her blouse and threw it straight at the man. It flew true, striking him right in the shoulder. He dropped the knife and reeled backwards in pain, and she ran towards her sister.

Working to untie her bonds, Anna was fighting back tears of her own. "Elsa, I'm so sorry! Please, tell me you are okay!"

"I'm okay, Anna. My head just hurts. The others are locked in that room back there." She looked towards the storage closet they had been locked inside.

Once freed, Elsa began to slump forward. Catching her, Anna gave her sister a hug and pat her on the head, the tears running heavy on their faces. The others had set to work freeing their friends, and Bertrand had the rancher at sword point.

Finally free, the others joined them in the center of the barn. Andolf was tied up and sat on the ground staring up at them. "If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it."

"No," Anna said, "I have a better idea. Everyone, get out." She bent over and picked up a long iron rod that had been lying there, bloodied and dirty.

Kristoff objected. "Anna, I really don't think that's -"

"I said get out." There was a fire in her eyes that none of them had ever seen before.

Liam and Bertrand ushered the others out, and closed the barn door behind them. Inside, they could hear her yell and scream as the clanging of metal reverberated through the walls. This went on for some time, with the occasional muffled yelps of pain from Andolf.

Eventually, the barn door slid open and an exhausted Anna stood there, panting and shaking with rage. She still had tears falling down her face, and her hair was a frazzled mess. Her light blue skirt and blouse were filthy with dirt and what could only be assumed to be blood. She no longer carried the metal shaft with her.

"Let's get out of here," was all she said as she took her sisters hand and started walking towards the stables.

The few ranchers that had survived had ran away into the woods, and all that was left now was a field of dead bodies. Once the horses were prepared and mounted, the group began its trip back down the highway towards Branisberg.

* * *

"Elsa, stop flinching. You're making it hard to clean your face," Anna commanded.

Her sister still had trouble holding herself upright, but the pain had numbed a little and she was able to see and hear with little problem. "I'm doing my best. I still feel a little weak though."

"I know you do, sweetie. We're almost done though."

Patting a wet cloth across Elsa's face, Anna gingerly pressed down on a few gashes that were on her forehead.

"There," she announced, "we're all done. You look a lot better now. Much less grime and blood."

Elsa tried to chuckle, but ended up wincing in pain instead. She wasn't quite ready for humor.

"We're not going to be able to stay here for long, you know," Liam told the others as he watched the women. "Once they're cleaned up, we're going to have to set out again. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

The others remained silent. No one had been in the mood for talking, not even Olaf. He had tried to help dress wounds, but found that his tiny wooden hands weren't meant for such delicate work. Still, he did his best to cheer them up and make them comfortable, for which his efforts were actually quite appreciated.

Bertrand sat nearby, watching Anna nurse her older sister's wounds. "It would seem that the fighting lessons we've been giving have paid off. You were quite remarkable today."

Anna simply shrugged. "I just did what I had to to save my sister. It wasn't anything extraordinary."

"Actually, it was. Most people don't just know how to fight like that," the old weapons master replied. "You have a real gift there, Anna."

She looked her sister over again before speaking. When she responded, it was a much sadder tone than she had used before. "I don't want my gift to the world to be violence. Like I said, I only did what was necessary to save Elsa and the others."

Bertrand nodded, concern taking over his usually unruffled demeanor. "I can understand that. Violence isn't something most people wish for. Unfortunately, it's sometimes necessary as you found out. Still, it was impressive watching you. Kristoff too. You make a good team."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, we do don't we? I guess that's why I love him."

Elsa was looking down at the ground, lost in her own thoughts. _This happened because I am weak and a fool,_ she thought to herself.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed. Anna looked down at her sister and smiled. "I love you just as much, Elsa. You know that."

"That's not it. None of this would have happened if I had been stronger...if I had just used my powers instead of being afraid." For the second time that day, Elsa's cheeks flushed a deep red.

Anna's fiery braids waved as she shook her head. "Elsa, you are far from weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. Who else could possibly run a kingdom?"

"Arendelle is in ruins. The country is under invasion from an unknown enemy. Everyone is terrified. Worst of all, we're running for our lives from people we can't stop. What kind of ruler let's her kingdom fall into such a condition?" Elsa wrapped her arms around herself as if the midday sun brought no warmth.

The princess's blue eyes filled with sympathy. "None of that is your fault. None of it, do you hear me? We're going to make things right again. We're going to find this Malek, we're going to raise an army, and we're going to take Arendelle back. After that, we're going to stop this demon and his cult from harming another soul. We're going to do this because we have to, and because it's the right thing to do."

"And you, Elsa, are going to get stronger than you've ever been. You're going to master your powers, because I have faith in you. So does everyone else. You just need to have faith in yourself."

Elsa looked out over the large meadow that hugged the edge of the highway. There was a light breeze blowing through the fields, causing the grass and dandelions to sway about.

"I hope you're right, Anna. Although, after what happened last night I don't think I am fit to rule anyone," the young blonde replied.

"Nonsense. After surviving what you went through, I think you're stronger for it. I don't know if I would have managed." Anna grabbed her sister's hands and held them in hers. "Now, come on. We have to go find this blacksmith."


	9. Chapter 8 - The Blooming Saffron

**CHAPTER 8**

_The Blooming Saffron_

Elsa's eyes flew open, and slowly she realized she wasn't able to breathe. Cold, black water started to fill her lungs as she struggled against an invisible current that attempted to drag her deeper. As her vision adjusted to the undulation of the deep pool, she focused on a point that she knew had to be directly above her and she pushed towards it.

Her outstretched hand hit something solid and freezing; a layer of ice had formed over the surface of the water, sealing her inside. Frantically, she clawed and scraped with her nails at her prison, little by little chipping away at her freedom. He fingers started to crack and bleed from the sharp bits of ice, but she didn't care. She was running out of oxygen, and couldn't hold her breath much longer.

She panicked. She hadn't made more than a few superficial cuts into the ice, and her time was running out. Hurriedly, she scanned the dark waters for something, anything that could help shatter her imprisonment. Feeling around the bottom with her hands, she found a jagged rock and grabbed it up, swimming back towards the surface. Quickly, she started bashing the edges of the stone against the frozen lake, and managed to burst through as her last ounce of breathe escaped.

Elsa managed to pull herself out of the arctic trap, and lay gasping for air. Her lungs had filled with water, so she had to expel that before she could draw breath. She gagged as the lake water evacuated from within, but she was alive and that was all that mattered. After a few deep breaths, she looked about to get a better idea of her whereabouts.

The landscape was twisted and wrong. Nothing but black rock and ash as far as the eyes could see. The clouds in the sky raced at break neck speeds, and seemed to change from light grey to red and back almost spontaneously. There was no wind to speak of, and the air was humid and hot. How, then, a frozen lake could exist here was beyond her reasoning.

In front of her, a strange stone structure loomed in the distance. It was made of tall spirals and towers that seemed to raise up to the heavens with no desire to stop. Nervously, Elsa decided to explore this strange place and see if she could find some answers.

She came to a great entrance that lay partially ruined and aged by the aeons. One of great doors lay on the ground splintered into dozens of pieces. It was so large, she doubt any human had ever used it. The other door remained on its hinges, horrible and twisted like the rest of the world she was in. It was a dull grey, and had strange runes painted onto it that she wasn't familiar with. Stepping through, she felt insignificant and small; an insect entering someone's home uninvited.

The interior was just as crude, and hallways were lined with morbid carvings of what she assumed were people. One looked like that of a marionette, but the strings were all cut, the head was cracked and split, and the eyes were missing. Another looked like some sort of dog with a man's head, and he appeared to be ripping his own eyes out. The rest of the collection was just as eccentric and bizarre, but it fascinated her more than it terrified.

Elsa marveled at the grotesque gallery, and wondered where the collection might have come from. It seemed like something out of a nightmare, but who's and to what purpose they served she did not know. At the end of the row she came upon one particular piece that seemed oddly familiar. One that she had seen somewhere once before.

A sculpture of a raven.

She stared at it for a time, wondering just where else she had seen the monstrous thing, when a low groan pulled her out of her transfixed thought. Looking about, she saw nothing that would have given such a strange sound. Shrugging it off, she turned to head back to the front of the gallery until she heard it once more.

This time, she thought it sounded like metal being dragged along the ground; a clinking sound, almost like that of a heavy chain. Curious, she decided to move towards the sound, which had come from the far end of the long hall. The closer she got, the louder the noise became, until the scraping of metal on stone was almost too much to bear.

The end of the hall split off, but one end had caved in some time ago, leaving the other as the only viable path. Elsa peered around the corner, and was shocked by what she witnessed.

Before her lay a large, circular room filled with weapons of every kind lining the walls and various racks that littered the place. At the center was an anvil and forge, both twisted and black like obsidian. The embers glowed a strange dark red, and the strange pulsing reminded one of the flow of blood from a wound. But it was the figure that stood there that truly surprised her.

He was tall and well built, but carried himself in a defeated manner. His long brown hair was pulled back and tied with leather straps, and his face was strong and squared. He was bound with irons around his wrists and ankles, and was busy working a piece of darkened metal into another blade for the racks. He wore a heavy leather tunic and apron, and was glistening with sweat and grime.

_He must be a prisoner here, _she thought. _What is this horrible place?_

Carefully, she moved from the edge of the room and walked towards the man. Weaving her way through the many weapons that were scattered about, she took care not to make a sound. Finally, she drew up the courage to confront him.

"Um, hello? Do you know where we are?" Her voice almost cracked out of fear.

The man stopped mid-swing with his hammer and spun to look at her. His eyes were milky white, and there were scars around the edges. His face was gaunt and marred by burns and cuts.

"A voice. It speaks. Have you come to cut the flesh and kill the blood?" His voice was full of sorrow and dread.

"N-no, I don't know why I'm here, or where _here_ is." Elsa felt her heart race.

The man let out a sigh. "This is Perdition. The end of all ends. Every road leads here."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "Are we...dead?"

"If only. But no, we are very much alive and imprisoned here."

"Then there has to be a way out of here. Please, help me!"

The blacksmith ignored her plea, and set back to work at his forge. "Cut the flesh. Kill the blood. Cut the flesh. Kill the blood. Cut the flesh. Kill the blood."

Elsa scoured the room for a way out. From the corner of her eyes, she spied a door hidden behind a shelf lined with chunks of raw metals. As she moved closer, she could see a bright light shining from behind it. She reached for the handle on the door to pull it open, but it was stuck in place.

"You can't do that, girl!" The blacksmith shouted at her, and slammed his hammer down furiously on the anvil. "That door is forbidden!

Elsa gasped and fought with the door, attempting to pry it open. Little by little it creaked open until it hit the back of the shelf.

"Cut the flesh! Kill the blood!" He roared angrily, dragging the chains bound to him as he sped towards her.

Panicking, she wedged herself between the door and the shelf and pushed with all her strength. It slid and scraped just a bit, and she gave it another heave. The whole thing started to tip and rock, and fell backwards into a nearby rack. The weapons that lined it scattered on the floor, making a loud clatter. Chancing a quick glance, she saw the man was nearly there.

He stopped just hair breadth away, screaming and snarling at her. His chains had found their limit, and she struggled to pull the door wide open. The light from inside flooded the room, and as she stared into it her jaw dropped. Suddenly she felt everything just melt away...

Then, she was lying awake in her bedroll under a large birch tree doused in sweat. Her breathing was rapid and deep, and her heart was pounding. She sat up and looked around, and saw her friends and sister sleeping nearby. The campfire was now only a few embers, and the moon was nearing the western horizon.

She spent the last several hours of the night staring into the sky, terrified of falling back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the group gathered their things and set off for Branisberg. By evening they had arrived at the outskirts of town, which consisted of fallow fields and granaries. Men and women could be seen toiling in the fields, all preparing for the day's end once the sun was set to the west. The road stretched on for several miles before the walls of the city could be seen.

Branisberg was large in comparison to many of the other small villages and hamlets they had come across. The highway slowly became flagstone and smooth, and various homes dotted the roadside. Closer to the city gates the buildings grew dense, and stone towers had been erected along the length of the great walls. Their shadows loomed across the gates as the party entered, and they were struck with awe at the scope and size the city had grown to.

"I thought you said Branisberg wasn't that big," Kristoff teased.

The lieutenant barely looked at the mountain man. "It wasn't last time I was here, but that was clearly a long time ago."

Bertrand had a hearty laugh at this. "It's easy to forget that the rest of the world grows when you're stationed at a castle with little reason to leave."

Passing through the massive gates, it quickly became apparent how and why the city flourished so much. The streets were lined with shops and stalls of every kind: tailors, jewelers, clock-makers, cobblers, weavers, gunsmiths, locksmiths, butchers, and farriers. There were even bookstores and printing presses, though these were far fewer and much smaller. It seemed that if there was anything one was looking for, it could be found within the city walls.

Olaf was wearing his grandfatherly disguise again, but still managed to draw unwanted attention from the guards and passersby. This started to make the others nervous, and they hurried down the main road to find an inn that could both house them and their horses. After much searching, they eventually found one near the western edge of town.

_The Blooming Saffron Inn_ was well-maintained and presentable. The brickwork was nice and even, and the sign above the door had a certain craftsman-like quality to it. There was no debris or litter to speak of lying about the place, and even the stables were mucked and had fresh hay laid down. The chimneys had smoke drifting out of them, and being as far north as they were it was little wonder. Even nearly two months into spring, it was still quite cold in the region.

The interior was just as clean and tidy. The downstairs had a dining room that could easily sit everyone and still have space to spare, and the tables were lined neatly against the walls or arranged in the center. The smell of firewood and fresh bread permeated the air, and there was a man leaning over the bar talking to someone out of view.

He was an older gentleman, but not what one would call elderly. His hair was kept short and was a dull brown, and his face showed signs of sincerity and warmth; this was likely attributed to his years as a servant to his clientele. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a black waistcoat, with a pair of dark blue breeches. Hanging from his coat was the short, golden chain of a pocket watch.

The ringing of a bell above the door alerted the man to their presence, and he quickly moved to greet them. "Welcome to The Blooming Saffron ladies and gentlemen. My name is Marcus, the proprietor of this fine establishment. How can I be of service?"

"A couple of rooms for us, and stables for our horses if it's not too much trouble," Liam responded amicably.

The man took in the large group that stood before him and blinked. "I don't think it should be any trouble at all. We've got plenty of rooms still available."

He led them upstairs to the second floor and showed them to their rooms. They were much larger than expected, and were nicely furnished. Each had it's own fireplace, wash basin, and chest of drawers made of solid oak. Even the beds were nice, dressed down with fresh linens.

"I hope this will be acceptable for you. We do what we can to make your stay as comfortable as possible," the innkeeper said, a wide smile upon his face.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Kristoff patted the man on the shoulder as he followed the others into one of the rooms.

Marcus beamed with pleasure. "Excellent! Meals are served at the usual times, though we can always make exceptions. The bar is always open, and all that I ask is that the noise remain minimal."

Aldrik poked his head out of the room. "Did you say the bar is always open?"

"I did indeed."

The hunter grinned from ear to ear. "I think I'm in love."

Once the innkeeper had excused himself, the group started settling in. Elsa and Anna were especially excited, for this was the first time since they had left Arendelle that they had real beds. Anna hopped up and down excitedly while clapping, and Elsa watched her with much amusement.

"I can't believe it. Beds! We have beds, Elsa!" The princess was overcome with joy.

Elsa sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. "I know. I'd almost forgotten what it was like. Plus we now have a roof over our heads, at least for a few days at any rate."

Plopping down on her bed, Anna laid back and threw her arms out to either side. "It's so soft. It's like laying on a cloud!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Elsa said, chuckling at her sister.

Anna lazily rolled her head to the side to look out of the window. "Do you think there's any chance this will last?"

Looking down at her feet, Elsa felt a little somber. "No, it won't. It can't."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Anna replied as she sat back up. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

A sad and sullen look had crept across her sister's face. "I...it's nothing."

"Elsa, don't lie to me. Something is bothering you. You promised you wouldn't keep things in anymore, remember?" Anna put on a serious and concerned expression, something that was completely out of character for her.

Elsa let out a restrained sigh. "I never thanked you for coming for me – for us – when those men took us. You put yourself in great danger just to save us. You didn't have to."

Anna moved across the room to kneel next to her. "Yes, I did. You're my sister. What did you think I was gonna do? Just let them hurt you? Or worse? Nobody messes with my family."

As her vision began to blur, Elsa did her best to hold back the tears she knew would come. "Anna...the things you did, because of me...You never should have had to do it. I mean, I felt horrible after what I did to those men when we escaped Arendelle. I destroyed the ships and most of those men were dragged to the bottom of the fjord. But you, you were forced to..." She placed her face in her hands and began to sob.

She was unsure what to say or do. Anna knew very well what her sister was referring to, and she had done her best to put it out of her mind. In her dreams she relived the event over and over, and she silently struggled with the memory of her actions. There was blood on her hands, and it twisted her stomach into horrible knots.

Placing her hands on the sides of her sister's face, Anna gently brought her face up to see her. "Elsa, there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you. No matter how much it might hurt in the end, I would do anything. If we had to do it over again, I'd make the same decisions. Just like when I climbed the North Mountain with Kristoff to bring you back home. Yes, I'm terrified to sleep at night, but you are here and safe and alive, so it was worth it."

Elsa threw her arms around her sister and held her tightly as she cried. After she had managed to calm herself, she wiped her eyes and smiled at her sister. "The things we do for family."

* * *

The next morning, everyone met downstairs in the dining room for breakfast. The hearth was alight and crackling, and the smell of cedar filled the air. The room was comfortable and warm, and the large windows permitted them to watch people bustle by. They sat and watched for a time, until a couple of the wait staff brought out their meal. Then, just as quickly, they curtsied their way out of the room.

The food was some of the best they had eaten in some time. There were fresh sweet rolls, thick slices of ham, diced potatoes, and hard-boiled eggs. They chatted as they ate, discussing the things they'd like to see and do while in town, and about how strange it was to sleep in a real bed again. Anna and Kristoff pocketed a couple of the rolls for Olaf to try, as he had to wait in the room upstairs.

They weren't alone in their dining. Several other guests had joined them, and partook in conversation with them. They learned of their travels and how things were in other regions. The news, unfortunately, wasn't good. Arendelle wasn't the only victim to the attacks, but none of them were surprised. One gentleman, who went by the name Rayner, spoke of his journey from the east.

"I traveled southeast from Oslo, and decided I was going to head down the coast. Unfortunately, that's when I heard about what happened. The next thing I know, Stroggart has been attacked as well, and that decidedly put a stopper in my plans," the man said, then leaned in a bit closer. "From what I hear now, they've sacked nearly every village and town from Arendelle to Drammen. Somehow, Branisberg got lucky."

"Drammen? Dear God..." Olvar said, shocked by this news.

Another woman recounted to them how her home town was destroyed just days after the invasion. The story was the same everywhere it seemed, as the other guests shared their harrowing tales of escaping or just simply the rumors they had heard. It was enough to cause Elsa to lose her appetite, and she just sat there staring at her food in disgust.

Once breakfast was finished and bellies were full, they returned to their rooms upstairs. They decided it was time to discuss their next course of action, and they met in one of the rooms the men were staying in as there was more space for them to sit and talk.

"We need to start our search for Malek. He can't be that hard to find, but the city is much larger than it used to be so who knows," Liam said, arms folded as he leaned against the fireplace.

"I think I'll see about finding a library or bookstore. There is definitely going to be one around here that deals with the arcane, especially as busy as this city is," Jorik mused. "I'm confident that I'll learn more about the prophecy. There are a few other tomes that have just enough circulation that a collector is likely to have a copy."

Liam nodded his approval. "Good to hear. In the meantime, Bertrand, I want you and Olvar to talk to Marcus and see what he knows. In his line of work, he's most likely going to be privy to a lot of useful information. Kristoff, you and Aldrik are going to help me track down Malek."

"What about us?" Anna asked.

"I think it's best if you two stay here with Olaf. Sven is in the stable, so someone is going to need to keep him out of trouble," Liam said matter-of-factly.

Olaf looked almost offended by this. "What kind of trouble could I cause?"

The lieutenant chuckled and smiled. "How many other snowmen do you see walking around? I hate doing this as much as anyone, Olaf, but your disguise isn't going to be enough. Elsa and Anna have enemies everywhere, and I'm sure by now they know the rest of us as well. Unfortunately, it's going to have to be this way until they're safe again, and that won't be for quite some time."

The little snowman looked down at the floor in disappointment. "I can protect them..." he mumbled.

Elsa's heart broke. "Olaf, right now you can protect us by staying inside with us. We can play games or something. We'll figure it out. Maybe we can take you out when it gets dark out so you can get some fresh air?"

"I see no problem with that," Liam added.

"I don't have lungs...or a nose," the little snowman replied.

Kristoff smirked. "You have a carrot. It's kind of similar."

The others laughed as they left the room, leaving Olaf and the women alone in the safety of the inn.

* * *

Downstairs, Bertrand and Olvar sat down at the bar and watched as Aldrik walked by the window staring longingly at them. They simply smiled and waved, which seemed to irritate the woodsman even more. Chuckling, they turned their attention to Marcus, who was standing there watching and grinning.

"I would have thought he'd join you," the innkeeper said.

Olvar smirked. "Yeah, he really wishes he had. Poor fellow. Unfortunately for him, he's got other errands to run."

"That's too bad. So, what can I get for you fellas?" Marcus stood there wiping down the bar top with a rag, but was putting very little effort into looking busy.

"We'll just have a couple beers," Betrand responded.

Marcus nodded, and grabbed a couple tankards from a shelf behind the counter. "I hope Arendellean lager is alright."

This perked both men right up, and Olvar let out a laugh. "That would be fantastic! Oh, Aldrik is going to be mighty jealous, my friend!"

The innkeeper filled both mugs to the brim, a nice foam built up on the surface of each. As he handed them their drinks, the two men licked their lips in anticipation and dove in. They hadn't tasted such delicious ale in quite awhile, and they savored every drop.

Wiping the foam from his mouth and beard, Bertrand looked around the room. He noticed a peculiar painting that hung above the mantle of the fireplace. "Say, isn't that the queen?"

"Sure is. Had it painted on the day of her coronation. It cost quite a bit to have done, but I think it was completely worth it," he responded, beaming with pride.

Olvar raised a brow at this. "Oh, is that right? I noticed there aren't any of those wanted posters around here either."

Marcus took on a serious look. "And there never will be any. I don't need that trash here or anywhere."

"That's good to hear. To be honest, we're sick of seeing them ourselves. Every pub and inn we've been to has had those nasty things everywhere. Never mind the rumors and gossip that seems to follow." Bertrand took another swig of his ale before returning his gaze to the innkeeper.

"I run a respectable business, and I refuse to let them post that filth here. Every time they do, it ends up right in the fire. I don't care what the reward is, neither do I care what the consequences are for burning them," Marcus said defiantly.

Olvar leaned in a bit after setting his mug down. "I sense that there's more to it than just keeping the property clean."

The manlooked them both over a moment before continuing. "Aye. My great great grandfather built this place nearly one-hundred and twenty years ago. He was as loyal as one could be to the royal family then, and my family has carried on that tradition. I wouldn't have had that painting commissioned if I wasn't."

"Then you must be pretty upset about what happened," Bertrand replied around his drink.

"Absolutely," Marcus said vehemently. "I can't believe anyone would have wanted to destroy such a peaceful city, or harm Queen Elsa in any way. Things have never been better since she had the gates reopened. Trade throughout the kingdom has vastly improved, and we've seen no end of new imports and fantastical inventions."

"This last year has been a pure blessing. The kingdom as a whole has never done better. On top of that, we've seen countless tourists come through on their way to see the queen and her magical powers. While I think it's rather disgusting that people expect her to be put on display, I must say that even I am a bit curious about this ice magic everyone speaks of."

Emptying his glass, Olvar asked for another drink before continuing with the questions. "Have any other major cities been hit? We've heard the stories from the other guests, but it didn't sound like much more than hearsay."

"There was that one lass that had managed to escape one of the attacks. I can't recall where she was from, though," Bertrand replied.

Marcus leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "The latest news I've heard, and this is directly from the city watch, is that Albrecht was torn down to the foundation. Not a single building left standing, and not a single stone left in place."

Olvar's mouth dropped. "Albrecht? They're already that far west? That means everything on the other side of the mountains has been cut off!"

Standing back up, Marcus looked about and started wiping the counter top again. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. Where did you folks come from?"

Betrand and Olvar looked at one another for a moment before responding. "We are from Arendelle, actually."

It was Marcus's turn to be stunned. "Arendelle? You've come a long ways. You managed to avoid the invasion then?"

"No," Bertrand said, shaking his head. "We were there when it happened. We actually helped the others escape, but just barely. Can I get another?"

"Sure," Marcus replied as he refilled the glass. "So, you've seen first hand what these monsters can do."

Nodding his head, Bertrand drank deeply before replying. "You have no idea. They don't fight like men. They're animals, and their vicious. It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

Just then, some of the other guests started to fill into the room to warm near the fire. It was nearly lunch time, and the scent of fresh bread wafted from the kitchen. This silenced the men and their talk, and the scouts paid for their drinks before heading back upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9 - Blood and Ice

**CHAPTER 9**

_Blood and Ice_

It wasn't until the evening before the others returned from their search. Liam, Kristoff and Aldrik had had no luck in locating the blacksmith, nor finding anyone that might know him. They had searched much of the western half of the sprawling city, but there was still much more to explore. Kristoff did manage to find a new sleigh he really liked, but such a purchase would have to wait. Jorik, on the other hand, had a much better experience.

Once supper had been served and consumed, they decided to regather upstairs. The weather had turned shortly after midday, and had become overcast. The wind had picked up some, and it could still be heard whistling outside the windows rattling the shutters. The rain, at the very least, decided to wait until everyone had sat down to eat.

"So, tell us what you learned, Jorik. Hopefully you had better time of it than we did," Liam said sardonically.

The arcanist grinned a bit, then leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Oh, I did indeed. There's a lovely magic shop on the far end of town. _Guddommelig Kunst._ They sell all manner of spell components and other lovely things."

"That's fantastic, really. But tell us you learned something useful," Aldrik chided.

"Such manners," Jorik sighed. "Very well. Yes, I actually did learn something useful. I learned quite a bit, actually."

Elsa grew interested at this. "You found out something about the prophecy?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes, in fact. As it turns out, those four seals that we were wondering about require a blood sacrifice in order to be fulfilled."

"Do we know what these seals are exactly?" she asked.

Jorik sat back and folded his arms, a look of distaste on his face. "The seals are four individual people, all of whom must be bloodlet, as I said. However, there are very specific requirements for each. The first is the blood of true love. The second is the blood of the lost. Then there is the blood of the holy, and finally the blood of the wicked."

"How are we supposed to find these people?" Elsa asked. "Those requirements sound rather vague."

"The ones performing the summoning will likely have a method of locating them. However, according to the tome I read only one other person can know who the seals are," he replied. "You know who that is."

"The chosen one..." Anna said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before the arcanist continued. "Yes, well, with that said the method is rather interesting. The images of the seals will come to the chosen in a series of dreams. Supposedly they are to symbolize the importance of these people, and the horrible fates that await them. The blood sacrifice isn't the only thing that will happen to them, it's just the only thing required for the summoning to occur."

"Wait, did you say dreams?" Elsa asked with fear in her voice.

Jorik only nodded.

Looking down at the floor, she felt her stomach knot up. "Oh no...what kind of dreams?"

He shrugged in reply. "Not entirely sure. The prophecy doesn't specify anything more than that. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's...it's nothing." Elsa said, trying to avoid further questioning.

"Elsa, if something's wrong, I think it'd be best you told us so we can help," Kristoff said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

This did little to comfort her, however. "I've had a couple dreams that were horrific and strange, but very vivid and real."

Jorik leaned in once more, looking more serious than ever. "Tell me."

Slowly, Elsa looked up at him and then glanced around the room. All eyes were on her, and she felt quite queasy. "Well, the first one happened the same day of the invasion, right before I spoke with the old man. The second one happened a couple days ago, after our little encounter at the ranch."

"Who did you see in these dreams?" Jorik inquired.

Elsa looked at her sister, who for a moment didn't realize the significance of this glance. "I only saw her in the first dream. The second one, I don't know who it was. He was blind and scarred, and he was bound by heavy chains. He was a...blacksmith..."

This revelation caused quite a stir in the others. Anna was petrified with fear, and Elsa sat there staring with her mouth open, as if she couldn't quite believe the words she just spoke. Then, a silence fell across the room. All that could be heard was the rain pelting the window and the wind blowing through the chimney.

"So," Bertrand broke the silence. "What exactly does this mean?"

Jorik stroked his chin for a moment in thought. "It would seem we've found our chosen one."

Elsa shook her head in protest. "No, it can't be me! It was supposed to be Malek, wasn't it? I mean, that's why we came all this way!"

"Unfortunately, I think the old man was wrong. Or he lied to you. In either case, it doesn't change the fact that you are who you are," Jorik replied solemnly. "Nor your sister."

"We cannot let anything happen to her," Elsa demanded.

"And we won't. We'll continue to protect the two of you just like we have been. This changes nothing," Liam explained. "You are still our queen, and we are still in your service. Besides, I'm not happy about losing my home. Are you?"

Elsa was taken aback. "No, of course not!"

"Then nothing's changed. We're going to keep on like we have been. We will find Malek, and we will keep him safe just like we have with you. That is our duty," he said as if that settled the matter.

Olvar straightened up in his seat on the bed. "We do, at least, have some good news."

"Great. Let's hear it," Liam commanded.

The medic had on a wry smile as he looked at Aldrik. "The bar here has Arendellean lager on tap."

"I ought to kill you. May I kill him?" Aldrik was none to happy about this.

"You can if that's all the news he has," Liam replied with a grin.

"It just so happens that it's not. We also managed to discover that Marcus, the innkeeper, is quite the loyalist to the royal family. The queen in particular," Bertrand replied without the humor of his companion.

This made Elsa think a moment. If there was someone that was still loyal to her here, then they were more than likely to offer help if needed. What's more, they were a lot less likely to sell them out to the enemy should anyone inquire about them.

"This is good," she said, her hands clasped together. "But how loyal, exactly?"

"He had a painting commissioned of you at your coronation, which happens to be hanging downstairs above the fireplace. I'd say that's pretty loyal," the old weapons expert replied.

Elsa's mood had visibly changed. She seemed rather upbeat, something no one had seen since they had left Arendelle. "I think I need to speak with Marcus."

"We can do that first thing in the morning. Though, I don't know how good of an idea it would be to let anyone know your identity just yet," the lieutenant said with a hint of unease.

"Think about it. If we are able to secure him as an ally, we may be able to use the inn to start organizing our people. Right now, we need every friend we can make." Elsa looked at him, her eyes pleading her case.

"We don't want to use the man either, Elsa," Anna said. "We can't start doing that."

The queen thought for a moment before replying. Using people was the last thing she wanted, but she knew that they had to do something and soon if they were going to make any changes. This might mean having to put others into compromised positions, but it was the kind of decision a ruler had to make for the better of her people.

"We wouldn't be using him," Elsa replied defensively. "There would be a boost in business for him, and we wouldn't be staying for free. But we will have to find ways to fund this once we start. There is no way we can do it otherwise."

For the first time in ages, Elsa felt a fire inside her that refused to be extinguished. She couldn't believe things were finally starting to head in the right direction, and she was determined to reclaim her kingdom from these intruders. Her people were being slaughtered, the country was in chaos, and her allies had no idea that she was still alive. Knowing her next move would be crucial, she thought long and hard about what it should be.

"What about our allies? There has to be someone that can help us," Anna asked in earnest.

Elsa could only shrug at this. "We have no way of contacting any of them, at least not yet. We've been cut off from every outside source we did have, most of the trade routes have fallen under enemy control, and our home has been destroyed. No, this is something we have to do ourselves. We might be able to get the other kingdoms in the country to come to our aid, but only after we've managed to muster any forces together would they even consider helping. I'm afraid we're on our own, Anna."

The princess looked down into her lap and folded her hands. She had on a very depressed expression, and Kristoff moved to try and comfort her. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to him. A grim silence fell upon the room.

Just then, a soft thud could be heard coming from the hall outside the bedroom door. Quietly, Jorik sprang from his seat and was at the door. Knife in hand, he quickly threw open the door and charged out, grabbing whoever it was by the collar of their shirt and slamming them against the opposite wall.

It was just a boy. He was in his early teens, and had scruffy, short brown hair and was shivering with fear. "P-p-please sir! I didn't mean nothing by it! Honest!"

Jorik held his blade at the boy's throat, ready to draw blood. "Who are you, boy? What were you doing outside our room!?"

"I was j-j-just doing my duties, sir! C-cleaning and s-such! P-please, d-don't kill me, sir!" The boy was barely able to speak without stuttering.

Jorik looked about the hallway in suspicion. Leaning against the wall near the door was a broom and dustbin, and a small pile of dirt was gathered nearby. The lad appeared to be telling the truth.

Knife still in hand, Jorik pressed him. "Why were you listening at our door?"

The boy panicked. "I didn't mean to! I heard talk about magic and was curious! I meant no harm, sir!"

Suddenly, Jorik felt a soft hand on his arm, and turned to find Elsa had come out to see what was going on. Standing back up straight, he slowly put away his dagger and let go of the boy.

Elsa smiled apologetically at him. "It's okay. It was just a misunderstanding. Can you tell me your name?"

Breathing heavily, the boy swallowed before answering. "Jakob. My name's Jakob, miss. Please don't tell my father! I didn't mean nothing by it!"

"Who is your father?" Elsa asked.

"Marcus. He owns the inn." Jakob was still quivering.

Elsa stood up and looked back at the others. "I guess I'm going to get to talk to Marcus now."

* * *

Downstairs, Marcus was in the dining room sitting in front of the fireplace. He was smoking tobacco from a wooden pipe, and had a mug of ale sitting on the table next to him. Sitting with him was blonde woman with her hair tied up in a tight bun. She was about his age, and they were talking in tones too low to hear as Elsa, Liam, and Jakob entered the room.

Looking up from his pipe, Marcus put on a smile as they entered. Then he saw Jakob, and his smile was immediately replaced with a frown. "I want to apologize for whatever the boy has done, miss. He has a tendency to get into trouble."

Elsa put her hands up in front of her and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that at all. I had wanted to speak with you, and I just happened to run into him in the hall cleaning. He said he would bring us to you."

Setting his pipe down carefully beside his drink, Marcus flashed a look at the woman that was with him. "Is that so? Well, if you needed something all you have to do is ask."

The woman stood up and motioned for Jakob to follow her. "Come, dear, let's leave them to talk. You can help me in back with some sweet rolls."

Once they disappeared into the kitchen, Marcus invited Elsa to sit with him. "You'll have to forgive me. The warmth from the fire helps my knees and back. So, what was it you needed?"

"Our friends mentioned that you are quite a proud man, and very loyal to the queen," Elsa said in off-hand manner.

Taking a puff from his pipe, Marcus chuckled to himself. "Well, they would be correct on both counts. I am a proud man, and I think I have a reason to be so. I've managed to keep this place afloat, and business has been good this last year. As for the queen, well, my family has always been loyal to the throne. And Queen Elsa? As I told your friends, she has been very good to us in the short time she's been our monarch."

It took effort for Elsa to not blush, and she was thankful for the light and heat from the fireplace to help mask her failure. "What would you do if the queen were to request a stay here at your inn? There is a hefty bounty on her head, and the enemy seems to be tearing the country apart looking for her."

Marcus eyed her for a moment, then returned his attention to his pipe. "What would I do? I'd be beside myself if the queen were to arrive. That she would choose my inn above any of the others here in town would be a miracle. She would be most welcomed here, bounty be damned."

Elsa, too, gazed into the fire and smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

He looked her up and down, and his brow raised in curiosity. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she replied.

Then, she waved a hand in the air and a small spark of blue light shimmered for just a moment. Seconds later, a small cloud formed above the innkeeper's head and snow began to fall. The tiny nimbus started to swirl, and as it did so it grew in size until it nearly filled the room. A cold wind began to stir, and the fire waned in strength. It didn't take long before everything was covered in a layer of white powder.

With another wave of her hand, everything ceased. The wind died and fell still, and the cloud dissipated. The snow melted and shrank back into nothingness, and the fire roared back to life. Things were as if nothing had happened at all.

Marcus sat there in his chair stupefied. His mouth hung agape, and his eyes were near bulging. It was clear the poor man had no idea what he just witnessed.

Then, he sprang from his feet and knelt before Elsa. "My queen! I had no idea! Please, forgive an old fool!"

"No, no! There's no need for that! Please, get up!" Elsa placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her shock. She still wasn't used to people treating her that way, and likely never would be.

Once he stood back up, he refused to take his seat next to her. "Your Highness, if there is anything I can get you at all..."

"Marcus, that isn't necessary. But I do wish to ask you for a favor. Please, sit back down," she said embarrassed.

Slowly retaking his seat, he looked up towards the lieutenant and then back at her as if still in disbelief. "I will do anything that you ask of me, Your Majesty."

Smiling, she placed a hand on his. "First thing you can do is stop addressing me that way. There is no need for the formalities. Besides, I'm trying to hide from those that want me dead. They hear you say that and they'll be knocking down your door."

"Of course. Please, forgive me."

"Second," she continued, ignoring him, "I am looking to retake the kingdom and drive these people out, but need help. We have been on the run since the invasion began, and have had no allies or place to call home. What we need right now is somewhere that we can start a resistance. If you are as loyal as I believe you to be, then I beg you for help."

"What can I possibly do? I'm a simple innkeeper," he inquired.

"Let us use your inn as a base of operations. We need a starting point, and this would be perfect. We want to find others that are still loyal to the me, to the kingdom, and have a place were we can begin rallying them," she responded passionately.

Blinking rapidly, Marcus was unable to believe what he was being asked to do. "I-I don't...You honestly believe this place could be of some use?"

Elsa gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I do."

He rapped his fingers against the tabletop as he considered the possibilities. "What about about my family? My inn? If something were to happen..."

"I will ensure their safety. The men that accompany me will be more than capable of handling any problems that arise," she reassured him.

Liam stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Marcus's shoulder. "My men and I are highly skilled and trained. No one will come near your family without our knowledge of it. Should anyone try something, it will be the last thing they ever do."

"I don't know. I want to help any way I can, I really do. But, I need to speak with my wife about all this." Marcus glanced back at the kitchen door, a look of worry upon his face.

"Of course," she replied, "do what you feel is necessary. Let us know as soon as you can."

Nodding in agreement, he pulled a kerchief out of the front pocket of his overcoat and dabbed his forehead. "I will have an answer for you by supper tomorrow."

They bade each other a good evening, then Elsa and Liam returned to their rooms upstairs. As she walked back towards her room, Elsa could barely contain her excitement. She now knew for certain where his loyalties lied, regardless of his wife's decision and she could be persuaded if necessary. Stopping just outside of her bedroom door, she paused in order to compose herself.

Taking one last look down the hallway, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She had no idea where they could possibly be, as the hall was empty save for her. Without giving it further thought, Elsa entered her darkened room.

* * *

Lighting a lamp that sat on the dresser, Elsa looked around the room in horror. Anna's bed had been torn apart, and there was blood on the sheets and mattress. There were clear signs of a struggle, and the blankets had been shredded. Even the window was left wide open.

Rushing to look outside, she could barely make out a couple figures rushing down the road opposite of the stables. Quickly, she ran out of the room and started pounded on the door to Liam and Jorik's room. Liam answered the door, and could immediately tell something was amiss. When Elsa explained what she had seen, he cursed under his breath and ordered the others into action.

Moments later the men grabbed their gear and rushed outside to pursue the perpetrators. They broke into a dead run and made it to the end of the block where Elsa had witnessed their escape. The rain was still pouring, reducing visibility by a large margin. However, on the road heading to the north end of the city they could see several figures turn onto one of the side streets.

Elsa felt a rage build up inside of her. These men dared to take her sister, after everything they had already been through. Pushing herself to keep pace with the others, she ran through the puddles of water that had pooled on the cobbled roads. Turning off into an alleyway that cut through to the other side of the block, they just barely caught a glimpse of those they chased.

As they rounded the next turn into another alley headed east, shots could be heard from further down the lane. A couple men had taken positions behind a few barrels and crates, and they took turns firing on their pursuers. Hiding on either side of the alley entrance, Bertrand trained a pistol at one of the men and fired. His aim proved to be superior, as the man slumped backwards and fell to the ground.

The other man took one final shot before Liam ran headfirst down the back street, tackling him to the cobbled road. The man's pistol flew out of his hand into a puddle in the road, but he managed grab a knife from his coat and swung wide at the lieutenant's temple. It was of little use, as Liam caught his arm and twisted, forcing him to drop the weapon. He grabbed the man's head and began to repeatedly slam it into the stone until there was a sickening crack. Then, the man lay still.

They took little time in returning to the chase. The alley had led them to a large square, and they were able to spot the men they were after enter one of the houses on the far side. They sped across the town center, and as they neared the door Liam motioned for Bertrand, Olvar and Aldrik to head around to the back entrance. Without hesitation, he kicked the door in and ran inside.

It was dark except for the streetlight that poured in through the busted door, but they could hear movement below them. Hurriedly they searched the house and found a trapdoor in the floor. A filthy rug had been pulled aside and lay askew in the corner. Pulling the door open, there was a ladder that descended into a basement where the sound had come from. Olaf, who somehow managed to keep up, placed a wooden hand on Elsa's and gave her a reassuring glance. Then, one by one they climbed down into the darkness beneath.

The basement wasn't very big, only a few feet wide in either direction. There was a hole that had been bored through the opposite wall from the ladder, and a faint light could be seen from within. A mess of rock and dirt was strewn about, and shouts could be heard coming from deeper within. One by one, Liam led them through to the other side.

On the wall nearby was a lantern, which was conveniently lit and quite portable. Grabbing it from the wall, he quickly led the others down the tunnel. There was a surprising amount of room, obviously intended for trafficking goods, and people, in and out of the city. It was fairly level and cleaned out, and just at the edge of view he could make out the other men. He knew that if he pressed hard enough, he would catch them before they could slip away with the princess.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and something hit the wall nearby. Seconds later, another shot was fired. They were taking blind shots in order to slow them down, and it was working. Liam barely managed to avoid taking the second shot to the shin, and heard it hit the ground behind him. He considered returning fire, but didn't want to risk hitting Anna.

Instead he charged full bore through the passage, knowing it would take them far too long to reload. The others were right on his heels, and he was thankful he didn't have to explain to them his intent. Panicked shouts echoed back to him as he ran, unaware of the wrath they had incurred.

In a matter of seconds, he had managed to close the gap between him and his target. His knife in hand, he threw the lantern as hard as he could. It flew through the air and violently struck one of the men in the back of the head, knocking him over. Ignoring him, Liam ran right over him and leapt forward. He managed to tackle the other man and embedded his dagger between the shoulders.

Elsa was right behind him, and as soon as he was down she shouted in anger and leapt over both the lieutenant and the man he had just slain. Running as fast as she could force herself to go, she quickly shot several bolts of ice down the long passage at the remaining men. One managed to avoid being struck, but the other was not so lucky. The icy spear managed to strike him right through his shoulder, impaling him to the wall.

The others had managed to disappear around a bend in the tunnel. She kept running, refusing to give in to her exhaustion. Her breathing had become ragged, but she dared not falter. Otherwise, there was no telling what would happen to her sister. That was something she wasn't about to let happen.

Once the tunnel had straightened out again, she was able to see the few remaining kidnappers as they struggled to stay ahead. They had slowed down, however, as Anna was making it very difficult for them. Elsa continued at full speed, and took another chance with her magic and threw a ball of energy in their direction. It hit the ground between them and exploded, sending tiny shards of ice everywhere. The blast managed to knock the men down, which was all she needed.

Suddenly, she was on top of them. Two of the men had managed to get to their feet just as she started throwing small frozen blades at them. One after another they shot from her hands and sliced through the air, tearing the men to shreds. They fell to the floor in a bloody, lifeless mass, and she turned her attention to the lone survivor.

He was scrambling to get away, but Elsa was able to hit him with a small blast that stunned him. Then, she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, and slowly started choking the life out of him. She felt more energy surge through her and pulsate out through her hand, and witnessed the horror as his lips turned blue and flecks of ice began to form. His eyes started to bulge, and he started clawing at the wall in a panic. Sputtering and gasping, he gripped at her arm to try and pry himself free but lacked the strength.

Quickly she let go and let his body slump down, and she herself started to panic as the realization of what she had just done sank in. Her stomach began to turn sour, and she sank to her knees in horror of her actions. The beat of her heart was the only thing she could focus on for several moments, as it pound heavy and fast in her chest. Then, she remembered Anna still needed her help.

The others had just managed to catch up as the last man fell. The men's lantern had somehow managed to remain lit, though it was now on it's side and the oil had started to seep out into the dirt. Elsa didn't bother waiting, and ran to Anna's aid. Kneeling down, she ripped the bag that had been pulled over her sister's head off, and saw there was blood on the side of her temple. Panicking, she quickly turned her over and untied her hands, and saw there were cuts on her arms as well.

"No, Anna, no...Oh God! She's bleeding!" Elsa cried as she looked to the others.

Liam ran forward to help, and lifted Anna's head to check for wounds. "It's just a light gash. Probably happened when they dropped her. She's been knocked out. But otherwise, I think she'll be okay."

Scooping her up, he walked her over to Kristoff and handed her to him. Motioning for the others to follow, they trudged their way back to the surface.

* * *

News of the event spread like wildfire through the town. Rumors of gunfights and brawls in the streets was all anyone spoke of, and the breakfast table at _The Blooming Saffron _was no exception. Somehow, word had managed to make it's way back in the early hours of the morning, as even the cook and waitresses were talking about what had happened the night before.

Elsa decided she didn't feel much like eating, and stayed with her sister the rest of the night and through breakfast. Anna had remained unconscious the whole time, which had given Olvar time to treat her wounds without any fuss. Elsa had cleaned her up, much the same way Anna had done for her after the incident at the ranch.

After breakfast, Liam took the scouts out near the stables and tore into them. They had let their guard down, and now they had to pay the price. There was a new order to things now, and in his mind they were for the better. Now, a guard would be posted outside the sister's door at all times, and regular patrols around the neighborhood. Even Kristoff and Aldrik were talked into assisting, which both were more than happy to do. Olaf offered to help where he could, and he was instructed to stay by the sisters at all times. This was a duty he was most happy with.

Around midday there was a knock at the door, and Kristoff and Marcus the innkeeper entered the room. He looked rather solemn as he bowed, and took a seat on Elsa's empty bed.

"I heard about what happened last night,"he said quietly. "I can't believe it actually happened. This city is supposed to be safe. That's why we have the walls in the first place! Dear God, Your Majesty, I am so awfully sorry about this."

Never taking her eyes off her sister, Elsa put on a sad smile. "It wasn't your fault, Marcus. There was no way you could have stopped this. My men have reinforced their efforts to ensure this never happens again, but the ones that did this were tricky enough to get in and out without making a sound. I'm just glad we were able to get Anna back."

"To think something that terrible happened to the princess under my roof! Oh dear...Will she be okay?" His voice seemed quite nervous.

"Yes, she'll be just fine. Our medic found no serious injuries."

"Well, that's good then," he replied meekly. "I know this may not be the best time, but I spoke with my wife. It took some doing, but I managed to talk her into agreeing to our arrangement. I know there will be more details to work out, and that can all happen when it needs to."

Elsa finally looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much, Marcus. You've been more of a help than you realize."

The man beamed with pride at this. "You're more than welcome. I, uh, I think I'll leave you two alone then. You know where I'll be should you need anything else."

After Marcus had gone, Elsa held Anna's hand and stared at the floor. Her heart was heavy with grief, and she blamed herself for what happened. She believed she was the reason the others let their guard down, because she had as well. But, she swore to herself that she would never again let anything happen to her sister. Even if it meant using her powers, like she had with the kidnappers. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Anna.

Kristoff took Marcus's seat on the bed, and crossed his arms. "How are you holding up?"

"In the past several days I have been kidnapped, beaten and tortured, shot at, and then rescued by my sister only to witness her beat a man to death. Then, as if fate itself weren't quite satisfied, my baby sister is nearly stolen right from underneath us," she replied morosely. "All in all, Kristoff, I just want this nightmare to end."

He was speechless. It wasn't quite the response he was expecting.

She looked up at him and instantly regretted what she said. "Oh, Kristoff, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm just exhausted," she apologized.

"No, I get it Elsa. Really, I do. I mean, there hasn't been a break since this whole thing started where someone hasn't tried to kidnap or kill one of you. I just have been feeling a bit helpless and useless this whole time."

"You aren't either of those things," she replied. "You've been there every step of the way with us. You helped Anna save me and the others. You've proven yourself time and again. I couldn't have picked a better man for my sister."

Kristoff turned red in embarrassment. "You do know I'll always be there for you two, right? No matter what trouble comes your way, I'll always do my best to get you out."

"I know. That's why I couldn't have picked a better man myself. She's incredibly lucky," she replied as she looked back down at her sister.

The image of the man she choked the life out of flashed before her, and her heart began to beat more heavily. She took several deep and slow breaths to calm her nerves, but it didn't seem to help. It was partly why she refused to sleep.

They sat there in silence for a time, with the midday sun shining brightly through the window. Then, quietly Elsa whispered to herself, "The things we do for family."


	11. Chapter 10 - Respite

**CHAPTER 10**

_Respite_

"Elsa, I'm fine!" Anna whined as she fought off her sister's helping hand.

Ignoring her pleas, Elsa continued dabbing the damp cloth at her forehead. "I'd hardly call a concussion being fine. Now quit fussing," she commanded.

Pouting, Anna huffed and admitted defeat. She sat in bed and crossed her arms, annoyed that she had to suffer such humiliation. She was nineteen years old, which was certainly old enough to care for herself, but she suffered through all the same. It was more for her sister than it was for her anyway.

"How much longer am I going to have to do this? I honestly feel fine," she protested.

Sitting back in her chair, Elsa wiped away a strand of hair that had managed to come loose from her bun. "Until Olvar says you're no longer in need of bed rest. I know, it's not fun, but I don't want your injuries getting worse."

"Then tell him I'm okay. We have too many things to get done for me to just lie around," Anna said in earnest.

Elsa gave a heavy sigh. "I know. We're still no closer to finding Malek, and we don't know if he's even here after what happened. Liam seems to think that the men that took you are not the same as those that attacked Arendelle. He thinks they were slave traffickers."

Anna sat there fidgeting with her braids and frowned. "So it wasn't because I'm one of those seals? It had nothing to do with that?"

"It doesn't look that way. Honestly, I'm just glad you're safe. I was scared that we wouldn't get to you in time," Elsa confided as she fought back a yawn.

"You need to get some rest. Take a nap or something," Anna said with worry. "I'll be right here when you get up."

Looking from her sister to her bed, Elsa considered taking her advice. But then she saw that man's face again, and the horror crept back in. "I-I can't."

Placing a gentle hand on her sister's, Anna's worry worsened. "Elsa, why won't you tell me what happened? Nobody will, and it's killing me. I know it was something bad, considering how everyone avoids talking about it."

"I will tell you, I promise. Just...not yet. After you're better," Elsa said with a sad smile.

"Fine. Don't think that I'm going to let you forget though," Anna teased.

This made Elsa giggle a little. "I know you won't. You're too persistent and stubborn."

"Yep!" Anna beamed at her sister. "You know, I just realized something. Since we got here, this has been the first time since we were little that we've shared a room."

Elsa placed a finger to her chin in thought. "Wow, you're right. Not since mother and father separated us after I accidentally froze your brain you with my magic. That could explain a lot about you," she joked.

Ignoring the comment, Anna raised a brow in curiosity. "That was the same night we went to the trolls, right? I really wish I could remember that. It's frustrating having these memories just missing."

"Yes, it was. Grand Pabbie was only doing what he felt was best for everyone. In retrospect, it may have done more harm than good," Elsa admitted.

Anna simply shrugged. "Who knows? Oh, do you think he could give me back my memories? In fact, I wonder if he could help us with this prophecy nonsense. Maybe he could make more sense of your nightmares."

Wetting the cloth in a small tub of cool water, Elsa wrung it out and started dabbing her sister's head again. Anna hissed in pain as Elsa lightly touched the cut on the side of her temple, but she was ignored.

"Let me see your arms," Elsa demanded.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! Geez, here," Anna cried as she stuck out her arms.

Elsa simply shook her head. "Quit being a baby. I have to do this or else they could get infected."

"I know," Anna huffed. "Doesn't make it hurt any less."

This was how things had gone for the last few days. Elsa spent most of her time at Anna's bedside, keeping vigil over her when she slept and kept her company when she was awake. Too afraid to close her eyes for more than an hour or two at a time, the young queen had barely rested herself. The others had offered to take turns caring for Anna, but she refused.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Marcus entered with one of the waitstaff carrying a tray with some sweet rolls and a bowl of berries. The girl placed the tray down in Anna's lap before she curtsied and left.

"I thought maybe you'd like something to eat, since you're still unable to come down for meals," he confessed. "I hope this is good enough."

Anna's eyes widened with delight. "This is great! I love the sweet rolls here!" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed one and broke it in half before stuffing it in her mouth.

Marcus gave a big smile at this. "My wife will be so happy to hear that," he said, turning his attention to Elsa. "Have you had any luck finding your blacksmith?"

Elsa shook her head in defeat. "No, but we haven't been focusing as much on that the last day or two. The others have been trying to figure out who exactly tried to take her. But, they're spending today looking on the east side of the square. Hopefully someone knows him and can point us in the right direction."

"Is it possible he isn't actually here in town?" he asked.

"The possibility had occurred to us," she responded. "There were a lot of houses and shops outside the walls when we arrived. That was going to be our next step."

Shoving several berries into her mouth, Anna had to gulp in order to swallow them all. "I can't believe no one around here has heard of him. I mean, Angemar was pretty specific about who to look for."

"Who's Angemar?" Marcus wondered.

"The old man that sent us on this ridiculous mission to begin with. I'm starting to regret ever listening to him," Elsa admitted. This seemed to annoy her a bit.

Marcus nodded. "I see. I won't pretend to understand the situation you are in, but it seems to me that this prophecy has caused you nothing but trouble. Unfortunately, from what you and Liam have told me, there is little you can do about it now besides continue your search. I am curious, though. If there are four seals, and the princess is one of them, and Malek is the other...who are the last two?"

"We don't know yet. They're supposed to be revealed to me in a dream, but when that will happen is anyone's guess," she said with a shrug.

"I'm telling you," Anna replied around half a sweet roll, "we should go see Grand Pabbie. He can probably help us with this. If not, he can at least point us in the right direction."

Elsa decided to steal one of the sweet rolls for herself. She was starving, but refused to admit that to anyone. "That actually isn't a bad idea. But the trolls are so far away, it could take a week or more just to get there."

"Wait, trolls? As in, the fairy tales we tell our children?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

Anna nodded excitedly. "Yeah. They're the ones that raised Kristoff and Sven."

"That explains a lot..." he said jokingly. "But seriously, they're real?"

"Very. And Grand Pabbie can use magic as well. Like Elsa."

Marcus simply shook his head and threw his hands up. "I think I should leave you two to yourselves before I learn that unicorns and dragons exist. I don't think my heart could take it."

After he left, the women sat in silence for a bit as they ate the last of the berries. Elsa was trying hard to fight the urge to sleep, but she kept yawning and her eyes started to water. Anna took notice of this and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, that's it. You're going to bed. Right now," Anna instructed.

Elsa shook her head in refusal. "No, Anna. I'm fine."

"Yeah, I don't believe you. I don't need Olvar to tell me you're exhausted and burning yourself out," she retorted. "I am ordering you to climb into bed, get comfy, and get some sleep. I will be right here, in bed, as you've commanded. I won't go anywhere. Besides, I don't think Kristoff and the others would let me anyway."

She looked at her bed again, longing to be under the warm covers. Finally, she caved in to her sister's demands, and Elsa climbed into bed. "I hate it when you're right, Anna. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But you'll thank me in a few hours. Now shut up and get some sleep." With that, Anna pulled out a book from beneath the bed and started reading to herself. However, the pounding in her head, and the disoriented feeling she had, refused to go away.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when Elsa awoke. She laid still for awhile, praying that she could sneak in a few more hours of sleep before returning to her duties watching over her sister. However, her body decided it was time to get up, and she rolled over and stretched in every direction she could bend. Then, she slowly worked her way out of the warmth of the covers and sat up.

Her sleep had actually been pleasant for the first time in ages. No horrific nightmares, no remembrance of prior events, not even the haunting memories of her parents and their last day together. It was the kind of sleep she hadn't had since she was a child; since the magic first sparked. It was one of a great many things that had changed since the first snowflake drifted out of the air at her behest.

She stood in front of the tall mirror in the corner of the room and redid her hair. She decided to start wearing her hair like she had after her coronation again, instead of hiding under a large knot. She contemplated changing her dress with her magic again, but decided against it. She still had to keep some semblance of a disguise for now, even if the enemy hadn't found them yet.

Suddenly, it dawned on her that Anna wasn't in the room. Immediately she began to panic, fearing that some of the men came back for her. She hurriedly sped out of the room, paying no attention to Aldrik who was taking his turn guarding the door. Flying down the stairs two at a time, she came to the common room and stopped dead.

There she was, sitting at the dinner table with the others, laughing and talking as if everything was alright. Elsa blushed, feeling a little stupid for thinking something would happen to Anna and not herself. Taking in a deep breath, she walked in and joined the others.

"Anna," she said as she took a seat across from her, "what are you doing out of bed?"

Smiling as her sister joined them at the table, Anna shoved some diced potatoes into her mouth. "Olvar said I was okay to come out. You were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you, but I was going to tell you."

"You aren't allowed to go without sleep like that anymore, either." Olvar looked at Elsa with a serious expression. "Doctor's orders."

"Not you too," Elsa moaned.

"I'm sorry, but you simply can't do that to yourself anymore," he replied. "It's quite unhealthy."

"Okay, enough badgering her. I'm sure she's hungry," Liam interrupted, passing a plate down the table towards Elsa.

The rest of the meal was met with much happier conversation. They discussed times before the fall of Arendelle, and even before the Great Freeze. They shared stories of when Agdar and Idun were still king and queen, and the girls got to hear about the first years of their parents' rule. Their mother had come from a kingdom in the north, and their father had tried a bit too hard to impress her at first.

One story in particular was Bertrand's favorite. It was shortly after the two first met, and Agdar kept confusing Idun with one of the maids. For weeks he called her Ilsa, and couldn't figure out why she was so angry. This caused so much strife between the two that they almost called off the arrangements for their marriage. Eventually, she told him what he had done wrong and forgave him, though he was embarrassed for years after. When they were to have their first child, they chose the name Elsa as a sort of joke.

Everyone erupted in laughter at this. Elsa, however, turned a bright crimson as she tried to hide. "Fantastic. I was a joke right from the start."

"But, who knows what your name would have been if that had never happened," Kristoff added. "Maybe something like Olga. Do you want to be an Olga?"

This made Anna giggle. "I'm rather glad you weren't an Olga, to be honest."

"That makes two of us. I guess Elsa isn't so bad when you look at it that way," Elsa opined.

"See? You just gotta look at the bright side of things. Life isn't so bad when you do," Anna added.

By the end of dinner, Jorik entered the dining hall and motioned for Liam to join him in the entryway. They spoke in hushed tones, and once Liam returned he had a displeased look on his face.

"Well, it seems that Malek has been located, in a manner of speaking," he said.

Kristoff placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I don't suppose this is good news?"

Liam shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Jorik was able to find a merchant in town that knows him, but when he headed over to his house the place was trashed. Looked like someone had already paid him a visit."

Looking from her sister to the lieutenant, Elsa wore a worried expression. "Does this have anything to do with the men that we ran into the other night?"

"We don't know yet. Jorik is heading over there right now with Aldrik to see if they can figure this out. I think we might want to give them a hand. I'll leave Olvar here with you two, in case either of you need his assistance." He was looking right at Elsa when he said this.

"But we want to help," Anna responded. "Besides, I'm sick of being cooped up, and I'm sick of being scared of these people."

"I'm sorry, but until we know who it is and what is going on, I'd feel much better knowing that you're safe here." Taking one final swig of his ale, Liam emptied his glass and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Anna pouted. "Fine. But, I'll have you know we aren't helpless."

Setting his glass back down on the table, Liam nodded in agreement. "I know you're not. You've both proven that. But you two are far too important to place in any further danger. And now that we know just how important you really are, you aren't going to be left alone nor are you going to placed in any situation that we are not completely in control of."

Rolling her eyes, Anna drank the last bit of wine that was in her glass with much chagrin. "I hate it when you're right."

After dinner had been finished, and the dishes had been cleared, everyone grudgingly set off to their appointed tasks. The sisters returned to their room upstairs, and Olvar took up watch in the hall. Inside, Olaf was waiting with smoke billowing off one of his hands.

"Olaf, what happened?" Elsa asked as they entered.

The little snowman simply shrugged, which was kind of an odd process to watch. "I'm not sure. All I did was light your lamp for you and my hand started to burn. I'm not sure I like fire."

Giggling, Anna plopped down on her bed, but immediately regretted it and grabbed her head in pain. She still hadn't managed to shake the headache she had, and the longer she was up and out of bed the worse it got. It was so bad that the room started to spin before her.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly. "I think I had too much wine, that's all."

Elsa placed her hands on her hips, clearly vexed by this. "Please, I had more to drink than you did and I'm fine. I knew you should have stayed in bed longer."

"Elsa, I'm fine. Really. I just got a little light-headed, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Anna's head started pounding, and the light started to hurt her eyes. "Do you think maybe we can turn the light down a bit?"

"I knew it," Elsa sighed as she reduced the wick in the lamp, dimming the light for her sister. "Lay down. Now."

It was Anna's turn to sigh, as she crawled her way back into the confines of her blankets. "Fine, you win. I'm not really feeling any better. But will you please just tell me what you've been hiding from me already? Please?"

The young monarch froze in her tracks, the fear slowly taking over again. "I don't think you're ready."

"Elsa, please stop doing this. I went thirteen years without ever knowing why you shut me out. Please, will you just be open with me?" Anna begged.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Elsa clutched the sides of her dress tightly in her hands, and considered telling her sister to stop this nonsense. But, Anna was right. She had unfairly left her out in the cold for far too long, and never once had a good reason for doing so. At least, not when she sat and really thought about it. The reason she shut her sister out to begin with was because of her parents' fear. Once more, fear was causing her to close the door in Anna's face again.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa closed her eyes momentarily before responding. "I...I killed someone. Several, actually. We had chased them across the city, and into a house on the east side of the square. This led us to a tunnel that had been dug under the walls to a lake on the far side. Before they could escape with you, I used my magic to stop them."

Tears began to drip down her ivory face, and Elsa could no longer look at her sister or Olaf. "The worst part is that I didn't have to, but I did. I could have let them go. I could have bargained with them. Something. Anything! But I didn't. I was angry, and was sick and tired of being weak... Of being scared. So, I cut them down until they were nothing!"

"But there was one that, for whatever reason, I decided he had to _pay_! I don't know why, Anna, but I wanted him to suffer! So, I-I took him by the throat, and...and I smothered the life out of him! My powers, they just started to...I lost control!"

Elsa began to cry uncontrollably, and tried wiping away the tears but they kept flowing in a deluge of self-loathing. "I watched as the life just seeped away, second by second! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop it! So, I stood there and watched as his face just...oh God, the sound he made! It was horrific! But I just watched as he struggled to breathe..."

She buried her face in her hands and cried for what felt to her like an eternity. Anna leapt from her bed to her sister's side and held her close, stroking the back of her head as she rocked her to calm her down. Olaf, who was normally quite cheerful, could only look on with sadness as he sat down beside her and pat her on the back.

Eventually, when she managed to calm herself down, Elsa lowered her hands and stared at them. "How can I be capable of such evil?"

Anna sat there looking at her sister, unable to find the words to say to cheer her up. Finally, after some thought, she held Elsa's hands and shook her head. "Elsa, you're not evil. Whatever happened to you, you're not alone. You did what you believed you had to in order to save me. I mean, I beat that vile rancher to death because of what he did to you! Everything you just expressed, I've felt since that day. The only reason you haven't seen me break down and cry is because I lie awake at night waiting for you to fall asleep."

"Why would you keep that from me? Don't you trust me?" Elsa questioned through sobs.

"Because, I didn't want to burden you with that on top of everything else. You've had far too much to stress out about. You didn't need me and my nonsense to add to it," Anna admitted.

Elsa let out a laugh at this.

"Elsa, I don't think this is very funny," Anna said as she crossed her arms.

She shook her head and laughed again. "No, that's not it. We just really need to stop doing this. Every time we do, this is where it gets us."

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Stop doing what?"

"Keeping secrets from each other. We're always worrying about bothering one another with our problems, that we just end up creating more." Elsa wiped away a few more stray tears.

"That's what I've been saying for a long time," Anna retorted.

"I don't understand you two," Olaf said as he hopped down to look at them both. "You love each other, but you constantly keep doing the same thing over and over and end up just hurting yourselves in the end. I may just be a snowman, but even I know how silly that is."

Anna looked to her sister and shrugged. "The little guy is kind of right. It is silly."

"Which is why we need to stop doing it. But it's hard to do when you don't want to burden the other person," Elsa admitted.

Giving her sister a hug, Anna finally got up and climbed back into her own bed. As she laid down, she rolled over to look at Elsa one last time. "Once I'm really feeling better, we should seriously consider going and seeing Grand Pabbie. I'm sure he can help us with all this craziness."

"I think you're right. A visit with the trolls might be in order," Elsa said as she rested her head on her pillow and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Anna awoke to the sound of her sister humming. Sitting up carefully to avoid another headache, she stretched and yawned until every joint popped and snapped. Then she noticed that Elsa was moving about the room straightening things up and cleaning like the maids used to do back home. She was in an unusually cheerful mood.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked as she finished stretching.

Without missing a beat, Elsa kept dusting the top of the dresser. "Yeah, why?"

Anna scratched her head in confusion. "Um, because you're cleaning and humming. I've never seen you do that before."

Elsa simply shrugged as she continued with her chore. "The room was messy, so I decided to do something about it. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just kind of unusual, that's all. I'm just glad to see you in a good mood for a change," Anna replied. "Wait, why are you in such a good mood?"

"I don't know. I slept well for the first time since we left home, we've been having some much needed bonding time, and today we have a new plan of action," Elsa said with excitement.

"Elsa, what in the world are you talking about?" Anna asked in confusion.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Elsa looked at her sister with a look of determination. "We're going to see the trolls."

Anna blinked, a little shocked by this revelation. "We-we are? Who "we"? Me and you "we"? All of us? When did this happen?"

"This morning at breakfast. Oh, which reminds me," Elsa said as she sprang up and glided to the table at the end of the room. "I brought you some food. I had to snag it before the others ate it all."

Taking the tray of food from her sister, Anna raised a brow at her. "That doesn't explain what's going on."

"Well," she said as she sat back down on the bed, "it was decided that Liam would stay here with Bertrand, Olvar, and Aldrik and keep searching for Malek. You, me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Jorik are going to head back south to speak with Grand Pabbie."

Anna nodded as she took a bite from a sweet roll. "That sounds like a good plan. But what about the whole starting a resistance thing?"

"Oh, we've been working out some extra details with Marcus. In fact, the others are spending the day today getting the word out. Liam said he had some ideas on how to get things going, so I left him in charge of that. Plus he's going to continue with the recruitment while we head back south," Elsa responded.

"Wait, all this happened this morning? Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to be involved more," Anna pouted.

"You were sound asleep, and looked peaceful. Besides," Elsa said as she set back to her cleaning, "you are still on bed rest. But don't worry, once you're back on your feet I will be more than happy to have you included in everything."

Gulping down her glass of milk, Anna was doubtful of her sister's promise. "You've said that before. But the only time you ever wanted my involvement was in those boring meetings you always had. Any other time you told me you were too busy to have me get involved."

Elsa turned to face her, and had an apologetic look on her face. "I know. I'm sorry, Anna, that I did that. I just didn't want you to become overwhelmed with things. I took on all the responsibility so you didn't have to worry. Maybe I should have included you more, to help prepare you in case anything ever happened to me."

"It's okay. Just, you know, don't take on everything alone. I can't stand watching you break down again," Anna confessed. "Oh, when do we leave to go see the trolls?"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning. Olvar seems to think that you should be alright for travel as long as we take it slow. So that's what we'll do," Elsa said as she smiled at her sister.

Anna grabbed her book from beneath the bed and flipped it open to where she had left her marker. "As long as we aren't running for our lives again, I think I'll be fine."

Opening the window to let in the fresh air, Elsa peeked over at the book in her sister's hands and grew curious. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Oh this? It's just something I borrowed from Jorik," Anna said in an offhand manner. "It's a book on magic theory and history."

Elsa dragged the chair back to the side of Anna's bed and sat down. "What on earth made you decide to read that?"

Anna simply shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to try and better understand you and your powers. According to this, people like you – that is, people born with powers – are called _Velsignet, _or "blessed". Those that have to use other means to use magic are known as _Magi._"

Blushing, Elsa grew interested in the tome. "You mean there are others like me? Wait, you're reading this because of me?"

"Well, I don't know about the first question, but yes I'm reading this because of you. I want to know more about you, why you have powers, and to do everything I can to help you master them," Anna confessed.

"Anna...thank you." Elsa looked rather surprised by this.

"It's nothing, really. I just feel that if you're going to have to go through all of this, then you shouldn't have to be alone. You've done enough of that already." Anna said with a nod.

"Do you mind if I look at it with you?" Elsa asked, her curiosity taking over.

Anna shook her head and smiled. "Why would I mind? This book is actually pretty fascinating. I can't believe that magic has been so heavily researched and we had no idea."

They spent the rest of the day pouring over the book together, reading about the origins of the first recorded spells, of the differences between troll and human magic, and even myths that had been proven to be untrue. The book was thick and heavily detailed, covering much of human history and it's involvement in the arcane arts.

As the last bit of oil in the lamp burned away, the sisters bade one another good night and fell fast asleep. For the first time since leaving home, both were visited by pleasant dreams.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Slave Runners

**CHAPTER 11**

_The Slave Runners_

The next morning the inn was bustling and lively as the group prepared for their journey south. Elsa helped Anna down the stairs as she was still having problems with her equilibrium, while Kristoff and Jorik prepared Sven and the horses for travel. Olaf did what he could, running small errands for the men and fetching things as everything was put in to order. The distance they intended to travel was mostly through the wilderness, and it would have been incredibly beneficial for Aldrik to accompany them, but his duties lied elsewhere.

Liam had him helping track down Malek and his abductors, which was a far cry from hunting wild game. However, he had the eyes for details others would miss, which made him invaluable. After all, it was him that located the camp outside the city walls that the slavers had been using, and he even found another tunnel that lay incomplete to the north of town. It was impossible to determine how many more men there were involved in the operation, but it seemed that as the city grew, so did the trade in human captives.

Once preparations were complete, and Anna could prove she was able to ride well enough, the party said their farewells and rode out of the city. Liam wasn't crazy about this plan, as now the girls only had two able bodyguards with them, but he knew how important it was for them to visit the trolls and find answers.

By late morning, the men had begun their search anew. They returned to Malek's home and started looking for clues as to his whereabouts. The place was a mess, and in the daylight they could see that it had been some time since the abduction took place. If there were signs of a struggle, they were buried beneath the debris.

Scratching his head in thought, Aldrik looked about the place and heaved a sigh. "I wonder why they tore the place apart like this. If they wanted to just kidnap him, why make such a mess?"

Liam shrugged and shook his head. "I haven't got a clue. It's too much for there to be a simple struggle. It's like they were looking for something."

"What would slave traders be looking for in the home of a blacksmith?" Aldrik wondered.

"Money. Weapons. Who knows? I doubt they knew who or what he really was," Liam replied.

They continued searching in relative silence, focusing more on what seemed out of place. Much of what the blacksmith owned was poured into piles into each room, which suggested that whatever they were searching for was of some value.

After searching for what felt like hours, Aldrik found a small oak box that seemed to lay untouched. Alerting Liam to his discovery, he lifted the lid and was disappointed to find it empty.

"I somehow was expecting something to actually be there," he admitted.

"Well, it looks like a knife of some kind used to rest inside. Look at the felt. It's got an imprint, and I'd say that's very knife-shaped," Liam suggested, pointing to the feint image impressed into the cloth.

Aldrik mulled this over a moment. "I'd say that this knife had to have been somewhat special. Maybe it was some decorative piece that he made? I mean, even the box is pretty ornate for just some everyday blade."

The lieutenant nodded in agreement. "Now the question is why would a bunch of slave traders be tearing apart this man's house looking for it?"

The rest of their search provided no further insight, and they decided to return to the inn and wait for Bertrand and Olvar. They had been tasked with looking into recent news around the city, such as missing persons and other out of place crimes. Whatever was going on was turning out to be far more sinister than they had initially thought.

Bertrand and Olvar returned shortly after lunch, and brought with them the information that they had been after.

"So, as it turns out," Olvar said as he joined the others at the table, "there have been a number of disappearances in just the last several months alone. Mainly children, but a number of men and women have also vanished overnight, and nobody knows why. As for Malek, he's been missing almost a week according to the town watch."

"But why a blacksmith?" Aldrik asked around the edge of a glass of ale.

Olvar shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. The slave trade typically is more concerned with weaker people, the kind that are easy to break and keep down. Mostly, it's women and children, but sometimes men are taken to be laborers."

"Perhaps someone was willing to pay good money for a personal blacksmith. It wouldn't be the first time something that strange has happened," Bertrand added.

Liam placed the little wooden box on the table and opened the lid to show it was empty. "Whatever the reason, we believe that the men that took him also wanted whatever was in this. It looks like it used to hold some sort of ornate knife, the kind that you'd see on display in a collection."

Bertrand pulled on his beard as he contemplated this. "Maybe they felt it was valuable enough to fence."

"No, I don't think so," Liam said shaking his head. "The entire house was a disaster, but this was left in place. They had to search to find this. They knew what they were looking for."

"Is it possible that we're looking at two separate crimes?" Aldrik asked.

One of the waitstaff came by and placed a couple mugs of ale in front of Bertrand and Olvar, who thanked her as she curtsied and returned to the back room.

"What do you mean?" Olvar asked as he whetted his lips.

"Think about it. What if Malek's kidnapping and the theft of the dagger happened at different times?" Aldrik took a swig from his drink and started eyeing the doors leading to the kitchen. "Think she's gonna come back out?"

Ignoring the last comment, Liam nodded his approval of the idea. "It very well is possible. But I think we should focus on finding Malek first."

"How are we going to locate these slavers? The camp outside the city was deserted," Olvar asked.

Aldrik emptied his glass and kept an eye on kitchen door, waiting for the waitress to return. "Well, we haven't searched the lake yet. Remember, that's where the tunnel leads out to. Which means that they intend to keep using it. I know I would if I went through all that trouble in digging it out."

"That's not a bad idea. Odds are they have a spot on the far side of the lake where they offload their captives," Bertrand admitted.

"It's settled then. We'll begin our search around the lake. Let's gear up and head out," Liam ordered as they finished their drinks. "I don't want to let them get any further away than they already have."

* * *

The sun was high and bright when the men exited the tunnel mouth. It was late spring, and life outside the city was in full bloom. The trees were green and the flowers blossoming, and the birds could be heard singing. There was a light breeze that helped carry the sound across the lake shore, and it was oddly warm for the time of year.

Shimmering brightly in the afternoon light, the indigo water was like the glass of a mirror. Nothing seemed to disturb the lake's surface, and not even the breeze was able to ripple and break the serene image. It was almost haunting how peaceful it seemed in comparison to the their mission.

Aldrik led the search, pointing out many possible locations that appeared to be prime docking points. Most were completely out of view of the city walls, which meant no one would be able to spy any boats crossing the water. Unfortunately, they found no moorings nor boats along the shoreline. However, what they did find was a trail that led deeper into the woods that surrounded the area.

At first it wasn't obvious it was there, and the men nearly walked right by. If Aldrik hadn't taken a second glance, they likely never would have found it. It was a good thing that he was a skilled tracker, as he was able to follow the trail even when it seemed to visibly vanish into the underbrush.

They followed it for a time, until there were clear signs that this was in fact made by humans. It brought them to a large clearing that was divided by a river that fed into the lake, and it was dotted with alder, elm, and hazel. Along the river were several tents and what looked to be large wooden pens.

It was hard to tell from the distance they were at who or what was inside, and they'd be easily spotted before sneaking close enough to see. The sun was still too high, which meant it would be some time before nightfall. They did, however, see smoke rising from near the tents, which meant someone was there.

"I think we may have found our slavers," Liam whispered to the others. "We're not going to get any closer until it's dark, and that won't be for several more hours."

Aldrik shrugged and glanced at the far side of the clearing. "If you want to wait here, I can sneak around and check it out from the other side."

Liam shook his head in disapproval. "No, I'd rather one of us went with you."

"You forget, I've been trapping and stalking my entire life," Aldrik retorted. "Besides, it'd be much easier for me to go alone than to worry about one of you as well. You guys are good, don't get me wrong, but this is a one-man job."

Liam wasn't happy with the idea, but ultimately let Aldrik go alone. He had learned to resign himself in many circumstances, simply because he had to learn to trust others. It was part of being a leader, even if he didn't like it.

Sneaking through dense foliage, Aldrik slowly made his way around the perimeter of the clearing. He stayed several yards away from the treeline as he went, making sure he had plenty of cover from any prying eyes. Unlike most modern hunters, he preferred to use a bow over a gun. It was much quieter, more reliable, easier to reload, and still operated perfectly fine when wet.

He held his bow in one hand and a fist-full of arrows in the other as he crept along, more out of habit than necessity. At first, he didn't realize he had armed himself, and suddenly felt foolish. Though, he did suppose that should any trouble come his way, he'd have the advantage.

Eventually he reached the opposite side of the field, and found that there were several copse of trees nearby that he could sprint to and still have cover. He ran to the closest one and knelt behind a fallen and rotted elm, then peeked around the knot of roots and dirt that protruded from the ground. Then quickly darted to the next grove, and then the next in a series of zigs and zags. Finally, he found himself near the edge of the camp.

Quietly he crept to the edge of the bushes and spied several more wooden pens along the outside of the tents. Inside, he could see handfuls of children that were chained together at the ankles and necks. In another he saw women being held in the same conditions, but saw no men. He could only assume that they were being held in some of the pens on the other side.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like screaming coming from one of the tents. It was horrific and blood-curdling, and was very much the screams of pain and agony. It barely sounded human, but then it suddenly silenced and a strange quiet fell upon the camp. Some of the children began crying again, until a man walked by and started hitting the side of the enclosure with a sword while screaming at them.

Aldrik had seen enough. There were a few more guards than he would have liked, and even with the others it was going to be tough for the four of them to sneak in and rescue everyone. He didn't like their odds, but he knew he couldn't just leave these people to whatever horrible fate awaited them.

Unfortunately for him, Aldrik had been too preoccupied by the scene he was witnessing to see the men that managed to sneak up behind him. As he turned to head back to the others, he met the butt end of a rifle and fell to the ground. All he saw as he fell to the ground was a quick flash before total darkness.

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Liam muttered to himself as he peered across the clearing.

It had been several hours, and the sun was starting to set behind the mountains to the west. The waning light painted everything in a orange hue, and the warmth had started to give in to the chill of the night air. If Aldrik was going to return, he would have done so quite some time ago.

They had found a felled tree a short distance from where they departed with the hunter, and they sat silently as they awaited his return. Olvar and Bertrand had pulled out a deck of cards and were using a nearby stump to play. Liam had spent much of the time pacing and worrying about the queen and princess, and praying that their journey was safe.

Olvar mused over the cards he held in his hand. "He is a bit late now, isn't he?"

"Quit stalling and play a card already," Bertrand replied.

Liam scoffed as he watched the two play. "I'm glad that the two of you are taking this so seriously. It's been hours. The sun is starting to set. I knew letting him go alone was a mistake."

"Well, we can go find him. He can't have gone too far," Bertrand said over the top of his hand. "Now hurry up and play a bloody card."

The medic sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't rush me. You're just upset that I'm winning."

"I'm upset that you're taking forever to play a card," the old weapons master retorted.

Across the field, smoke started to billow into the sky from near the center of the camp. Then, some movement caught Liam's attention, and he motioned for the others to fall silent. Several figures had moved out into the field behind the tents, and one was knocked to the ground by the others.

Liam squinted, trying to focus on the commotion. "Is that...No, the idiot got himself caught!"

Quickly, Olvar gathered up the cards as Bertrand stood to take a look. "Yeah, that's him alright. Well, shall we go rescue him?"

"I have half a mind to let him stay awhile," Liam said angrily. "However, I don't think the queen would be too happy to know we left him to rot. Arm up, gentlemen. We're going in."

Quickly and quietly they zipped in and out of the trees. Dark was fast approaching, and they had the shadows from the trees at their backs to hide them. Each copse of alder had enough cover for them to use, and eventually they managed to make their way behind a thick and hardy elm.

As they approached the camp, they saw Aldrik kneeling in front of a rather large man. His hands were tied behind his back, and he looked as if they had roughed him up a bit too much. Still, he managed to kneel there defiantly, and refused to budge when ordered.

"Yeh betta' pray fer mercy, dog!" the large man bellowed.

Aldrik just sat there silently. The man seemed to take offense to this and kicked him in the face, knocking him over. Two others rushed forward to set him upright again, but the bigger man proceeded to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over, coughing and gasping for air.

"Who sent yeh?" the man spat.

"I don' t'ink he knows anyt'ing, boss," one of the other men interjected.

This infuriated him, and he swung and punched the other square in the jaw. The smaller man went reeling, and landed face first in the dirt.

"He knows! Why do yeh t'ink he's 'ere!?" the man screamed.

Hiding in the bushes, the scouts prepared their weapons. It was clear that these men were dangerous, and their leader was easily the double the size of most. If anyone was going to be a hassle to take down, it was him.

The large man waved a dismissive hand to Aldrik. "Yeh know what? I'll giv' yeh to _her_. She'll torture yeh nice an' good. I don' 'ave time to waste on yeh."

He motioned for the others to pick up the hunter, and they dragged him back into the camp. The sun was now behind the western horizon, and the night sky was chasing in it's wake. Firelight could be seen coming from the other side of the tents, and it illuminated the nearby enclosures.

The scouts moved swiftly after the men had left, and as they got near the pens they could see the people inside. Most were women and children, though one of the pens near the center was full of men. All look dejected, and most sat there and stared into the dark. Occasionally, a child would begin whimpering or crying, but one of the guards nearby would quickly silence them.

Behind the tents there were boxes and barrels stacked, making for quick cover. The scouts ducked behind them as they moved around the outside of the camp.

Kneeling down a short distance away from the closest tent, Liam turned back to the others. "Okay, here's the plan. Bertrand, I want you to take out the guards near the cells. Olvar, you're going to start searching the tents here on the south side. I'll work my around to the other side of the camp near the water and search there."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we both searched here first?" Olvar asked.

Liam shook his head. "We need to cover as much of the camp as swiftly as possible. Aldrik is in one of the tents. Malek will likely be in one of the cells, so long as he's still here. Besides, I have confidence that you can take most of these men with no problem."

Giving a silent signal, they dispersed and went their separate ways. Liam quickly worked his way around the edge of the tents, and was able to sneak up on a guard in his patrol. With a knife between the ribs, he covered the man's airways as the last bit of life drained out of him, and drug him into the shadows of the night.

As he passed one of the tents at the end of the row, he overheard the large man from before talking to someone inside. He stopped behind a couple crates and a wagon and listened.

"She'll be 'ere soon for the blacksmith, right? Make sure she 'as dis as well," the man said.

Another voice, a woman's, responded. "Celeste will be pleased. Are you sure he is the one?"

"Celeste?" Liam whispered to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He's got the mark, jus' like yeh said," the man replied.

"Then you've done well for yourself. The boat should be here in a few minutes."

He had heard enough. He needed to find Aldrik and Malek before this Celeste arrived, and he needed to rescue these people. But, with so many there, he wasn't sure he was going to have time.

Speeding through the shadows, he happened upon another guard that was relieving himself behind a tree. He moved cautiously, and as the man finished and turned around he jabbed his dagger into the man's throat. He sputtered for a moment as he choked on blood and then fell limp to the ground.

As he started to search the tents, he saw movement near the river. A boat had arrived, and most of the men in the camp seemed to be gathered around it. Standing in the darkness of the tents, he watched as the passengers exited the craft. One in particular, dressed in dark red robes carrying a tall staff, caught his attention.

The large man was there holding a lantern, and extended a hand to the robed figure. Pulling the hood back, he could see it was a woman. She had dark brown hair, and the lamplight illuminated her fair features. She was quite attractive, but seemed incredibly arrogant. In fact, she seemed incredibly familiar.

_It's the woman from the ranch, _he thought to himself.

Celeste slapped the man's hand away from her like one would swat at a fly. The man quickly retracted from her and bowed away. As she stepped off the boat, she quickly looked down the row of tents, and for a second Liam was sure she was looking right at him.

He took no more time in searching the tents. He rushed through each one, but there was no trace of Aldrik. The crowd hadn't left the makeshift dock just yet, and Liam took the opportunity to cut back across the camp to the others.

He found Olvar sneaking out of one of the tents with Aldrik in tow. The man was worse for wear, with blood dried into his shirt. His face was battered, and one of his eyes was heavily bruised.

"Good God, man, how are you holding up?" he asked as he approached the couple.

The hunter gave a shrug, as if everything was fine. "I've had worse, I'll tell you that much. The man hits like a woman."

"Well, I'm glad you've still got your arrogance and sense of humor," Liam replied.

They quickly returned to the holding pens and saw that Bertrand had managed to start setting the children free. He held the door open for them as they managed to hurry out and into the woods nearby.

"We have problems. Big problems," Liam said as they approached.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Nothing about this job has been easy since we started," the older man said with a hint of annoyance.

"The woman from the ranch, Celeste...she's here."

Aldrik nearly jumped at this. "Wait, she's here? Are you sure?"

Liam only nodded in reply.

Cursing to himself, Aldrik looked at the others. "Seriously. She creeps me out."

"We better speed this along. I don't know how long they're going to stay at the dock," Liam stressed.

As they managed to empty the last of the cells, the party from the river came into sight. The large man was in the lead, with Celeste right beside him. They were fast approaching the interior of the camp, and it was clear that they were headed straight for the holding cells.

With the last of the prisoners escaping into the woods, the scouts rushed to follow. Just as they reached the treeline, shouts and screams of anger could be heard emitting from the slave trader's camp. Several men from inside the camp ran out to the middle of the field and started to search, but quickly forfeited the effort.

Making their way back down the trail, the scouts started interrogating the men looking for Malek. None seemed to know who he was, and as they questioned the last of them they found the prisoners gathered around the base of a large elm.

"Why has everyone stopped?" Liam asked as he approached the large group.

One of the women came forward and made an awkward curtsy. "Talia, sir. The children are too scared, and most of them aren't from around here."

"They're too scared? Of what?" Olvar asked as he looked them over.

Most of the children were quite young, and the rare few that were old enough to no longer fear the dark seemed just as terrified. In fact, most of the men and women seem scared out of their minds, and with good reason.

Bertrand shook his head in disbelief. "Most of them are still babes," he replied.

"Talia, we're looking for a man named Malek, a blacksmith. He wasn't with the last group we released. Is there any chance he's with one of the others?" Liam asked in earnest.

She looked around at the gathering of people. "I'm not entirely sure. There were a few other men with us, but most were sent by boat this morning. There is a small group still over there."

She pointed to a handful of men that sat with some of the children on one of the tree's massive roots that had snaked out of the ground. They were talking in soft tones, trying to help keep the younger children calm.

Thanking the woman, Liam approached the group of men and looked them over. "I don't suppose any of you know a man that goes by the name Malek, do you?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

He was a tall man, and built like an ox. He had long brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail, and his face was squared and strong. He held a little girl that was on the verge of tears, and he bounced her and rocked her in an effort to stay her hysterics. Several other children sat near him, and another little girl had an arm around his leg as if afraid to be left behind.

For the first time in ages, Liam smiled. "You, sir, have caused quite a bit a trouble for us."

Alarmed, the man put on a scowl. "Is that so? Who are you and what do you want?"

Liam put his hands up in an attempt to quell the man's anger. "Sorry, I meant that as a joke. Look, we were sent here by Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle to find you. It was by chance that we learned about the slave traders. The queen has tasked us with your protection."

Malek looked at him in suspicion. "Why would the queen want me found? What is going on? Besides, I thought Arendelle lied in ruin."

"Help us get everyone back to town, and I promise I will tell you absolutely everything," Liam pleaded. "Only thing, I don't know how much of it you're going to believe."


	13. Chapter 12 - Valley of the Trolls

**CHAPTER 12**

_Valley of the Trolls_

"It says here that early _Magi _used to make sacrifices of livestock and sometimes dogs to appease the spirits and bring about a good harvest for their villages. In some instances, personal belongings would be offered instead, and they would pray for their powers to be amplified by the harvest moon," Anna recited, resting the book in her lap.

She had been obsessed with the tome since Jorik first loaned it to her at _The Blooming Saffron,_ and read from it every chance she had. At first, her excitement and interest was simply novel, but it quickly became a thirst for something more. She felt she was finally getting closer to her sister in a way she never thought would be possible.

Elsa had taken up just as much interest, and was constantly reading over Anna's shoulders. From bizarre images to horrifying descriptions, every bit of the book fascinated her. Growing up, she believed she was a freak and alone. However, this had helped change all that. The fact that her little sister was so interested in what she was and what she could do was a much appreciated bonus.

"Ooh, there was something called _The Great Division_ in the seventh century. It says something about how the troll tribes held council and decreed that humans would be banned from their teachings. However, some of the tribe leaders felt this was a terrible idea and split off from the others," she said excitedly.

Elsa leaned in closer to read for herself. "One such troll, known as the Grand Pabbie of the Valley Tribe, was so displeased with this decision that he left during the proceedings, proclaiming the others had lost their way and were being foolish."

Anna looked at her sister with a raised brow. "Do you think they're talking about our Grand Pabbie? Is that even a name?"

"It's more of a title, kind of like a king or queen," Kristoff answered. "He's the eldest troll of the tribe, so it's an honorific."

"If it is the same one, that would make him nearly twelve-hundred years old," Jorik mused. "I don't know the average lifespan of trolls, but I have a hard time believing they live for that long."

Kristoff shrugged and looked up into the night sky. "I dunno, he's always been ancient. They age differently than we do, too. Or slower. I'm not entirely sure."

"You seem to be pretty familiar with them," Jorik said, intrigued.

Folding his arms behind his head, Kristoff leaned back against Sven, who had laid down beside to him. "I was raised by them. When I was little, my parents passed away. It was just me and Sven for awhile, although the ice harvesters looked after us. Then one night we followed these people into the woods, and that's where we met the trolls."

"It was strange," he continued. "They had these two little girls, and one had accidentally hurt the other somehow. I just know there was magic involved, and that Grand Pabbie tried to fix it the best he could."

"Did you say two little girls?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff nodded and gave her a strange look. "Yeah, why?"

"And that one had hurt the other? Did you happen to learn how?" she asked curiously.

"It's been so long, I'm not sure. I think the little girl had powers, kinda like you," he said with a dismissive tone.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "Kristoff, that was us. I accidentally hurt Anna while we were playing. Our father took us to the trolls because he believed they could help heal her."

"No kidding? Huh. Small world," he said with interest.

Anna was still glued to the book, and kept reading as if the conversation had never taken place. "Um, Jorik, what exactly is a _glamour_?"

The arcanist rubbed his hands together and leaned forward. "It is a type of magic that is designed to trick and fool people. It's a way to get people to do things for you that they normally wouldn't. For example, murder or theft."

"That sounds terrible," she replied with a disgusted tone. "Is there a way to prevent something like that from happening?"

Grinning, Jorik thumbed the scar on his cheek for a moment. "Yes, there is. It's not very easy to do, because it's a counter-spell. However, you can charm an object with the ability to stop such spells from taking hold. You would have to keep the item on your person, so it's often easier to enchant a piece of jewelry or clothing, although clothing is much harder to do."

Resting a slender finger on her chin in thought, Anna pondered this for a moment. "How do you enchant something to make it magical?"

"There are several methods, depending on the intent of the magic you wish to use. For example, creating a medium for spell casting requires the engraving of runes and a rite to be performed," he said, glowing with pride of his knowledge.

"A medium let's you cast what kind of spells? Like those balls of fire we saw during the invasion?" Anna asked with severe interest.

Jorik nodded. "That is one type of spell, yes. You will find there are offensive and defensive magics, as well as neutral types that do anything from creating a ball of light to healing wounds. But the more complicated the application, the more difficult the spell is to work. Thus requiring mediums with specific purposes."

Reaching into his coat pocket, he removed a small circular locket on a gold chain. "For example, this has been enchanted to allow me to counter various offensive spells with simple commands. It's much easier to use that way, and allows me to work quickly when needed."

Anna furrowed her brow as she tried to understand everything he said. "So the _Magi _that attacked Arendelle, she would have to have a very special medium?"

"Her medium would have to be enchanted in a very specific way to amplify her spells to the extent we witnessed. Which means that she would have been able to do far more with it, but with the power she commanded she didn't really need to," he said with a hint of jealousy.

"Your sister, however," he continued, "needs no such instruments. She is what is called _Velsignet. _Her powers are tied to her emotions and to the elements. With practice, she can be infinitely more powerful than any _Magi_. However, _Velsignet_ are quite rare in humans. Thus the need for magical instruments for most of us."

Anna looked at her sister and beamed with pride. "See? This _Magi_ is no match for you. You just need to focus on getting stronger, and I'm going to do everything I can to help!"

Elsa blushed at this. "Jorik, you honestly believe I can become strong enough to stop her?"

"I have no doubt in my mind. Historically,_ Velsignet_ have only been limited by their own inhibitions. There have only been a few throughout recorded history as well, so not too much is known. But, I believe that you have the potential to become something that no one has ever seen before," he admitted with fascination.

"Is there a reason that people like me are born with the powers we have?" she asked.

Jorik shrugged. "No one knows. There's been so few, that there hasn't been any common link found. It's why you're called _Velsignet_."

This was a lot to take in for the sisters. They had only spent a week or so reading about and researching magic, and already a whole new world had been opened to them. Anna had truly taken off with the subject, and questioned Jorik on as much as she could wrap her brain around. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't feel any closer to understanding who or what she was, and the fact that the occurrence of someone like her was so rare didn't help. Still, she was beginning to understand the main principles of magic, and that was a start.

They spent the rest of the evening engrossed in the old book, and Jorik did his best to explain what he knew. He was well versed in much of the facets of the arcane arts, which was why he was such a perfect fit for the scout unit. His knowledge and ability to learn quickly made him invaluable, and his tutoring was much appreciated by the women.

The next morning, the group ate a quick breakfast before returning to their journey. They were only a couple days away from their destination, but did their best to shorten their time on the road. By the next evening, they had managed to cross the foothills without losing any time, something that Kristoff had anticipated due to the spring rainfall. The weather had been agreeable the entire trip, and for that he was extremely grateful.

Elsa had decided to begin practicing her powers more, and Jorik oversaw the lessons. While the laws of magic applied differently to her, his vast knowledge of the subject still seemed to help guide her as she controlled her focus more.

The lessons were a bit different than she had expected. He began teaching her breathing methods, which helped to stabilize her power surges. She explained that she often felt sick and suffered migraines, and Jorik believed that she was encountering something known as mana sickness.

"Mana is the life force of magic," he explained. "It's what powers our spells. Think of it like a river that turns a waterwheel. The rushing waters cause the wheel to spin, which in turn moves the gears inside the mill to grind the wheat. Without that river, the mill is powerless."

"Magic is the same way. Mana flows from the world itself. Our incantations are words of power that draw from that source, which gives the desired results if done correctly. A simple ball of light is obtainable if the _Magi_ respects the elements and follows the principles and laws of the earth."

"For you," he continued, "instead of enticing the mana with words and runes, your body is the vessel and your soul is the siphon. You are attuned to the elements more than any _Magi_, and they must obey you. That is the key difference. We must respect it. You command it. With your powers, you become the arctic winds, the freezing waters, and the falling snow."

She sat for a time and meditated, her eyes closed and focused on her breathing. The words he spoke to her drifted in, and somehow made perfect sense. Slowing her breathing, she felt the night air blow gently by, and could hear clearly the rustling leaves in the treetops above. But more importantly, she could feel it. It became more and more apparent to her the longer she focused, and she felt at ease and calm.

Then she began to see. Her eyes were still shut tight, but she could see a dim blue light pulsating all around. This, however, began to cause her to feel dizzy, and though she tried she felt everything move beneath her. Her stomach began to turn, and her breathing rapidly increased as she started to panic.

Elsa opened her eyes and her stomach lurched as if she had been suddenly dropped. She leaned to the side and fell over, and felt that she was going to lose her insides. Then, she realized she was sweating heavily, and looked up at Jorik in confusion.

"What...what was that...that I saw?" she said between breaths. "It was...a blue light."

Jorik looked at her and smiled. "I was expecting it to take you longer to reach that point. It was the mana entering into you."

"Have you seen it?" she asked.

"Yes. It is both terrifying and beautiful, isn't it? I had much the same reaction you did, only I lost my stomach. That is what happens when you draw in more than you can physically handle," he explained. "However, the limit you can reach far exceeds anything I am capable of. But now that you have seen it, you know what it is. All you need to do now is control it."

Elsa pushed her self up and stood, brushing and straightening her dress. She looked around at the trees and rocks, and listened.

"Everything sounded so different before. It was so strange, but I swear I could feel things that you normally couldn't. I could feel the leaves in the trees, the grass and rocks...it was like I could feel everything," she said, mystified.

Placing his hands behind his back, he paced around her and looked up at the trees. "That would be the energy you felt. As I said, mana is the life force of magic, and comes from the earth. Everything creates it, and when you take it in you can catch brief glimpses of emotions and sensations from the nature around you. You, personally, are likely to be far more sensitive to it than a _Magi _such as myself."

Her hands began to tremble ever so slightly, and Elsa stared at them with renewed awe. She never knew she was capable of so much, and even though she had learned to create and unmake a winter storm, she never realized she didn't understand the why or how. Now, she felt she was starting to truly know herself for the first time.

Anna watched from the fireside, unblinking and full of curiosity. She was happy and excited for her sister, because she was finally learning who she was. The feeling and desire to learn with her was most unbearable, but she resisted. She knew her time would come, and Jorik had already said he was more than willing to teach her at least the basics. So, patiently she sat and watched, and waited.

The next morning brought more excitement, as they were nearing the end of their journey. They would enter the valley by midday, and the home of the trolls was only a few short hours beyond that. Everyone was in high spirits, and Anna anxiously awaited meeting them again. The hope that she could regain her lost childhood memories was the driving force in her desire to get to the trolls in a hurry.

Elsa, on the other hand, was a little more apprehensive. She didn't know why, but she was afraid of what she would learn from Grand Pabbie. She knew what she sought to learn, she just didn't know if she truly wanted the answers. Fear was something she had grown accustomed to, and fear had caused much of the problems she had encountered.

They readied the horses and were off shortly after breakfast. The sun had barely peeked over the eastern horizon, a deep orange that illuminated the grasslands and brought the world to life. Their morning journey was greeted by the song of birds that were chasing the insects that had awoken from their slumber. The girls found it to be serene and beautiful, and wished that they could stay and enjoy it further.

The group traveled in silence for much of the day, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the countryside. By midday, they had managed to reach the valley just as Kristoff had predicted. Here, the ground was rocky and hard, and there were less trees that had taken root. The further in they wandered, the more barren it became. Jagged crags and large boulders sprang out of the ground, and the place took on an almost eerie atmosphere.

They eventually came to a meadow that had managed to creep into the stony field. There were small boulders littering the place in clusters, seeming quite a bit out of place. The stones were too perfectly rounded to be natural, and that's when Anna knew they had arrived at their destination.

Kristoff led Sven to the center of the field, arms raised in a welcoming manner. "Alright, we're finally home! How is everyone?"

The stones suddenly began to rumble to life as they shook and rolled free from the earth. They seemed to focus on the ice cutter and his reindeer, as they quickly gathered around them. The rocky spheres seemed to unfold and transform into numerous tiny creatures that only came up to Kristoff's knees.

"Kristoff's home!" several called out as they flung themselves at the him with a bizarre speed and grace.

The tinier ones, presumably children, clung to Kristoff's arms and legs, weighing him down beneath their bulk. "Okay, okay! Settle down! It's great to see you all too!" he said laughing and grinning.

"We all thought something terrible happened to you, dear!" It was one of the older creatures, a female that seemed to carry a strong presence.

"It's a long story, Bulda, but I promise I'll fill you in on everything," he replied. "I brought some friends to see Grand Pabbie."

Every tiny head swiveled in unison to face the others. "Anna!" many shouted as they began to toss themselves at her.

Anna laughed and smiled as they greeted her, and Elsa couldn't help but find the whole scene quite amusing. Olaf danced and played with some of the others, and Jorik sat there on his horse and couldn't quite believe the ridiculousness of it all.

"Jorik, Elsa, meet my friends the trolls," Kristoff said from under a pile of the funny creatures.

The trolls refocused their attention on their new guests, and treated them very much the same as they did Kristoff and Anna. It wasn't long before everyone was lost beneath dozens of tiny stone people, much to Jorik's dismay.

"I had no idea that trolls were such friendly and festive creatures," Jorik admitted as he clambered out from beneath a mountain of tiny bodies.

Kristoff shrugged as he freed himself from a similar fate. "Well, they don't get many visitors out here, and I've been gone for awhile."

Eventually, the excitement receded and the trolls calmed themselves. They looked up to Kristoff and the others expectantly, and Bulda moved in close and took his hand. "So, have you two married yet?"

"What? No! Look, we're not here to talk about that. We need to see Grand Pabbie. It's about the people that attacked Arendelle," Kristoff said urgently.

Another, larger boulder sprang to life. The old troll walked slowly towards the party with a pained look.

"I am sorry for what happened to your city, Your Highness," he said. "I sensed that a great evil was coming for some time, but I did not expect it so suddenly or so soon."

Elsa looked surprised at this. "Grand Pabbie, you knew this would happen?"

The troll shook his head. "No, but I could feel the evil lurking. I simply had no idea what it was, or when it would come. I wish I had been able to do something about it, but nothing could have prepared any of us for this."

"I've come with questions that I hope you can answer," she said nervously. "We have learned of a prophecy involving a demon named _Sjelspiese,_ and that I am the one that's meant to stop it."

Grand Pabbie stared at Elsa with a great sadness in his eyes. "Oh dear. The nightmares...have they started?"

Elsa nodded with an apprehensive look upon her pale face.

"Then it's already begun. That must be the evil that I sensed," the ancient troll replied solemnly.

Clasping her hands together, Elsa held them tight against her chest. "I need to know if there is a way to control when I have them. The people in the dreams, we have to find them and protect them from the _Magi._"

For a long moment, Grand Pabbie stood there lost in thought. Then, precariously, he reached into the inner folds of his mossy cloak and withdrew a small, amber stone. It was perfectly smooth and polished, and when he laid it in Elsa's hand she could feel that it was oddly warm. As she stared at it, she felt entranced, almost as if the jewel was whispering to her.

"This is a Dreamstone. With it, one can call upon the power of Dreamwalking," he said as he lightly closed Elsa's hand around the gemstone.

Elsa looked at the gift in her hand, then back at the troll with a questioning glance. "Dreamwalking? What do you mean? What is that?"

"A Dreamwalker can enter into their own dreams and of those around them, all while maintaining control. Once you choose to invade someone's dreams, you can manipulate them if you so choose, though I highly recommend against it," he said as he held her hand.

"It will take time to learn control," he continued. "However, I suspect that the Chosen One will quickly outgrow the need for such trinkets."

Kneeling down beside Grand Pabbie, Elsa was terrified but curious. How could she have such powers and never know it? And why her? Why was she chosen from everyone else to be so special?

As if reading her mind, the venerable troll stroked the back of her hand in comfort. "Elsa, there is no telling how or why the fates choose someone's destiny. We each have a role to play, and there is little we can do to escape it. The reasons you were chosen are not ours to know. I know it's overwhelming, to suddenly be thrust into such a position. But this is something you cannot escape."

He looked at Jorik, and his faced seemed to brighten a bit. "This man you have brought with you, he has the power of magic with him."

"My name is Jorik, Grand Pabbie," the arcanist replied with a bow. "I have spent years studying and practicing the arts, and have begun teaching the queen in controlling and bolstering her powers."

"Then you truly are in good hands, Your Highness," Grand Pabbie said as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Trust him and listen, and I believe you will be alright."

Anna was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly, almost unable to contain herself.

"Um, Grand Pabbie? Hi, it's me, Anna!" the princess said awkwardly. "I also had a question for you."

Turning to face her, Grand Pabbie had a smile that was a nice change from the depressed expression he bore before. "Ah, Anna! It is so pleasant to see you again. I am glad you found the cure for your condition."

"Oh, yeah, my heart's as good as new! All full of love and everything!" Anna said joyously. "But, I was wondering, is there any chance that you can help fix my memories? Now that everything between me and Elsa is fine, and I know all about her powers, is there a way I can get the memories of my childhood back? Before we were separated?"

Grinning, the troll ambled over to Anna and motioned for her to kneel next to him. "As I have said before, the heart is difficult to fix, but the head can be persuaded. There should be little trouble in returning those memories to you. Just know that it will feel a little...strange. But only at first."

She closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth as he placed a gentle hand on her forehead, and a moment later nearly reeled backwards. Anna just barely managed to catch herself from falling over, and a strange flash of images appeared in her mind. Suddenly, the memories came flooding in.

She remembered everything. The first time Elsa was able to create ice crystals on the doorknob to their bedroom by accident, and she turned the front steps to the castle into a hill of snow for them to slide down. Then, she remembered the night of her accident, and how Elsa had warned her to slow down as she leapt from one snowy mound to the next.

Anna attempted to stand and nearly stumbled, still dazed by the experience. Her hands trembled, and a cold sweat began to bead down her face. She started to shiver, and collapsed to her knees once more. Kristoff rushed to her side and helped her to her feet, comforting her with a strong arm placed around her waist.

"I'm okay, it was just a little weird, that's all. But, wow! I can remember everything!" she exclaimed.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Everything?"

"Yep!" Anna chirped as she steadied herself. "I remember you dumping a bunch of snow on me in our bedroom that came out of nowhere."

Smirking, Elsa placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her laughter. "So you do remember. Besides, you deserved it."

"I did not!" Anna said defensively.

"Oh yes you did. You threw a tantrum over having to go to bed," Elsa said, still smirking.

Anna scoffed. "I was only four. What did you expect?"

The two began to giggle and embraced one another in celebration.

"Grand Pabbie, thank you so much," Elsa said as they returned to their horses. "But, how am I supposed to stop this demon? I can do my best to protect the seals, but I only know who two of them are, and one is Anna."

"Anna is one of the seals? Oh no," he replied, even more somber than before. "Do you realize what this means?"

"I know," she said solemnly. "But I won't let anything happen to her. It's the others I'm afraid for. I don't know how to protect them."

"Unfortunately, you cannot," the old troll said. "Blood must be spilled for the demon to rise, and the prophecy states that this _will_ come to pass."

Elsa look mortified. "So...Anna must _die_?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," he replied, his eyes drooping in sorrow.

She gave her sister a morose glance before returning her gaze to the elder troll. "If this demon does return, how do I stop it?"

"The prophecy speaks of a weapon that can slay the beast. However, it has fallen into the enemy's hands," he said gravely. "You will have to wrest it from their grasp should you have any hope in defeating it."

"The _Magi _has it? Are you sure?" Elsa asked, her voice nearly cracking in fear.

Grand Pabbie nodded slowly. "The earth's spirits have told me so. The _Sword of Himmelen_ has been taken from it's resting place beneath the mountain."

"Wait, from 'beneath the mountain'? Jorik, you know what that means, right?" Kristoff asked with a worried look.

Jorik scowled as he stared at the ground in shame. "It means we had a chance to stop them back in the mines, and we failed."

There was a moment of silence as the weight of the situation fell upon everyone's mind. The means to defeat the demon now belonged to the enemy, and things seemed to be more grim than ever before. How were they to reclaim the weapon from the _Magi?_

Elsa didn't have the answer, but she knew they had no choice. The party said their farewells to the trolls, and Kristoff and Anna avoided more questions of marriage from the ever-persistent Bulda. Slowly, they left the valley and made their way back to the long road that would return them to Branisberg.


	14. Chapter 13 - Wrath and Malice

**CHAPTER 13**

_Wrath and Malice_

As she wandered the darkened corridors of the long forgotten castle, Celeste mused over the next step of her plans. She had already conquered much more of the southern territory than she had anticipated, and met far less resistance from the locals. Fear had proven to be a more invaluable tool than any blade or gun, as much of the land fell into her lap with little effort.

She smiled to her self, filled with pride and joy at the thought. Chaos and carnage made her feel truly alive, and she couldn't have asked for better results. The number of lives lost because of her host thrilled her more than the conquest of kingdoms, as she had little desire to rule. True, she had considered for a time taking up the fallen throne of Arendelle, but her interest quickly waned. What she longed for was blood, especially that of the Ice Queen and her obnoxious princess.

The thought of them escaping her again made her blood boil. Celeste had been sure she had them in Fardal, but that pathetic Andolf proved to be utterly useless. Losing him was of little consequence, as it spared her the task of having to flay him alive herself. She hoped that he was rotting in the deepest and darkest part of the pit.

Then there were the slave runners. Ulrik had at least seemed more competent than the rancher, that is until every single one of his prisoners had been set free. She didn't know how, but she was certain that the witch and her dogs were the ones behind it. Regardless, he would make a lovely meal for the hounds.

Snapping back to her surroundings, she found she had come to her destination. A large wooden door sat before her, inscribed with all manner of runes and strange symbols; heavy magics intended to keep whatever was on the other side in. She slid the latch open and pushed the door, and it swung inwards with a shrill squeak.

The chamber was dimly lit, and the lights flickered as the door opened. On one side of the room, the wall was lined with bookshelves and desks. Books and parchment lay scattered across the surfaces and piled in the corners. Several candles were set about the tables, and bottles of various liquids accompanied them on metal stands.

The rest of the large room was lined with all manner of horrible devices, all intended to inflict pain and suffering on their victims. Serrated blades and spiked wheels, whips with metallic bits fastened to the tips, racks and stockades, and other nightmarish tools were fitted neatly in rows on hooks and shelves. Most seemed filthy as if by constant use, which had recently been the case; until the slavers lost their entire stock, they had supplied ample cattle for the rituals.

At the center, a large circle had been carved deep into the stone. Within lied a strange symbol that resembled a sickle, such as those that were used to harvest wheat. Engraved along the interior of the circle and along the edges of the strange figure were tiny runes, all flowing in a spidery fashion. Along the circumference dozens of short, red candles were lit and waiting.

A robed figure approached Celeste and knelt down, leaning over to place their head on the floor. "O Mistress, you humble us with your presence."

Celeste smirked. "Rise. Are the preparations complete?"

The man stood and clasped his hands together. "Of course, Mistress. We are ready to begin."

Another man approached with arms extended, a cloth of black felt in his hands. Lying atop the cloth was an ornate dagger, the handle carved from ivory in the shape of a dragon. The eyes were set rubies, and the blade a strange metal that was much darker than steel or iron. The pommel and quillon were a glistening gold, and very intricately detailed. It was a gorgeous instrument, one she was thrilled to have acquired.

She took the knife in her hand delicately and drank in it's beauty. Running a finger along the length of the blade, a small streak of red began to trickle. "The blacksmith did an amazing job with this. A true masterpiece. Too bad he managed to get away."

There was a muffled yelp from behind her, and she slowly turned her head to stare right at the man responsible. Ulrik hanged there, chained to a crucifix that was connected to a system of pulleys that were attached to the rafters of the ceiling. The man was a bit larger than the crucifix was designed for, but it mattered little; the important part was that it would hold, no matter how he struggled.

Celeste glided across the floor, brandishing the knife and looking quite pleased with herself. "You see, my dear Ulrik," she taunted, "this is what happens when you fail me. You had one simple task, and that was to bring me the blacksmith. But no, you couldn't even do that."

Running the blade gently along his cheek, she slowly walked around the crucifix and grinned maliciously. "Now, you have to pay the price. Believe me when I tell you that I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but those that disappoint me also disappoint the master. You should have been more careful in your methods, you filthy pig."

Walking to the far side of the room, she turned and looked back at the man as struggled to free himself. His curses were choked out by the gag in his mouth, but it was clear enough that he knew his fate. Try as he might, his bindings held fast.

Looking at the men standing behind the large cross, she waved an impatient hand towards the ceiling. "Raise it."

They began turning a large wheel wrapped in chains, and the mechanism clanked and rattled to life. The crucifix jostled and began to sway as it was lifted off the ground. The top end tilted forward the further they moved it, until the entire fixture was parallel to the ground. Then, it came to rest suspended above the center of the engraving in the floor.

In front of the great circle stood a bookstand, and an ancient tome sat open on top. It's bindings were tanned and leathery, and inside arcane runes filled the pages. Celeste thumbed through the book cautiously, until she found what she had been looking for. A satisfied smile momentarily found it's way to her lips, then curled into a hateful sneer.

Holding the dagger above her head, she pointed it towards the ceiling and began to read from the pages of the book:

"_O Father of Lies and Eternal Darkness, hear my pleas! _

_I, but your humble servant, that which wishes to impart _

_the wrath of the Pit of Damnation upon my enemies, _

_that which desires to burn the salvation from their very soul,_

_that which yearns to unleash chaos unbound upon the world,_

_beg of you to hear me!"_

"_O Master of Blood and Flesh, I implore you! Know the fervor of my faith unchained! _

_Know the dedication of my methods and my ways unbound! _

_Know my thirst to wrest the very innocence_

_from the earth! Know this, and answer my call!"_

"_Send me your wicked curs! Your hatred incarnate! Your guardians of the fires! _

_May the baying of the hounds quench my wrath,_

_and quell my enemies!"_

Taking the book from it's place on the stand, she walked to the crucifix that hanged suspended at the center of the chamber. The man had a terrified expression on his face, which Celeste rather quite enjoyed. Then she raised the knife to his arm and continued reading:

"_I offer the blood of the wicked, which shall feed the Beast_

_and quench thy thirst! It shall run red and pure,_

_as my faith is to you!"_

Slowly she ran the knife along the length of his arm, drawing a crimson line in the blade's wake. The blood glistened in the candlelight, and the silence was so overbearing one could hear the beads drip and impact on the floor below. Then, she walked to the other side and performed the same maneuver on the opposite arm.

The man tried screaming around his gag, and Celeste giggled at his efforts to be heard. He began to shake and convulse violently and involuntarily, and the whole contraption began to sway. As it began to rock back and forth, she stepped out from the circle where the blood had begun to pool. It emptied into the shallow groove where the circle had been carved, and before long the blood had filled it in.

Then, the runes in the floor began to glow, first white, then red, then a fiery orange. The blood began to boil and hiss as if the floor itself had heated to such an intense degree, and the flagstone cracked and tore. The walls rumbled and shook, and the floor split wide as flames spouted out and licked at the man on the crucifix. A horrid cacophony of wails and screams echoed through the gaping maw, and a thick smoke billowed forth. The putrid stench of decay permeated the air, accompanied by the smell of sulpher.

The lanterns and candles in the room snuffed out, and the only light to be seen was emitted by the strange portal. Then suddenly, a low guttural growl pierced the noise as a massive, padded claw reached out from the abyss and found it's footing. Another shot out and did much the same, until a mass of fur and scale and flame emerged. This was shortly followed by another, and as the creatures climbed out of the twisted nightmare bellow, they snarled and sniffed and bayed.

As massive and twisted as they were, they were also sleek and slender in design. Standing nearly as tall as a small horse, the creatures were all muscle and sinew. Their skin was charred black and scaly, and the patches of light fur were ash in color. Large, bulky bodies came to a long drawn out point at the snout, where their teeth were many and sharp. Their eyes were a deep amber, and their pupils dilated as they took in their unfamiliar surroundings.

Suddenly, everything began to quake again as the portal began to contract. The stones started to realign, and the fires were consumed with the tormented symphony as the gap dissolved into the floor. Then, the lights around the room reignited, and all was as it was before.

Laughing to herself, Celeste clapped her hands together and smirked as she moved towards the beasts. They looked at her and began to growl and snarl, but she waved a hand at them and said _"adlyde"_ and they immediately stopped. The men around the room chattered quietly amongst themselves, and took notice as the two sat on their haunches before lying down entirely.

"Mother has a present, dear ones," she said in an affectionate tone.

Her smirk turned into a smile as she walked towards the burned corpse hanging at the center of the room. With another wave of her hand, she said _"åpen"_ and the locks holding the chains clicked open. As she loosened each chain, the body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The beasts stared on, resisting the urge to rush forward and devour the thing whole.

Celeste cackled with joy. "Eat, my darlings, eat and be full!"

Without hesitation, they leapt from their seats and ran to the smoldering remains. They snarled and growled as they began to consume it, rending flesh from bone in an orgy of violence. Looking on, Celeste reveled in the carnage. These devil dogs were a gift from the very Pit itself, and she marveled at them as they feasted.

"Petar!" she barked. "I want the men to construct a home worthy of my new pets. These hellhounds deserve something immaculate and marvelous!"

"Yes, of course, Mistress. It will be done," a scrawny man with a large beak for a nose said as he bowed and hurried out of the room.

Walking towards the massive creatures, she laid a gentle hand on the back of one's neck and slowly began to stroke it's scaly skin. It was hot to the touch, almost unbearable, but she only smiled and continued to pet the thing. It looked up at her momentarily as it chewed, sniffed her hand, then resumed it's meal.

"You, my dear," she said quietly, "I shall call you _Ondskap._"

Moving to the other hound, she knelt down and lifted it's head to face hers. "And you will be _Vrede._ My sweet, beautiful children."

She stood and made her way to the door, and the two beasts followed. Making her way through the corridors of the darkened palace, she thought to herself how much she desired to find the Ice Witch and her sister. Celeste knew that she had to take them alive, or at the very least the princess. Queen Elsa could perish and it would make little difference in her plans, though she would make a much greater gift to her master alive.

She eventually came to a balcony that overlooked a large courtyard, and leaned over the railing. Peering out, she watched as the men beneath carried heavy beams wrought of iron, and toiled as they chipped away at rock and dirt. The large crater they had dug out already filled much of the courtyard, and there was wooden scaffolding and pulleys running along the edges of the vast tunnel.

The snarling of the hellhounds brought her back to her senses, and she turned to see who was disturbing her. A man dressed in long black trousers and a waist coat stood before her, his dark brown hair a wild mess as it flowed out from beneath a beaten tricorne. He wore a long dark brown overcoat and thick leather boots, both aged and worn. His face was scarred and torn, but he bore a stoic expression as if nothing in the world could phase him. He had two pistols and a saber hanging from his waistline, and a large crossbow and bolt case slung across his back.

He looked down at the dogs and blinked, then stared back at Celeste. "You summoned me?"

"Ah, Rønnik! You're finally here," she exclaimed excitedly. "Please, say hello to the newest additions to our lovely family."

"Hellhounds? You brought me here to see your dogs?" he replied as his eyes narrowed.

Celeste scoffed dismissively. "Please, I didn't call you all the way here just for that. I need your help with something."

Scowling, Rønnik crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, get on with it. My patience is running short."

"I need you to hunt down and bring me Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," she said.

"And why should I do this? Why should I risk my neck hunting down the Ice Witch and the brat?" he replied as he eyed her warily.

Smiling, she leaned over and pat _Vrede_ on the head. "Name your price."

"What makes you think you have anything I want?" he said, unfolding his arms.

Celeste looked back over her shoulder to the men working below. "Do you know what I'm looking for?"

This caused him to raise a curious eyebrow. "You must be joking. You think you're going to find the stone here? It's just a myth."

Annoyed, she gave him a sharp look, her eyes almost like daggers. "No, it _is _here. Eindal was built specifically to protect the bloody thing!"

Rønnik walked to the balcony and leaned over, taking in the sight of the dig. He glanced about, and looked back at her with the same stoic stare he gave before. "Let's say it is here. Why tell me about it?"

"It is said, dear brother," she said in a patronizing tone, "that the stone has limitless power. I am willing to share that power with you, should you do me this favor."

His lips thinned into a faint line. "They are truly worth that much to you?"

"You do realize who they are? The Chosen One and the First Seal?" she replied with a questioning glance.

"Yes. Why do you think I questioned your decision? It will not be an easy task." He looked back out across the courtyard and stared hard at the chasm.

Returning to her feet, Celeste gave a short laugh. "Is my dear, sweet brother afraid of the Ice Witch?"

"Afraid? No. Just cautious. I'm no fool, unlike these men that throw themselves at your feet," he said as he waved a hand in a grand gesture at the workers running about.

She rested a slender hand on his elbow and he turned to face her. "So, will you do this for me or not?"

He paused for a moment, and glanced once more into the courtyard before returning his gaze to her. "I'll do this favor for you, but you owe me," he warned as he pointed a finger at her. "The stone. I want a share of it if you do find it. And the dagger."

This made her blink in incredulity. "The dagger? Oh, you must be joking!"

"Do I look like I am joking to you, dear sister?"

"But you know I can't. It's required for the ceremonies," she explained.

Rønnik simply shrugged with indifference. "That isn't my concern. The dagger has other uses. I want it for their heads."

Drumming her fingers on the railing, Celeste looked down at her new pets. They sat there, staring up at her with a desire to kill. After several silent moments had passed, she let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. But only after the ceremonies are complete. Then the bloody thing will be all yours."

"Then consider the queen and princess yours. I will ride out tonight. Try not to lose my blade or my stone until I get back," he cautioned, then turned and strode down the hall and disappeared from view.

She stood there for a time staring after him, dreaming of ripping him to shreds for his insolence. However, he was far to useful for her to do what she wished, and she knew their father would never approve. Even to her, family meant something, which meant she would stay her hand and let him continue on in his arrogance.

Besides, he had skills that she desperately needed. He was a masterful hunter, and had never lost a single target. He had tricks and talents that most could only dream of possessing, plus he had taken after her and their father some and learned a few magical incantations to supplement his already impressive resumé. Still, he could at the very least be a little kinder to his baby sister.

Leaning back over the railing of the balcony, she peered down into the great chasm that the men had dug. All manner of tools and supplies were being lowered on pulleys, and the scaffolding spiraled into the dark abyss below. The engineers had conceptualized some sort of massive drill, one that could crush and grind the earth with ease. Impressed, Celeste had given them her blessing to construct it, only so long as it didn't damage the treasure that she sought. They had guaranteed that it would remain safe.

Smiling to herself, she turned and strolled back into the darkened corridors of the castle, the demonic beasts trotting along at her heels.

* * *

"So, you lost the blacksmith too, did you?" Rønnik chided as he took a sip of his wine.

Looking quite ashamed, and turning a red to match the robes she wore, Celeste sat in her chair and stewed as she poked and prodded her roast boar and potatoes. "I didn't lose anything. That worthless fool, Ulrik, lost every prisoner we had. He paid for it dearly, however." She glanced down at _Ondskap_ and _Vrede _and smirked.

Her brother shook his head in disappointment. "You need to learn how to find better men than that. You don't just trust these fools to do everything you need. Otherwise, every last one of these curs will become a feast for your hounds."

"It matters little now. The blacksmith will be ours again, and so will the princess and the Ice Witch. There is still one more that remains," she said disinterestedly.

Rønnik scoffed at her. "Only one? How could you possibly know that."

She looked up from her plate and grinned. "_He_ showed me."

Blinking in disbelief, he cut a piece of pork in half and forked it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before responding. "And where did he learn that then?"

"The blood. It spoke and was very clear," she said mystically.

"The blood. It spoke. He's still so sure that that method is trustworthy?"

Giving a half-hearted shrug, Celeste drank deeply from her wine glass, sat it back down on the table, refilled it, and drank again. "It has never been wrong before."

Just then, the caw of a bird grabbed their attention as a large black raven flitted down from the ceiling and landed on the edge of the table. It hopped a bit before coming to rest next to the slab of roasted wild boar that lay on a large platter in the center. It started pecking, pulling a strand of meat apart and gulping it down.

"Speak of the devil," Rønnik remarked as he refilled his glass with more of the delicious red wine.

Celeste looked rather perturbed. "Where have you been? Gallivanting about with the Witch and her friends?"

The bird looked at her with it's terrible, unblinking eyes, squawked, then resumed eating.

"Don't you dare tell me to mind my manners, you overgrown feather duster! We have been waiting for you!" Celeste reprimanded.

"I doubt the old fool cares about you and your plans, dear sister. Besides, it would do you some good to show him some form of respect. After all, you wouldn't even be able to accomplish what you've set out to do without him," Rønnik remarked behind his wineglass.

Standing, Celeste walked around to the opposite end of the table near the raven. She decided to change her tone, and took on a more friendly appearance. "I'm sorry. I'm simply exhausted from the conquest of the southern states. The north, however, may prove to be more of a challenge than we had thought. Now then, please forgive my outburst."

The thing looked up at her, tilted it's head to the side, and cawed.

Rønnik smirked at his sister and stifled a chuckle. "He's right, you know. The south was easily taken because Arendelle was a passive state. The northern territories will likely be far less so. They are likely to bring in aid from outside of Norway. I'm surprised that Germany and Ireland didn't already intervene on Elsa's behalf."

"It wouldn't have mattered if they did. They would have been crushed just the same," she said confidently.

"So, are you going to tell me who the other one is?" he asked in an amused tone.

Celeste looked at him for a moment, and considered telling him to mind his own business. But, she might need him for more, so she decided against it. "He is a self-proclaimed holy man, about the same age as our obnoxious little princess. He's at a temple to the far north."

Resting his chin on an upraised hand, Rønnik thought about this for a moment. "Does he, too, have the mark?"

Returning to her seat, Celeste let out a heavy sigh as she sat back down. "That is what the blood said."

"You better find out for certain that he does. Same goes for your little princess. So far, only the blacksmith has been confirmed to bear it," he cautioned her.

"Yes, well, we would know for certain about the princess if someone would bring the brat to me already," she retorted.

Rønnik shot her a spiteful look. "I told you I will leave tonight. After dinner, in fact," he said, then paused a moment. "You do at least have the sword, yes?"

"Yes, dear brother. Honestly, if you paid more attention to what's going on you'd know I've had that thing for ages now. The best part is they have no idea," she said in her usual off-hand manner.

Leaning forward, she removed a couple of large slices of pork from the platter and tossed them on the ground between the two hounds. The beasts sniffed and licked them before swallowing them practically whole. She sat there and watched, fascinated by their canine behaviour.

"I never knew that hellhounds were so...hound-like," she mused.

The raven hobbled across the table and looked down at the two great hounds, squawked one more time, then sped off and flew out of a window in the rafters above.

"Sometimes I really hate him," Celeste admitted.

Rønnik nodded in agreement. "He wasn't exactly the most affectionate or caring individual while we were growing up, was he? No matter, I'm headed off. I have a fugitive queen and princess to find. So, if you'll excuse me, my lovely sister," he said with a bow, stood from the table, and strolled out of the dinning hall.

Celeste sat there for a time, alone with _Ondskap _and _Vrede, _and considered the day's events. She was no closer to getting what she wanted than she was a month ago, even though everyone had been working tirelessly to bring her one step closer to her goal. What really bothered her, though, was what the raven had said when it left.

In a fit of rage, she threw her wineglass at the wall, shattering it. Screaming, she grabbed up the bottle of wine and threw that as well. One of the servants entered the hall and asked if everything was alright, and she took the carving knife from the table and proceeded to gut the man where he stood. As the body lay on the ground convulsing, she stared at the blood that oozed out. There was only one thought on her mind, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't silence it.

_The blood of the blessed will conquer all._


	15. Chapter 14 - Edification

**CHAPTER 14**

_Edification_

"I want you to focus now," Jorik said as he paced slowly around the two sisters. "Focus on the flame. Do you see it? It should be small and hungry. Keep that flame at your center, and feed it. "

The girls sat on the ground, legs crossed over one another, and backs were straight. They held their eyes closed, and the palms of their hands rested on their laps. This had become something of a daily ritual for them since they had left the valley, and both woke every morning looking forward to their meditation.

Circling around them, Jorik held his hands behind his back as he continued giving instruction. "Every thought, every emotion, every want and every desire is the fuel that you shall feed this flame. You will do so, and you will witness the flame grow. Feed it everything, until all that is left is inner peace and tranquility. Feed it until your mind is a blank canvas."

He came back around again and stood directly behind them, watching them as they did as they were instructed. "Keep your breathing slow and even. Breathe in...Hold...Breathe out."

Kristoff was busy preparing breakfast as he watched. He, too, had become rather intrigued by what the girls were learning, and listened with interest as Anna talked his ear off about all the things she had read about. He was proud of her for taking such an interest in her sister's powers, though he was still leery of all the magic nonsense she had become wrapped up in. He felt conflicted, because he didn't want to be negative about this stuff with the woman he loved, but at the same time he felt it was foolish to get involved in sorcery.

Still, he supported her wholeheartedly, which is what mattered most to her. She had made it perfectly clear from the get-go that she was adamant about learning magic. In fact, she was so determined to learn it that she had begun watching everything Elsa and Jorik did in order to try and pick up on things on her own. When that proved fruitless, she confronted the arcanist and explained that she wasn't going to wait any longer and wanted to begin her training immediately. Being the prideful sort, he was more than happy to oblige and started her with the meditation that he had Elsa doing.

That was the fun part, as far as Anna was concerned. Getting to be with her sister and learning magic at the same time was almost a sensory overload for her; she hadn't stopped smiling in days, and even Olaf was jealous of her. Everyone was just happy that she finally found something to take her mind off of all the terribleness that they had endured, and they were impressed by how quickly she was picking things up.

Making one final lap around the girls, Jorik came to stop in front of them and smiled to himself. He was very proud of the two, and that swelled his pride even further. "Alright, I think that will do for this morning. How do you both feel?"

Anna was the first to open her eyes, and she blinked a few times and squinted as she tried to get adjusted to the light. "I actually felt rather calm today. Much better than the last couple times."

"I saw that blue light again," Elsa responded as she slowly unfolded her legs and stood up. "It wasn't as bright this time, nor as intense. Thankfully, it didn't leave me feeling sick either."

Nodding in approval, Jorik helped Anna up to her feet. "Well, it would seem that you are growing stronger then. But do either of you know why I have you meditate?"

"Because the more at peace we are with ourselves, the more pliable and palpable we are to the spirits and the flow of energy," Anna recited.

Jorik smiled again. She did learn well. "Yes, but what does that really mean?"

"It means that we are only able to master and control the flow once we have mastered and accepted who and what we are," Elsa replied.

"Precisely. The two of you are proving to be incredible pupils," he said as they walked back into the tiny camp.

The smell of rabbit on the fire spit was making everyone's mouth water, and soon they were sitting down with a small dish of meat and bread. They ate mostly in silence, but it was a peaceful silence. They had been gone from the rest of the world for nearly two weeks, and in that time had come to appreciate the beauty of the land around them. So, they sat there and took it all in as they ate.

Once everyone had finished their meal, the group began preparing to return to their journey. They hoped to make it to Branisberg by nightfall, and had been making good time thanks to fair weather. They couldn't wait to see the others, and Elsa prayed that they had had luck in their search for Malek.

Making their way across the southern plains, they kept their horses at a trot. The wind had picked up more out in the open, and it whipped their dresses and coats about as it gained momentum. This kept up for a time, until they reached the woods near the base of the foothills. Between the forest and the mountains to the north and west, they were shielded from the elements a bit more than they were out in the open.

By sundown, they were within sight of the city walls. Now that they were back in familiar territory, Elsa felt a bit of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was full of new life and purpose, and she chalked it up to the meditation and training with Jorik. She had all but forgotten about the gift from Grand Pabbie, and had made the decision to hold onto it until she was sure that it was going to be necessary.

Anna, too, was in an exceptional mood, and glanced around with her usual enthusiasm. Waving to and greeting the few people they met as they enter the gates, she was a veritable font of energy. She rode beside Kristoff and Sven, with Olaf having decided to ride with her to see how he liked horses. They didn't talk much, but they never once left each others side.

Finally, they arrived at _The Blooming Saffron, _and stabled their horses with the others. It was a bit more crowded than when they had left, but they just assumed that business had picked up in their absence. After they unpacked their gear, they hurried inside at the behest of an elated Anna and Olaf.

The dinning room was incredibly lively and full, and the din was nearly deafening compared to what it normally was before. Several dozen men, and plenty of steins of ale, took up nearly every seat in the place. Marcus stood behind the bar talking to an older fellow when he spied that they had returned.

He rushed over to greet them, bowing and grinning from ear to ear. "You've made it back! Oh, I'm glad you're alright. Everyone started to miss you all quite a bit."

Anna was all smiles, chipper and bubbly as ever. "Oh, we missed you guys too! So much to talk about! I can't wait! What's for dinner? Sandwiches? Oh, I hope it's sandwiches!" She barely took a breath until she was finished.

"Marcus, my good man, do you happen to know where Liam and the others are?" Jorik asked in a rather jolly manner.

The innkeeper clapped his hands together and motioned for them to follow him. They worked their way through the dinning room into the entry hall, then down a short corridor into a what appeared to be a study. The walls were lined with books of all sorts, and a dark oak desk sat in one corner and was angled to face towards the door. Sitting at the desk was Liam and Bertrand, and a man they did not know.

Looking up from the documents scattered across the surface, Liam immediately lit up and smacked the top of the desk with his hand. "I was wondering when you'd be back."

Anna ran around the desk gave him a big hug, then did the same with Bertrand. She stopped just short of the unnamed man, but smiled and said "I don't know you, and I don't care! I'm just so happy to be back!" Then, without warning, proceeded to give the man a very awkward but enthusiastic hug.

After some much needed laughter, Liam looked up at Elsa and smiled. "You'll never guess who we found."

Elsa clasped her hands together and grinned. "You did!? But how? Is this...?" she asked as she nodded to the man that had just been assaulted by Anna's over-friendly nature.

"Yes, indeed. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, may I present to you Malek of Branisberg," he said with a grand gesture.

The large man stood up and bowed deeply to her, then added "Your Majesty, it honors me to be at your service."

Elsa gave a curtsy and a nod. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. If only you could understand what we have gone through to find you in time."

"Liam and the others have filled me in on quite a bit. I can't say that I fully comprehend the magnitude of things, but I imagine it's been incredibly difficult," he replied sympathetically.

"We found him being held prisoner by those men we had suspected were slave runners," Liam added. "Turns out, we were right."

Bertrand snorted. "You'll never guess who those thugs were working for, either."

The others looked positively shocked. "Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"We saw the _Magi_ there ourselves," the weapons master replied. "We had arrived just in time. If we had been any later, Malek wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"It would seem our luck has changed then," Elsa said with a smile. "However, it's not time to celebrate just yet."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Bertrand folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Oh? What were you able to learn from the trolls?"

"Wait, trolls? As in, the fairy tales?" Malek asked with a bewildered expression.

Liam raised a hand and the others fell silent. "I'm sure they have much to tell, but it's getting late and I'd wager they'd very much like to get some sleep."

"You're right," Elsa admitted as she stifled a yawn. She hadn't realized how exhausted she actually was. "We'll tell you everything in the morning. Right now, sleep sounds wonderful."

* * *

Morning came early for the sisters, as Jorik woke them long before the sun had risen and herded them out to the courtyard before they were even conscious, in spite of their protests. Insisting that they train in the early hours so as to avoid drawing unwanted attention, they began their routine with meditation followed by a variety of stances and stretches.

The night before, Elsa had the idea to create some training outfits for them. The tops were a form-fitting white blouse, with the sleeves stopping just below the elbows. The tan bottoms were similar to riding pants, and complimented their lovely features quite nicely. Finally, their dark leather boots rose to the center of their shins, and came to a point at the toes. Anna jumped up and down excitedly when she tried her's on, praising her sister for how comfortable it was.

Anna and Elsa stood in a ready position, with one shoulder forward and their feet spread and dug in at the heels. Jorik had decided to have them practice various punches and kicks under his watchful eye. They had questioned the necessity of these lessons, as it seemed to be lacking in the magic that they had been expecting.

"I want you to learn how to fight," he said as they switched stances, "so that when you do begin learning to use your magic offensively it will flow smoothly into anything you do. For you, Elsa, this will become a natural feat. However, Anna, it will take you more concentration and willpower to perform."

"What...is the...point...of this?" she asked between several quick jabs.

Jorik grinned as he studied their movements. "You need to learn how to defend yourself. That is paramount. Once you begin your magic lessons, you will also learn how to integrate spellcasting into close quarters combat. Mastering these skills will make you into a potent warrior."

"Yeah, but when will that be?" Anna breathed as she faltered a moment to catch her breath.

"Well, to be honest I had planned on beginning your studies tomorrow, but..." he started to reply.

"Really!?" Anna interrupted, her eyes lighting up as she bounced on her toes and clapped.

He could only smile at her enthusiasm. The fact that she was so willing and eager made teaching her worthwhile. She had already proven she had an aptitude for the material, as she had memorized much from the book he had given her. Now, if she could prove that she can handle the application of the craft as well, she could become quite formidable.

Elsa, on the other hand, was still holding back. Her apprehension came from years of suppression, and though she swore she was ready to learn full control, Jorik wasn't so sure. He never felt that she was giving it as much effort as she was capable of, and he'd certainly seen her when she confronted those slave runners.

"Yes, really. I think you are more than ready to start. Now then, I think it's time for some sparring. Both of you, get into position," he commanded.

He stood there and watched on as the girls took turns practicing throws and applying some of the maneuvers they had learned. This went on for several hours, until the sun had risen above the eastern horizon and the city slowly came to life. They worked hard, and were bruised and sore by the time they completed the morning's practice. After cooling down with more meditation, they returned to their room and prepared for breakfast.

The dinning hall was nearly as crowded as it had been the evening before, and this caught Elsa's attention. She saw a lot of faces she didn't recognize, and this worried her. Fearing that the _Magi _had spies among them, she confronted Liam about the influx of visitors to the inn.

"There is little reason to be alarmed. These men are here because we asked them to be," he said in his usual demeanor.

"Wait, all these men are here for us? There's nearly fifty of them now, and there were more last night at supper," she replied in shock.

Nodding, he shuffled some papers around the desk. "Fifty-three, to be exact. We currently have one hundred and ninety-seven members, and expect more within a couple days."

Elsa couldn't believe it. "One hundred and ninety-seven!?," she gasped as she took a seat. "When...how...where did they all come from?"

"All over," he said with a dismissive wave. "I told you, we've been busy recruiting while you were away. As it turns out, a lot of people have been affected by the invasion. Every day, we find more and more people that are willing to fight to remove this threat for their homeland."

"Anyone from Arendelle? Any of our soldiers?" She doubted it, but she still had to ask.

Bertrand, who had taken to spending his time in Liam's new office, shook his head. "None as of yet, but we are fairly far north. However, I heard something from a few of the men this morning that you both might find interesting."

"What's that?" Elsa inquired.

"Word has it that there have been small groups of resistance in the south back home. Apparently, they wear Arendellean uniforms and are fighting to avenge their lost queen and princess," he responded happily, ruffling his beard.

With his hand on his chin, Liam leaned back in his chair and had a look of deep thought. "I've heard similar in the past week, but I chalked it up to mere rumor. Is there any actual weight to it?"

Crossing his arms, Bertrand glanced back towards the door. "Falke and Halvar both claim to have come from the region not two weeks ago, and swear they've seen these men themselves."

"They're good men, and I'd trust them. Still, this is something I think we'd have to see for ourselves." Liam folded his hands together and leaned forward in his chair, and looked Elsa right in the eyes.

"Your Grace, I think it's time to address the men before long. They don't know that you are the queen as of yet, something we've made absolutely sure of to keep to ourselves until we knew for certain who to trust. I personally have interviewed every single one, and I believe we can trust them to the man. Some have come a long ways looking for vengeance, and each of them has sworn to lay down their lives for you."

"More importantly, I believe we could win the city over with no trouble. We're still within the boundaries of the kingdom, even if it's just on the fringe, but the people are still technically your subjects. With your reputation, there is no reason that the people wouldn't welcome you with open arms."

Elsa didn't say anything for several minutes. She sat there, contemplating exactly what she should do. She hadn't quite prepared herself for this just yet, as she had anticipated it would take far longer to begin acquiring members for the resistance. Yet here they were, nearly two hundred strong already and growing. If anything, Liam and the others had been incredibly successful in their task.

"I don't think making myself known to the city is the right move just yet," she finally said. "It would just further endanger my people, and light a beacon for the enemy to find. But I will address the men. Tonight. I just need some time to prepare."

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa stared into the tall mirror in the corner of their room. She had seen her do it hundreds of times before, but for whatever reason her sister was having trouble focusing. Amending and creating clothing from nothing had become something Elsa quite enjoyed, but now she was having difficulty thinking about it.

Toying with her long platinum braid, Elsa wore an anxious expression that was only punctuated by her sighs of frustration. Letting her hands fall down to her sides in despair, she lightly scoffed and groaned as she threw herself onto her bed. She had been trying for nearly an hour to come up with _something_, but had so far run into a wall.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she threw up her hands. "I am drawing a complete blank! What is wrong with me, Anna? This is usually so easy."

Sitting on the edge of her bed kicking her feet, Anna puffed at a few loose strands of hair that started tickling her nose. "Nothing is wrong with you, Elsa. You're exhausted, that's all. It's not like we've had an easy time these last couple months."

Elsa folded her arms and had on a sour look. "It's just a silly dress. Why can't I do this? I've done it so many times in the past. Heck, I've done yours too. Remember your nineteenth birthday?"

"Yeah, I remember. But come on, you know things haven't been going so well. I have an idea, just wear that sparkly blue dress you really like," Anna suggested.

Sitting up, Elsa looked at the tall closet next to the mirror. "No, I need something different. Do you think something white would work?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at this. "For you? I'd hate to say it, but you're already pasty-white and have the hair to match."

"A simple "no" would have sufficed," Elsa said defeated. "I dunno Anna, I'm afraid I've run out of ideas. On top of that, I don't have a clue what to say tonight."

"Do you have to give a big speech, or will a simple "hi, thanks for joining" be enough?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged. "Honestly, I don't _have_ to say or do anything. Liam just highly recommended it, and I agree. These men are here to fight for me, for us, and the least I can do is acknowledge them. But I have no idea how. I've never been all that good with public speaking."

"Well, why don't you practice on me? I can be your guinea pig," Anna said, straightening up and folding her hands in her lap.

"No offense, Anna, but that would just make it even harder. You'll just tell me I'm doing a good job, no matter how bad it actually is," Elsa admitted.

This seemed to offend the red-head, as she looked positively hurt by this. "That isn't true! I'll be honest with you, I promise."

Sighing, Elsa closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Anna..." she began.

"Please? I'll be completely honest with you. I swear. I want to help," Anna pleaded, giving her sister exaggerated puppy eyes.

"Fine. But if I mess it up, you _have_ to tell me. If you think something isn't right, or needs to sound different, you better say something," Elsa warned.

"I promise."

Clearing her throat, Elsa straightened up on the edge of the bed and placed her hands firmly in her lap. Even though it was only Anna, she was still horribly nervous. Giving public addresses was always her least favorite part of the job, even if they were admittedly infrequent. She would even get nervous addressing the council, and she had been familiar with every member since she was a little girl.

Drawing in a deep breath, Elsa looked her sister in the eyes and began.

Once she had finished, there was a heavy silence for several long minutes. Anna sat there and processed everything that was said, and Elsa started to feel quite uncomfortable. _Did she like it? Was it horrible? Was she going to keep her promise and be honest?_

Elsa began to panic. "Well? It wasn't that bad was it? Be blunt. I can handle it."

"It was good," Anna finally said, "but I think you can do a lot better. So, I'm gonna help you with that. But don't you worry, once we fix it up you'll be sure to knock 'em dead!"

* * *

The woods on the western side of the city were thick and provided excellent protection from prying eyes, something Aldrik took into consideration when he recommended it for the queen's address. Having so many men gathered for the occasion, it was paramount to find a location that would be able to muffle the sounds to any passersby that happened upon the road at such a late hour. It was the first time they were going to meet her, and the scouts wanted everything to go smoothly.

There was a section of the woods where the trees thinned out some, and that was where they had decided to hold the event. A small dais had been erected for the queen's speech, ensuring that she could be seen by those in the back of the massive crowd. She was several hands shorter than most of the men, and an extra step had been added just for her.

Gathered in the shadows of the trees that stood behind the stage, Elsa paced back and forth as she wrung her hands. She was incredibly anxious to get this over with, and even Anna's attempts at comforting her helped very little. They had spent the better part of the afternoon rehearsing and amending her speech, and her sister had been certain it would be a success.

"Elsa, it's going to be fine. You'll be fine. I promise," Anna said for the hundredth time. "Plus, you look great. So quit fretting already."

She had finally settled on a cream-colored gown that hugged and complimented her petite features. It flowed snug against her curvaceous hips and down her long, slender legs, and at the hems it swirled and coalesced into a deep azure that reminded her of the ocean. Her snow-white hair hung down over her shoulder in a loose braid, a style she had come to prefer. Around her delicate neck was the sapphire necklace her father had given her for her birthday. She was the very picture of royalty and beauty.

Still, she was incredibly nervous, and nothing Anna said quelled her self-doubt. "What if I forget the speech? What if they don't like it? What if they think I'm a fool?"

"Stop. Just stop right there," Anna commanded. "You're not going to forget anything, no one is going to think you're a fool, and that speech is pretty darn good. Liam approved of it too, in case you don't remember."

"I hope you're right. God, I hate this! The waiting is the worst part," Elsa admitted as she continued pacing.

Anna crossed her arms, raised a brow and gave a smirk. "Of course I'm right. You're worrying about absolutely nothing. Now will you stop already?"

Looking out passed the small stand of trees, they saw that the crowd had grown considerably. The low din of murmurs still carried itself through the woods, but it was indecipherable otherwise. Kristoff and the others were standing in the front, anxiously awaiting her entrance. Elsa felt a lurch in her stomach as she took in the sight.

Just then, Liam climbed up onto the stage and raised a hand, and silence fell on the audience. He waited there for several more seconds before moving, then spoke.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you could all make it. I know it is late, and this was on such short notice. However, we felt it was time for you to know exactly what you're fighting for. Thus I present to you Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The men broke out in a loud cheer, and suddenly Elsa found herself being thrust onto the stage by her sister. Catching herself, she strode to the center of the platform and looked out over the crowd, and forced a smile. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes for only a brief moment and prepared herself.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for your loyalty not just to me, but my father's legacy, and to the future of the kingdom. You have all faced horrible hardships; You have lost your homes, your families, your very lives to an enemy so full of hatred and malice that it desires to destroy everything we know and love."

"But we are a strong and enduring people. We have suffered the harshest of winters, have a long and storied history of battle and bloodshed, and yet have always come out on the other side stronger for it. We are but a small part of a powerful legacy, and few others in this world can make such a claim. We have a strong and ancient heritage, and that is something to be proud of."

"What we must do now is no easy feat, and the enemy will be the fiercest we have ever faced. But I believe we can and will conquer this savage opponent. Together, we will beat back the tides of darkness. Together, we will win this war against our oppressive foe. Together, we will retake what is ours, and we will have our freedom!"

The crowd began to cheer, the noise nearly deafening. This certainly wasn't the outcome she had expected, though she had hoped for it. But every man present, including her companions, was cheering and applauding her. As she looked back to her sister, Anna was clapping and smiling brightly, and Elsa finally felt relieved. The worst was over, and it had gone much better than anticipated.

As she made her way back down the dais, Anna ran up to meet her and wrapped her arms around her in an unnecessarily strong tackle. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Okay, okay! You were right!" Elsa said as she fought her sister off. "I should have listened to you. But this applause is more for you than me. It was basically your speech."

"I know it was," Anna said in a not-so-modest fashion. "But that's besides the point. They loved it and that's what matters. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, actually."

"Well, why don't we head back and get some of those delicious sweet rolls Nadia made?"

* * *

It wasn't long after that Kristoff and the others joined them, and they made their way back into the city. Marcus and his wife had been busy baking, and had some savory game hen ready for the party when they returned. The evening revelry was light but memorable, and merriment filled the hall. None of them could remember the last time things had been in their favor.

Aldrik stood at the head of the table, raised his beer stein in the air and gave a grin. "To Queen Elsa! May she bless this land and one day find a man that will give her far too many children!"

This brought much laughter from the others, and Elsa glowed a bright crimson and buried her face in her hands. She did eventually loosen up a bit, and joined in on the jokes at her expense. The night grew long, and by nearly midnight they were the only ones left. Once they decided to retire for what was left of the evening, they bid one another good night. Olvar had been elected to stand watch, and perched himself outside the royals' room.

Giggling and a tad too tipsy, the sisters stumbled into their bedchamber. Fumbling with the desk lamp, Anna eventually got it to ignite and they were briefly blinded by the sudden blast of light. Then Elsa noticed that their bedroom window was wide open, and she panicked.

Ice crystals began to form over the walls and floor, and her hands began to glow a soft white. Anna reached into the fold of her blouse and brought out a knife, and they ran to the open portal. A cough from behind brought them to attention.

They whipped around aggressively, and were immediately shocked to see a familiar, wizened face staring back at them from beneath a feathery black cowl.

Looking on with an unimpressed expression, Angemar took a single step forward and waved a hand. Elsa's magic suddenly abated, and the knife in Anna's hand flew to the floor. "It has been quite some time since we last spoke, Your Majesty. I believe that it is high time that has been remedied."


	16. Chapter 15 - Earthly Blessings

**Chapter 15**

_Earthly Blessings_

"You!?" Anna exclaimed.

The bedroom door flew open, and Olvar was inside instantly. Sword drawn, he slammed Angemar against the wall and held his blade just a hair breadth from his throat. "Who are you!? How did you get in here!?"

Elsa ran forward and placed a delicate hand on his arm, but Olvar refused to take his gaze off of the old man. "It's alright. This is Angemar. The man that came to see me back in Arendelle."

"He's the one that sent you on this fool's errand?" he replied, still refusing to budge.

"Yes, Olvar. Please, lower your weapon," Elsa urged him.

Reluctantly, he did as she begged and withdrew his weapon. He never once took his eyes off Angemar, and he kept his sword unsheathed. Taking only two steps back, he made sure he was still within striking distance should the need arise.

The noise from the commotion had carried out into the hall, and the others were quickly standing outside the bedroom half-dressed and weapons at the ready. This startled the women a little, but both were thankful that the men had responded so quickly. Still, it took some coaxing from Elsa to get them to stow away their guns and blades.

"Well then," Angemar said after things had cooled off. "I was not expecting such dutiful watch to be present. Perhaps I underestimated you."

Elsa folded her arms in front of her chest and looked rather perturbed. "Perhaps you did. Why have you come at such a late hour? And why so long since we last spoke? It's been nearly two months."

He began to take a step forward, then a look from Olvar told him it would be best to stay where he was. "Yes, I've been busy gathering information for you."

Placing her hands on her hips, Anna stepped up next to her sister and gave him a very angry frown. "Information!? How about all the information you neglected to tell us to begin with! We've had to do our own research and found that there was a _lot_ you left out before, like how Elsa is the Chosen One!"

"Indeed?" He said, looking at the queen with a new found interest. "I knew you were involved, but I unfortunately did not know you were _that_ involved. So then, I presume you know of the dreams and the four seals?"

"We know all that and more. I think it's time you told us what you want from us," Elsa demanded.

Angemar let out a sigh. "Very well. As you are now aware, you were born to be the Chosen One. This can be seen as either a burden or a blessing. You possess powers unimaginable, but you will also be forced to suffer horribly by enemies most wicked. There are a number of different prophecies that you will be involved with, but most are inconsequential. However, the return of the Eater of Souls is coming to pass, and unfortunately there is little you can do to stop it."

"That is," he continued, "unless you do as I instruct. You have already found two of the seals. I never told you Anna was one because at the time there was little need. The man Malek was the next, and luckily for you I knew where he was."

"Unfortunately, I have been unable to locate the third and fourth seals. There is a power at work that is preventing me from finding them, and I am afraid there is naught I can do. This is why your dreams will be most important. Without them, our efforts will be fruitless."

Elsa shook her head in confusion. "But the prophecy says that the seals _will_ fall. How am I supposed to protect them if they're doomed to die anyway?"

"You will find a way," was all the response he gave.

Liam had moved into the open doorway, leaned against the frame, and crossed his arms. "What of the _Magi_ and her army? What are we to do about them?"

The old man stared at the queen for a moment before answering. "This _Magi,_ as you call her, is in the far north searching for something. An ancient relic from an age long past. She has focused much of her manpower into the search."

"Well, we're raising an army," Anna boasted. "Then, after we're done, we're gonna hunt her down and put a stop to all this prophecy nonsense."

"Is that so? Good. You had better be prepared for what lies ahead," he replied.

Moving passed the sisters, he stepped towards the window and stopped. Glancing back over his shoulder, he said, "I will find you when I have discovered more." Then, in a flurry of feathers and a bright flash, he vanished.

Everyone blinked several times in an attempt to readjust their eyes to the dim light. What was that they had just witnessed? Why was the old man being less than helpful? What exactly did he intend for them to do now?

Elsa didn't have the answers, and she gave a questioning glance to Anna who simply shrugged. There was clearly more going on here than there appeared, but as to what that was, neither knew. They only knew that they didn't entirely trust Angemar, and it seemed that none of the men did either.

As everyone returned to their rooms and Olvar resumed his post outside the sisters' chamber, Anna turned out the light and crawled into her bed. Neither she nor Elsa slept much that night, and both cursed the morning when it came.

* * *

"Anna, are you sure you want to use _that_? Father gave it to you before their trip, remember?" Elsa gave her sister a perplexed gaze.

Staring at the emerald necklace in her hand, Anna nodded confidently. "Yes, I'm sure. It'll be perfectly alright, I promise."

She had been instructed by Jorik to find a suitable object to act as her first medium, as she was going to begin her magic lessons that morning. It had taken her little time to decide, and Anna felt that choosing the last gift their parents gave her only made sense. Plus, she had seen the locket that the arcanist used himself, and she felt it was appropriate.

Elsa looked at her sister with deep concern on her face. "I hope you know what you're doing, Anna. If something should ever happen to that..."

"Elsa, will you stop worrying? It'll be fine," Anna insisted. "Besides, I have it with me all the time, just like you have yours."

It was still very early in the morning, and as they slipped into their training gear Elsa tried to make sense of her sister's decision. It was, after all, the only piece of their parents they had left. They lost everything else when Arendelle burned. She just didn't want to see her baby sister treat it so carelessly.

They met with Jorik in the courtyard and performed their morning meditation. After their usual routine, he took them out to the woods beyond the city gate. There, he showed them a small altar he had constructed of engraved stone and candles. There was a dead rabbit lying on a flat, smooth rock with a knife beside it.

"This is where you shall anoint the item you chose as your medium," he explained. "Do you have it with you?"

Reaching into a pouch that hung from her waist, Anna procured the necklace. "Yes. It was a gift from my father before he..." She found she was unable to finish speaking.

Jorik nodded his approval. "Objects that hold sentimental value are often quite strong, believe it or not. Now then, did you read the material I gave you about the ritual?"

Though she was nervous, Anna gave a slight nod. "Y-yes. Um, I don't know if I remember everything, but I will try my best."

"You'll do fine. Besides, it's very hard to mess it up, and I'll be right here to guide you," he said.

Taking a deep breath, Anna sat the necklace on top of the shrine and lit the candles with some matches that she had brought with her. All the while, she began to recite the rite from memory.

_O Mother of the Earth and Wind_

_I call upon you for guidance and wisdom_

_I ask for your favor and your love_

_I beg for your holy embrace_

The wind slowly started to pick up some, but Anna wasn't sure if it was coincidence or the great spirits responding. Hesitantly, she grabbed up the knife and placed the blade slowly on the chest of the hare.

_O Mother of the Water and Skies_

_I give unto you a sacrifice_

_Though this life is most precious_

_It returns to you in earnest_

Hesitantly, and with a grimace, she began to cut into the chest and stomach. It was still fresh, and as the blood oozed out and the entrails slithered about, Anna began to gag. Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat and forced herself to finish.

_The blood is the essence of all things_

_The bone is its strength_

_I give this gift to you_

_So that you may bless me with your touch_

The tops of the trees began to sway, and the candles flickered and struggled to stay lit. Then, one by one, the bright orange flames turned blue. A strange sparkle began to form just above the altar, as tiny flecks of light began to collide and coalesce into a brighter sphere. Suddenly, everything stopped, and the light descended into the confines of the emerald, and it glowed brightly. Then, as quickly as it came, the light was gone.

Anna sat there and stared for several moments, mouth agape and eyes bulging. She couldn't quite believe that she had just performed real magic. She was utterly stunned.

Blinking, she slowly moved to grab her necklace from the altar. "I can't believe that worked," she breathed. "Elsa, did you see that? I did magic!"

Staring at the large jewel in her hand, Anna was awestruck. She had never once believed that it would actually work for her. Yes, she had prayed and hoped that it would, but deep down she never thought it would turn out this way. She felt a great sense of excitement grow in her belly, and she found it hard to contain.

Elsa and Jorik were all smiles. They were both very proud of her, and both congratulated her on a job well done. As they made their way back into the city, they watched as Anna could barely keep herself from bouncing about.

"The next lesson," Jorik finally said, "will be to teach you how to engrave runes. That is a bit more precise of a skill, so I will have you practice on rocks before you do anything permanent to that."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Anna asked him as they stepped through the gate.

Jorik eyed her a moment before replying. "I suppose it depends on what you want to ask."

"Your locket. Did someone give it to you?" she inquired innocently.

This caused him to miss a step, and the other two stopped and turned to him. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"My locket? Er, yes. It was a gift from someone a long time ago," he finally answered cautiously.

"What was her name?" Anna prodded.

"What makes you think it was a woman?" Jorik evaded.

Scoffing, Anna waved a dismissive hand at him. "Please, only a woman would give you something like that. So who was she?"

He was silent for several moments, and his face grew somber. "Her name was Lene."

Anna could sense the change in his mood, and suddenly felt very sad for him. "What...what happened?"

"She fell ill," he confided. "It was winter, and I had just joined the city watch. Illness had fallen on many in the city, and everyone feared it was another epidemic. The doctors had no idea what was happening, but she never got better. She was sick for weeks, and by the end lost all her strength. She became so frail that she couldn't sit up on her own. She passed shortly after."

"That's when I decided to look for answers. I had to know if there was something out there that could help me prevent more people from suffering like Lene had. So I searched, until I finally met a traveler from the far east. He spoke Norwegian rather fluently to my surprise, and we talked for hours. He eventually decided to take me under his wing and teach me what he knew."

"As you have seen, what I learned was astounding. An entire world had opened up to me, and I studied and took it all in. For three years he taught me, then he was called back home to aid his family. But he left me all his books and other materials, and told me to continue honing my skills. That was nearly fifteen years ago."

There was silence for the rest of their walk. No one felt much like talking, and Anna felt horrible for having asked him to tell the story. She never realized just how little she really knew about him, and now she looked at him with renewed respect. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she kept to herself as they returned to the inn.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when there was a knock at Liam's office door, stirring him from his glass of rum and the mountain of paperwork that seemed to keep coming. Much of it was recruitment applications, but there were also reports on various activities in the city as well as logs of all the finances and resources that the resistance was in need of.

"Enter, please," he said as he polished off the last of his drink.

The door opened inward, and Elsa entered the tiny room. "I hope I'm not interrupting you," she said meekly.

He gave her a curious look. "Your Highness, there is no need for you to knock, nor be concerned with interrupting my duties."

"Sorry, I was raised to be polite, even to my staff," she replied. "Especially those that have saved my life on several occasions."

This made him smile a little. He didn't deny anything that she claimed.

"I have learned something I think you should know," he said as he rummaged through the papers piled on his desk.

Elsa took the seat directly opposite of him, sat and crossed her legs. She stared at the all the paperwork that cluttered the surface of his desk, and didn't once envy him. Thinking back to the days in Arendelle when she had three times the amount of documents to pour through on a daily basis, she was rather glad to have been rid of that burden.

There was a strange silence for several moments as he read through different reports searching for something. The only other sound was the ticking of a clock that hung on the wall behind him. It was loud, and she could hear the seconds pass by.

Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for. "Ah! Here we are," he exclaimed. "As it turns out, our effort to keep your presence a secret from the townsfolk has been in vain."

Blinking, she slowly shook her head in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean? Everyone knows I'm here?"

"Somewhat," he replied. "It would seem that word has gotten out that the Queen of Arendelle is either in or near the city of Branisberg. Talk has quickly spread through the various pubs, and the general consensus is that everyone is...quite relieved, actually."

"But me being here puts everyone in danger!" she panicked.

Liam looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The enemy hasn't come anywhere near here, aside from that slave trader incident. Their army has been focused up north and to the west."

"What should we do?" she asked cautiously.

"I think a public appearance by the queen is in order," he said lowering the report.

Elsa considered this for a minute. True, revealing herself to the city would boost morale and trade for some time, but it would also tell the enemy exactly where she was. She couldn't do that to her friends and sister again, nor endanger the lives of her people. But, if she didn't do something, the people would lose all hope and give in to the _Magi._ This wasn't something she could suffer her people through.

"If we do this, we have to be absolutely sure no harm comes to these people. We'll also have to make sure that word spreads fast, because time will be against us on this. How are our numbers looking?" she asked.

Rifling through various papers, Liam pulled one out from the bottom of the stack and read it over. "In the last few days, since your little speech, we've accumulated another forty-two members. That brings our total to..."

"Two-hundred and thirty-nine," she injected.

"Right. I think those numbers will swell drastically once you officially announce yourself," Liam opined.

Resting a finger on her chin in thought, Elsa added, "What if I were to put on a demonstration? Prove that I really am who I say I am."

"I think that's a brilliant idea. These people have no doubt heard the stories, now they get to see it for themselves. I love it," he admitted. "We need to decide when to do this, and I'll have notices sent out to all the businesses I can manage. Luckily, the owner of the local printing press is in our pocket now, so it should be relatively cheap to do."

Elsa nodded her approval. "Good. I'll sit down with Anna and work out some sort of routine. I want these people to have no doubts as to who I am."

As she got up to leave, Liam raised a hand and stopped her. "There is still the matter that the old man brought to our attention."

Slowly sitting back down, the grin disappeared from her face. "Right. He said the _Magi_ is looking for something. We need to find out what and where."

"Agreed. However, we have nobody to send at the present. Jorik has his duties to train you and the princess, Bertrand and Olvar have taken over training the new recruits, and I have all _this_," he said, waving at the mountain of paperwork scattered about. "That leaves Aldrik and Kristoff, and I won't do that to them."

"Then I suppose you need to select a few men that you think would be right for the job and train them quickly," she finally said. "We have to find out what they're searching for. If it's something that will give them more of an advantage..."

"There are a few I can think of. Give me a few days and I will make a decision," he said as he refilled his glass from a small tin flask.

* * *

Anna sat on the stump of an old oak near the river, and concentrated on the tiny stone in her hand. Next to her, a book sat open to a page on runecrafting; it was another one of the aged tomes that Jorik had given her to study from. Lying on the ground at her feet was a pile of rocks she had selected from the riverbank, with several strewn about with incomplete or incorrect runes already chiseled into them.

She had been having difficulty getting the technique down, and it was slowly taxing her patience. Engraving small rocks, as it turned out, was not nearly as easy as it sounded. Still, she kept at it with a grin, even if it was completely forced. Bound and determined to get it right, Anna was not one to give up easily.

Nearby, Olaf and Sven were chasing one another, as it was the first time since their return from the trolls that they had any sort of free time. It was a good distraction from her studies, as she would occasionally watch them as they played hide-and-seek. Naive little Olaf never quite figured out why Sven always found him, but he was always cheerful and laughing regardless.

He did, however, take notice when Anna threw the rock she had been working on at the river with a distraught expression. Running over to her, he hopped up on the log next to her and gave her a wooden pat on the back.

"Do you want some help?" he asked in his usual upbeat manner.

Grabbing up another rock, Anna looked down at her feet and closed her eyes for just a brief moment. "No, I can do this. It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Maybe what you need is a break? Come play with us for a bit!" the little snowman insisted.

"I would love to, Olaf, really. But I have to focus on this. If I'm going to learn how to use magic, I have to master this first," she said.

Hopping down off the log, Olaf looked up at her with a toothy smile. "Well, I know you can figure it out, Anna. You're one of the most determined people I know. I mean, you climbed a mountain to save your sister, remember?"

Anna gave a slight smile at the memory. "Yeah, I remember. But that was totally different."

"Maybe you're right," he admitted. "But, you still did it. Just like I know you'll do this. Jorik thinks so as well."

She gave him a doubtful glance. "He does? What makes you say that?"

Olaf laughed. "He wouldn't have told you to do it if he didn't think you could."

Anna stared at him as he wandered back near the water's edge, astounded by his constant positivity. How could one little snowman always see the bright side of everything? Even she wasn't able to do that all the time, and she was typically very happy-go-lucky herself.

She sat there for several minutes staring at the little stone in her hands, then at her failed attempts that were scattered about. _Wouldn't this be easier on paper?_ she thought to herself. _Why do I have to work with rocks?_

Jorik had been very clear in his instructions: she was to successfully engrave a stone with a simple light rune. Something she had been unable to achieve so far. She had been at it for several hours already, and her results lay at her feet and at the bottom of the river. But for all her frustrations, Anna pressed on.

Reading over the page in her book again, she double-checked that she had been doing it right. Many of the rocks had chipped in half, and she thought that she might have been going about it all wrong. But how many different ways was there to chisel a letter into a rock, really? According to her book, there was only one method that ensured successful runecrafting.

So, she tried once more. Laying the stone down beside her on the large stump, she took the chisel and hammer in hand and slowly started chipping away just like the illustrations showed her. She was going to get this right no matter what.

It wasn't nearly as easy as the book suggested, but she was finally able to get the first runic letter done without any further problems. This caused her to get a little excited, and she jumped right back in to mark the second letter. She made sure to keep a steady hand, and followed the advice on the pages.

With the second letter out of the way, she compared it to the one in the book and grinned wide. A perfect match. Her eyes practically bulged, and she started to shake with joy. She couldn't believe it. She had spent all morning trying to get this to work, and it was finally coming together.

It wasn't long before she had finally managed to get all four runes onto the stone, but something wasn't right. She compared each rune to those in the book and she was spot on with each. So why wasn't it working?

Holding the stone in one hand, she scanned the page with the other. Just to make sure she had it right, she started pronouncing it out loud.

_"Lett."_

She stared at the stone for a moment, and felt all the excitement she had drain right out. Was this another wasted effort too?

Frustrated, she pulled her arm back and was prepared to cast the silly thing to the riverbed, but stopped mid-swing. Something had caught her eye, and at first she couldn't believe it. A little sparkle here, a golden glint there...

The stone was glowing!

She stared at the stone for nearly a minute before it fully processed that she accomplished what she thought was impossible. Suddenly, a burst of excitement filled her. In a heartbeat, she was up jumping around, shouting joyously and foolishly.

Olaf and Sven stopped with their games and joined in on the celebration. "Didn't I tell you that you could do it?"

Picking up the little snowman and swinging him around above her head, Anna giggled hysterically. "Yes! Yes you did! And you were right! Thank you!"

Quickly, she grabbed up her book and tools, hiked up the front of her skirt, and ran as fast as she could back to the inn. She was so incredibly excited to show Jorik what she had managed, that neither she nor her two companions paid any attention to the man that followed them through the city gate.


	17. Chapter 16 - Victims of War

**CHAPTER 16**

_Victims of War_

Malek considered himself an intelligent man. Growing up, he was lucky enough to attend classes taught at the church by the missionaries, and chose a trade he knew would be in demand early on. He was always careful with his business endeavors, and was smart enough with money to keep some stowed away. By all accounts, he was successful.

So why was it that he had ended up in the clutches of the slave traffickers, just to be borne away by the queen's men and told that he was now part of some insane prophecy? Not just any part, but the part where he was to be a sacrifice to some demonic being? Had he somehow angered the powers that be? Was everything he ever was in life for naught?

This seemed to bother him far less than it should, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the men that saved him turned out to be incredibly skilled fighters. It could also be that the queen, whom he thought was absolutely stunning, was a powerful sorceress or whatever she was called. There was also her sister who now was learning magic too, and that funny little snowman that was able to walk and talk.

When he really sat down and thought about it, his life had become incredibly interesting. He had always maintained before that a simple life was a fulfilling one. Why, then, was he suddenly cast in with such strange and nonsensical people? Why was he now denied that simple life that he so desperately craved?

He couldn't make heads nor tails of the situation, and so he kept to himself and worked his forge twice as hard as he had before. Of course, it took a lot of convincing to get Liam and the others to let him return home and get back to work, but now that he was an official member of the resistance, he had plenty to do to keep busy. For example, they had ordered weapons for each new recruit.

He, of course, didn't bear the workload alone. No, he shared the contract with a couple other blacksmiths in town that had helped him get his start in the trade. They were essentially his masters, and he felt he owed it to them to split the work and wealth.

It was when the queen herself decided to stop by one morning and check on him that he knew something was afoot. She wasn't alone, of course; Lieutenant Liam was with her. At first, they just perused the shop a bit, something he felt was rather odd considering their contract.

Eventually, Elsa worked her way to him with a warm smile on her slender face. "Good morning, Malek. How does it feel to be back home?"

"It was a little strange at first, Your Majesty, but things have settled down," he said as he gave her a deep bow.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's no need for the formalities. Just call me Elsa, please."

Quickly, he righted himself and stood perfectly straight. "I'm, uh, I apologize, Your Maj- er, Elsa."

"There's also no need to be so nervous. I'm just here to see how you're doing, and to see if there is something you could do for me," she said patiently.

This caused him to raise a brow in interest. "You want me to do something for you?"

"Yes," she replied. "As I'm sure you're aware, we have a special event coming up that we've tried very hard to keep under wraps."

He knew what she was referring to. She and Liam had decided to address the town with some spectacular magic show, something he wasn't entirely sure of.

"Of course," he said instead. "I remember the briefing."

"Then you know that my sister will be there," she said.

Malek had no clue what she was getting at. "Yes, I do. You're not asking me to..."

"What? Oh! No, nothing like that! She's already with Kristoff," Elsa added quickly.

"That's what I thought. So what could I possibly do for you then?" He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

Looking around the shop at the various racks of weapons and tools, she gestured at a short saber that hung by itself. "I was wondering if you could make a lightweight sword that could be easily carried while in a dress, and handled efficiently by a woman."

Malek smiled broadly at this. "Wait, you want me to make you a sword?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's not for me, it's for my sister."

His jaw dropped. She was actually serious about it.

Blinking, he was in some sort of shock at this. "You actually want me to make a sword for the princess? Does she know about this?"

"No, and she isn't going to," Elsa said sternly. "But, I need it done before the event. That gives you nearly a week. Think you can manage?"

"A week? That's nothing. I'll make her the best blade you'll ever see," he said confidently.

Nodding her approval, Elsa turned to leave. "Good," she said over her shoulder. "I want to see what you are truly capable of. I'm counting on you."

* * *

The days seemed to fly by as the date of the public address approached, and Anna was having a hard time keeping focused on her lessons. It was true that, since leaving Arendelle, she had gotten to spend little alone time with Kristoff, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He was always busy helping the others with their soldierly duties, so she buried herself in her books and exercises. It seemed to help some, but she still yearned to spend time with the man she loved.

Now that she was able to fashion a simple light rune without effort, Jorik had moved her onto more complicated spells. Her next task was a bit more dangerous, which was an explosion rune, and required her to go a fair distance away from the city in order to practice. However, this time around he was there to keep an eye on her, which she was thankful for.

She had finally figured out how to accurately draw each and every rune, and to her surprise it wasn't long before she got the new spell down. The only problem was learning when to say it out loud and when not. The spell seemed to take a second or two to take effect, but when it did it sent sharp, jagged bits of splintered stone everywhere. Anna could easily see the potential in something like this, which scared her a little.

"This seems like a very nasty bit of magic," she confessed as she was inscribing another stone.

Jorik nodded as he watched. "Yes, but think of the practical applications. It can be a weapon, or a valuable tool."

Anna looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes. "How come you didn't use it when you guys were trapped in the mines?"

"The tunnel was unstable after the first explosion. A second one would have likely been disastrous," he replied.

"Oh. That makes sense."

With another stone engraved, she looked at the pile that sat next to her and smiled. "Ready for some noise?"

Hefting the rock in one hand, she wound up and threw as hard and as far as she could. When the rock was a good distance away, she yelled "_Ecksplodere!"_. A moment later, the thing burst into hundreds of tiny shards with a loud crack.

Looking at Jorik, she had a big grin splitting her face. "This is so much fun!"

Jorik couldn't help but laugh. He never thought that he'd be teaching the princess how to blow up rocks with magic, and he found he was quite enjoying the experience. She was learning very well and very quickly, something else he never fathomed. He knew that she was destined to be a great arcanist if she kept learning at this rate.

After several more volleys, she turned to him and asked, "What am I supposed to engrave on my necklace?"

"There will be several runes," he said in his lecturing tone. "The spells are a bit more complex than the ones you are carving now, but they will enable you to do far more. Here..."

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out his locket. Opening it up, there were tiny runes scrawled all over the inside. She could barely read them, and wondered how he had managed.

"Believe it or not, clock-making tools are perfect for this," he said as if reading her mind.

"They're so small!" she exclaimed. "Oh, there was something else I was wondering. How is it I can cast spells without engraving my necklace? I know we, um, anointed it? Yes, anointed. We did that, but it doesn't have any runes on it."

This made him smile a bit. He enjoyed her inquisitive nature. "Your medium, as it is right now, acts as a siphon. Without any runes, the mana is unguided. Thus, the only way for you to cast any spells is through the use of runes, which is why I have you practicing with rocks."

"However," he continued, "once you begin engraving that necklace of yours, the mana will have direction and purpose. With the proper runes in place, verbal commands will be more than sufficient. You will no longer need a stone to create a ball of light. Unfortunately, some spells will still require objects to be engraved in order to work, such as this explosion rune."

This made Anna think for a moment. "What about when the _Magi_ attacked? Those big rocks that fell out of the sky were on fire. How in the world did she do that?"

"That was highly advanced magic, and definitely beyond my skills," he admitted with a sigh. "She is incredibly powerful, and will be a terrible opponent for the queen. Which is why I've been insisting on all these lessons."

"I'm positive that she'll focus more once this public appearance of her's is over with," Anna reassured him. "So, um, did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied with a puzzled look.

Anna stuck her hands behind her back, feeling rather nervous to probe any further into the subject. "After Lene passed, you said you went searching for answers. Were you ever able to find them?"

Glancing out towards the mountains to the west, a defeated expression washed across his face. "No."

"Jorik, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" she began to say.

He held up a hand as if to stop her. "It's quite alright. I searched for ages and learned how to mend bones and heal cuts and scrapes. It's not easy, and that kind of magic takes a lot out of a person very quickly, but it's possible. However, I never learned how to remove illness from the body."

Closing the lid on his locket, he placed the chain around his neck and fastened it. Then, he reached for the dagger that hung from his belt and pulled it free from it's sheath. Raising his arm, he quickly ran the length of the blade across his forearm. It left a long, thing cut that began to bleed immediately.

This startled Anna, and she was just about to ask him why he would do such a thing when he put away the knife and laid his free hand on top of the wound. In a low murmur, he uttered "_Helbrede"_, and a green light emitted from beneath his palm. Moments later, he removed his hand and the cut was gone.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Whoa. That's amazing! Why haven't I seen you do that before?"

"Because it's quite difficult, and hard on the body. A small injury like that is simple, but it still takes a bit of you with it," he said matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately, to heal serious wounds is very taxing. Magic such as this takes more than just a bit of mana and runes. Use too much and it can physically harm you."

They decided Anna had proven that she could handle runecrafting well enough, and chose to return to _The Blooming Saffron_. It was well passed lunchtime, and both were starving. As they walked back to the city, Anna promised herself that she would do everything she could to help Jorik find his answers, no matter the costs.

* * *

Training the recruits was proving to be a rather difficult task, considering Kristoff was still fairly new to this military thing himself. In his old life, he never would have imagined that he would be helping raise an army from nothing. Now he was suddenly in charge of a squad of eleven other men that were just barely greener than he was. True, he had survived the assault on the lakes, the incident in the mines, the invasion of Arendelle, and the rescue at the ranch. But did this really make him a soldier?

Liam seemed to think so, which is why he approached both Kristoff and Aldrik to begin with. They had proven themselves time and time again, and were apparently just as qualified as anyone to be in charge. Both were resourceful, intelligent, and knew what needed to be done. Still, this left Kristoff feeling a bit odd about the whole thing.

Unofficially, they were scouts as far Liam and the others were concerned. Officially, however, was a different matter. They had no real rank, though everyone called them sergeant. This annoyed Kristoff a bit, because he didn't really think he was deserving of the position. But, he kept at it anyway. It helped keep him busy so he didn't think about all the time he was kept away from Anna.

His squad had been given the task of patrolling the woods to the east of city, near the lake. From what the others had told him, this was where the slave runners had been holed up and Liam wanted to be sure that they didn't come back. The men had already investigated the location where the camp was said to be, and it was empty. The slavers didn't bother to tear down the tents or holding cells, though, so the evidence was still there. But everything had been emptied out, and it was apparent the site hadn't been in use for some time.

The men had seen a few weeks of arms training and physical conditioning, which was starting to pay off. Liam had instructed Kristoff to have his men load up their gear every morning and march the perimeter of the city and lake. At first there were a lot of complaints, as these men were mostly laymen and not soldiers. But this quickly changed as they became accustomed to the routine, and now they were more disciplined and prepared.

Kristoff was still one of the largest men in his squad, and that was from his years mountaineering and ice harvesting. So when it came to doing the daily marches and patrols, he thought nothing of it. He did his best to encourage the others, and always made sure to help out those that had trouble keeping up.

The patrols, as he understood it, were to ensure that Elsa's public address went smoothly. The city watch had no idea they were doing this, at least as far as he was told, and if that was the case then they'd never see the enemy coming until it was far too late. What really made him nervous, though, was that Anna had decided to take part in their little performance.

She had been working with Elsa to come up with some fancy show to _wow_ the crowds, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she had to do with it. Anna refused to talk about it, and Elsa was too busy to even approach. The thing that really got to him was that, any time he came anywhere near them, they'd either start whispering so they couldn't be heard or they'd completely stop talking until he left. After a couple days of that, he gave up and just stopped going to the inn altogether.

He was fine with this, though, as Anna's time with her sister was extremely important to her. Plus, he knew she was safe, and to him that was paramount. She could practice all the magic she wanted, and do all the crazy things women did just as long as she was safe from harm. Kristoff couldn't stomach the idea of something else happening to her, which was why he put so much extra effort into his duties.

It was just after lunchtime, and the explosions from Anna's training had quieted. He didn't quite know what they were up to, but he knew Jorik was with her so everything was alright. Still, he had decided to extend their patrol route to where they had been practicing, just to ensure no unwanted visitors happened upon them.

As they began to head back towards the city, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. A thin plume of smoke could be seen from the far side of the lake, near where the slaver camp had been. Curious, Kristoff ordered his men to head in that direction to investigate.

When they got nearer, they ducked low and stalked through the thick foliage. Once the camp was in view, it quickly became apparent that it was once again in use. There weren't many, but there were a few men that had taken up residence in the abandoned tents.

Weapons drawn, Kristoff motioned for the others to move in on their new guests. With rifles trained, they emerged from the bushes and hurried to the tents. The newcomers saw this and quickly surrendered without a fuss.

"What are you doing here!?" Kristoff barked as they rounded up the last of the men.

"Please, sir, we mean no harm!" one of them replied. "We just needed a place to sleep for a bit."

Kristoff kept his rifle at the ready. "This place is off-limits and is to be torn down. What's your name?"

The man looked horribly frightened, and had his hands up in a defensive manner. "Henok, sir. We didn't mean to trespass!"

The man was an older gentleman, grey-haired and short. His clothes were filthy, and he looked as if he hadn't seen rest in weeks. He was thin, too thin, and his was gaunt. There was dirt caked all over him, and he was cut and bruised in many places; some looked to be infected.

Right away, Kristoff could see that these people were harmless. Most were starving and looked weak. Then he saw that there were women and children inside the tents as well, many looking horribly emaciated. They looked sickly and were covered in filth, and he wasn't sure some would even survive the night. Then he saw that there were more hiding among the trees.

Lowering his rifle, Kristoff motioned for the others to do the same. "Dear God...where have you people come from?"

"From the west, sir, and the north. Some from as far as Oslo and Albrecht," Henok said in a desperate tone.

"When was the last time you had food?" he asked as he scanned the crowd.

"The children? Possibly three or four days ago. Nearly a weak for most of us adults," he admitted.

Removing his pack, Kristoff dug through and started pulling out the rations of food he had packed away. As the others realized what he was doing, they too followed suit and started rummaging through their rucksacks. Soon they were distributing what little food they had to the refugees, and every one of them was incredibly thankful.

"I don't know who you are, sir, but thank you," Henok said as he shook Kristoff's hand.

Kristoff shook his head as he pat the man on the back. "If you want to thank somebody, thank the queen. She's the reason we can do this."

This seemed to get the man's attention. "The queen? I had thought Arendelle was destroyed."

"Well, the queen managed to survive the attacks, and it's because of her we're here now," Kristoff admitted.

Henok looked around at the others, then lowered his voice. "Is it true that she has powers?"

This made Kristoff grin. "I think you'll be finding that out soon enough," he said. "So, Thaumgar has fallen to the _Magi_ as well?"

"Yes. Like I said, from Oslo to Albrecht in the west. Drammen too. Everything in the kingdom is destroyed," the man said.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well leave these people here to starve, but there was nowhere else for them to go. Kristoff knew he'd have to report back to Liam and Elsa about the situation, but what more could they do? The resistance didn't exactly have a lot of funds yet, and food would be hard to come by.

Making arrangements with Henok and the other refugees, Kristoff decided to leave a handful of men there to tend to the sick and wounded the best they could. The rest headed back to the city, and he was going to tell the others what he had found. There wasn't much more he could do at the moment for these people, and he knew it. He just hoped what he was capable of doing was going to be enough.

* * *

"We have to help them," Anna said adamantly.

News of the refugees had brought a very strained reaction from Elsa and Liam. Things were already pretty tight with the queen's address coming up in just a few short days, and this added a whole new level of stress to the situation. They didn't have the additional resources or manpower to really handle this, and until they went public there was little more they could do.

"We can alert the city watch," Liam suggested. "They are bound by duty to help."

"Are you sure that's wise? The city watch didn't even know about the camp being there to begin with," Elsa countered.

Kristoff shrugged. "What else are we gonna do? Those people will starve if we don't do something."

Liam straightened in his seat. "We'll have to approach the city watch and mayor soon anyway if we intend to go through with our plans."

He was right, of course. There was going to be no public address if they didn't include the local authorities, and the city had more than enough resources to care for the refugees. Somehow, the war outside hadn't affected the local populace yet, and Elsa prayed that it remained that way.

"Alright. We can take care of that first thing in the morning. But what are we going to do in the meantime?" Elsa asked.

Nobody had the answer to that. The small amount of food Kristoff's squad was able to spare wasn't enough for everyone. What's worse, the nights were still somewhat chilly, and these people had nothing more than the clothes on their backs. If it had been winter, they would have frozen to death already.

"We might not have until morning," Kristoff replied. "These people are basically on death's doorstep. There's no telling how much longer they have."

Liam looked to Elsa and sighed. "He's right, of course. It's still early enough in the afternoon to hold an audience with the mayor. Besides, I was starting to get bored of sitting behind this desk anyway."

* * *

As they made their way through the town, everyone stopped to see who this woman that was so heavily guarded was. Elsa had brought a host of resistance fighters with her, and they cut a very large swathe through the crowds. The few city watch that witnessed them pass by looked at them dumbfounded, as if they couldn't believe someone would be so bold as to march through the city armed like that.

Elsa didn't care. She had resigned herself to attending to the needs of the refugees first, and didn't even blink at the people that stared. They would all know who she was soon enough, and she didn't have time to dally.

Though the refugees weren't people from her kingdom, she believed they deserved the same liberties as her people did. One way or another, she was going to see to it that they were cared for. If some stuffy politician wanted to argue the point, he would quickly find himself without a job. She was still queen after all, and that meant something.

When they approached the large manor in the southeast end of town, there were already quite a few city watch troops surrounding the perimeter. They must have determined that that was their destination, and decided it was more important to defend the mayor than any of the citizens. This was a behaviour she was going to have to change.

The men trained their rifles at the newcomers, and Elsa ordered her people to stop. Taking a few steps forward, she raised her voice enough in order to be heard.

"I have come to hold an audience with Mayor Granberg. Tell him Elsa of Arendelle has arrived," she commanded.

The men looked at one another in a very bewildered manner. Then, one of them stepped forward and lowered his rifle. "The queen?"

Patiently, Elsa smiled and lightly nodded. "Please, it is very important that I speak with him at once."

Another round of awkward glances spread through the city watch, and then the young man that had stepped forward gave a deep bow. "Right away, Your Majesty." As quickly as he could, he turned and ran through the gate to front door of the estate.

Several minutes later an overweight, older gentleman came ambling out with the guard in tow. When he approached, he stopped just behind the row of rifles and didn't look at all amused.

"So, you decided that claiming to be the queen while disturbing the peace of my city was the proper thing to do? I ought to have you locked away for this foolishness!" He most certainly wasn't amused.

"Mayor Granberg, I can assure you that I am Queen Elsa," she replied coolly.

Granberg scoffed. "Prove it."

Elsa shared a quick glance with Liam, who nodded, and then returned her gaze to the mayor. "If you insist."

Rubbing her hands together, Elsa slammed her foot on the ground and a trail of ice shot out across the ground towards the guards. Then suddenly, with a gesture of her hand, it stopped just a couple paces in front of the men, and a column of ice spiraled out of the ground. As the frozen pillar climbed ever skyward, a chill wind began to whip across the courtyard.

The sky began to darken as thick clouds drew in and coalesced above the city. With the wind gaining speed, it was joined by snow and hail swirling through the air. The torrential storm became almost too much for the people on the streets, as roadside stalls were tipped and storefronts were assaulted by the wintry blast. It wasn't long before a thin layer of white blanketed the city.

Everyone started to panic. People started escaping into the homes and shops that lined the streets, and the men of the city watch dropped their rifles and backed away from the vortex. Mayor Granberg stood there, mouth agape, staring at the woman that was the center of the raging blizzard.

Then, just as quickly as it came, all was calm. With a flourish of her hands, the wind waned and died. The blanket of snow receded, but left no hint of thaw behind. The great tower of ice shrank until it was no more. Moments later, spring had returned.

Elsa was quite pleased with the performance, though she had hoped to save it for the event they had planned. It seemed that that was no longer going to be necessary. Looking about, she wanted to make sure everyone there had no doubts of her claim now.

The people slowly started coming back out of their shelters, and looked about as if expecting a second storm. Then more began to fill up the streets, until the crowds had grown nearly double in size. Some even began cheering, and others hailed the queen and her return.

Granberg hadn't moved a muscle. His mouth was still hung open, and a look of pure awe filled his eyes. Then, suddenly remembering himself, he threw himself down at Elsa's feet begging for forgiveness.

"Oh, get up. We don't have time for grovelling," she said impatiently.

Hurriedly, he stood back up and then bowed. "Yes! Of course, My Queen! I am at your service, Your Majesty!"

"Good. There are several matters we have to discuss, the first of which are the refugees that have taken residence nearby that are in dire need of medical attention and provisions," she commanded.

Granberg looked taken aback at this announcement. "There are refugees here? Where? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I just informed you, Mayor," she said curtly. "They are on the far side of the lake. My men and I do not have the resources at the moment to help much, which is another matter I must discuss with you. Preferably, in a more private location."

"Yes, of course! Please, Your Highness, right this way!" he said as he led them through the gate to the large manor.

Leaning close to Liam as they followed, she lowered her voice to just under her breath. "How was that?"

Turning to look at her, he wore a big grin. "Your routine could use some work, but you're acting just like the queen I hoped you would."

Smiling to herself, she looked at him and giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment."


	18. Chapter 17 - Severance

**CHAPTER 17**

_Severance_

It didn't take long for word to spread through the kingdom that Queen Elsa had returned. After her incredibly successful display of power, people no longer held onto the rumors that had plagued the land since the invasion. Within days, the number of recruits for the resistance swelled unimaginably. It was truly remarkable.

Her audience with Mayor Granberg proved to be a major success. After many long hours of discussion and planning over the course of several days, everything that Elsa and her companions had hoped for started to come to fruition. The refugees were taken into the city and received warm meals, shelter, clean clothes, and much needed medical care. Feeling so indebted to the queen's generosity, many of them swore themselves into her service, much to her surprise.

Then there was the matter of the city watch merger with the resistance. It was a somewhat strained relationship at first, with many disagreements between Captain Andrias of the watch and Lieutenant Liam. The captain initially refused to cooperate with him, or even be willing to discuss certain matters with the man. When word of this got Elsa's attention, she was quick to remind the good captain exactly who it was he served. This seemed to change the man's attitude almost overnight.

Of course, there were matters of city management to be handled as well. The issue of taxation, management of resources and trade throughout the city, allotment of supplies, and exactly what they were going to do with the sudden influx of visitors. Since word had spread so rapidly through the city, it took little time for outsiders to learn that the queen had returned to reclaim her kingdom.

News from the northern territories did of course travel into Branisberg, and things were looking quite grim. The kingdom of Thaumgar, where Henok and the other refugees had escaped from, was in ruins. Somehow, the _Magi's_ forces were as quick and deadly there as they had been in Arendelle. How they were able to travel such distances unnoticed in such a short time was a complete mystery.

Stories of the invasions in the north were much the same. The enemy rained down fire from the heavens and crushed the kingdom's defenses in a matter of hours. How such a force of destruction could exist was unfathomable. The men fought like animals, vicious and cruel with no sense of honor. The horrors they visited upon their foes were the things of nightmares. It wasn't unheard of to learn how they would flay their victims alive, and acts of cannibalism had become common practice. Whatever they were, they were most certainly inhuman.

All this prompted Liam and Andrias to double the efforts of their men in protecting the city. As Branisberg lay on the border of the kingdom, it was important that they kept what could possibly be one of the last bastions of hope safeguarded. This ushered the construction of a new barracks to house all the new troops, and training was held around the clock. For weeks, the city never slept as preparations were made for all the new changes.

The cancellation of Elsa's public address was something she was quite relieved of. She disliked having to show off for people, though she did enjoy occasionally surprising her citizens with gifts and fun little events. There were several times when she had put together some sort of special day for the people of Arendelle, and they were usually quite successful.

So when the morning of the canceled address came, Anna found herself being dragged into Malek's workshop by her sister. She had absolutely no idea what they were doing there, as Elsa refused to tell her. All Anna knew was that her sister was insistent that they go, and that she'd find out why soon enough.

When they entered, Malek was in the back of the shop talking to Captain Andrias about the standing work order that the resistance had contracted. Andrias was rather surprised to see so much work being requested, but didn't bother arguing the point. After a few minutes, the men realized that they weren't alone.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Malek said with a bow. "You have perfect timing."

Elsa was pleased to hear this. "That's good. Is it ready?"

Nodding, the blacksmith motioned towards one of the racks and picked out a sword that had been hanging. "I had to get some help with the leather, but I've checked and triple-checked everything. It's all top quality, just like I promised."

Looking to Anna, he extended his hands and offered her the weapon.

Anna was puzzled. "What? Is...is this for me?"

Elsa folded her hands in front of her and gave a her a hopeful look. "It was supposed to be a gift at my address to the city, but since that isn't happening now...Do you like it?"

Taking the sword from Malek, Anna pulled it from it's sheath and was amazed by it's craftsmanship. The blade was nearly the length of her arm, was thin and razor sharp. It glinted in the light, and had a mirror-like finish. The grip was bound in a tight weave of leather, and the pommel was made of silver and fashioned into the head of a wolf. Small sapphires had been set for the eyes.

Her jaw had dropped the moment she had unsheathed the weapon. Holding the thing in one hand, she was amazed at how light yet sturdy it was. The blade was strong and refused to give, and it felt solid to wield. She turned it over several times in her hands, completely taken by awe.

"That is one fine blade, Your Highness. Why don't you give it a good swing or two?" Andrias said enviously.

"What? Here? Oh, I-I don't know..." she said, looking to her sister for permission.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "I think that's a perfect idea. It shouldn't be much different from the daggers you've been training with."

Taking several steps back, Anna gripped the sword in hand and swung down. Slicing through the air, the blade made a distinct hum. Swinging it several more times, she could feel the raw power behind the thing. This excited her a bit, and she started bouncing on her toes.

"Elsa, this is so great! Thank you!" she said excitedly, and pounced at her sister with a massive hug.

Malek had a big grin splitting his face. "So, what do you plan on naming it?"

"Naming it?" Anna asked after loosening her grip on Elsa.

"Yeah," Andrias added. "All the great weapons throughout history had names. Like the legendary _Excalibur_."

Anna had to stop and think about that. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind that she needed to call her sword anything. "Oh. That's a good question."

"You don't actually have to do it right now, Anna..." Elsa began.

"No, I want to. They're right; a great weapon needs a name," she mimicked.

She thought for several moments. Having never had a sword, or even a pet for that matter, Anna never had to give something a name before. It was something she had to think long and hard about.

Then, it came to her. "I've got it. _Heartseeker._"

* * *

It was just a little past noon, and Elsa was sitting in the dinning hall of _The Blooming Saffron _having lunchwith Bertrand and Olvar when Kristoff entered. It was apparent from the look on his face that he was not in the best of moods. The gaze he gave her more the cemented that fact.

"You gave her a sword?" he said, not at all amused.

Elsa looked up at him and tried her best not to seem offended. "As a gift, yes. Do you not think that was a good idea?"

Kristoff sat down across from her at the table and rested his head wearily in his hands. "Elsa, what were you thinking? She can get seriously hurt!"

"I was thinking that my sister needed a way to protect herself should anyone try to harm her again," she retorted.

"Which they will," Bertrand added.

Throwing his hands in the air, Kristoff only seemed angrier by this. "Isn't that why she was learning magic!? To protect herself?"

Elsa sighed. "No, she wanted to learn how to use magic because she felt it would help us bond more. She was already learning how to use knives for self-defense anyway, so I don't see how this is any different."

"You are arming her and giving her the idea that she needs to fight!" Kristoff yelled.

"Eh, I wouldn't get so worked up over it. The girl needs to learn this stuff, especially considering the situation we've all been in," Olvar interjected. "Besides, it's not like she's running off to the front lines."

"So you think this is a good idea too?" Kristoff asked, eyeing the medic.

Olvar shrugged. "Actually, yeah I do. See, right now everything is absolutely topsy-turvy. Nothing is the way it should be, and it's horribly dangerous times that we're in. The poor thing has already been smuggled away once, and it was by pure luck that we got to her in time. Should something like that happen again..."

Elsa reached across the table and grabbed Kristoff's hand. "Kristoff, I promise you that Anna is not going to be running off to fight, and she's not going to hurt herself. Jorik is teaching her just like he had been already. She has learned so much from him, and I think it would be foolish to put a stop to it. In fact, I need to start training again as well."

The ice harvester was speechless. Before walking in, he had worked out all the things he wanted to say, all the arguments he was going to make, but all that vanished. Everything they said made perfect sense, which frustrated him even more.

He gave them a defeated glance. "You're right, of course. It's just that we have spent virtually no time together in what feels like ages. I've been sitting on the sidelines watching as all these horrible things keep happening to the woman I love, and then everyone but me seems capable of protecting her. I just want Anna back."

"Anna hasn't gone anywhere, Kristoff. I can promise you that all the things you're feeling right now, she is too. I know because she has told me. That's why I am ordering the both of you to take the night off and spend it alone somewhere. Go find something to do, anything, and do it. Queen's orders," Elsa commanded.

Kristoff gave her a wary look. "You mean it?"

She simply nodded in affirmation.

"Maybe a lakeside, candlelight dinner for two is in order..." he mused.

Elsa smiled. "I think that sounds lovely. You two need this, desperately."

After Kristoff left to begin making preparations for his date with the princess, Elsa looked at the others with a far more serious expression.

"So, I assume Liam has already told you what we need done," she asked in a hushed tone.

Bertrand took a swig from his ale. "Aye. We need intel on what the blasted _Magi _and her forces are up to in the north."

"Yes. We need to know where they are and what they're looking for," Elsa said. "Angemar said they were looking for an artifact of some sort."

"If they're willing to tear the country apart to find this thing, it's gotta be pretty important," Olvar opined. "But I thought they already had the sword. Was there more to the prophecy?"

Bertrand shrugged. "You know as much as we do on that subject."

"Then what else could it be?" he asked.

"There's no telling. Right now, we need answers," Elsa responded. "Liam said he was going to pick a handful of men to send, but I'd feel much better if we sent someone with experience."

Olvar and Bertrand looked at one another before responding. "When do you want us to leave?" Olvar said.

Elsa folded her hands and looked at the table for a moment. She didn't feel right sending these men, who she considered close friends after everything they had been through together, into the lion's den. But she also knew she had no other choice.

"As soon as possible," she said with a heavy sigh. "I've already discussed this with Liam, and though he was against it at first, he has agreed that it is our best course of action. I'm very sorry to have to send you two, because I really don't want to."

Bertrand rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gruff smile. "We understand, Your Grace. I wouldn't want some new recruits running off to play soldier doing my job anyway."

* * *

The waning sunlight cast a long shadow upon the cityscape, and the lamplighters were hard at work illuminating the streets. The crowds had started to dwindle some time ago, and the few that lingered were mostly shopkeepers closing down for the evening. A light cloud covering had come in from the north, bringing with it a cool breeze.

In the yard near the stables of _The Blooming Saffron,_Anna was practicing various stances and maneuvers under Jorik's watchful eye. Elsa had become incredibly busy the past several days, and had lapsed in her training. This left the princess feeling somewhat alone as she partook in her lessons, though Olaf and Sven had taken to being her supportive audience.

As he watched her, Jorik noted how she flowed from one stance to another. She definitely had come a long way from being the accident-prone and awkward princess she had been back in Arendelle. Now, she was becoming a swordswoman and a talented arcanist. This caused him to swell with pride, knowing that his pupil had come so far in her studies, especially in such a short amount of time.

Flowing from a parry to a riposte pose, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Faltering just a tiny bit in her step, she turned to find Kristoff had come back from his duties. He was standing near Jorik, arms crossed and had a big grin on his face.

"I didn't realize you were doing so well with your training," he said with a smile.

Anna's eyes grew big and her face lit up. "Kristoff!"

Without hesitation, she sheathed her sword and promptly leapt into his massive arms. Lifting her up by the waste, he brought her up to eye level and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Setting her back down on her feet, he ran a thick hand through his hair. "Sorry I haven't been around much lately. They've been keeping us busy with patrols all over the city, and..."

"Kristoff, it's fine. I understand. It's kind of why I've been staying so busy too," she interjected.

"Well, I'm free for the rest of the night, if you're up for dinner," he replied.

This made Anna smile. "I'd love that."

"Great!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Offering his arm to her, he led her as they made their way out of the yard and headed to the eastern gate of the city. Their walk was calm and peaceful, something neither had really seemed to have much of in recent weeks. Anna spent much of the time filling him in on all of her accomplishments with her lessons, to which he was quite surprised. Kristoff had no idea that she had learned so much in such a short time.

When she finally stopped to take a breath, it was his turn to tell her all about his time with the troops. Patrols had mostly been uneventful, except for his discovery of the refugees. He didn't have nearly as much exciting news as she did, but he still detailed the drills and exercises they had to endure to prepare for the eventual combat they were going to see. This was something that he certainly hadn't prepared himself for, in spite of the fact that he had seen plenty already.

Once out of the city, Kristoff led her to a small secluded stretch of the lake. He had prepared ahead of time, and when they arrived Anna was quite pleased. There was a large white sheet spread out on the ground, a wicker basket with a bottle of red wine protruding from one end, and a set of unlit candles. It was simple, but she didn't mind.

Inviting her to sit, he knelt down and began removing flatware and glasses from the basket. "I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately. Everything has been a little hectic," he said apologetically.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I've been busy too, and mostly out of necessity," she replied. "I don't want to be helpless and useless anymore. Up until now I've felt like more of a burden."

"You aren't any of those things," he retorted as he popped the cork on the bottle. "Besides, I'm not even the one that rescued you from those thugs. That was everyone else, including your sister. I just kind of tagged along."

"But you were there, and that's what matters."

Smiling, Kristoff filled both glasses from the bottle, and a fragrant aroma wafted from their drinks. "Well, in that case you're welcome."

Looking out over the water, Anna leaned back a little and rested her weight on an outstretched arm. "You picked a gorgeous spot for this."

Kristoff busied himself with lighting the candles, though it proved a little difficult with the breeze coming off the lake. "You know what? We don't need candlelight anyway," he said after several failed attempts.

Deciding the wine might taste better if she simply gulped it down, Anna tilted her head back and drank deep. Afterwards, she burped and immediately blushed.

"That's why you take your time," Kristoff teased.

"Yeah, well, I got impatient. Besides, I'd rather have a kiss," she said sheepishly.

Kristoff placed a gentle hand on the side of her face and leaned in. "I love you, Anna."

Breath shortening, Anna followed his lead and leaned closer. "I love you too."

Time seemingly slowed to a crawl. As the two made contact with one another, their breathing became rhythmic and deep. Eyes closed, their entanglement became enraptured. Caressing her freckled cheek in his palm, Kristoff was surprised as she laid down and pulled him towards her. Not once did their lips quit touching.

He hovered over her as they continued, and she ran a slender hand through his blonde hair. Their breathing deepened with each passing second, and they were oblivious of the world around them. All that mattered was that they had each other; the only thing that existed in that moment was them.

Anna began fussing with the buttons on his shirt, loosening each one as she fumbled to find them. Once his shirt hung open, she ran her hand across his chest and quivered ever so slightly. But then, suddenly, he stopped.

Forcing himself up, Kristoff knelt over her for a second. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but instead off towards the trees behind them. His eyes widened for just a second before he went reeling backwards into the water with a grunt.

Hurriedly, Anna rolled over and looked to where Kristoff had been staring. Just on the edge of the trees was a group of men, one with a crossbow trained right at them. A moment later, several of the men broke out into a dead run and headed straight towards her.

Panicking, she forced herself to her feet and pulled _Heartseeker_ free of it's sheath. As the other men arrived, her training took control and she stepped to the side as one man came swinging down with a cudgel. She countered with an upward swing of her own, and severed the man's arm near the elbow. He fell instantly, clutching his wound and screaming in pain.

Another followed, and Anna was able to parry his strike and returned the favor in kind. The tip of her sword pierced his lung, and the man collapsed while choking. The next was a bit smarter, and feinted several times to throw her off. This proved effective, as his club struck her in the ribs and knocked the wind out of her. She doubled over, and lost her grip on her blade.

The remaining men jumped on her and bound her, though she fought and screamed as they did so. One man tried to smother her cries with a hand over her mouth, but she bit down hard and ripped a chunk of flesh right off. Another gave a backhanded swing with his club, and the resulting blow knocked her unconscious.

* * *

The dinning hall was packed a bit more than usual at _The Blooming Saffron, _which had seen no end to visitors in recent days. The din was lively and enthralling, and Elsa couldn't help but feel upbeat. Things had been happening so quickly, yet managed to work out better than she had ever hoped.

She was thankful for everything Liam and the others had done for her. If it weren't for them, she and Anna would never have escaped the destruction of Arendelle. She counted her blessings, and knew that none of this would have been possible without their help.

Dinner was a massive feast of roasted pork, grilled cod, stewed vegetables, and an endless supply of liquor. The whole place ebbed with a kind of energy she had not felt in ages. One of the men had brought in a guitar, and it wasn't long before the crowd was signing songs of legends and great heroes. It was something Elsa had never experienced before, and found it rather fascinating and entertaining.

A commotion outside began to draw attention from the men, and the hall quickly fell silent. Moments later, the door to the dining room flew open,and several men ran in shouting for people to move out of their way, and ordered one of the tables to be cleared. Peering over the crowd, Elsa was stunned when she witnessed them carry Kristoff inside.

The men laid him down on the table top, and it was clear right away that something was horribly wrong. Kristoff was shaking erratically, and his skin was tinged blue. He had a crossbow bolt protruding from his chest near to the heart, and there was quite a bit of blood around the wound.

"Get a bloody medic, now!" one of the men cried.

A couple of men dashed out of the room down the hall that led to the stable yard. The rest looked on as Kristoff tried to control his shaking, but every time he moved it only got worse.

Elsa rushed to his side, her eyes filled with dread. "Kristoff! What in the world happened?"

His breathing was strained, and spoke through clenched teeth. "Anna...there was too...many...they took..."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as panic set in. "Anna! Who took her?"

Kristoff began coughing uncontrollably, and blood flecked his lips. His lungs were starting to bleed out. "The men...by...the lake..." he said laboriously.

Moments later, the men returned with Liam and a medic in tow. Rushing to the table, the medic threw a pack down next to Kristoff and started rifling through it.

"I just heard a report from the patrol that found him. Where is the princess?" Liam asked with a sense of urgency.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair in stress. "I-I don't know! They were down at the lake having dinner and..." She could barely speak, and her vision was blurred by the tears. "Anna is gone! The men that did this...She's gone!"

The others in the room started to scramble out the door as Liam gripped Elsa by the shoulders in an effort to comfort her. "No. We _will_ find her. That I can promise."

"Hold him down!" the medic shouted.

There was a handful of men forcing Kristoff to lay still as the medic worked. Making several small incisions around the base of the bolt shaft, he slowly started to pull arrow free. Kristoff screamed out in agony as the bolt head ripped and tore his insides. Once it was removed, he tossed it down and motioned for another of the men to stand near him.

"Keep pressure here until I'm done sewing him up," he ordered as he handed the man some rags.

Taking a brown bottle out of his bag, he put it up to his mouth and bit down on the cork. Pulling it free, he rinsed the hole in Kristoff's chest with the liquid inside, then set it down on the table. Swiftly and nimbly, he pierced the skin around the wound with a needle and thread and began stitching it closed.

Tying off the ends and clipping the thread, he took some more rags and the antiseptic and started wiping the area clean. Kristoff hadn't stopped grunting and groaning in pain, and was still shaking horribly. It took the others all they had to keep him down on the table.

"Okay, let's get this dressed up and get him in a warm bed. Someone, go get a fire started in his room! He's freezing from the lake water!" the medic barked.

Elsa looked on, unable to tear her eyes away. She had never felt more helpless than she did right then. Her sister was missing, Kristoff was dying before her, and she had absolutely no idea what to do about either. All she could manage was to sit there, mortified.

The medic had finished dressing Kristoff's wound and ordered the others to carry him upstairs to his room. Turning his attention to Elsa and Liam, he looked almost relieved.

"The good news is the bolt missed his heart, if by just a little. The bad news is there was a lot of internal damage. These things," he said as he picked up the bolt, "are designed to hurt going in and coming out. The incisions I made helped, but only a little."

"There's no telling right now how bad it actually is," he continued. "If they hadn't found him... I think he'll be alright. He bled a lot, and that's not surprising considering where the wound is. I'll check on him in a couple of hours, but we'll want to get a doctor to check him out right away."

After he packed, Marcus ordered some of the waitstaff to clean up the remaining mess. He was wringing his hands and paced about the hall until he approached Elsa. "Your Majesty, I am so sorry about your friend. If there is anything I can do..."

Elsa barely heard him. It took all her willpower to keep from shattering, and the levee was close to breaking. Anna was out there somewhere, in the hands of some vile men. She was certain the _Magi_ was behind this, but there was no telling where they were taking her sister.

Taking a seat at one of the nearby tables, Elsa sank down into a chair and broke down. She let the tears flow, and she cradled her head on her crossed arms. Liam and Marcus could only stare at the floor in pity. Jorik finally had made his way into the inn, and when he joined them Liam told him what had happened.

Cursing under his breath, he laid a gentle hand on Elsa's back. "I'll have Aldrik get over to the lake right away. He's an excellent tracker, and these men weren't very careful. If Anna was able to take a few of them down, then they're sloppy at best."

Elsa finally sat up and looked at the men. "What if they hurt her? Or worse!?"

"I severely doubt the princess would let them do much to her. Besides, if they were sent by the _Magi,_ they're not likely to do anything at all," Jorik responded. "She may be vicious and cruel, but I don't think she wants her sacrifice to be defiled by her henchmen. Anyway, I'll get Aldrik and head to the lake."

"Wait," Elsa commanded.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Jorik shook his head in confusion. "Your Grace, time is running out."

Drying her eyes, Elsa's demeanor seemed to change. "I know," she said. "Fetch my horse. I'm getting my sister back."


	19. Chapter 18 - Little Dove

**CHAPTER 18**

_Little Dove_

Anna awoke with the worst headache she'd ever had. Her vision was incredibly blurry at first, and the light only seemed to make things worse. She couldn't quite tell where she was, and in her state she wasn't quite sure she cared.

Then the memories started to flood back in. She had been at the lake with Kristoff when those men attacked. She had managed to hurt a couple, but they overtook her. Everything after that was a total blank.

Suddenly, panic took center stage. Her eyes darted in every direction, and her breathing became rapid and shallow. Trying to adjust herself to get a better view, Anna came to find her hands and legs had been bound together with a length of rope.

She was unable to move much. The fear worsened, and her eyes grew wide as she realized where she was. They had her in a cage on the back of a wagon, and they were moving at a steady pace. She could hear their voices all around her, though they were indecipherable. Wriggling to right herself, Anna finally managed to pull herself up and leaned against the bars of her cell.

The wagon axles squealed as they bounced down the trail, and the whole thing rocked and swayed violently whenever the wheels struck a rock or uneven ground. It was almost nauseating, and Anna had to take several deep breaths to keep herself from losing her stomach. She wasn't so sure she could manage that for long though.

The men spoke in hushed tones mostly. Aside from the occasional glances, they took little interest in her. They hadn't even seemed to notice that she was now conscious. For all the trouble they went through to kidnap her, they paid her little heed.

Eventually her vision completely cleared, but the throbbing in her head was only made worse by the lurching of the cart. Anna could see that they were passing through the woods, but she couldn't tell where or in what direction. The canopy of trees overhead restricted her view of the sky, making it next to impossible to see the position of the sun.

Fighting with her bindings, Anna struggled to pull her hands free. However, the more she tried the tighter the knot became, and she quickly forfeited the endeavor. Escaping was going to prove difficult, and in her current situation, it could prove fatal.

After some time, the trees thinned out and she could finally see the sun. Watching for several minutes, she figured they must be heading north. The mountains could be seen off in the distance to the west and south, which meant that they had crossed the kingdom's boundary into Thaumgar. This unsettled Anna, because she remembered hearing how the kingdom fell just as swiftly as Arendelle had to the _Magi's _forces. She feared what would happen to the northern territories if the south fell so easily.

Peering through the bars, she counted twelve men. This included the man driving the cart, but he was a heavyset man and she didn't recall seeing him with the others when they abducted her. Anna figured he'd pose no real threat, as he barely fit in the seat at the head of the wagon. Besides, he carried no visible weapon, whereas the others had knives and clubs.

Strangely, she saw no guns of any kind. Only one had a crossbow, but that was the only weapon she had seen that posed any threat at a range. She began to wonder why such criminals would be without firearms.

Anna fidgeted with the rope around her wrists again, and was surprised when her hand started to pull free. It had chafed the skin some, but she paid it no mind. A little rope burn was nothing compared to what she faced if she didn't find a way out of there. She had no doubts in her mind that her future was looking incredibly grim.

Before pulling her hand completely free, she stopped and took another quick glance around. The men still hadn't noticed she was awake, or simply didn't care. She had anticipated taunting or vile gestures, but being utterly ignored hadn't quite made the list.

Quickly, she removed her bindings and freed her feet as well. Searching through the several pouches she had sewn into the inside of her clothes, she reached in to find that she still had her emerald necklace. The thugs hadn't bothered to search her before tossing her in the cage.

She checked her other pockets, and found the small chisel she had used to practice her runes with. A slight smile flitted across her lips, and she set to work carving into the floor of the cart. Wood was much easier to work with, though it was significantly more difficult as the whole thing rattled about.

The explosion rune was in place. Anna was thankful that Jorik had taught her that one, and was rather curious to see what exactly would happen to the cart. However, she decided to wait for dark to come before testing those waters, as she wanted the cover of night to hide in once she was free...if it worked.

There was another rune she wanted to try her hand at that she had read about, but wasn't quite sure if the results would be desirable. It was a disintegration spell, and she really hoped it would dissolve the bottom of the cage. The problem was that, in the literature she read, it was very vague as to what actually happened to the material.

Waving that train of thought away, she couldn't care less about the why and how, so long as the darned thing worked. After engraving the cage floor, she stowed away her tools and laid back down. She didn't want the perception that she was still restrained to be compromised, and no one seemed to have yet noticed what she did.

They kept going until nightfall, and the men set up a poor makeshift camp. They completely ignored Anna, and left her and the cart a short distance away. It seemed to her that they weren't concerned at all about her possibly escaping, and she was just fine with that. The fact that there wasn't any kind of guard or patrol only further proved how incompetent these men were.

Once the sky was black and the moon shined brightly, Anna removed her necklace from it's hidden compartment and gripped it tight. Taking a couple slow and deep breaths, she moved herself to the far side of the cage and prepared herself.

She chanced one more glance at the men, then whispered. "_Ecksplodere."_

With a loud crack, the wagon was splintered into slivers, and a shock wave shot out from the explosion. Knocking most of the men over, the blast sent Anna's cage tumbling into a few birch trees nearby. She was bruised and had bit her lip due to the collision, but it didn't slow her down.

The cage had landed on it's side. "_Oppløse!_" she cried and watched in amazement as the floor melted away with a hiss.

Scrambling to her feet, she darted for the closest group of trees she could. The men were still picking themselves up, and started shouting at one another to find her. One of them spotted her just as she made it to the treeline, and the others quickly gave chase.

Anna sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, ducking beneath low-hanging branches and stumbling over knotted tree roots. Her weeks of training had paid off some, at the very least. She was a bit more nimble on her feet than she once was, and was able to move much quicker for it.

She could still hear the men in the distance, but from the sounds of it they were having trouble keeping up. The woods were dark and the moonlight was having trouble penetrating the canopy, and this forced her to slow down her pace. But she knew that if she couldn't see, neither could her pursuers.

Listening for the others, Anna hadn't quite been paying attention to where she was running. When she found herself at the foot of a tall cliff she began to panic. She didn't have time to find an alternate route, and they were starting to catch up. The dull light of the moon cast a thick, dark shadow over much of the cliff face, and she started to search for sturdy enough footholds in the rocks.

The men were drawing nearer, and she was having no luck scaling the cliff side. Running her hands along the impenetrable wall, Anna frantically searched for somewhere to hide. The shouts grew louder, and time was running out. She could duck back into the woods, but it would be only a matter of time before they found her again.

At last, she stumbled upon a small burrow at the base of the cliff, and without hesitation she forced her way inside. It was narrow and dark, and the dirt was loose and easy to manipulate. Anna backed as far into the hole as she could, held her breath, and listened.

The shouting had stopped.

Anna was confused. Just moments prior, the men were shouting orders and taunts. Now, there was a heavy silence that hanged in the air. Had something happened to them? Did they forfeit the search? Had she actually managed to escape?

The silence seemed to intensify the shadows, and from where she was Anna thought she saw movement in the trees. There was no sound, and for a moment she thought it was just her imagination toying with her. She figured it was fear and panic that was inventing these visions.

Then there was more movement. This time, she was sure she saw something. It was just the briefest of flashes, much like light on a mirror. That's when Anna knew that something else was out there.

Several more figures crept passed, headed in the direction of the men. The sound of her heart beating was loud in her ears, and she was sure that the others would be able to hear it as well. It reverberated like a drum, and the pounding intensified her headache.

An inhuman wail snapped Anna back to attention. It was horrific and unearthly, and sent a wave of shivers down her spine. Her breathing sped up even more, and her eyes scanned back and forth across the landscape as she searched for the source of the terrible scream.

Another figure stopped directly in front of her burrow. Anna squeezed shut her eyes, and held her breath. The thing had seemed almost translucent, but she was too afraid to chance another glimpse. She said a little prayer to herself, and when she finally did open her eyes the shadow was gone.

The shouts of the men returned, and Anna could see torchlight dancing through the forest. They were close by, and their feet were heavy on the ferns and other foliage. The men apparently cared little if the princess heard them or not.

Suddenly, an arm thrust down into the hole she was in and gripped her by her hair. In seconds she was dragged out and wrenched around to look face to face with one of her abductors. A scarred, humorless face with dark eyes stared back at her as he called over his shoulder for the others.

Anna didn't make a sound. She was terrified, and she desperately wanted to scream but knew it would do no good. The man just stared at her, and when the others arrived, he shoved her to the ground and spat at her.

"Yeh've caused enough trouble, lass. Those tricks o' yer's won't 'elp yeh. Yer goin' to the Mistress an' tha's it!" he threatened.

Rolling over onto her back, she threw her arms up in front of her to shield herself as a couple of the other men reached down to grab her. They hauled her up to her feet and began tying her hands behind her back, then looped a rope around her neck like a noose.

"Try tha' again, and I'll hang yeh," one of the men said as he leaned in. He then sniffed her hair and licked his lips, ensuring that she knew what he was doing.

Leading her back to camp, the men snickered and made lewd comments at Anna's expense. She had a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her body ached from head to toe. Her skirt and blouse were filthy and torn in several places, and her hair was a disheveled mess. There was little left of her dignity, and it took everything she had to hold onto what remained.

One of the men led her to a tall birch and tied the other end of the rope around the base. He stood there for a moment just staring at her, then suddenly pushed her to the ground before leaning against a nearby tree. The earth here was damp and cold, and the moisture began to soak through the material of her dress. Anna barely noticed, though, as she watched the others.

Once again, they paid no attention to her. They were mostly silent, though a few spoke in whispers. After what she could only assume was several hours, most found a spot on the ground and fell asleep. She could only sit there and watch as the last embers of the fire slowly died out, and then she was swallowed by the night.

In the dark, her eyes shifted at every sound the forest made. She was sure that those things that had appeared before would come again, and this time there would be blood. When her eyes began to get heavy, Anna would shift her body just enough to jar herself awake once more.

The next morning, they made their way through the trees to an old abandoned road. Much of it had been overgrown, but there were still remnants of it's years of use. Anna hadn't slept at all, and was under constant watch now. Two of the men were always with her, and they rarely ever took their eyes off her for more than a second.

They followed the road for much of the day, and by late afternoon they came upon a small settlement. It was barely the size of a village, and only had roughly a couple dozen or so buildings scattered about. There were no people to be seen, and the place had a very isolated feeling to it. The forest had encroached upon the interior of the walls, and vines had crawled their way up the sides of the buildings. Windows were busted out, and one building that looked to have been a church at one point was heavily burned. It was the very picture of desolation.

There was a strange silence that fell on the place, and the wind seemed incapable of touching the trees. No birds flew above, and not a leaf seemed to fall within the strange town. It was daunting just to be there, and it gave off a sense of being strangled slowly. The buildings themselves had an eerie presence, almost as if they held some long forgotten secret or knew of the fate that befell the inhabitants.

Anna held her breath as they approached the church. There was a putrid smell in the air, and it only soured her stomach further. The men stopped several paces away from the building, and almost all of them looked a bit uneasy about being there. Then the man that caught her the night before, whom she assumed to be the leader, crept up to the large double-doors and sounded the knocker.

For a few moments, nothing happened. The others started to look around nervously, almost as if they expected something terrible to happen. Then, there was a commotion from within the church, and the doors slowly creaked as they swung inwards.

Another group of men emerged from the shadows, but the one at the front seemed different. He looked immovable, and commanded a dangerous presence. Even the men that followed him kept their distance, but Anna's abductors all took a step or two back. He wore an aged and worn tricorne, and his face looked to have seen the wrong end of a blade a few too many times. His longcoat was a dark brown and hanged down to his ankles, and his clothes were black and torn. His eyes were dark pits, and showed no emotion of any kind. The man was like a stone.

The man took several steps forward and stared with unblinking eyes right at Anna. "This is the girl, Elias? This is the Arendelle wench?"

The leader looked at her for a brief moment, then returned his gaze to the one that spoke to him. "Y-yes, Rønnik. This is the Princess o' Arendelle. We couldn' get to 'er sister."

This didn't seem to affect Rønnik at all. "I don't care about her just yet. There'll be plenty of time to eliminate that threat. Quickly, bring her inside."

He motioned for the men to follow, and they hesitantly stepped through the threshold into the church's interior. The sickly-sweet smell of rot and decay was ever stronger here, and the air seemed thicker the further in they went. There was debris everywhere, and when they reached the sanctuary it was evident just how much chaos the building had seen.

The roof had collapsed on one side, presumably from the fire, and the the overgrowth from outside had slithered through the opening. The pews were largely piles of splintered wood or ash, and the altar was crushed beneath the weight of a fallen beam. The pulpit and chancel seemed to escape the majority of the devastation, though the large stained-glass windows that decorated the wall behind were shattered.

As they approached the center of the chamber, Anna noticed there were men hidden among the rafters. Most were armed with rifles and crossbows, and all were trained on the newcomers. From the corner of her eye, she was sure she saw movement in the shadows, but it was too dark to see clearly. Whoever it was did not betray themselves as they slipped between the columns.

Raising a hand into the air, Rønnik glowered at Anna. "I don't know if you have powers like that errant queen of yours, and honestly I don't care. However, if you should so much as blink in an odd manner, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in you."

He lowered his voice as he stepped closer, and his eyes narrowed. "You may mean everything to Celeste, dear princess, but to me you are but a worm. You are the muck beneath my boots. So please, give me one, just one reason to put you down like the cur you are."

It took all Anna had to not cower or whimper. Staring at the man, her body began to quiver ever so slightly, and her breaths were shallow. Unable to take her eyes off of him, she felt a lump lodge itself in her throat, forcing her to swallow hard. The temperature seemed to rise a bit, as she started sweating, though she wasn't so sure it was hot enough.

There was a long, drawn silence that lasted several moments. Once he was satisfied, Rønnik nodded slightly and two of his men stepped forward to take their new prisoner into custody.

"Take her downstairs and put her in one of the kennels. I don't want Celeste's gift to become accustomed to the freedom she's enjoyed so far," he commanded.

"As for the rest of you," he continued, "you've done a marvelous job. Celeste would be pleased. There's just one more loose end to take care of."

He raised his hand into the air once more, then made a fist. A symphony of rifle blasts and loosed crossbow bolts rang out through the church, and the group of men that had abducted Anna fell to the ground in a bloody mass. She could only look on in horror as the men were cut down in a matter of seconds.

Without hesitation, her new captors dragged her to the back of the church to a door that led to the basement. It was pitch black save for the lantern that one of the men carried, and at the bottom of the stairs was another door. This was wrought of iron, and there was a wave of heat just radiating from within. As they pushed the door in, it slowly creaked open, and a searing draft blew out.

Inside there was a row of cages against the far wall, and a few devices Anna had never seen before. The stench was heaviest here, and there were several pools of a dark fluid about the room. The heat here was intense, but why she couldn't tell. There was no fire of any kind, but it was hot and humid all the same.

They led her to one of the cages, threw open the hatch, and shoved her inside. Once the padlock was closed tight, the men turned and headed for the door. As they shut the door behind them, the room was once again swallowed by the darkness, and Anna was alone.

Anna sat there in the dark, terrified of what was to come next. Shivering and silently crying to herself, she struggled to think of a way out. The bindings around her wrists were much stronger than they were before, and she couldn't get to her tools. She couldn't see to properly engrave anyway, and thus she was at a loss.

The last thing that entered her mind before exhaustion took hold was that she was never going to see Elsa or Kristoff ever again. Grand Pabbie had already confirmed this, and she tried to make peace with the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. She was the first seal. She was meant to die.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been isolated in the dark, but Anna was sure it had been nearly a couple days at least. It took effort, but she had managed to sleep for some of it. Now her stomach was grumbling, and the pain was too much to let her doze any further.

The heat was particularly unbearable. She still hadn't managed to figure out where it was coming from, but there was a draft somewhere in the room that brought in with it the hot air. Sweat had long since soaked through her clothes, as the atmosphere here was muggy.

The cage was much like the one she was in before, only there was something sticky and wet on the floor of her new cell. It smelled of the same foul odor that permeated the room, and she was quite sure she didn't want to know what it was. It was impossible to tell what had happened prior to her arrival.

Eventually the door creaked open and lamplight flooded the room. The shadows cast danced about the room as the bearer made their way further inside. She could hear multiple footsteps, which meant there was more than one of them. Anna tried her best to remain silent and still, but it did little good.

Bringing the lantern closer, the man knelt down and peered inside. "Well, my little dove, it would seem that you have managed to make it through in this heat. Are you thirsty?"

It was Rønnik's voice.

Anna peered up at him and meekly nodded her head. She didn't care what they thought of her. All she cared about was surviving, and the heat had made her incredibly parched.

One of the other men unlocked the padlock to her cage, and slowly swung the lid open with a rusty screech. Then a rough hand gripped her by the cheeks and forced her mouth open as another held a water canteen. The cool liquid touched her lips, and Anna drank as deeply as they would allow her to.

"There. Isn't that much better?" he said in a mocking tone. "Now then, girl, it would seem that Celeste has become rather impatient. You were scheduled to be delivered in a few days, but she won't hear of it. She claims the ceremony cannot wait any longer."

"Personally," he continued, "I don't really care either way. My job was to retrieve and deliver you, and that's what I intend to do. However, she also wanted your sister. The problem is your sister is going to be significantly more challenging to apprehend. But we have a plan for that."

"So, if I were you I'd get some rest. Our trip north will start in the morning. Sleep well, little dove."

As the men retreated from the room, Anna began to panic again.

"No! Please, don't leave me in here anymore! Please!" she cried as she gripped the bars of her kennel, but was ultimately ignored.

When the darkness returned, she sat in her cage shivering in spite of the warmth. She thought she heard something from the other side of the room, something she was sure that had been there all along. Something that had been watching and waiting.

_Cut the flesh... Break the bone... Sear the soul... Kill the blood..._

Try as she might, she was unable to mute the voice inside her head. Quietly, she started to slowly rock back and forth as she hugged herself.

"Ignore the whispers, Anna... Just ignore them... They can't hurt you anymore... They're locked out... You're safe in here... The voices can't get you now..."


	20. Chapter 19 - Written in Blood

**CHAPTER 19**

_Written in Blood_

It had been nearly two days since Anna went missing, and Elsa was beside herself with grief. She couldn't sleep, and in spite of the recommendations from the others, she refused to try. Nothing eased her mind, and all her thoughts were preoccupied with how much she blamed herself. If she hadn't told Kristoff and Anna to spend the evening alone, she was sure this would never have happened.

Since then, Elsa had been right beside Aldrik every second as he did his best to track the thugs that took her sister. Eager to hunt them down, she spent much of her time asking questions and learning how he was able to follow the trail. There was a science behind it all, but the application and perfection of it was almost like an art.

It was frustrating at first, trying to follow the myriad tracks and trails that snaked their way through the wilderness. Even so, she pressed on, refusing to forfeit the search. In her mind, it wasn't just Anna's life at stake; the world itself was in mortal danger, and she knew it.

The rain had persisted all day long and had muddied the tracks, making locating and identifying them all that much harder. It was a cold rain, coming in from the coast to the west but somehow managed to avoid getting caught up in the mountains. The rainy season was nearly over, and it had been a fairly dry spring compared to most years, but this felt as if it brought with it the winter thaw down from the snowy peaks.

The search had slowed to a crawl because of the weather, and night was approaching which didn't help matters any. Elsa was beyond irritated with the situation, but she didn't blame Aldrik or the others; they had no control over things any more than she did. Her mood only soured the longer it rained, and she felt a massive void in the pit of her stomach left there by Anna's disappearance. If they didn't find the princess soon, she wasn't sure she could keep herself in check.

As the sky darkened, Liam called for the men to set up camp. There was little use trying to follow the trail in the dark, and they weren't going to make enough headway for it to matter anyway. Everyone was exhausted and hungry, and their clothes had long since soaked through. Most of them were chilled to the bone as well, though the cold didn't touch Elsa the same way it did the others. Either this was due to her powers, or she simply didn't pay it any mind anymore.

With the fires lit and tents erected, Elsa slowly walked about aimlessly. She didn't want to stop moving just yet, and she was afraid to even try sleeping. Instead, she wandered and watched as the men prepared themselves for the night.

She eventually came upon Aldrik sitting by himself a ways from the others, leaning against a tall alder with his pipe in hand. Without speaking a word, Elsa approached and sat beside him.

"I never much cared for crowds," he said as he tapped the side of his pipe.

Elsa nodded slightly and gazed up at the night sky, and saw the moon trying to peek through the clouds. "I've always been nervous around people. Even Anna, at least at first."

"Eh, I just don't care much for people," he said with a shrug. "Too many liars and thieves. Kristoff is one of the few people I've ever considered a friend."

"What about the rest of us? Liam and the others? Surely by now you trust us," Elsa replied with a curious look.

Aldrik took a long drag on his pipe before responding. "Aye, I suppose I could consider you friends as well. You are good people. I haven't had to worry about trusting you. These newcomers I'm not too sure about yet."

Looking down at the ground, Elsa brought her knees up closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Do you think Anna is alright?"

There was a momentary pause as he thought of what to say. "I think she's a smart girl, and is a survivor. I'm sure she's fine, at least for now. Plus, the trail hasn't really deviated much. That tells us they're still headed in this direction, and haven't made any stops to bury a body."

This seemed to make Elsa a little uncomfortable. "You certainly don't mince words, do you?"

"I feel it's better to just be direct and honest. What point is there in lying about the situation? All that will do is give you false hope, and right now the last thing you need is further devastation," he said matter-of-factly.

She smiled a little at this. _At least he'll never lie to me,_ she thought.

"May I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

Taking another puff of his pipe, he watched the others near the fires as they tried to warm themselves. "If it will make you feel better, then by all means ask."

"Has there ever been a woman in your life?"

Aldrik raised an eyebrow at this. "What in the world would make you ask that?"

Elsa simply shrugged. "Curiosity."

"I see," he replied. "Well, if you must know, there was once."

"What happened?" she asked with interest.

Sighing, he tapped his pipe to clear out the ashes before taking another puff. "We simply didn't see eye to eye on anything. I wanted children, she didn't. She wanted to live in the city, I wanted to live in the country. She wanted an aristocratic lifestyle, and I wanted to keep things simple and away from all the politics."

"Then one day, I came home from an unsuccessful hunt to find her in bed with a man I thought of as a friend. He was someone I grew up with and thought I could trust. As you can imagine, that ended things right quick. I tossed her out into the cold, nearly killed my friend, and a few days later packed up and left. Sold the place a month later to an older couple. I've lived on my own ever since."

Elsa looked at him for a moment, then returned her gaze to the sky. She didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Have you ever thought of giving love another chance?" she finally asked.

Aldrik chuckled at this. "No, I don't think so. I have no interest in trying again."

"What if the woman of your dreams comes along?"

"The woman of my dreams doesn't exist. Believe me, I've looked," he said sardonically.

They sat there for awhile in silence, just listening to the rain and staring at nothing in particular. Slowly exhaustion took hold, and Elsa had to fight to remain awake. Eventually she gave up, bade Aldrik a good night, and decided to head for her tent. There was still a few hours left until dawn, and God willing, she intended to try and sleep through them.

* * *

Elsa woke to abnormally clear skies and a bright sun the following morning. The rain had been anticipated to last for days, but there was a massive break in the clouds, and the sunlight burned through what little coverage there was left. Even the birds were singing, a sure sign that the weather was being agreeable.

After washing her face and brushing her hair, Elsa stepped out of her tent to see that the men had already begun tearing down the camp. The men that stood watch outside bade her good morning, and she returned the sentiment with disinterest. She was focused on locating Liam and Jorik, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, she found Aldrik off by himself readying his horse.

"Do you intend to search for Anna alone?" she asked as she approached.

Giving her a quick glance, Aldrik grinned to himself. "If I have to, I will. Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"A little, though I don't know how much it helped," she said with a shrug. "Have you seen Liam or Jorik?"

"I saw them with the horses when I went to grab mine," he replied. "Why, is something wrong?"

Elsa shook her head and looked back at the camp. "No, I just wanted to know why no one thought to wake me sooner."

Checking the buckles and ropes on his pack and saddle, Aldrik gave a slight shrug. "They probably thought you needed the rest. You hadn't slept in days."

"I don't have time to sleep," Elsa protested. "My baby sister is missing and everyone is taking their time instead of hurrying to find her."

"Elsa, I understand where you're coming from, believe me. But it takes time to move this many men, and it's going to be slow going anyway thanks to yesterday's rain. I'm going to have a hard enough time following the trail without having fifty other people questioning my ability," he said as he finished setting the reins.

Sighing, Elsa held her head in her hands as she sat on a nearby rock. "I know. I'm sorry, Aldrik, really I am. I'm struggling to not completely break down because of all this," she said as tears began to blur her vision, "and right now the only thing I have is the hope that Anna is alright. The worst part is this stupid prophecy! Do you know what the trolls told us? They said that Anna will _have_ to die! How am I supposed to protect her from something like that?"

Aldrik didn't respond right away, and instead stared at the ground. He felt sorry for her, because he knew what she was going through. He knew how close the two were, and had made it his mission to bring Anna home no matter what.

"When I was ten," he said after awhile, "my sister Eldri and I were playing in the woods near our parent's farm. It was early autumn, and the leaves had changed to their usual reds and browns. We didn't know at the time, but there had been a bunch of robberies on the road nearby. The county sheriff had apparently gone and warned everyone to stay indoors as much as possible, but they hadn't spoken to those of us that lived outside the city limits."

"There was a creek that ran through the trees just a little ways from our house, and it would have frogs and little water skates swimming around. Well, one day we were further along the creek than we were normally allowed, and found that it came to run right across the old highway. Without paying any attention, we played in the water and skipped rocks."

"After awhile, about seven or eight men approached us and asked what we were doing so far from home, and why our parents weren't anywhere nearby. Being so young, we didn't think anything of it and told them we weren't supposed to be there. They simply laughed, asked if we were from the farm to the south, and when we told them we were one of them swung a giant tree branch at me and knocked me out."

"When I came to, the men and my sister were gone. I panicked, and started calling out for her but she never answered. Scared out of my mind, I ran back home to tell my folks about what had happened. Of course, they were quite angry with us, but didn't punish me. Instead, my father took off to town to speak with the sheriff, and my mother locked the house up and grabbed my father's pistol."

"My father returned later that night, but was visibly shaken. The sheriff had told him there was nothing they could do because we were so far out of the way and he couldn't spare the men to go looking for her. They had argued for a bit before the sheriff threatened to arrest him. When he told us that, my mother broke down and cried for several hours. I had never seen her so heartbroken."

"The next morning, we found a letter had been slipped under the door. It was from the men that had taken her, and it was demanding a ransom of a thousand speciedaler in the next two days or else. My parents freaked out, since we didn't have that kind of money. No one did."

"Well, when the two days had passed my parents woke to find a small wooden crate on the front step to the house. When they opened the lid, my mother shrieked and nearly fainted, and my father held her and cursed. I ran passed them so I could see what they had found, and inside I saw the bloodied head of my sister."

"I didn't know what to do or think, or how to feel about it. Then some movement in the tree in our yard caught my attention. It took me a second to process what it was, but it finally hit me. Eldri's nude, mutilated body hanged by a rope from the maple. I told my father, and he yelled at me to get back inside."

"From then on, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without being armed, and that's when my father taught me how to use the bow and a gun. I eventually learned how to hunt and track, and I became extremely good at it. But I never once could forget the look of terror on Eldri's face when she looked up at me from that box."

There was a heavy silence for several minutes. Elsa was shocked at Aldrik's story, and had no idea what to say.

"Aldrik, I'm so sorry. But why tell me that?" she asked.

He simply shrugged at her. "Because, I want you to know and understand that I've been in your shoes before, and I know exactly what you're going through. I also want you to know that I am going to do whatever it takes to get Anna back."

"Thank you so much, Aldrik. For...everything," she said.

"Don't mention it. Now go saddle up so we can go find her."

Elsa didn't take any more time, and had one of the men bring her horse to her. The company readied itself and followed as Aldrik led the way through the forest. The trail was still relatively visible, and he could tell where and when it deviated from the path it had been on.

A few hours later, the tracks led to what looked like an abandoned campfire. Just a short bit away, a wagon lay splintered into countless pieces, and a cage was wedged between some birch trees. The bottom looked to have been melted, and that's when Elsa knew Anna had been there.

"Clever girl," Jorik said as he rode his horse closer. "She must have used the disintegration rune. I never taught her that one."

For the first time in days, Elsa felt hopeful. "She must have learned it from one of your books. Do you think she actually got away?"

"It's going to take some time for me to sort this all out, so everyone needs to stay back. Liam, I need the other trackers on this too," Aldrik said as he dismounted.

"Of course. I'll get Adar and Tarald on it," Liam replied, and rode back towards the others and started giving orders.

Nearly an hour passed as the men tried to discern the chaotic patterns in the dirt, and Elsa perched herself against a fallen birch as she watched. She held her hands clasped tight, trying as hard as she could to not get too hopeful. Still, there was a chance that Anna had escaped, and that notion lifted her spirits slightly. Her sister had certainly proven to be resourceful when the need arose.

When the investigation had completed, Aldrik approached Elsa and the others and looked quite concerned.

"It's a bloody mess," he said with a sigh, "but we've got it figured out. After your sister managed her grand escape, she darted off into the woods to the east. The men followed, of course, and chased her quite a ways out. Luckily, we didn't have to follow the tracks all the way to figure out what happened. Unfortunately, they caught her and brought her back."

This caught Elsa's attention. "What? They found her again? Are you sure?"

Aldrik pointed at some nearby footprints. "Your sister's feet are much smaller than a man's, and her boots are unmistakable. The same tracks that entered the woods came out nearby. Then, after they brought her back, they continued heading north like they had been."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Liam responded as he remounted his horse.

The trail took them north and slightly west for quite some time, and by midday they came upon the remains of an old road that ran east and west. Much of the route was overgrown from years of disuse, but the grooves of wagon wheels that cut into the earth were still visible if just barely.

Leading the way, Aldrik turned west down the ancient highway, and the rest of company followed. Elsa rode just a short distance away, still wanting to help but remaining out of the way as much as possible. The trees here made a sort of arch over the road, and shaded them from the sunlight. A brisk breeze blew through the woods, whipping their cloaks about as they went.

After another hour or so of riding, Elsa spied what looked like the steeple of a church above the treetops just a little further down the road. The others had seen it as well, and as they drew nearer they saw that there were other buildings hidden among the trees. It quickly became apparent that this had at one time been a small town.

Surprisingly, Aldrik turned into the desolate little village, and led them through what used to be the center square. The buildings had been swallowed by overgrowth, and windows and doors were busted and broken. Vines strangled the walls as they slithered up their length, and a few of the smaller houses had been completely engulfed by them. There was a stench of rot and decay that laid thick in the air, and it was nearly enough to cause Elsa's stomach to turn.

Hopping down from his horse, Aldrik strode to the church at the other end of the village. The thing was made of gray brickwork and dark brown wood, and the steeple seemed to be crumbling. The bell in the tower was missing, and the large stained-glass window was partially shattered. The roof appeared to have been heavily burned at one point, and part of it caved in to one side. It gave a very ominous presence, and Elsa wasn't sure if she was in awe or terrified.

Striding up to the large double-doors, Aldrik looked back and grimaced. "It appears I'm not going to be able to live my life without entering one of these blasted places after all."

Following Liam and Jorik, Elsa and a couple guardsmen made their way up the steps. The doors were already propped open but swung easily enough, making a wooden creak as they did. Inside it was dark and musky, and the smell of death was more pungent. The few shafts of light that broke through illuminated the dust motes that filled the air, and she couldn't help but cough as the air thickened.

They made their way through the antechamber, which was littered with debris, and entered the inner sanctuary. This was just as destroyed as the rest of the place, with the pews nothing but piles of rubble and the cave-in from the ceiling. Several of the columns had fallen over, and the altar lay in ruin. But this wasn't what caught everyone's attention.

Just a few paces from where they stood lay a pile of bloodied bodies. There was a dozen or so, each riddled with bullet holes and crossbow bolts. Their eyes were glazed over, and most seemed to have horrified looks on their faces. Their deaths had been brutal.

"I don't believe it," Liam said with a bit of shock. "It's the men from the lake."

"The slave traffickers you rescued Malek and the others from?" Elsa asked.

Aldrik nodded as he looked them over. "I knew they seemed familiar. This one was with that big guy when they got the drop on me."

"Which never would have happened if you had simply listened to me," Liam retorted.

Waving a dismissive hand, Aldrik scoffed. "You got the prisoners out safe and sound, so what does it matter now?"

Liam simply shook his. "Pompous as ever."

"It's a gift," the hunter replied.

"If these were the men that took Anna," Elsa interjected, "then why are they lying here dead? There's no way my sister did all this, so who did?"

Jorik crossed his arms and stared at the bodies. "That's an excellent question. More importantly, where is the princess? Whoever did this most likely took her as well."

"There's no way of knowing that," Aldrik said as he knelt down and examined the men closer. "They've been dead for a couple days. Which means _if_ the princess was taken, they're long gone."

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh. Rubbing the sides of her temple, she took a seat on one of the only pews that hadn't been destroyed in the fire. She knew they were no closer to finding her sister than they were before, and the fact that the men they had been tracking were now dead didn't help matters any. Now she felt they were at a total loss.

Suddenly, one of the guards pointed to the ground near the bodies. "It looks like there's something written in the blood here."

"You're joking," Jorik replied as he stepped around.

Elsa stood up to see what they were pointing at, and was intrigued by what she saw.

"_Shepherd's Pass_," she read aloud. "It's Anna's handwriting..."

"How can you tell?" Aldrik said as he peered down at the cryptic message.

"Just trust me, I can," Elsa admitted. "That is her writing. But what in the world could it mean?"

Reaching into a pouch at his side, Liam removed a large piece of rolled parchment. It was a map, and he laid it down on one of the remaining pews and smoothed out the edges. He looked it over intently for several minutes with Aldrik as they searched.

"Ah, here it is," he finally said. "It looks to be possibly another day or so north of here, but that's only if we hurry."

Feeling anxious, Elsa looked at the others in turn. "Then what are we doing still standing around!? Let's go get her back!"

* * *

The journey north continued much as it had before, but now the company had a destination. Their pace was brought nearly to a dead run in an attempt to cover as much ground as quickly as possible. Elsa rode with renewed determination, and her heart raced as she considered all the possible circumstances they could be faced with. Many she wasn't prepared for, and wouldn't be no matter how much time she was given.

The trees slowly began to thin out, then gave way entirely to rolling hills and open plains. At first the land was relatively smooth and flat, but the closer they drew to the mountains the more unpredictable the terrain became. By nightfall, they had reached the foothills, and rocky crags jutted out of the ground like enormous monuments of a civilization long gone. It was eerie yet beautiful, and reminded Elsa of the stone carvings that had resided in the palace gardens back home.

As the men went about setting camp for the night, she found herself staring up into the sky once more. The moon was full and bright, and the stars shone like glitter on a black canvas. It was serene and picturesque, and not a single wisp of a cloud to be seen. It was windier the closer they got to the pass, but it wasn't harsh or forceful. As the breeze whipped at her cloak, Elsa drew it tight around her and knelt in the grass.

Gazing into the moonlit night, Elsa was finally at peace. She didn't know why or how, but she knew that Anna was safe for the time being. She had left that message in the church because she knew Elsa and the others would find it; of this, Elsa was sure. Her sister had always been much more clever than she let on, and quite resourceful. Ever since they had started training with the scouts back in Gratisport, Anna had proven time and again that she was a natural when it came to combat and survival. This always caused Elsa to swell with pride for her sister, because it showed that she was far more than just some awkward, clumsy girl.

After some time of watching the moon and the stars, Jorik found his way to her and sat beside her on a rock. Elsa looked up at him and gave a little smile, then returned her attention to the night sky.

"What do you think we're going to find at the pass?" she asked.

Jorik leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees and gave a sideways glance. "I wish I knew, Your Grace."

"You don't have to call me that, you know. No one else is around," she reminded him.

This made him quietly chuckle. "I apologize. For a moment I thought I was speaking to my queen."

Elsa huffed, but continued watching the stars. "I really hate being queen sometimes."

"Yes, well, I don't envy you either," he replied. "I can't imagine what it's like to have the responsibilities you do. Though, I imagine it's been easier without a kingdom to run."

"I miss our home, Jorik. I wish this prophecy nonsense would just disappear, and take that wicked woman with it. I can't wait for this to be over with," she confessed.

"Unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon," he reminded her. "But you know we are all in this together with you. Where you go, we go. If you say 'fight', we fight. We would even die for you, if that's what it takes."

The very idea appalled Elsa. "I most certainly do not wish for anyone to die for me, and none of you will if I have any say over the matter."

"Spoken like a true leader," he said with a sly grin.

Elsa rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "Oh, please. I'm being serious. I don't think I could handle it if something were to happen to any of you. You're practically family."

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, as I'm sure the others would as well. I can promise you that we will each do our best to not disappoint," he replied.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said with a grin. "None of you are allowed to die unless it's from old age many years from now."

Jorik smirked as he stood from his seat and stretched. "It's getting rather late, Your Highness. You might consider heading to bed soon. Tomorrow we should reach the pass."

After resting a friendly hand on her shoulder, he bade her good night and walked back towards the camp. Returning her gaze to the starry heavens above, Elsa said a small prayer to herself for Anna's safety.

"God, if you're listening, please help bring Anna home."

* * *

With the morning came overcast skies and a strong wind, a prime foreshadowing of what was to come. Raindrops made an effort to escape their prison in the clouds, but a light sprinkling was all they could muster. The winds whipped across the hilltops, nearly ripping the tents off their anchors.

The men scurried to prepare for departure, and anxiety levels were high. None knew what to expect when they reached their destination, though most expected there to be a fight. After what they witnessed at the church, Liam felt that the men they hunted were quite a bit more dangerous than bandits or slave traffickers. Those he knew they could deal with, but men that were willing to slaughter other criminals to steal a hostage were something else entirely.

Elsa sat in her saddle as the last of the men completed their preparations and stared northward towards their goal. The mountains rose high in the distance, and she could just barely make out the mouth of the pass. It would take several hours of hard riding to reach, and as long as the weather didn't turn any worse the ride would be tolerable. Still, she drew her cloak tight around her, but not because she was cold; no, cold winds didn't affect her the same as they did others. It brought her a kind of comfort that she couldn't quite explain, almost as if she was shielding herself from the men they chased.

Finally, they set off at a run and pushed their horses hard. The beasts could handle the pace for a time, though they would have to break on occasion to rest. Jorik had his amulet in hand as they rode, and Elsa was almost positive he was doing something to help them reach their destination. The horses seemed to tire less than she had expected, and could have sworn they moved quicker than normal. She made a note to herself to ask him about it when the opportunity arose.

By midday, the path wound through the edge of the valley entrance that led to the pass. The land here resembled miniature crags, and the hills were broken with sheer cliffs and steep drops. The grass had given way to rock and clay, and gray stone littered the valley floor. There was a glassy pool of dark water that filled one end of the valley, and a strange granite spire that seemed to pierce the heavens stood at the center. It was a rather ominous thing to witness, casting a dark shadow across the lake.

As they rounded a turn in the road along the hillside, they spotted an outpost that guarded the entrance into the pass. It sat nestled against the cliffside, and had a large thoroughfare that cut straight through the middle of the compound. The walls were a simple wooden palisade that encompassed the site, and the front gate broken and splintered.

Dismounting, Liam strode to the edge of the road and pulled his spyglass from it's pouch. "It seems the soldiers have been defeated," he said as he scanned the area. "The outpost has been overrun."

Elsa and the others joined him, looking on with disdain. "Is there anyone down there?" she asked.

"Yeah, and they don't look friendly," he responded, offering her the monocular.

She took a quick peak, and gasped in surprise. "Oh my god... You're not going to believe this," she breathed as she lowered the telescope. "It's Celeste. The _Magi _is here!"


	21. Chapter 20 - Blood at Shepherd's Pass

**CHAPTER 20**

_Blood at Shepherd's Pass_

Elsa ran a panicked hand through her windswept hair as her face contorted in fear. They were too late. Celeste was here and she was going to take her baby sister away from her, possibly for good. She couldn't let that happen, but she had no idea what they were going to do.

Raising the spyglass once more, Liam scanned the compound as he planned their next move. "I'm only seeing about two dozen men down there. There are a few on the rooftops, but our marksmen can handle them. The eastern wall has a blind spot, so our demolitions team can breach the compound there. We outnumber them two-to-one, so our odds are looking decent."

"But Celeste is incredibly powerful," Elsa warned. "Remember how she destroyed Arendelle? How are we supposed to combat something that terrible?"

The lieutenant considered this a moment. She was right, of course. The _Magi_ had proven her might during the invasion, and laid waste to the city in a matter of hours. What little remained of the capitol now laid under her control, and the power she possessed was awesome both in scope and strength. If she could raze an entire city with little effort, what chance did they stand now?

"You're going to have to face her, Your Grace," he finally said. "You're the only one that can stop her."

"But how am I to do that? I'm not strong enough!" Elsa pleaded.

Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, Jorik stared into her eyes as he waved another hand towards the outpost. "You're going to have to dig down and find the strength necessary to do this. You did well in training, and all the techniques I have shown you will help, but you have to have the willpower to stand tall enough to fight. Remember, this is for Anna."

A frightened Elsa gazed down at the encampment, steeling herself for what was to come. Jorik spoke the truth, but it did little to ease her mind; the last time she had used her powers, she murdered a man in a most brutal way. But this was Celeste, the one responsible for all their pain and suffering. She had caused enough strife to fill a lifetime.

With a pronounced nod, Elsa drew herself as tall and proud as she could. "Ready the guns. We're taking that outpost and putting an end to this madness."

The orders were given and the men dismounted. Moving silently down the hillside, the company was mostly hidden from view by the large stones, trees and bushes that dotted the edge of the road. They made their way down until the marksmen were in range, who crawled on their bellies up to the edge of the cliff and trained their rifles at the men on the rooftops below. In silence, they waited for the signal before they would open fire.

The others continued their way until they too were in range. Hiding among the stones and underbrush, they waited until the demolition team had managed to sneak into range. Quickly and silently they placed the explosives along the base of the wall, concealed in the shadow the palisade cast. Once set, the fuses were lit and the men scurried into the cluster of boulders and clay bricks that littered the place and waited.

Moments later, a deafening boom resounded across the valley, and a ball of flame and earth and splintered wood was cast into the sky. The force of the shock wave heavily damaged the nearby structures, and the men atop the buildings were sent flying. One was impaled by a piece of the wall, and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The sharpshooters unleashed upon the rest of the enemy snipers, felling many of them in a matter of seconds. A few did manage to return fire, but only a couple of the queen's marksmen were taken. As the two sides exchanged volleys, the winds suddenly began to pick up and the sky began to darken with clouds.

After the wall had fallen, the rest of the men stormed into the breach. Clambering over the rubble and through the clouds of smoke and dust, they entered in groups as they provided cover fire for one another. Shots ricocheted off of buildings and the ground as they fired blindly through the vapor, praying to give their comrades enough time to make it onto the streets.

The enemy, however, had other plans. As the resistance fighters climbed through the hole in the eastern wall, the men inside the buildings lining the street fired a concentrated volley at the breach. They managed to cut several of the soldiers down as they came into view, riddling their bodies with arrows and bullets.

Elsa stood atop the hill behind the men, her arms outstretched to the heavens as she danced and pulled the elements into her thrall. The clouds swirled into a tempest, and the air began to chill as the winds whipped across the landscape. Soon the white powder of snow and ice began to fall, colliding and coalescing into cannonball-sized chunks of hail that assaulted the outpost. The buildings were beaten and broken slowly as the winds were focused towards the far side of the compound, the last known location of the vile sorceress.

Liam and Jorik led a second squad of men over the wall, ducking behind debris as they broke through. The marksmen on the hillside had cleared much of the men from the rooftops, leaving the majority of the combat to the men on the ground. Slipping down a narrow path between the palisade and a nearby building, Liam urged them northward through the shadows.

As they came to the other side, he quickly glanced around the building's edge. The enemy hadn't noticed their bold maneuver, and with the maelstrom that Queen Elsa had conjured they were in a much better position for it. They crept towards the other end of the building, and waited for the signal to strike.

Suddenly, Liam leapt from the alley and bolted across the road, crashing through the door of the next building. Inside, there were several gunmen taking shots through the windows, but were taken off-guard as the lieutenant gathered himself. Quickly he took a shot with his pistol and hit the nearest man square in the chest, then ran forward and cut the next one across the stomach, opening him up.

He slumped to the floor a bloody mess, but the man behind him lunged forward and nearly caught Liam with a sideways slash. Instead, he grabbed the man's arm and slammed it against the wall several times until he dropped his blade, then wrenched hard and heard a loud snap as he twisted the shoulder out of it's socket. The man fell screaming, but one of Liam's men shot the man in the side of his temple, silencing him. The others were quick on their feet and soon filled the room, and in a matter of seconds the last remaining enemy was dead and silent.

It took a moment for them to realize that they had found themselves in the medical facility. The supplies had already been pilfered from the looks of things, but they had a clear view down the main thoroughfare of the compound. At the far end towards the mountain pass, Liam could see more men preparing to push inward. He caught a brief glimpse of Celeste as well, who seemed to be making every effort to combat the sudden storm that had erupted in the skies above. To his surprise, she appeared to be losing, as she didn't seem capable of casting any spells.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of the princess.

"It would seem that there are more coming in through the north gate," Jorik commented as he peered out of the window beside the lieutenant. He had a grim expression on his face.

Liam nodded. "They don't seem to be all that well equipped for this, thank the heavens. I don't think they expected the queen to be here, or to use her powers."

"Hopefully they didn't prepare an escape with the princess either," Jorik replied as he aimed his pistol through the window and fired, killing a man as he ran by.

On the hilltop, Elsa continued her assault on the outpost. The energies surged through her, coursing through her veins and shooting from her fingertips into the sky above. The clouds thickened and sped up, the winds reaching immeasurable speeds. She had never intentionally created a winter storm before, especially one of such magnitude, but she found the experience almost exhilarating. Her ice beat back everything the _Magi_ had tried to throw at her, extinguishing each flame and muting every spell.

She had to focus, though, so she didn't accidentally harm her own people. The storm nearly funneled into a lethal vortex, much like that of a tornado, though somehow her opponent stood her ground. Elsa wasn't quite sure how, but Celeste acted almost anchored to the ground when the men around her were ripped away and crushed by the pressure of the swirling winds.

Something suddenly caught her attention near the very heart of her blizzard. A strange yellow glow, a flash of bright light, and then nothing. Instantly the storm faltered as Elsa tried to see what had happened. The men below refused to stop their fighting, of course, but something was off. Then it hit her. Celeste had escaped.

* * *

Shifting had never been an easy talent, but it was useful. It could take one just about anywhere, as long as the user knew the destination beforehand. Yes, it could leave the inexperienced horribly disoriented, or even dead if done incorrectly, but the possibilities were near limitless. Besides, its applications far outweighed the risk.

As she stepped through the wavering portal into the darkened cellar, Celeste cursed to herself and cast a wicked eye at her guest. "The bloody Ice Witch is here! How did they find their way here? Rønnik will pay dearly for this oversight!"

It was of little consequence in retrospect. She wanted Elsa dead after all, and had planned on taking her soon anyway. But she was ill-prepared for this encounter, and there was no time to rectify that. The Snow Queen could ruin everything if she wasn't stopped, even if Celeste was sure they were safe for the time being.

"I thought you wanted a chance to take the queen yourself," a raspy, ancient voice called from the shadows. "Well, here she is, delivered just as I promised she would be. Who cares how she got here?"

"You old fool! It matters a great deal! Besides, she is far more powerful than I first predicted," Celeste admitted. "It's that bloody _Magi_ that is with her. The same one that got the jump on me back at the mines. I'm sure he's been helping her."

A gnarled hand protruded from the blanket of darkness, and pointed straight at her. "You imbecile! The queen is more powerful than you thought because she is the Chosen One! If you actually had any idea what that truly meant, you'd realize how utterly stupid you have been!"

Celeste stammered, completely speechless at the incredulity of her companion. "I...but...y-you're right, of course," she finally managed. "The ceremony...we don't have time!"

"We still have plenty of time," the voice replied. "Prepare the seal. We shall begin at once."

There was a slight whimper that emitted from a darkened corner of the chamber. Without hesitation, Celeste reached into the darkness and dragged Anna to the center of the room, where a large stone altar sat. It was shaped much like a crucifix, and had iron shackles attached at the ends of the cross for the arms and feet.

With a snap of her finger, two robed figures emerged from the shadows and took Anna by the arms and forced her down onto the stone slab. Clasping the restraints tight around her wrists and ankles, they moved swiftly and silently in their duty. Tears began to stream down the sides of her face, but she did her best to not show weakness in front of Celeste.

Standing at the foot of the crucifix, Celeste held a strange dagger in an upraised hand. The blade was wavy and forked at the tip, and it glinted ever so slightly in the dim light. She had a smirk on her face, and it sent shivers down Anna's spine. She drew in a deep breath several times, each one filled with anxiety and excitement.

"_In the name of the Unholy One_

_I offer the blood of this fertile vessel_

_Both pure in heart and soul"_

Quickly she moved to one side of the cross, looked down at Anna with cold, emotionless eyes, and continued.

"_Take this lamb, O Wicked One_

_And taste the purest_

_Of the purest life"_

Placing the tip of the strange blade against Anna's wrist, Celeste pressed hard and dragged the knife down the length of her forearm. The cold metal bit hard into Anna's flesh, and it took all of her willpower to fight back the scream that wanted to escape her throat.

Rushing to the other side, Celeste rested the dagger against Anna's arm.

"_With this blood_

_Be reborn and walk_

_This shattered earth once more"_

Once again, Celeste ran the knife edge long and deep into her victim's arm. This time, Anna made no attempt to hold back. She began screaming with the full force of her lungs. It was piercing and seemed to cut into the shadows, but then silenced.

Anna lay there, the blood oozing from her wounds. She started to convulse and shiver, and began to feel incredibly cold. Everything began slipping in and out of focus, and her energy was sapped. Her breaths shortened and were ragged, and she found it becoming more and more difficult to inhale. The air burned her throat as she drew in another breath, causing her to cough and sputter. Flecks of spittle lined her lips, and her ears started to ring and warp the sounds coming from outside.

As the last bit of light slowly faded from Anna's eyes, Celeste turned to her companion and laughed. "At last! The first seal has been broken!"

"We had best remove ourselves from this place before the Chosen One arrives," the voice cautioned.

Celeste sighed. "I suppose you're right. We still have to make preparations for the second seal. That one is going to be a bit trickier."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, she muttered "_trekk_" with disinterest and stepped through the shimmering portal that appeared. Outside, the sounds of battle drew closer as Anna's lifeless body laid there in wait.

* * *

Elsa panicked. It was faint, but she had heard it. The scream came from somewhere on the far side of the compound, but she wasn't sure where. It was bloodcurdling, and definitely a woman's voice. It must have been Anna.

That last thought impressed upon her a dire sensation. If it truly had been Anna, she must have been suffering horribly. She had never heard her sister make such a noise before, and prayed that she never had to bear witness to it again. It only further solidified the need to find her immediately before it was too late.

The battle had been going incredibly well for the resistance, as they had managed to push the enemy back into the mountains. Casualties were at a minimum, surprisingly, and this eased Elsa's mind a little.

She had decided to withhold from pursuing their opponents into the pass and instead focus efforts on finding her sister. The men moved from building to building, but every venture turned up empty. It didn't take long to clear most of them.

Finally, they came to a large warehouse that sat in a corner of the compound. It was dark and foreboding, and Elsa felt a sense of anxiety build up in the pit of her stomach as she crossed the lonely threshold into the interior. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the low ambient light, and when she could finally see she was a little surprised.

At the center of the massive room was a pile of bodies, presumably the missing soldiers that had garrisoned the outpost. Most were mutilated, and the foul odor of excrement and sickly sweet smell of coagulated blood assaulted her senses, forcing her to gag as she placed a hand over her nose and mouth in an attempt to curb the stench. There was strange writing that encircled the corpses on the floor, but the light was too dim to be able to read it. The rest of the room was filled with crates with markings that claimed it was foodstuffs, which indicated it was mostly rations and other supplies for the men that had once guarded the pass. Along the far wall was a staircase that led down into the basement, and that grabbed Elsa's attention.

Hurriedly, Elsa made for the stairs with Aldrik and several other men in tow. Her descent was quick as she nearly skipped down several steps at a time. Her patience had run out some time ago, and after hearing the wailing from outside she couldn't wait any longer to locate her baby sister. At the bottom of the stairs there was a heavy iron door, and she motioned for one of the men to hand her a lamp to light the way. It opened easily enough, if a bit rusty on the hinges. The room on the other side was pitch black, and as she held the lamp aloft, her eyes focused for just a second before she gasped.

At the center of the room, Anna lay motionless atop a stone table.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she ran towards her.

When she reached her, she immediately realized something was wrong. Anna hadn't moved, and her eyes were just staring blankly into the shadows. There was blood all over her arms and pooled on the floor beneath, but she was still warm to the touch.

"Oh god! Anna!" she screamed as her vision blurred and tears streaked down her cheeks. "No! Anna, please speak to me!"

As she ordered the men to fetch Liam and Jorik, Elsa fought to not lose control. It only lasted a breath or two, then she was broken and in hysterics. She laid her head down on Anna's chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat that had already been silenced. This only made matters worse, and she gripped her sister's face in her hands and tried coaxing her to breathe, but it was of no use.

The shuffling of feet behind her told her that the others had arrived, but she didn't budge. A firm hand rested on her shoulder, and she saw Jorik kneel on the other side of Anna's body.

"Your Grace...I'm sorry. I failed you both," he said with great sorrow in his voice.

Elsa shook her head, but said nothing. She only sat there and buried her face in her sister's bosom as she cried.

"There is something I can try, but it's dangerous and unpredictable," he said after a minute of silence.

Slowly, Elsa raised her head and looked at him with bleary eyes. "Can you help Anna?"

"It's possible, but as I said it's not guaranteed to work," he cautioned. "But, I will do what I can, with your permission of course."

Looking at her sister's face, she felt the sting in her heart as she thought it over. "Do it," she finally whispered.

Pulling his locket from it's pouch, Jorik leaned over Anna and started muttering incoherently. It was a language Elsa had never heard before, and it went on for several minutes. As the seconds passed by, the intensity of his speech increased, and then beneath his hands a soft white glow emitted.

At first it was faint, and it pulsated as if mimicking a heartbeat. Then it grew brighter and brighter, until it was almost blinding. As it did so, Jorik was visibly struggling to remain in control. His hands were shaking, and there was a strange white plume of smoke that escaped the incandescent light. He had begun sweating profusely, but never once faltered as he continued his chanting.

Almost at once a flash shot out from his hands and filled the room, momentarily blinding the others and knocking them to the ground. Jorik was thrown backwards and fell to the floor, blood trickling from his nose and mouth as he gasped. His hands still smoked, and the skin bubbled and blistered as if they had been burned by the light. A portion of his face had been burned as well, though not as severely. The sickening scent of scorched flesh filled the air.

Once her sight returned, Elsa scrambled back to her sister's side and gripped her hands in hers expectantly. The seconds ticked by, and she knelt there clinging to the hope that whatever the arcanist had done worked. After nearly a minute had passed, hope turned into concern. Her sister laid there, still and lifeless.

Gradually, she began to shake her head as the realization of this set in. "No," she said vehemently. "No, Anna. Breathe. Just breathe. You have to. Just breathe, Anna. Breathe! You have to! Do not do this to me! Breathe, Anna! Just breathe!"

Elsa had started screaming and beating Anna's chest in an effort to provoke her to life. Aldrik ran towards her and grabbed her arms in an effort to calm her, and after a minute of fighting to free herself, she simply collapsed in his arms and buried her face into his chest as she wept.

* * *

After Jorik received care from the field medic and was moved to one of the wagons the company had brought with them, another was drawn up specifically to carry Anna back to Branisberg. Watching from a short distance away, Elsa could barely stomach the sight of her baby sister being loaded into the back of the cart. What made it even worse was the white sheet that had been drawn up over her, concealing her from the world.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she quickly looked away and made an effort not to break down again. Feeling her knees almost buckle beneath her, she nearly fell to the ground. Aldrik was standing with her, watching the procession, and caught her just before she completely collapsed.

"It's going to be alright," he said soothingly. "I promise."

Elsa looked straight into his eyes and began to tear up again. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Because it always is after awhile," he replied. "It's going to hurt for a long time, but slowly the pain will fade. You will never forget, though. That part never leaves."

Once the wagons had been loaded, Liam gave the orders to prepare for their return to the city. Climbing into the wagon with her sister, Elsa chose to ride back protecting her, refusing to leave her side even in death. Instinctively she grabbed Anna's hand and gripped tightly, and brought her knees up to her chest. She sat there at her sister's side, her immovable guardian angel, for the remainder of the journey.


	22. Epilogue - Cairn Stones

**EPILOGUE**

_Cairn Stones_

The days became a blur for Elsa, full of faces she didn't want to see and events she didn't care to remember. None of it mattered to her. The only thing that she had ever cared about had been unfairly ripped away from her when she needed it most. So, she paid little attention to everyone and everything around her and simply wished to disappear.

When they returned to town, it took little time for word to spread of what had transpired at the mountain pass. Kristoff, who had begun his recovery from his injury, had returned to his patrol duties in an effort to keep his mind off Anna's disappearance. He discovered what had happened that evening at dinner by Elsa herself, and nearly broke down in front of his squad mates.

They chose to hold the funeral service almost a week later in order to allow everyone time to prepare. Elsa chose a hill that overlooked the city on the eastern side by the lake, knowing it was one of Anna's favorite spots by the water. The skies were clear and cheery, a stark contrast to the dark mood she was in.

A large stone had already been erected there by the local masons, and had Anna's name, birth date, and date of passing engraved into the face. Her body lay in a grave at the foot of the runestone, her hands clasped gingerly around the hilt of _Heartseeker, _which was laid upon her chest. Her emerald necklace was draped around her neck, and the tools she had used to begin her runecrafting lay nestled at her feet. It was customary for warriors of old to be buried with their most valuable possessions, so that they may take them into the afterlife. This was a tradition that Elsa and Kristoff both felt should be honored in Anna's name. Even the coroner had done a remarkable job redressing her, making her as beautiful in death as she ever was in life.

As the gravediggers began to fill in the hole with soil, the priest began to recite the rites to bless Anna's soul for passage to the other side. Elsa stood at the head of the large crowd, sniffling and doing her best not to outright cry. That was all she had done for days, and she felt it would be weeks before she would even consider stopping.

Kristoff and the others simply stared at the ground with their hands folded in front of them. Jorik had managed the strength to attend the service, though he required assistance from Liam and Aldrik to stand for any length of time. The overall disposition of the crowd was quite saturnine and gloomy, and even several of the townspeople that Anna had befriended in their short time there broke into sobs.

Once the grave was filled, several of the soldiers started to place rocks of varying sizes along the top of the barrow. At first, many of the townsfolk and the priest questioned this strange and archaic practice, but Elsa quickly put their minds to rest.

"Anna was a fighter. A warrior, you might say. She may still have been at the start of her journey, but she died a warrior. This is how warriors of old would be remembered, and that is how Anna will be remembered," she proclaimed firmly.

With the last stone in place, Elsa slowly stepped forward and turned to the crowd. She had been preparing herself for this since they found her in the warehouse, and the reality of it was hitting much harder than she ever anticipated. She took several deep breaths, and still wasn't sure she could make it through without interruptions.

"Anna was a gift and a blessing," she began solemnly. "She was an amazing and loving sister, and had the soul of a saint. Most might claim she was free-spirited, and I would agree. You could never find a more unwavering and caring friend, fiercely loyal as she was. If you ever needed a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen, Anna was there in a heartbeat."

"However, it would seem that fate saw things quite differently. Instead of many long years together, destiny has ripped her away from us at the snap of a finger. No longer will her smile warm our hearts or her embrace pull us back from the gloom. She was taken away from us far too soon."

"But her memory will live on. That is one thing that can never be wrested from us. Each and every one of our lives are better for her having ever been in it. Not a single one of us can claim that our day was not brightened the moment she walked into it. She was the very essence of life, and her soul now belongs on the other side. So let us bid her farewell and a safe journey."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Elsa placed a bundle of bluebells at the foot of the mound. They had been Anna's favorite, and she felt her baby sister would appreciate them one last time. These were the things that made sense to her, as nothing else seemed to.

Kneeling down, she placed a trembling hand on the pile of stones, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "This is it. I'm all alone now. Just remember that I love you, sweetheart. I pray that you have gone to a far better place than this. If anyone deserves to, it's you," she whispered softly.

The others took their turns bidding Anna farewell, and Elsa stood there and watched until everyone but her friends had left. Turning to them, she could see on their faces how much the turn of events had affected them. Kristoff was nearly as devastated as she was, but managed to hold himself together. Even Aldrik and Malek were visibly shaken.

Something deep inside began to eat away at Elsa. It stewed for a time, but quickly grew into anger. Clenching her fists, she peered up into the sky and stamped her foot hard onto the ground.

"Are you satisfied yet!?" she yelled furiously at the heavens, her hands balled tightly into fists. "Thirteen years wasn't enough for you!? You had to take away the only thing I had left! You took away our parents! You destroyed our home! And now you've taken away the only thing that kept me going! Why couldn't you have taken away my powers instead!? I'd gladly give up this curse to have just one more day with Anna! When is enough going to be enough for you!? When will you have had your fill!?"

A moment later, she fell to the ground and began to weep. The others refused to look at the spectacle, but their expressions said that they agreed with her wholeheartedly. Olaf placed a tiny wooden hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her, but it mattered little. Elsa barely even noticed he was there.

She stayed there for a time, sitting on the ground and staring off at the water below. The others felt it was best to leave her to her grief, though Kristoff and Olaf stayed with her. They simply watched as the sun began to set, not saying a word to one another or acknowledging the fact that it was starting to grow late.

Eventually, Kristoff offered a hand to Elsa and helped her to her feet. "I wish I knew what to say or do now," he said in a defeated tone.

"I don't know what to do either, Kristoff," Elsa replied as she wrapped her arms across her stomach. "I've never had to be without Anna before. Not like this, anyway."

Olaf looked up at them and tried to smile, but even he found it difficult to do. "We should do whatever Anna would have wanted us to do."

"I was going to propose finally," Kristoff admitted. "Remember that day we were supposed to have a picnic in the garden? I was going to do it then, until I got called off to deal with what we thought were bandits up at the lakes. Then I was going to try again when I got back, but then that got messed up too."

Elsa looked at him with a bit of shock. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff...I never knew. If I had, maybe you two could have had your wedding already."

"It seems life didn't want us to be happy together," he said sullenly.

Looking down at the ground as they walked, Elsa stopped in her tracks. "This is all my fault."

It took Kristoff and Olaf a moment to realize she was no longer walking with them. Turning back to her, they both gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked.

"This entire mess. None of this would have even happened if I hadn't told you to take her on that lakeside dinner. Those men wouldn't have been able to take her, and she'd still be with us," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Kristoff put his hands up in front of him and shook his head. "Elsa, I don't blame you. At all. There's no way this could be your fault. If anything, it's that blasted _Magi_ that's to blame."

"I've never wished harm upon anyone before in my life, but that is one individual I would gladly make an exception for," she replied angrily. "She will rue the day she crossed our path and stole Anna away from us."

"Are you sure you're ready to face her? Her magic was incredibly strong back in Arendelle," he questioned.

"I faced her at Shepherd's Pass and nearly overpowered her," she confessed proudly. "Next time, she won't escape. She has no idea what she has begun."

They fell silent as they entered the city gates, but Elsa walked with a newfound determination and purpose. She swore an oath to herself that, in Anna's name, she would hunt down Celeste and her host and banish them to the next world. When she was through with them, they would truly know fear.

* * *

**Thus ends Book One of The Godstone War saga.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story certainly became much bigger than originally planned, and will span several more parts.**

**Book Two is currently in it's infancy, so it will likely be some time before I have it posted. Plus, I need to take a small break to let the old noggin refresh itself. But don't despair, there will be lots of action and suspense in the next part. With new factions, characters, and much more being added to the mix, I think you guys will enjoy it.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think of the story so far. I appreciate all the feedback I can get.**


End file.
